Piratas
by Ana Ackles
Summary: A história do capitão pirata Jensen Ackles que reencontra alguém especial um capitão da marinha real inglesa Jared Padalecki . Encontros, desencontros, paixão, guerra, amor, doçura, aventura e muita confusão.
1. Piratas

**Titulo: Piratas**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Padackles/ Supernatural/ Piratas do Caribe

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen, Jared, Misha Colins, Jim Beaver, Alona de Tal Capitão Jack Sparrow, Capitão Barbossa, e outros na vida de nossos meninos, da série e do filme Piratas do Caribe.

**Gênero:** Ação, aventura, fantasia, romance, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **Talvez tenha J2, mas pra sim.

**Resumo:** A história do capitão pirata (Jensen Ackles) que reencontra alguém especial um capitão da marinha real inglesa (Jared Padalecki). Juntos com capitão Jack Sparrow e a capitão Alona de Tal partem em busca da fonte da juventude, e durante essa aventura se envolvem em situações de ação, magia, perigos e romances.

Avisos:

1- Apesar de envolver os dois (Jensen e Jared) essa história tem como foco o Jensen, vai a haver muitos capítulos com flash back, algumas explicações ficaram em aberto para os próximos capitulo para manter o interesse.

2- Apenas para situar a história ocorre entre 1685 e 1700, época do auge da pirataria nos mares do Caribe, mas não tenho nenhuma pretensão histórica.

3- Todos os personagens são meus, inclusive o Jensen e Jared. E os erros também!

4- Não era para ser postada, mas preciso de incentivo para continuar a escrever, por isso no final comentem.

5- Chega de aviso!Vai esquentar a parti do Capitulo 3! Então...

Um navio deslizava sobre as águas do Caribe diferente dos demais, não era uma fragata, nem uma barca, era único, menor, mas rápido, bem dividido, com conforto para os homens, excelente espaços para cargas e um armamento de causar inveja a qualquer navio das marinhas francesa, inglesa e espanhola, ele simplesmente era uma obra de arte da engenharia naval. Tudo neste navio provocava espanto e admiração desde o seu nome, Colibri, até a sua bandeira, amarela-ouro com uma caveira, transpassada por duas espadas, indicando que se tratava de um navio pirata.

Quando outros navios avistavam a sua silueta e a bandeira ao longe, mudavam de rota e rezavam para que eles não tivessem sido avistados, pois seriam facilmente alcançados e dificilmente teriam alguma chance de saírem vitoriosos. Quando não fugiam se rendiam.

No convés seu capitão conduzia o timão com força e graça, às vezes dava ordem ao seu imediato que transmitia a tripulação, apesar da pouca idade, já era uma lenda. Diziam que era cruel, implacável, frio, por outro lado, quem já tinha navegado sob seu comando dizia que não existia capitão melhor que diferente de outros nunca deixava seus homens para trás se ainda estivessem vivos, capaz de invadir prisões e libertá-los salvando assim de serem enforcados. Única informação não contraditória sobre ele era de sua incrível beleza.

Alto, corpo firme e forte, sua pele levemente dourada, cabelos loiros e curtos, fora da moda da época, sua boca era imoralmente **SEXY**, perfeita, aparência macia, carnuda e rosada feita apenas para dar prazer, mulheres e muitos homens dariam a vida por um beijo daquela boca. O que mais marcava eram os olhos, verdes com pequenos raios de sol, que podia expressar a mais pura frieza causando arrepios de medos em homens destemidos e corajosos, mas os poucos que tinham a felicidade de vê-lo sorrir e quando esse sorriso chegava aos olhos, cercados por longos cílios, sentiam suas almas aquecerem de prazer, seu nome, Jensen Ackles, Capitão Ackles.

Capitão Ackles conduzia seu navio para ilha de Tortuga depois de longos meses em alto mar, onde os únicos indícios de civilização eram os navios mercantes que assaltava e saqueava, terra firme somente em pequenas ilhas deserta no dia de banho, todos tinham de tomar banho, esse era outro diferencial dos piratas desse navio.

- Vocês são piratas, não porcos – afirmava o capitão. E Apesar de muita reclamação cumpriam a ordem e se sentiam bem melhores depois do banho, sempre era assim muito falatório e depois só sorriso.

Ha três dias atrás, o capitão deu a ordem:

- Atenção homens, direção Tortuga, a todo pano e levante a bandeira! Não quero nenhum atraso na viagem, só se for de origem natural.

Todos tinham certeza que ninguém em **SÃ** consciência interceptaria o Colibri, em toda velocidade e caso tentassem não o alcançariam.

Os homens estavam cantando, felizes, pois iam receber sua parte dos saques, igualmente como dizia o código.

- CAPITÃO! – Gritou o homem que se encontrava no alto do mastro principal. – Navio mercante espanhol Eduardo I a frente.

- Preparem os canhões, apenas por precaução, não vamos atacar nosso compartimento de carga esta quase no máximo, talvez Eduardo I seja o seu dia de sorte.

Mas o navio veio em sua direção como se fosse abordá-lo.

- Homens a postos! Recolham velas. – Ordenou Ackles.

O capitão do navio levantou uma bandeira branca e foi se aproximando lentamente do Colibri, ficando lateral com lateral.

O capitão do Eduardo I observou que os canhões duplos estavam prontos para disparar.

- Capitão do Colibri, nós nos rendemos e entregamos nosso ouro e prata. Permissão para ir abordo.

- Permissão concedida. Espero que não tenha nenhum herói, odeio matar homens valorosos. - Disse o capitão Ackles, com um leve sorriso, mas com sua frieza característica no olhar, não estava surpreso com a atitude do capitão do outro navio, em navios mercantes como aquele geralmente acontecia à rendição antes da luta.

Uma rampa foi colocada entre os dois navios. Cinco arcas com os mais diversos tesouros foram colocados no convés do Colibri.

- Só tem isso, não acredito, vou ter que mandar meus homens vasculharem seu navio – disse o capitão apenas para provocar e olhando para uma janelinha onde apareciam rostos femininos, que o olhava, com curiosidade e admiração. Estranho um navio mercante com passageiro.

Com essa ameaça surgiram mais cinco arcas. Além de ouro e prata, foram descarregados sementes de cacau, sabonetes e perfumes, iguarias muito desejadas na época. O capitão Ackles não fazia questão da carga total do navio, por isso deixou-o seguir em paz.

– Boa viagem capitão, cuidado com piratas, pois eles poderem querer o restante de sua carga. - Mostrando claramente que não tinha sido enganado.

- Capitão. Poderíamos ter conseguido mais! – reclamou um de seus homens.

- É verdade, mas se tentássemos haveria uma luta, homens armados estavam escondidos prontos para lutar, caso houvesse necessidade, com certeza sairíamos vitoriosos, mas haveria perdas. E nem teríamos lugar para colocar mais carga. Homens! Estamos indo para Tortuga, com muito ouro e prata, esses apenas serviram para um pequeno complemento, bebidas e mulheres nos esperam, pra que morrer, quando nem mesmo a batalha estava programada, aceitem isso como presente e presente não se tomam se recebe e agradece.

Algum tempo depois.

- CAPITÃO! Pequena embarcação a estibordo!

O Colibri vai se aproximando pouco a pouco, dentro do pequeno barco, mas parecia ser uma canoa com uma vela no centro, um homem desacordado.

- Desçam e o tragam a bordo – mandou o capitão.

Quando o homem foi colocado deitado no convés, foi reconhecido por todos, era o capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Levem para a cabine ao lado da minha. - Ordenou o capitão Ackles. – Chamem o cirurgião para examiná-lo.

- Sem nenhum ferimento aparente deve ser apenas muito rum, logo irá acordar.- Disse Misha Collins, cirurgião e um dos poucos amigos pessoais do capitão, após examinar Sparrow.

O capitão Sparrow, acordou meio tonto e se assustou com o homem loiro que o observava atentamente.

- Quem é você e onde estou? – Perguntou Jack.

– Seja bem vindo ao Colibri, sou o Capitão Ackles.

- Capitão Ackles, o mais bonito e cruel capitão pirata de todos os tempos! Por que não me fizeste caminhar pela prancha sangrando para chamar os tubarões mais rapidamente? Por que ainda estou vivo? Não é comum um navio pirata recolher passageiros perdidos em alto mar, apesar de eu não está perdido.

- Você me acha bonito, obrigado. Não sou cruel, são apenas lendas e você sabe o que é isso. Andar pela prancha, para alguém desacordado por tanto rum é meio impossível. E se está vivo, é por que um dia quis casar com você! – Respondeu Ackles dando uma leve piscada e sorrindo de lado.

Preciso de comentários, e para incentivá-los postarei dois capítulos, se forem bonzinhos postarei o terceiro, onde temos pela primeira vez Capitão Jared Padalecki.


	2. Piratas 2

- Devo dizer que estou lisonjeado, mas infelizmente não poderei aceitar seu pedido considerando que sou casado com o meu navio.

- Navio? Lamento informá-lo que o Colibri infelizmente passou por cima, pois uma onda o jogou em sua frente. – Informou o capitão Ackles.

- Não estou falando daquilo, e sim do Pérola Negra! E me foi tirado mais uma vez!

- Por quem?

- Por Barbossa, aquele cão sarnento e traidor!

- Barbossa! – Capitão Ackles repetiu o nome com a voz carregada de magoa e desprezo.

- Vejo que ele fez algo para você também?

- Acredito que você não se lembre de mim, capitão Sparrow, mas vou lhe refrescar a memória.

Flash back

_Na semana em que Jensen iria completar quinze anos um estranho apareceu durante a noite em sua casa._

_- Até que fim eu te encontrei, onde esta meu filho? – Gritava o homem vestido como se fosse um pirata, ao seu lado, encontrava-se outro visivelmente incomodado de esta ali._

_- Que filho?! – Rebatia Donna Ross, indignada._

_- O meu filho que você me roubou e escondeu de mim todos esses anos, vim buscar e transformá-lo num homem de verdade._

_- Você quer dizer num pirata, num bandido, numa peste que infesta os mares! Ainda bem que Deus me deu uma menina. UMA MENINA! Jenny desça e venha conhecer seu pai – disse Donna ao avistar a filha no topo da escada._

_A garota desceu as escadas com cautela e graça, lembrando de todas as minhas aulas de etiquetas, pois queria fazer presença, afinal era meu pai,que sempre quis, ao chegar enfrente se curvou da maneira mais graciosa possível e cumprimentou aquele que se dizia seu pai e o acompanhante._

_- Realmente parece uma menina, é meio estranha, mas não deixa de ser uma menina – disse o homem que estava ao lado de seu pai, com um sorriso e beijando a minha mão._

_Aquele gesto tão simples despertou nela as lembranças de fantasias de menina tola, ser raptada por um pirata._

_- Prazer senhorita, eu sou Jack Sparrow o capitão do Pérola Negra._

_- Jenny Ross – Respondeu dando sorrisinhos bobos._

_- Feliz! Agora fora daqui! E não volte para nossas vidas! – disse Donna._

_- Um momento, eu quero conhecer a minha filha, infelizmente o presente que trouxe não poderá ser dela – E amostrou uma bela espada._

_- Mas eu gostei!- Exclamou Jenny_

_- Não espadas são para meninos, mas pegue moedas de ouro para ajudar no seu dote._

_- Não aceite nada, Jenny, sabe-se lá de onde ele roubou essas._

_Mas Jenny tinha a necessidade de ter algo que era de seu pai, e pegou as moedas mesmo assim, sendo que seus olhos não saiam da espada. Percebendo isso o capitão Jack, entregou um pequeno punhal, dizendo:_

_- Pegue! Uma garota precisa se proteger. Afinal você pode encontrar alguns piratas pelo caminho! – Disse dando um sorriso meio que debochado, sorriso que acompanhou os pensamentos do Jenny durante toda aquela semana que me preparava para o meu baile de apresentação a sociedade._

_E foi assim que Jenny conheceu seu pai, o estranho foi que descobrir que ele era um pirata e não um oficial da marinha real inglesa, como pensava até aquele momento não o deixou decepcionada pelo contrário..._

Fim do Flash back

- Jenny! Então você é a filha do Barbosa, desculpe devo dizer filho, realmente você era uma menina muito estranha na época e devo completar que olhando com atenção continua estranho!

- Estou indo em direção a Tortuga. – Sorrindo Ackles informou o seu destino.

- Seu pai sabe quem você se tornou?

- Acredito que não. Pois não tive contato com ele, desde daquele dia no porto, e teve os anos em que passou amaldiçoado. Talvez tenha ouvido falar, afinal histórias correm junto com o vento, mas não sabe quem sou seu filho, infelizmente.

- Verdade, já ouvir sobre o grande Capitão Ackles, o primeiro e o segundo, mas nunca ligaria aquele moleque chorão com você. Foi uma surpresa. Onde estão meus pertence?- Perguntou Jack levantando.

- O maior e o melhor foi o primeiro, apenas tento manter o seu nome, de maneira que ele nunca deixe de se orgulhar de mim. Mas... Aqui esta seu chapéu, sua espada, sua pistola e sua famosa bússola!

- Não tinha mais nada no barco?

- Não que eu saiba!

- Quais foram os homens que me tiram do barco?

- Vou chamá-los!

Passaram-se alguns minutos dois homens, entraram na cabine.

- Vocês encontraram algo a mais no barco, algo como um pano meio duro?- Perguntou o Capitão Sparrow.

- Não senhor!

- Tem certeza, não estão mentindo em nome do capitão de vocês?

- Estou me sentindo ofendido! – exclamou o capitão Ackles ao entrar na cabine. - Me chama de mentiroso, na frente de meus tripulantes, talvez tenha de matá-lo, caso não acha uma boa justificativa de ofender um homem em seu reino, e que salvou a sua vida.

- Perdoe-me capitão, mas tendo o pai que o senhor tem!

- Não herdei esse lado de meu pai, minha honestidade veio do lado de minha mãe.

- Agora fiquei preocupado!

O capitão Ackles riu.

- Entendo, mas sinta-se meu hospede e fique a vontade, infelizmente seja o que for que tinha em seu barco foi para o fundo do mar. E na verdade se eu tivesse de ficar com algum objeto seu era essa bussola.

- Por que tem algo que seu coração quer e você não sabe onde esta? Capitão Ackles. Disse Jack jogando a bussola em direção a Ackles.

- Interessante capitão Sparrow, a bussola está apontando em sua direção. – Sorrindo Ackles deixou a bussola em cima de uma mesa deixando Jack totalmente desconcertado, coisa difícil de acontecer.

**No camarote do capitão Ackles**

- De olho no Sparrow não o quero vagando muito livremente junto aos homens, certo Smith?

- sim capitão!

- Jim, fique aqui tenho algo para lhe mostrar. Jim Beaver era seu imediato desde o tempo do antigo capitão do Colibri, um de seus homens de total confiança. - Este é o mapa que estava junto ao capitão, e da maneira que está posicionado, ele busca a Fonte da Juventude. Veja.

- Juventude eterna quantos homens perderam a vida em sua busca!

- Esta ficando velho Jim, aventuras novas precisamos disso!

- Aventura! Acho que é falta!

- Falta de que?

- De um amor ou mesmo de sexo!

- Como sentir falta de algo que nunca teve! Sexo tem coisas melhores! E vamos mudar de assunto, essa será a nossa nova empreitada, vamos para na ilha na Escondida, faremos a partilha, logo após seguiremos para Tortuga, supriremos o navio e partiremos em direção a Juventude eterna.

- E Jack?

- Sparrow, esta preocupado em encontra o seu precioso Pérola, é por isso que temos de ter cuidado por que de repente ele pode querer tomar o navio. Apesar de confiar na minha tripulação Jack Sparrow pode ser bastante convincente.

- Então, não seria melhor se livra dele?

- Ainda não vejo necessidade para tanto.

- Tudo bem capitão, apenas uma pergunta. O que é melhor do sexo?

- Arrancar língua de quem fala demais!

- Entendi o recado. – Jim saiu rindo.

Próximo como já falei: Capitão Jared Padalecki, está pronto é só postar, mas depende de vocês, sabem do que estou falando...

Caso contrário vai demorar... E todos vão andar na prancha!


	3. O reencontro

Apesar de apenas uma reviews, obrigada Pat Calmon, vou postar o terceiro capitulo quem sabe não seempolgam!

**Fragata Imperius**

Uma fragata da marinha real inglesa deslizava calmamente sobre os mares do Caribe em direção ao seu porto de origem, uma das muitas províncias da Inglaterra. A fragata Imperious navegava sob o comando do jovem Capitão Padalecki, apesar de muito bem armado não era um navio de guerra, e sim de estudo e reconhecimento de área, a viagem corria tranqüila, estavam contornado uma ilha, quando seu imediato Jake Abel, deu um alerta, sobre sinais de fumaça logo a frente. Ao se aproximarem viram que era um navio mercante que tinha sido atacado e estava queimando, afundando aos poucos, devido a fumaça a fragata Imperius não pode perceber a presença de três navios antes que fosse tarde demais, varias balas de canhão o atingiram.

- Atenção homens, carregue os canhões e mirem no mastro principal, podemos morrer aqui, mas vamos mandar alguns pro inferno. - Gritou o Capitão Padalecki.

O Imperius conseguiu atingir um dos navios, fazendo bons estragos em sua estrutura, mas eram três contra um, e ele foi totalmente destruído e sua tripulação massacrada, uma peça de madeira atingiu o capitão Padalecki deixando-o desacordado, um homem negro, muito forte e com mais de dois metros de altura, um verdadeiro gigante, o agarrou e pulou com ele na água juntamente com o imediato Jake Abel, se agarraram nos destroços do navio, o capitão Padalecki ainda inconsciente foi jogado sobre um barril, os dois foram se afastando do navio e se misturando com os corpos para nãos serem capturados pelos os seus atacantes.

**Paralelamente**

O Colibri vinha saindo da abertura que dava acesso a Ilha Escondida, tinha esse nome por que poucos sabiam de sua existência e o caminho era praticamente invisível passava despercebido para a maioria dos navegantes, ao sair da abertura que ficava entre duas ilhas, o imediato Jim enxergou uma coluna de fumaça e três navios atacando uma fragata e chamou o capitão.

- É covardia, mas esta briga não é nossa, vamos desviar. Levante a bandeira e a todo pano.

Nesse momento um dos navios se voltou em sua direção.

- Capitão parece que querem colocar a gente nessa briga e eles estão a favor do vento, logo estaremos ao alcance de seus canhões. – Gritou o imediato.

- Mantenham o percurso. Atenção! Homens deixem de preguiça que o divertimento vai começar, preparem os canhões. – Ordenou o capitão.

Nesse instante um tiro do canhão caiu a alguns metros do Colibri.

- Vamos ver quem é esse corajoso que teve coragem de atacar o meu navio a essa distancia, nos não estamos ainda no alcance dos canhões deles, mas eles... FOGO!!!

Os canhões frontais do Colibri eram triplos e famosos pela distancia que seus tiros podiam alcançar. Corsário II foi atingido no casco e um de seus mastros, por ser um navio pequeno com mais alguns tiros começou afundar, sua tripulação se jogou no mar nadando em direção aos outros navios que resolveram se retirar ao presenciar o poder de fogo do Colibri, pois um estava com a estrutura seriamente danificada pelo Imperius que apesar de ir ao fundo fez belos estragos, e de longe o Colibri poderia afundá-los aproveitando as fumaças causadas pelos navios atacados conseguiram fugir.

- Vamos atrás deles capitão? – Perguntou Steven Carlson, péssimo marujo, mas que tocava e cantava, fazendo a alegria de todos.

- Não vale à pena, logo irão encontrar uma ilha na região para se esconder, vamos seguir viagem, mas mantenham-se alerta, se não saírem do caminho e estiverem sem sorte nos vamos encontrá-los.

- É Eduardo I hoje não foi o seu dia de sorte – disse o capitão observando os restos do navio mercante que ainda queimava. – Esses navios apesar de serem minúsculos fizeram uma chacina, vejam quantos corpos!

- Quais navios eram? – Perguntou o Jim.

- Os Corsários. Odeio franceses, são irmão navegavam pelo Mediterrâneo não sei o que estão fazendo por aqui.

- Mas acho que vão voltar de onde saíram, pois depois desse primeiro encontro com Colibri, com certeza não vão querer o segundo.

Ao passarem pelos destroços dos dois navios, Eduardo I e Imperius, viram uma pessoa enorme fazendo sinal pedindo ajuda.

O capitão Ackles nunca deixava ninguém para traz, mesmo sendo integrantes da Marinha Inglesa, seus homens não queriam, mas sempre obedeciam ao seu capitão, mesmo nas ordens mais absurdas, como esta, salvar membros da Marinha inglesa, eles sabiam que o sangue falava alto, nunca atacavam navios ingleses, e nunca reclamavam, pois os faziam sentir como se pertencessem a algum lugar, por tanto aqueles homens não eram inimigos e sim co-patriotas.

Ao subirem abordo o capitão se apresentou e pediu identificação.

- Sou Jake Abel, imediato da Fragata Imperius, navio pertencente à Marinha Real Inglesa. - Responde o jovem em um só fôlego.

- Espero que não queira nos levar preso – brincou o capitão Ackles devido a forma cheio de orgulho que o imediato se apresentou.

- Não senhor! Eramos apenas um navio de estudo.

- E você gigante?- Perguntou o capitão se direcionando ao homem negro, apesar da pergunta Ackles sabia quem ele era.

- Sou apenas um passageiro, John Coffer e esse aqui é o capitão Padalecki – disse apontando para o homem ainda desacordado.

- Você disse Padalecki? – perguntou o capitão Ackles

- Sim. Desculpe capitão Ackles, esses seus olhos verdes assim lembram os rios de minha terra e alguém que conheci há muito tempo. Ela era doce, linda, inteligente e engraçada.

Essas palavras pareceram provocar certa emoção no Capitão Ackles, que rapidamente disfarçou. - John leve o capitão para baixo, Misha o encaminhe para a cabine ao lado da minha. E você garoto vá para cozinha e peça algo para se alimentar.

- Parece que esse navio deixou de ser pirata e se tornou um navio de resgate! – Exclamou o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Não se preocupe capitão logo me livrarei de meus náufragos, como um bom pirata que sou, e isso inclui você – disse Ackles, se retirando para seu camarote.

Ao passar pela cabine onde estava Padalecki, resolveu entrar.

- Misha como esta o capitão?

- Vai sobreviver foi uma pancada forte, mas aparentemente nada grave. Vai acorda com uma bela dor de cabeça, agora vou subir.

- Ok! – O capitão Ackles se aproximou e ficou observando. – Jared Padalecki se tornou um homem, um belo homem. Onde esta aquele garoto magrela. Perdido em seus pensamentos não resistiu em tocou uma mecha castanha que estava sobre sua testa. Neste instante o capitão Padalecki, abriu os olhos encontrando uns olhos verdes que nunca deixou de povoar seus sonhos durantes anos.

- Jenny! – Exclamou fracamente antes de desmaia de novo com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto e nem percebeu quando alguém saiu correndo da cabine, como se tivesse milhares de fantasmas o perseguindo.


	4. Estranhas sensações

**No convés do Colibri**

O Capitão Ackles, estava encostado na grade da proa olhando fixamente para frente, quando o Jake Abel se aproximou.

- Capitão aceita essa xícara de café, fui eu que fiz. Ruffus, o cozinheiro disse que só comem quem trabalha.

- Esta melhor que o dele, você sabe cozinhar? Tenho muita vontade de jogar esse cozinheiro para os tubarões – Disse sorrindo o capitão ao provar o café.

- Ouvi isso! Acredito que vai haver um motim por falta de comida e vou ter que cozinhar o capitão do navio. E você garoto desça para me ajudar. - Reclamou Ruffus que estava próximo do capitão, arrancando um belo sorriso deste.

- Toma um pouco de rum nesse café – Ofereceu Misha.

- Geralmente eu não gosto, principalmente nesse horário, mas estou precisando. Quer um pouco de café com rum, capitão Sparrow? – Perguntou Capitão Ackles.

- Pode ser apenas o rum? – Perguntou Sparrow.

- Pega ai!- Exclamou Misha jogando a garrafa em direção a Sparrow.

- Misha sabe aquela sensação que eu tenho quando os ventos vão mudar? Estou sentindo a mesma coisa e parece que vai ser uma tempestade das grandes. – Comenta o capitão Ackles com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- Então não é melhor alerta a tripulação? – Perguntou Misha, pronta para dar a ordem.

- Não tem necessidade, por que essa tempestade vai atingir apenas a minha vida, só a minha vida. E Misha tranque a cabine do capitão Padalecki, até o momento dele desembarcar, não o quero passeando pelo navio para não despertar nem um sentimento de raiva ou vingança em alguns que parecem não estarem muito satisfeito com a presença de integrantes da marinha real. – Na verdade Ackles, não estava preocupado com isso ele somente não queria encontrar com Padalecki.

**Abaixo do convés**

O capitão Padalecki ao acorda se assustou, e depois a lembrança do ataque o do naufrágio voltou a sua mente, tomou um pouco de água que estava em uma mesa ao lado da cama que estava deitado, tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma leve tonteira, passado alguns instantes, vez nova tentativa e consegui chega até a porta e verificou que estava trancada.

- ALGUEM AI? POR FAVOR, ABRA ESSA PORTA!

- Calma! Capitão Padalecki

- Quem está ai? Onde estou? –Perguntou Padalecki.

- Sou o capitão Ackles e você esta no navio Colibri. - Respondeu a voz do outro lado da porta.

- Colibri? É um navio pirata! – disse surpreso – Foi você que nos atacou? Então sou um prisioneiro?

- Ser tivéssemos o atacando estaria no fundo do mar e você parece esta numa cela? – Perguntou Ackles.

- Não! Então deixa eu sair!

- Melhor não. Para sua segurança, minha tripulação não esta muito feliz com sua presença, alguns querem lhe pendurar na ponta de uma corda – Disse mentindo o capitão do Colibri. - E além do mais não o quero espiando o meu navio.

-Deixa de conversa seu pirata maldito queres uma recompensa, pois a única que vai ter é uma corda envolta do pescoço o destino que todos vocês merecem, trapaceiros, bandidos, assassinos. – Gritava indignado o capitão Padalecki.

- Homens!- gritou Ackles. – Levem o Capitão Padalecki para a cela e assim ele saberá o que é ser um prisioneiro em meu navio. Sirvam a ele somente água e pão.

Os homens estranharam, pois o capitão quando fazia prisioneiro, não os maltratava.

Passaram-se dois dias e no fim da noite o capitão Ackles, mandou o trazer de volta para a cabine ao lado os homens o jogaram dentro do compartimento, e com a fraqueza caiu e se manteve no chão, xingou os que achava serem seus capturadores até dormir de cansaço.

Quando acordou encontrou pão, café, biscoito e água para beber e se lavar. Ao meio-dia um belo almoço e rum, ao anoitecer mais comida e bebida. Quando a cabine estava totalmente envolvida na escuridão, alguém entrou.

- Capitão percebeu a diferença entre ser prisioneiro e ser um digamos hospede. – Perguntou Ackles.

Num impulso Padalecki agarrou aquele vulto e o jogou contra parede, segurando em sua camisa.

- Quer um agradecimento? – Perguntou Padalecki.

- Por ter salvado a sua vida? Não há necessidade. – Respondeu Ackles com desdém, também segurando Padalecki pela camisa. - O que pretendes me matar e tomar o navio?

- Seria suicídio, mas era um pirata a menos! – Ainda pressionando o corpo de Ackles contra a parede.

- Por que tanta raiva de nós pobres piratas, sem pátria, pegando algum ouro para nossa sobrevivência. – disse Ackles com certa ironia na voz.

- E a minha tripulação? – Perguntou Padalecki.

- Quanto a sua tripulação infelizmente foi totalmente dizimada, sobrando apenas o seu imediato Jake Abel e John Coffer.

- Piratas malditos! – Gritou Padalecki, socando a parede logo acima da cabeça de Ackles, relaxou a pressão sobre o corpo do capitão pirata, mas não se afastou dele.

- O que aconteceu não foi um ato de pirataria, e sim um ato cruel de ódios entre nações. - Disse o capitão do Colibri.

Ackles sentiu um leve tremor no corpo de Padalecki e percebeu que ele estava tentando não chorar, devagar Ackles foi o empurrando em direção à cama e o fez deitar.

A dor de Padalecki era muito grande, pois o Imperius era um navio de estudo e reconhecimento sua tripulação era formada por jovens, mal saídos da adolescência. Lembrou do sorriso de felicidade de seus garotos na partida, das lágrimas de saudades das famílias, como explicar que eles não os veriam mais e nem seus corpos poderiam enterrar, nesse momento ele preferia esta morto.

Seu choro era tão sentido com tanta dor, que Ackles passou as mãos por seus cabelos, o acalentando dizendo que tudo ia terminar bem, ao tentar ir embora Padalecki segurou sua mão e Ackles ficou ao seu lado até adormecer. Esta situação o fez recordar que já tinha feito isso em um passado distante.

Flash Back

_Em certa ocasião passaram tinta na cadeira de uma professora e Jared foi considerado culpado, pois era muito travesso e na ocasião foi tão humilhado que saiu correndo envergonhado e sumiu, com o passar das horas começaram a procurar por ele, foram a casa de Jenny, por que era sua única amiga, quando foram embora para continuar a busca, Jenny correu para o local que era só deles, próximo ao riacho, era uma caverna atrás da maior cachoeira, dava pra entrar nela sem se molhar, talvez alguns respingos, sabia que ele estava lá, encontro-o dormindo encolhido e com marcar de lágrimas no rosto, o acordou, quando este começou a chorar novamente colocou-o no colo acalentando-o depois de calmo entregou um lanche que tinha trazido._

_- Sabia que meu bebezão estava com fome – Disse passando as mãos em seus cabelos. – Coma e depois me conte o que aconteceu._

_Jared narrou toda a história, deixando a Jenny furiosa._

_- Aquela bruxa, vai me pagar caro. Ninguém maltrata meu bebezão e faz ele chora. - Disse Jenny com um brilho nos olhos verdes, que embrulho o estomago de Jared, pois sabia que vinha confusão e ia sobrar para ele, sempre sobrava, mas ele adorava aquela menina cheia de cachos dourado que tinha batido em um menino maior do que ela para defende-lo e nem o conhecia, pois estava recém chegado na província, desde desse dia se tornou a sombra de Jenny._

_Realmente a bruxa pagou caro, mas ficaram proibidos de se falarem, depois de duas semanas de castigo estavam bem mais magros e o Dr. Morgan, convenceu a família de ambos a suspenderem o castigo, caso contrario iriam ficar doentes. Desde desse episódio sempre estavam junto, nunca deixavam de se falar até aquele fatal dia._

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Ainda na parte abaixo do convés**

- Capitão Padalecki – Chamou Ackles pela parede comum das duas cabines – Está precisando de algo para acalmá-lo, geralmente uma garrafa de rum não resolve, mas ajuda a afoga as mágoas e os ódios.

- Capitão Ackles, quais foram os navios que nos atacaram? – Perguntou Padalecki se aproximando da parede de onde Ackles tinha falado.

- Foram três, são conhecidos como Os Corsários, eles atacam somente juntos, numa atitude bem covarde, saqueiam, matam a tripulação ou simplesmente afundam o navio, foi o que aconteceu com o seu.

- E o que aconteceu com eles?

- Um dos navios o Colibri afundou, o outro o Imperius fez um bom estrago, mas consegui fugir, o que estava mais distante, foi o único que saiu inteiro, devem ter se escondido, pois estávamos em uma região de ilhas. Não os encontramos ainda pelo caminho.

- Capitão Ackles! – Chamou o imediato Jim. – O navio Corsário que estava danificado se encontra a frente.

- Eu quero ver esse desgraçado! – gritou Padalecki.

- Calma! Capitão tudo tem a sua hora – Respondeu Ackles.

Ao chegar ao convés observou que estavam passando próximo de uma pequena ilha, dessas perdidas no meio do oceano, o que causou certa desconfiança.

- Quando ele estiver ao alcance dos nossos canhões atire até ir ao fundo, isso esta me cheirando uma armadilha, e Jim sem sobreviventes. – Deu a ordem o capitão Ackles.

- Sim capitão!

Ao primeiro tiro de canhão a tripulação do Corsário pulou na água. E com aproximação pode visualizar o terceiro navio escondido na curva ao final da ilha.

- Preparem as baionetas! Vamos brincar de tiro ao alvo! Cada cabeça estourada uma dose de rum extra. Após afundar esse verme, vamos atrás do ultimo, quem mandou não aproveitar a sorte. – Gritava Ackles incentivando a tripulação.

Após afundar o navio e atirar em alguns, deram prioridade em ir atrás do terceiro navio.

- Capitão Jack gostaria que o senhor e o capitão Padalecki liderassem esse ataque, Jim obedeça e faça os homens obedecerem ao Capitão Padalecki. – Pediu Ackles.

- Capitão vai deixar o comando do navio nas mãos de um capitão da marinha real? – Perguntou o imediato.

- Acredito que ele terá melhor motivação para esse ataque. Estarei próximo, apenas não vou aparecer, e mantenha o navio nesta direção, não desvie por ordem alguma, pois estamos numa região de corais. Homens! Confio em vocês!- Gritou antes de desce a sua cabine. - Misha venha comigo buscar o capitão.

- Capitão Padalecki, chegou o momento entrego meu navio em suas mãos falta apenas um! - Disse quando entrou em sua cabine, antes de Padalecki sair.

- Você não vai está lá? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Não essa batalha é sua!

**No Convés**

Ao se aproximar da proa, Padalecki pegou a luneta e observou que o navio estava fugindo e pode verificar que eram águas rasas e com corais.

- Preparem os canhões frontais – Deu a ordem com uma segurança que de longe sentia e para sua surpresa a tripulação obedeceu – Esperem até eles ficarem ao alcance dos nossos canhões, imediato me avise quando isso acontecer. – Pediu Padalecki.

- Chegou o momento capitão – Avisou o imediato.

- FOGO! AGORA MIRREM NO MASTRO PRINCIPAL! Vamos varrer com esses cães covardes dos mares.

O capitão Sparrow manejava o leme.

O Capitão Ackles o observava admirando-o em da porta que dava acesso aos camarotes, seus homens percebiam a sua presença e cumpriam cada ordem dada.

Por ser uma embarcação pequena logo foi ao fundo. O capitão Padalecki comemorava e os homens festejavam junto com ele.

- Parabéns Capitão! – Gritou o seu imediato Jake Abel.

- Menos piratas no mundo! OHOHOHOHO!– Gritou Padalecki. E ele percebeu que gritava sozinho. – Quero dizer menos piratas covardes no mundo, por que... Vocês são especiais mereciam esta na marinha real. – Gaguejava totalmente sem graça.

- Cala boca garoto, pois esta ficando pior. - avisou o imediato Jim.

- Muito obrigado a todos. – Disse Padalecki se retirando rapidamente a sua cabine,

- Capitão Ackles. Quero lhe agradecer pela confiança depositada. Aceito aquela garrafa de rum e gostaria muito de beber com o senhor apesar de achar que esta se escondendo de mim. - Disse Padalecki próximo à parede que separava seu camarote e do capitão.

Passado alguns momentos Smith, um dos tripulantes do Colibri, chegou trazendo uma garrafa de Rum e ao sair trancou a porta novamente do camarote. Uma batida na parede chamou sua atenção.

- Capitão Padalecki. Não precisamos esta no mesmo compartimento para beber juntos. Um brinde a sua vitória. – Disse Ackles.

- Um brinde ao capitão com fama de cruel mais bonzinho que já conheci.

- Bonzinho! Deveria ter fazer andar na prancha por isso. – Respondeu com uma gostosa risada.

Continuaram conversando por muito tempo, bobagens, falando apenas para ouvir a voz um dou outro, ambos estavam sentados no chão junto à parede. Padalecki se embebedava com gosto, mas Ackles parou no primeiro copo, ele nunca bebia para ficar porre

- Nunca pensei em dizer isso para alguém, principalmente sendo homem, mas Ackles, tua voz me excita! Queria muito te ver. – Falou Padalecki antes de apagar completamente bêbado.

- Padalecki? – Chamou Ackles, como não obteve resposta, foi até o camarote ao lado, entrou e o encontrou jogado no chão então o carregou Padalecki até a cama, o contato com o aquele corpo inconsciente despertou sensações que nem sabia que existia, respirou fundo e saiu, indo em direção ao convés em busca de ar por que de repente ficou difícil de respirar.

E o passado mais uma vez invadiu sua a mente levando a um dos piores dias de sua vida.


	5. Jenny

Nota: Vamos ter dois capitulo em flash back, os separei para não ficar muito grande, mas vou postar os dois juntos.

**Flash Back**

_- Jenny! – Um menino muito alto e magro a chamava._

_- O que foi Jared?_

_- Você vai brincar comigo hoje? Estou querendo ir pegar passarinhos._

_- Não, você sabe que eu não gosto de prender esses animaizinhos se pegar algum vou soltar, e além do mais estou me preparando para o meu baile de apresentação._

_- Quem é seu par?_

_- O Cris vai ser meu par ahg! – Fazendo cara de nojo- Pedido da família para minha mãe. Por sinal foi eles que convenceram minha mãe de deixar participar do baile, pois ela queria ir para Londres._

_- Ainda bem que você não vai para Londres. No baile você me promete uma dança?_

_- Você vai? Não sabia que criança ia – disse dando uns leves beliscões nas bochechas do Jared, sem querer revelar que ainda iria para Londres depois do baile._

_- Eu não sou criança!_

_- Tchau bebezão! Estou indo para sua casa, vou acompanhar Traci até ao estilista, minha mãe mandou vim meus vestidos de Londres. _

_- Eu vou com você. – disse Jared seguindo Jenny._

_Jared era mais novo que Jenny quatro anos, mas era muito alto para sua idade e era tão magro que chegava a ser meio desengonçado e devido isso não tinha amigos, pois os meninos de sua idade não se sentiam bem em sua presença por causa da altura, criando problemas inclusive na escola, os mais velhos não o queriam por perto por causa da idade, então sua única companhia para brincadeira e travessuras era a Jenny._

**Na casa do jovem Jared**

_- Bom dia Sr. John! – um grande, muito grande, homem negro sorriu para a menina loira que tinha o cumprimentado._

_- Bom dia meus olhos de rios – Respondeu John. – A Traci lhe espera ansiosa, não o que vocês meninas vem nesse baile._

_- Entraremos oficialmente para a sociedade, deixaremos de ser criança, certo bebezão. – Disse provocando o Jared, que detestava ser chamado assim principalmente pela Jenny. - E dizendo as meninas podemos conhecer bons partidos._

_- Jenny. Você casaria com um homem mais jovem que você? – Perguntou Jared, fazendo John ri._

_- Se eu o amasse por que não? Não tenho nenhum preconceito._

_Jenny era diferente das outras meninas, mais alta, mais forte, mais teimosa, brincava com os outros garotos e geralmente se metia em brigas, muitas vezes defendeu amigas de certas grosserias cometida por garotos, tinha um magnetismo especial e geralmente estava rodeada de amigos tanto do sexo feminino, como do sexo masculino, não muito comum para a época, esse seu comportamento gerava comentários maldosos, mas sua mãe nunca se incomodou, que era a única opinião que importava, por tanto levava a vida do jeito que queria. Apesar bem popular as suas companhias preferidas eram de Jared Padalecki e sua prima Traci Dinwiddie, que veio morar com os pais de Jared após a morte de seus pais. _

_Jenny também não freqüentava a escola oficial, ninguém entendia por que, mas sua mãe parecia ser uma mulher rica e sua educação era de primeira classe, tinha aulas de música, tocava piano e violino com maestria, e cantava, mas deixou de cantar, pois sua voz estava mudando, às vezes ficava muito grossa e rouca, isso a deixava com vergonha. Também estudava matemática, física, astronomia e química tendo uma rara educação para as meninas da época._

_Jenny e Traci passaram a metade da manhã na estilista. Traci experimentando os vestidos para os bailes da temporada. Os seus vestidos sua mãe tinha mandado vir de Londres, para inveja das amigas, o mais luxuoso e elaborado era para abertura, lindíssimo, num tom verde escuro que valorizava sua pele clara e realçava seus olhos, nesse primeiro baile seriam apresentadas oficialmente para a sociedade, e a temporada de caça a maridos estava aberta, assim brincava Jenny, que não tinha nenhuma preocupação com isso, pois enquanto as outras garotas sonhavam com príncipe encantados, ela sonhava com piratas, e desde que conheceu o capitão Jack Sparrow, não pensava em outra coisa._

_Depois foram para a casa da Daneel iriam treinar beijos com laranjas e mangas. Estavam em quatro Jenny, Traci, Daneel e Genevieve, apesar de ser mais nova era muito amiga de Daneel. _

_- Isso é tão idiota! – exclamou Jenny – Não estou agüentado de tanta laranja e manga._

_- Podemos esquecer isso e parti para a prática. – Disse Daneel_

_- Como? – Perguntaram as três ao mesmo tempo._

_- Entre nós, a Traci com a Genevieve e Jenny e eu._

_- Não quero que meu primeiro beijo seja com uma menina, isso é nojento!- exclamou Traci._

_- Não será nosso primeiro beijo e só treino, se for por isso nossos primeiros beijos foram com essas frutas. – Respondeu Daneel. – E além do mais beijar a Jenny será o mesmo de está beijando um menino – Provocando Jenny- Não tem seios e ainda não menstruou._

_- Meus seios estão crescendo e menstruei mês passado. Não foi Traci - Mentiu Jenny, olhando sério para amiga._

_- E por que você não nos contou. _

_- Contei apenas para minha melhor amiga, a Traci, pois minha mãe disse que isso não é de ficar dizendo para todo mundo. _

_- Mas nós contamos quando aconteceu. - Reclamou Daneel._

_- Contaram por que quiseram e esta ficando tarde e temos de ir. – Falou Jenny, já levantando e indo em direção a porta. – Vamos Traci!_

_Ao saírem da casa encontram Jared sentado a sombra de uma arvore._

_- Ei garotas! Vim para protegê-las afinal duas belas damas sozinhas podem correr perigo. - Falou Jared._

_- Se aparecer algum risco, nós que teremos de te proteger. Bebezão – Brincou Jenny._

_- Não me chama de bebezão!_

_- Bebezão! Bebezão! Bebezão! – Gritaram as duas e saíram correndo pelo caminho com Jared atrás._

_- Almoça com a gente. – Convidou Traci._

_- Obrigada, mas comi tanta manga e laranja que estou sem fome. - responde Jenny._

_- Por que vocês estavam chupando manga e laranjas?- Perguntou Jared._

_- Não te interessa! - Responderam as duas._

_- Mas eu sei por que! Querem beijar! – Falava rindo Jared, deixando-as sem graça._

_Jenny o agarrou pro trás e Traci assanhou o seu cabelo._

_- Isso é para deixar de ser bebezão._

_- Vamos crianças, lavem as mãos para almoçar. – Chamou a senhora Padalecki._

_- Mãe, a Jenny me convidou para almoçar na casa dela e assim posso acompanhá-la, pois esta com medo de ir sozinha nesse horário para casa. Posso ir? – Pediu Jared fazendo aquele olhar de cãozinho abandonado._

_- A Jenny com medo? – Perguntou incrédula a Sra. Padalecki, pois todos sabiam quem era a Jenny._

_- É verdade, estou tão ansiosa, deve ser por causa do baile. - Confirmando a mentira de Jared._

_- Então almoce com a gente e mais tarde você vai para casa._

_- Não obrigado minha mãe esta me esperando prometi que almoçaria com ela hoje, o Jared pode ir comigo?_

_- Claro, mas não vão se meter em confusão._

_- Obrigada, Sra. Padalecki. – Disse Jenny, fazendo uma referencia e dando um de seus melhores sorrisos._

_- Obrigada mãe, prometo não demorar._

_- Espero que sobre pretendentes para outras moças, por que apesar de Jenny, muitas vezes não aparecer com uma menina, ela é de uma beleza e encanto especial, coitado do meu filho vai sofrer tanto. – Esse comentário foi ouvido por Jenny e Jared enquanto desciam a escada da residência dos Padalecki._

_- Pareço um menino? – Pergunto Jenny para Jared._

_- Não! Você é uma menina linda, a mais linda de todas. – Respondeu Jared, fazendo Jenny ri._

_- A Daneel disse que pareço um menino, e eu não gosto do jeito que ela me olha. Aliás, você esta com muita fome?_

_- Não! O que você tem em mente?_

_- Podemos ir ao riacho pegar um sapo para dar de presente a Daneel.- Disse sorrindo Jenny, fazendo seus olhos brilharem de maneira travessa e adorável aos olhos do Jared, nessa ocasiões fazia qualquer coisa por ela. Em algumas dessas brincadeiras tinha levado bons castigos, pois afinal ele era o menino da história, e a Jenny apesar de tudo já estava uma mocinha, era influenciada._

_- Poderíamos pegar uma cobra. – Sugeriu Jared._

_- Não, a cobra podia picá-la._

_- Ta preocupada com a amiguinha?_

_- Claro que não estou preocupada com a Daneel, estou pensando na cobra. – Nesse momento segurou a barra da saia e saiu correndo em direção ao riacho. - O ultimo a chegar é mulher do padre._

_Ao chegar ao riacho não conseguiram encontrar o que queriam, então combinaram se encontrar a noite depois da ceia, quando todos estivessem recolhidos, não seria a primeira vez, gostavam de passear a noite, nas noites de lua, iam até o riacho pegar sapos, que a Jenny, soltava todos. Nas noites escuras iam para a casa da arvore na propriedade do Ross, olhar as estrelas. Nessas aventuras noturnas, John sempre os acompanhava, a princípio escondido, até que um dia foi chamado para compartilhar um lanche, e desde dia estava sempre nessas aventuras noturnas._

_- Jenny, você ouviu a minha mãe dizer que vou sofrer por sua causa. – Falou Jared, parando na frente de Jenny. - Você teria coragem de me magoar?_

_- Claro que não! Prometo!- E assim Jenny de aproximou e fez um carinho no rosto de Jared olhando em seus olhos para confirmar sua promessa._

_De surpresa Jared agarrou deu um beijo em Jenny, que reagiu acertando um soco que derrubou Jared. Mas com a mesma rapidez que bateu se arrependeu._

_- Jared desculpa não queria te machucar, mas você não devia ter me beijado. – _

_Estendeu a mão para ajudar Jared se levantar, mas quando este ficou em pé a agarrou novamente._

_- Quer outro?!- falou irritada Jenny, levantando o braço._

_- Desculpe, mas eu queria te ajudar, ver se o treino com as mangas e laranjas funcionou. – explicou Jared com um sorriso onde apareceram as covinhas, que sempre encanta Jenny. – Deixa!_

_- Tudo bem! Vou mostrar como fiz com as laranjas, afinal você é meu melhor amigo. – Concordou timidamente._

_Jared não entendeu por que a frase "meu melhor amigo" doeu como uma facada em seu peito, dor que foi logo esquecida quando Jenny segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e tocou seus lábios nos deles, fazendo uma leve sucção._

_- Gostou?- Jared abriu os olhos, estava meio tonto._

_-Queria ser uma laranja- Pensou Jared. - Jenny? E com as mangas?- Perguntou esperançoso._

_- Com as mangas tenho vergonha. - Disse Jenny olhando para o chão._

_- Mas sou seu amigo como posso da uma opinião sincera sem saber como foi com as mangas._

_- Com as mangas, nós cortávamos um pedaço na ponta, e chupavamos ela toda e ficava apenas o caroço e... - Parou de falar envergonhada - Colocávamos a língua dentro tocando o caroço. – Falou Jenny em um só fôlego._

_- Uau! Mas falando não dá para saber. – Disse Jared, neste momento ele queria ser uma manga._

_Sem falar nada Jenny segurou novamente o rosto do Jared, tocou seus lábios e desta vez invadiu a boca de Jared com a língua, ao tocar a dele, foi como tivesse levado um choque e se separaram._

_Jared estava sem jeito, mas seu coração batia feliz._

_Jenny estava sem reação, coisa que dificilmente acontecia com ela._

_Nesse momento ouviram risos quebrando o encanto e Jenny correu para ver o que era deixando Jared desolado. Viram os meninos tomarem banhos pelados e resolveram esconder as roupas deles. E por causa dessa brincadeira sua vida mudou totalmente._

**Continua o flash back no próximo!**


	6. Menina ou Menino ?

_- Olha o que temos aqui! – Tom Welling disse segurando a Jenny pelo braço, mas logo foi empurrado e Michael Rosenbaum a segurou fortemente pela cintura, e Tom recuperado segurou Jared que tinha partido para cima de Michael._

_- Largue ela – gritou Jared enquanto era segurado por Tom._

_- Sai fora piralho. – Nesse momento a confusão já tinha chamado a atenção dos outros que estavam na água._

_- O que esta havendo ai – Gritou Chris Kane._

_- Nada só a sua acompanhante do baile que gosta de ver homem tomando banho. – Respondeu Michael._

_- Então que ver homem nu. – Disse Chris saindo da água, que apesar de gostar da Jenny, não suportava seu desprezo e era uma oportunidade de vingança._

_- Feche o olho Jenny! -Mandou Jared._

_Jenny fechou o olho, mas ela era muito curiosa e entreabriu vagamente um dos olhos, e nesse momento ela os abriu totalmente pendeu a cabeça para o lado._

_- Tenho igual, mas bem maior! – Disse com certa surpresa, achando algo estranho._

_- Como você tem um maior! Apenas homens têm pênis! – Disse zombando Chris._

_Todos começaram a rir nesse momento Michael a soltou e ela saiu correndo, Jared a chamou, mas ela pediu que a deixassem em paz, magoado decidiu falar com ele apenas a noite, pois assim ela estaria mais calma._

_Donna Ross estava na varanda com o Dr. Morgan, médico da família. Quando viram Jenny correndo em direção a casa, preocupados foram em seu encontro._

_- Jenny! Minha filha o que aconteceu?_

_- O que eu sou? O que eu sou? Responda-me! – Gritava chorando._

_- Não entendi minha filha? – Donna estava apreensiva, pois desconfiava que o momento tivesse chegado._

_- Eu sou menino ou menina?_

_- Quero que você saiba que eu te amo, você é o que tenho de mais importante. _

_- Sou menino ou menina? – gritou Jenny_

_- Sra. Ross, acho que não tem como adiar. – Falou o Dr. Morgan que observava a cena._

_- Adiar o que? – Perguntou Jenny_

_- Quero que você compreenda que tudo que eu fiz foi por que te amo. Você entende isso? Eu te amo! – Disse desesperada olhando nos olhos de Jenny segurando-a pelos braços._

_- Adiar o que? – Perguntou novamente, ignorando as palavras da mãe._

_A mente da Jenny se lembrou de uns livros que viviam muito bem trancados, os únicos que não tinha acesso na biblioteca, tentara abrir várias vezes o armário sem sucesso. Eram proibidos. Sua mãe dizia apenas quando estivesse mais velha para compreender as mudanças em sua vida, era um mistério que a deixava muito curiosa. Desvencilhou-se da mãe e correu para a biblioteca com um atiçador de lareira tentava arrombar o armário._

_- Calma Jenny. – Disse o médico a segurando. – Sua mãe vai abrir o armário._

_A Sra. Ross de dentro do armário pegou um grande livro, e entregou nas mãos do Dr. Morgan na capa estava escrito Anatomia Humana._

_- Venha aqui comigo. – Chamou o médico. - Olhe._

_Na pagina estava a figura de dois seres humanos sem roupas._

_- Este é o homem e esta é a mulher. - Apontado para os desenhos._

_Ao ouvir isso Jenny saiu correndo para o seu quarto, o Dr. Morgan segurou a Sra. Ross para não ir atrás do filho_

_Chegando ao quarto arrancou suas roupas e se olhou no grande espelho que existia em seu quarto, onde tantas vezes se admirou com os belos vestidos que vinham de Londres, que causava invejas nas meninas da região._

_- O meu é maior – Sussurrou Jenny, dando um sorriso sem graça no meio de tantas lágrimas que não pararam de cair e enquanto se examinava, ao encarar seus belos olhos no espelho, viu um rosto cheio de dor emoldurado por belos cachos dourados, que quando soltos chegavam a cintura, com a faquinha que tinha ganhado do Capitão Jack Sparrow cortou um a um de seus cachos rentes a cabeça, ao terminar caiu no chão esgotada emocionalmente, olhou em direção ao seu vestido de baile que estava pendurado pronto para ser usado, no baile que ocorreria no dia seguinte._

_Nessas horas de desespero Jenny entendeu varias situações que não compreendia o fato dela não ir à escola normalmente, a pouca exigência com os afazeres da casa, apesar de ser criada com uma dama, danças, comportamentos,, etc. Entendeu relutância de deixá-la participar do baile e a partida para Londres que aconteceria logo depois._

_A mãe de Jenny entrou no quarto e levantou o filho do chão sentando-o em uma cadeira em frente a penteadeira, olhou o corte de seu cabelo e foi buscar um tesoura e uma navalha, ao voltar encontro o filho chorando novamente se encarando no espelho, com a tesoura acertou o cabelo bem rente a cabeça e com a navalha acertou as suíças e a nunca._

_- Eu não suportaria que seu pai o levasse de mim, quando tivesse mais velho poderia decidir, viu naquele dia se ele descobrisse ia levar você de mim. – Explicou mais uma vez a Sra. Ross- Eu te amo tanto, me perdoa._

_Quando a mãe terminou de ajeitar seu cabelo, ajudou a vesti-lo pela primeira vez como um homem, ao terminar se olhou no espelho encontrando um completo estranho olhando para ele. – Se eu fosse uma garota me apaixonaria por você. – Esse pensamento fez surgiu um sorriso amargo e mais lágrimas em seus olhos._

_Sua mãe lhe trouxe um lanche, que comeu sem fome, mas precisava de força, uma idéia estava se formando em sua mente._

_- Você é tão lindo! Perdoa-me! Eu te amo- Repetia sem parar a sua mãe._

_Estava anoitecendo e Jenny não deixou sua mãe acender as luminárias, já era noite, quando pedrinhas bateram na janela de Jenny. Era Jared chamando-a para irem pegar o sapo para Daneel._

_- Eu vou falar com ele meu filho. – Disse sua mãe saindo do quarto._

_Jenny se aproximou da janela e por trás das cortinas ficou observando o seu amigo e lembrou os beijos trocados naquela tarde. – Ele vai me odiar. – E com este pensamento tomou a decisão._

_- Jenny ele já foi. – Disse sua mãe entrando no quarto._

_- Jenny esse nome é tão ridículo!_

_- Seu nome verdadeiro é Jensen, Jensen Ross._

_- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jensen Ross – Disse Jensen olhando para o espelho. - Mãe. Quero ficar sozinha, digo sozinho, estou cansada, digo cansado. - Deitando na cama com roupa e tudo._

_- Apenas não esqueça que fiz isso por que te amo. Durma bem meu tesouro, minha vida. Tente me perdoar, por favor! - Beijou seu rosto e saiu._

_Esperou a casa se acalmar, levantou pegando a sua faca e as moedas de ouro que seu pai tinha lhe dado. Deixou um bilhete para sua mãe apenas com uma frase._

"_Vou atrás de meu pai"_

_Antes do sol nascer chegou ao porto que ficava distante da vila e se escondeu em um navio que estava se preparando para partir na confusão, não o viram entrar e se esconder em um dos botes salva vidas._

_Passado pouco tempo, o navio deu sinal de partida e começou a se afastar do porto. Jensen levantou levemente o pano que cobria o bote que se encontrava e ficou vendo a província que morou desde criança ficar para trás e juntamente com um garoto que tinha os olhos e o sorriso mais doces que ele já tinha visto, e seria dele que sentiria a maior saudade._

_Fim do Flash Back_

**Mais um flash back, eles são muito necessários para a história, não se irritem! Mas podem reclamar e também elogiar ou da palpitas! bjs**


	7. De novo

**Dias Atuais**

**No convés do Colibri**

O Capitão Ackles passou a noite no convés manejando o timão, ao anoitecer estaria em Tortuga, logo entraria em águas, que poucos se arriscariam a navegar.

- Capitão! Navio a vista! Parece um navio da marinha real inglesa! – gritou Smith que estava de guarda.

John e Jake olharam em direção e tentaram visualizar o navio.

- Ainda esta muito distante para vê-lo sem a ajuda, mas acredito que a carona chegou, pois certamente está vindo em nossa direção – Disse Ackles, entregando o telescópio a John.

- Imediato! Baixe as velas, vamos diminuir a velocidade e preparem para baixar os botes. Nossos passageiros irão nos deixar. - Deu a ordem Ackles.

**No convés do Queen Elizabeth**

- A todo vento. Não podemos deixá-lo escapar - O Capitão Chad Murray, já tinha visualizado o Colibri e enxergava a glória caso conseguisse capturar esta lenda dos mares.

- Capitão é o Colibri, ele nunca atacou nenhum navio dos nossos – Sua tripulação estava temerosa, principalmente quando percebeu a diminuição de velocidade do outro navio.

- Ele é um navio pirata, e isso basta para ir ao fundo. Preparem os canhões. E além do mais a Inglaterra esta em processo de paz com a Espanha, então é temporada de caça aos piratas.

**De volta ao Colibri**

- Jake se quiser ficar e ser um marujo de verdade você é bem vindo, assim terei café descente – Disse Ackles.

- Seria uma honra fazer parte de uma tripulação de homens tão corajosos e de ter um capitão honrado, apesar de ser um pirata – Disse com sinceridade Jake – Mas tenho meus pais e minha noiva esta me esperando.

- Com certeza Dr. Morgan morreria de saudade.

- O Sr conhece o meu pai?

- Não!

- E como sabe o nome dele?

- Você me disse – disfarçou Ackles. - Prepare se para o desembarque e faça que eles desistam de vir atrás de mim, caso tenham essa intenção.

- Sim, Senhor Capitão.

- John, um homem de seu tamanho seria de grande utilidade no Colibri.

- Acredito que logo estaremos juntos, já ouviu falar de almas gêmeas? Estão sempre a procura uma da outra e o destino às vezes ajuda. Entende? Meus olhas de rio. - Disse John olhando dentro dos olhos do Capitão Ackles.

- Acho que o destino quer que essas almas continuem divididas. – Respondeu Ackles tentando disfarça a emoção.

- Minha sabedoria, que é a sabedoria dos meus ancestrais, diz que apesar de parecer o contrário, a união definitiva esta próxima. Até breve. Meus olhos de rio.

- Adeus John. - Disse Ackles. - E cuide bem do meu Bebezão. – Acrescentou baixinho apenas para John ouvir. - E para de me chamar de olhos de rio assim vou perder o respeito dos meus homens. Misha. Venha comigo para trazer o capitão Padalecki.

- Chegou o momento de voltar para casa. – Disse Ackles dentro de sua cabine, próximo a parede.

- Estou partindo e pelo jeito não irei conhecê-lo – Respondeu Padalecki.

- Assim é melhor não sabemos o que o destino guarda para nós. E convença o capitão do outro navio não nos seguir, pois logo entraremos em águas não muito hospitaleira aos navios da marinha de qualquer bandeira. Adeus Capitão Padalecki. - baixinho completou. - Mais uma vez.

- Adeus Capitão Ackles. – Padalecki respondeu, mas seu coração pedia para ficar- Acho que a pancada na cabeça foi mais forte que imaginava. – Pensou antes de sair da cabine. E ao passar pela porta do camarote do capitão teve vontade de arrombá-la e ver de quem era aquela voz que estava povoando seus sonhos desde que viera para aquele navio.

Baixaram o bote salva vidas com o remo e entregaram uma bandeira da Inglaterra para poderem ser identificados de longe, John começou a remar em direção ao navio, que já dava para visualizar no horizonte, enquanto Padalecki levantava a bandeira.

Do convés do Colibri, o Capitão Ackles observava aquele que tinha sido seu melhor amigo, e apesar de não terem ser visto, as conversar pela parede foram maravilhosas. Gostaria de ter tido coragem de aparecer, mas não agüentaria qualquer olhar de reprovação. Ele percebeu o quanto Padalecki detestava piratas.

Do bote Padalecki pode enxergar um homem alto, com calças e casaco claros, com um chapéu, seu posicionamento no convés não deixava dúvida que aquele era o capitão Ackles, mesmo de longe sua presença era forte e lamentou não ter tido a oportunidade de vê-lo de perto, sem paredes para separá-los.

**Queen Elizabeth**

- Capitão. O Colibri baixou um bote e levantou velas aumentando a velocidade, acho difícil alcançá-lo. – Disse o imediato passando a luneta para Murray.

- Parece que o bote esta vindo em nossa direção e tem alguém empunhando a bandeira da Inglaterra. De a ordem ao Imediato de recolherem os ocupantes do bote.

Quando estavam mais próximos, o Murray os reconheceu.

- Capitão Padalecki. O que aconteceu ao seu navio? – Foi a primeira pergunta feita por Murray assim que foi abordo.- Onde esta sua tripulação? O que estava fazendo em um navio pirata? Como conseguiu escapar?

- Calma! Capitão tudo será esclarecido. – Falou com autoridade Padalecki, que apesar de terem a mesma patente, tinha mais liderança.

Após o primeiro impacto o Capitão Murray quis seguir em direção ao Colibri, mas foi desestimulado por Jake e Padalecki, afirmando que nunca o alcançariam e iam entrar em águas sem lei, e apenas com o Queen Elizabeth, e nenhum navio próximo era suicídio.

- Você perdeu seu navio e quer dar conselhos. Estamos preparados para enfrentar qualquer navio! – Gritou Murray.

- Seu desgraçado prepotente! Meu navio foi perdido não por incompetência, não coloquei minha tripulação em riscos desnecessários, e o Colibri não é qualquer navio. – Disse Padalecki jogando Murray contra a parede levantando-o até a altura de seus 1,93 m.

- Desculpem a intromissão, mas é impossível interceptar o Colibri agora, mesmo que possa derrotá-lo. – Falou Jake.

- Vamos retornar para a província – Murray deu a ordem. - E quanto ao capitão Padalecki o levem para a cela, não o quero solto antes de relatar o que aconteceu e prendam sua babá também. – Murray estava com ódio, pois achava que tinha perdido a oportunidade de escrever seu nome junto aos grandes capitães da marinha real. – Mais tarde desço para falar com você capitão e saber dessa história.

- Não perca o seu tempo, pois apenas falarei a quem de direito. – Respondeu Padalecki, deixando Murray com mais ódio.

**Nos porões do Queen Elizabeth**

- Engraçado, fui mais bem tratado e respeitado por um capitão pirata do que por capitão da marinha real inglesa. Não que Murray seja meu melhor amigo, mas nos formamos juntos e tivemos bons momentos. – Disse Padalecki, com amargura, ao John.

- Não é o titulo que faz um homem, é seu o caráter. E Murray sempre teve ciúme e inveja de você, desde criança e ele era apaixonado pela Jenny e você vivia com ela para cima e para baixo. Os porões do Colibri são bem melhores. Esqueça isso e descanse. - Disse John se arrumando para descansar.

- É verdade. Jenny sempre o deixava de fora, quando não o explorava fazendo com que ele realizasse todas as suas vontades e ia embora, geralmente comigo, sem um agradecimento. – Lembrou Padalecki, olhou para o amigo e protetor que já esta dormindo. – Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sem pensar em Jenny, os últimos dias seus pensamentos eram apenas para imaginar como seria o dono daquela voz rouca, sensual e segura. Tantos anos querendo esquecer a Jenny e encontrar um grande amor, quem faz meu coração bater é um homem, e ainda por cima um pirata, meu destino é ter amores impossíveis. – Refletia Padalecki.

- Capitão – Padalecki acordou assustado com o chamado de Murray. – Perdoe-me a intransigência, nunca deveria o ter tratado desta maneira, estou sinceramente arrependido, foi a ânsia de capturar o Colibri, seria minha primeira batalha e com um navio de alto valor. Isso vale para você também John, mas não podia deixar a solta uma babá furiosa de mais de 2 metros, meu comportamento foi imperdoável, mas mesmo assim insisto no perdão dos dois.

- Tudo bem, Murray. Vou perdoá-lo, mas quero uma cama limpa para mim e para minha baba, como insistem em chamá-lo. – Sorriu Padalecki.

- Claro, e não é necessário relatar-me nada caso não queira. – Sorriu Murray que já tinha sabido do ocorrido por Jake.

O resto da viajem foi tranqüila e Padalecki aproveitou, pois seus momentos de paz estavam contados. Com certeza sofreria inquéritos pela perda do navio e da tripulação, pois afinal muitos daqueles jovens eram filhos de nobres


	8. Em Tortuga

Tortuga

- Não falei Capitão Sparrow que o Pérola Negra estaria aqui, lhe esperando. – Falou Ackles.

- Meu navio! – Disse Jack radiante de felicidade.

O Colibri ancorou ao lado do Pérola, e o capitão Sparrow correu para o seu timão assim que uma rampa foi colocada entre o Colibri e o Pérola. Se pudesse zarparia imediatamente.

- Jack, cão do inferno o que esta fazendo em meu navio? – Gritou Capitão Barbossa, totalmente enfurecido e vindo em sua direção. – Onde esta o mapa? – Perguntou segurando-o pelo casaco.

- Pergunte para seu filho. Que mania essa família tem de se ... Apropriar de meus... Digamos tesouros. Savvy! – Respondeu Jack saindo do caminho de Barbossa. E olhando em direção ao Colibri.

Barbossa viu um homem alto, loiro muito limpo e bem vestido para um pirata, que acenava para ele alegremente, muito alegre para o seu gosto.

O capitão Ackles fingiu ter modos afeminados a muito perdidos, apenas para irritar o capitão Barbossa.

- Papai! Que bom revê-lo, fiquei tão feliz quando soube da quebra da maldição, pois tinha medo só de pensar em encontrar o Pérola. - Disse Ackles subindo a bordo do Pérola Negra com um leque se abanando nervosamente. – Jack e eu fizemos uma maravilhosa viajem, e eu disse a ele que o senhor estaria aqui, não foi querido?

- Claro. – respondeu Jack segurando a mão do Capitão Ackles tinha estendido. Ajudando a subir o degrau que dava acesso ao leme.

- Jenny?

- Sim. Você tem outro filho? – Respondeu Ackles para um surpreso capitão Barbossa. Refeito da surpresa inicial indagou. - O mapa? Jack disse que o pegou.

- Coisas da cabeça de Jack. – Disse Ackles revirando os olhos, soltando uma respiração de puro tédio. – Quem me acompanha pelo cais tenho que acertar alguns negócios. Não gosto de ir só, tem comerciantes violentos que gostam de tirar proveito, e eu for acompanhado por de um dos capitães mais famosos do Caribe, tenho certeza que terei grandes lucros. – Ackles saiu abanando delicadamente o leque e estendendo a mão para um dos tripulantes do Perola Negra, para subir a rampa e sair do navio.

- Não vou por que nunca mais deixarei o Pérola sozinho perto de Barbossa, esse porco traidor.

- Capitão Sparrow se alguém fizesse isso comigo, na primeira oportunidade cortaria os pedaços e lançaria ao mar. – Nesse momento sua voz era fria e cruel, fazendo jus as histórias contadas e recontadas por todos os mares. - Acho que vou ter que ir só. Até logo Jack. Papai. - Fazendo uma leve mesura se retirou.

Barbossa o observava tentando enxergar o filho que se apresentava ali nas histórias contadas sobre o capitão do Colibri.

Guardou o leque e com uma graça felina caminhava pelo cais, quando...

- Me solta seu desgraçado! – Gritava e esperneava uma garota pequena, loira vestida feito um homem tentando se livrar de um homem forte, barbudo e mal encarado, coisa comum em Tortuga.

- O que é isso! Temos uma leoa e ela esta uma fera, vem comigo que eu sei como te domar. – Dizia o homem soltando altas gargalhadas enquanto tentava dominar a garota.

- É melhor solta-la. Acho que ela não esta interessada em ser domada! – Disse Ackles se colocando na frente do homem, que o olhava surpreso.

- Olha garoto procura outra por que essa é minha! - E o empurrou.

Com uma mão puxou a espada e a outra segurou a mão livre da garota e consegui livrá-la do seu agressor jogando-a no chão longe do alcance dele. Com raiva o homem partiu para cima dele, que desviou o corpo e tropeçou na perna que Ackles tinha colocado no caminho, caindo no meio de uns engradados com galinha, uns três amigos do homem vendo a cena tomaram as dores e partiram para cima do capitão, que correu para trás de uma das muitas barracas de venda espalhadas pelo caminho empurrando em cima de dois, e se desviou para o lado pulando e desarmando o terceiro e com um chute na grande barriga deste o jogou dentro da água. Em alerta ficou aguardando alguma reação.

- Pensei que seria mais divertido! – Exclamou Ackles depois de perceber que ninguém iria se meter com ele. – Você está bem? – Perguntou para a garota dando a mão para ela se levantar.

- Você devia se meter na sua vida, não precisa ninguém para me proteger e aquele idiota não era problema. - Apesar da indignação pegou a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Que isso não precisa agradecer tanto assim vou ficar constrangido. – Respondeu ironicamente. – Agora com licença. – Disse retirando a mão e desequilibrando-a fazendo-a cair novamente.

- Ora seu...

Ackles continuou seu caminho, a garota se levantou rapidamente pulando em cima dele pela costa.

- Seu prepotente! Arrogante!

- Mas que droga é essa. - Ackles tentava se livrar daquele pequeno ser que lhe segurava firmemente. – Sua louca, me solta. – Bateu com a garota em uma coluna do porto, fazendo-a desmaia, ia deixá-la jogada no chão, mas com pena a carregou no colo para o seu navio. – Sinto que vou me arrepender. - Ia pensando no percurso.

No Colibri deitou a garota numa cadeira, amarrou seus braços e esperou ela acordar.

- Capitão Ackles! – Ackles olhou quem o chamava e encontrou Misha acompanhado e duas garotas e dois rapazes. – Veja o que trouxe para você, pode escolher ou pode ficar com os quatros, só depende de seu gosto e fôlego.

- Não tem jeito, você nunca desiste!- Responde Ackles rindo.

- Mas parece arranjou com que se divertir. – Disse olhando para a garota que tinha gemido e estava acordando. – Mas por que as cordas? Seu pervertido e eu achando que ainda era virgem, escondendo o jogo pensei que éramos amigos! Ela é uma beleza.

- Na verdade essa coisa que... AI! – A garota deu um chute no meio das pernas do Ackles.

- Essa doeu em mim. - Disse Misha fazendo uma careta.

- Qual é o teu problema? – Perguntou Ackles fazendo ainda uma cara de dor.

- Eu odeio homens que acham que nós mulheres somo indefesas!

- Eu só queria ajudar. – Ainda tentando regularizar a respiração.- Da próxima vez amarro as pernas também, ou melhor, as quebro.

- Não pedia ajuda!

- Tudo bem, desculpa! Misha solte essa selvagem! Mas se me atacar novamente será a última.

Vendo-se livre olhou com atenção pela primeira vez para o homem que tinha a ajudado, e ficou sem reação ao encarar um par de olhos verdes que poderia se afogar, num belo rosto e com a boca mais perfeita que ela tinha tido o prazer de ver,

- Eu é que lhe devo desculpa! Sou Alona Tal, capitã do navio Flor de Lótus! – Disse num só fôlego e estendendo a mão, totalmente hipnotizada.

- Jensen Ackles, capitão do Colibri – Respondeu estranhando a mudança de humor, e por isso demorou a lhe estender a mão.

- Eu sou Misha, médico cirurgião do Colibri. Estou encantado, caso precise de meus serviços, estarei disposta a trocar de chefe. – Se colocando na frente do capitão.

Alona riu para aquele moreno de olhos azuis e belo sorriso, lembrava um anjo, pensou se todos os homens do navio Colibri eram assim lindos, e se condenou por pensar como a maioria das mulheres, todas idiotas no seu conceito por se entregar a um homem, por mais perfeito que ele seja, e esse capitão Ackles estava nessa categoria.

- Posso ir, ou sou alguma prisioneira?

- Não colocaria meu navio em risco, por favor, vou acompanhá-la até a saída. E Misha de um jeito nos seus convidados. – E apontou para os quatros que observavam a cena.

Ao chegar ao convés encontrou os capitães Jack e Barbossa, discutindo sobre como conseguir o mapa, pois ambos achavam que estava realmente na posse do capitão do Colibri.

- Visitas? – Disse Ackles mudando o tom de voz, para algo mais delicado. Causando estranheza em Alona. – Esta é a capitã Alona, do Flor de Lótus. Aquele é o capitão Jack e o Capitão Barbossa, meu pai. Bem queridinha, depois eu lhe dou mais uns toque de moda, você deveria usar uns vestidos, e ajeitar esses cabelos, pegando uma mecha loira e enrolando nos dedos de maneira delicada.

- Aquele é o Flor de Lótus. – Disse Alona apontando para um pequeno navio ao lado o Pérola, ele era menor que o Colibri, devia ter no máximo 16 canhões.

- Bonitinho seu barco! – disse Ackles recebendo um olhar enfurecido de Alona.

- Acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, passe bem capitão! – Dizendo isso se retirou, mas não se esqueceu da discussão que tinha presenciado. – Mapa! Tesouros a vista! Tenho que ficar de olho nesse navio, Colibri, e em seu capitão. – Pensou.

**No convés do Colibri.**

- Podemos ir juntos em busca da fonte. – Propôs Barbossa a Ackles.

- Claro quando partiremos!

- Assim que você devolver o mapa. – Disse Jack.

- Então não partiremos nunca, pois não tenho o mapa. Misha você ainda não disse quais dos cavalheiros são meus! – Falou ao ver Misha saindo com os quatro que estavam o acompanhando. - Percebo que já fizeram as pazes e eu tenho que... Relaxar. – saiu passando o braço sobre um dois rapazes. Alona o observa de longe tentando entender o comportamento do capitão do Colibri.

**Algumas horas mais tarde...**

- Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui! – Gritou Ackles irritado com o estado de sua cabine para os surpresos Jack e Barbossa, pois não o esperavam tão cedo. – Eu já falei que não tenho o maldito mapa.

- Jenny...- Exclamou Barbossa.

- É Jensen!- Gritou e nem lembrava mais de seus gestos femininos afetados.

Nesse momento um dos membros de sua tripulação, rola pela escada, caindo aos pés do capitão Ackles na porta de sua cabine.

- Sua vaca! – Exclamou o homem caído.

Descendo as escadas vinham mais dois homens, segurando uma irritada capitã Alona, que tentava se soltar de seus captadores.

- Me solta seus desgraçados, porcos imundos, vou arrancar as orelhas e o nariz de cada um e mandá-los andar na prancha.

- Capitão. Nós a encontramos no porão. Estava procurando alguma coisa – E a jogaram no chão.

- É assim que vocês tratam uma dama? – Perguntou Alona fazendo um ar indignado.

- Damas são tratadas com respeito, mas uma ladra, você tem sorte não decepamos o nariz, apenas umas 20 chicotadas bem dadas pelo Cliff. – e apontou para o homem enorme que tinha conseguido segura-la e seu corpo estremeceu apenas por pensar na possibilidade.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso com tamanha beleza e doçura, certo meu capitão. – Disse Misha que estava chegando nesse momento. – Acredito que a capitã Alona procurava por mim. Já achou! – E lhe ajudando a levantar e tentando lhe levar para fora do navio, antes que Ackles tivesse de cumprir a sentença imposta para quem fosse pego roubando.

- Misha! – Chamou o Ackles. – Em minha cabine com a sua... Acompanhante! E vocês estão dispensados.

- Mas capitão! - Exclamou o homem que tinha rolando da escada, não estava satisfeito, pois queria castigar a mulher que tinha ferido seu orgulho.

- Dispensados e o Doutor Misha esta presenteando a cada um de vocês como aquela garrafa de rum especial que ele usa para cuidar dos piores ferimentos em agradecimento por encontrarem e trazerem sã e salva sua amada. Certo Doutor?

- Sim capitão! Logo subirei com as garrafas!

E os três saíram felizes e comemorando, pois iam tomar rum de melhor qualidade e nem precisavam esta morrendo.

- Agora gostaria de saber qual o motivo dessas invasões em meu navio?

- Acho que você deveria levar as 20 chicotadas. - Falou o capitão Jack.

- Primeiro me chama de mentiroso e agora de ladrão, acho que minha fama de cruel, não esta mais servindo. Vocês dois estão atrás de algo que Jack acha que roubei, mas e você, capitã?

- Estou atrás de seu médico. – E sorriu sedutoramente para Misha.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso, ainda não desistir das chicotadas!

- Ok! Quero participar da busca!

- Que busca?

- Do tesouro, ou pensam que sou surda ou alguma idiota, três grandes capitães juntos, discutindo, mas sem partir para um combate real, apenas medindo forças, isto só ocorre quando tem grandes ganhos, e eu quero participar.

- A única coisa que você vai participar e a arrumação de minha cabine junto com os grandes capitães Barbossa e Jack.

- Isso nunca! – Exclamaram Jack e Barbossa, ambos puxando a espada para atacar Ackles, que se manteve imóvel.

- Vão ariscar a ficar sem o mapa, pois se acreditam tanto que estou com ele, com a minha morte, morre o segredo que talvez, digo, talvez esteja comigo. Comecem a arrumar!

Indignados aceitaram, mas pensando com virar o jogo.

Os três arrumavam e disfarçadamente procurava algum compartimento secreto que poderia esta o mapa.

Ackles recostada em uma das paredes da cabine observava se divertido com a atitude dos três. Ao terminarem os avisou que não toleraria mais nenhuma invasão em seu navio, caso acontecesse teria que aplicar a lei.

**No Pérola Negra**

- Ele é seu filho, tenta conseguir alguma coisa, converse, peça desculpa, ameace, dê umas palmadas, mas pegue o mapa. Savy!- Dizia Jack andando de um lado para outro, olhando nervosamente para o Colibri.

- Ele deve me odiar, nunca vai entregar o mapa.

- Tente! Não custa nada.

**De volta ao Colibri**

Ao anoitecer Ackles estava deitado no tombadilho olhando o céu tão perdido em seus pensamentos que os barulhos das festas da ilha não chamavam sua atenção.

- Jenny?

- É Jensen. – Corrigiu Barbossa, mais uma vez e se levantou encarando o homem que era o seu pai.

- Desculpe, preciso falar com você.

- Se é sobre o mapa, esqueça.

- Sinceramente acredito que tenha o mapa a bussola de Jack sempre aponta para cá.

- Pode ser que o maior desejo de Jack não seja o mapa. – Disse Jensen dando um leve sorriso. Desistindo de se fazer de feminino.

- Sério! Me entregue o mapa e poderemos ir nessa aventura juntos. Como pai e filho!

- Pai e filho! – Gritou Ackles. – Desde quando sou seu filho? Meu pai se chama Roger Ackles, o homem que carrego seu nome com orgulho, que me acolheu quando fui abandonado e humilhado pelo senhor nesse mesmo porto a 15 anos, nesse dia o senhor deixou de ser meu pai, agora se retire do meu navio Capitão Barbossa.

Quando se viu sozinho as dores e as alegrias das lembranças a muito guardadas invadiram sua mente...

Nota: Vamos ter mais flash, serão cenas da vida do Jensen desde o momento de sua fuga até o seu encontro com Capitão Barbossa, quando o pai o rejeitou.

Se tiver algum erro gritante de português por favor avisar, pois estou um pouco ruim da visão, e posso ter deixado passar algum.


	9. Capitão Roger Ackles

Este é o capitulo mais doce, sou louca e apaixonada por ele, espero que gostem.

**Flash Back**

_Jensen adormeceu no bote e quando acordou estava em alto mar. O tempo estava quente e o sol forte não tinha nem água e nem comida, como tinha dinheiro resolveu arriscar e saiu do bote e aparecendo no meio do convés._

_- Gostaria de falar com o capitão. – Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam em direção a Jensen, estranharam, pois se vestia como um menino e falava e gesticulava como uma menina._

_Passada a surpresa os homens começaram a rir, um empurrou-o fazendo-o cair, outro jogou água, e todos caíram na gargalhada._

_- Parem com isso! Deixem-me em paz! – gritou Jensen todo encolhido no chão._

_- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o capitão que tinha subido de sua cabine para ver o motivo de tamanha bagunça em seu navio. - Quem é o garoto? – Apontando em direção a Jensen._

_- Não sabemos nem se é um garoto._

_- Levante-se menino! Quem é você?_

_- Eu me chamo Jensen Ross sou filho do imediato do Pérola Negra, Barbossa, e ele vai matar todos vocês por mexerem comigo._

_- Ai, ela esta braba! – disse uma voz ao fundo causando novas risadas na tripulação._

_- Calados! – Ordenou o capitão. - O que você esta fazendo no meu navio?_

_- Estou indo em busca de meu pai. – Respondeu Jensen. – Pode me levar para encontrá-lo?_

_- Primeiro aqui não somos um navio de passageiros e segundo não tenho qualquer relação com piratas, ainda mais com os do Pérola Negra que não tem pátria._

_-O senhor não pode me ajudar? -Uma sombra de desespero surgiu nos olhos verdes de Jensen, causando um sentimento de proteção no capitão._

_Jensen teve sorte ao entrar no navio Vênus do Mar seu capitão Roger Ackles, capitão do navio era um homem culto, apesar de ser um pirata, estilo privado* tinha uma carta de navegação livre dada pela marinha real inglesa por isso estava aportado na província, e tinha permissão para atacar navios das nações inimigas da Inglaterra. Numa batalha era implacável, excelente com espadas, com armas de fogo e faca, comandava com segurança, inteligência e coragem que fazia seus homens o seguirem cegamente, e tinha um censo de justiça incomum para um pirata e em seu navio a regra era seguir o código de Bartolomeu com raras exceções, em seu navio nunca ouve uma rebelião e se alguém insinuasse alguma traição era abandonado em uma ilha deserta com aprovação de toda a tripulação isso se eles revoltado senão matasse antes o traidor dando exemplo quem quisesse se ariscar, resumindo era amado e respeitado por todos._

_- Vem garoto até a minha cabine. Você esta com fome? – Perguntou enquanto descia a escada que dava acesso aos camarotes._

_-Sim senhor._

_Quando ele começou a andar os homens riram, fazendo que o capitão olhasse sério para todos, indicando que não aceitaria brincadeiras com o garoto._

_- Pegue algo para comer e beber para o garoto. – Pediu o capitão para o seu imediato Jim. – Sente - Disse apontando para uma cadeira enfrente a uma mesa. – Vou te fazer algumas perguntas e quero a verdade. Ok?_

_- Sim senhor._

_- Você é um menino ou uma menina?_

_- Sou um menino!- Disse com certa raiva na voz se levantado da cadeira._

_- Senta e te acalma, perguntei por que era necessário você tem um jeito de menina e parece não saber se comportar como um menino apesar da aparência. Pode me explicar por que._

_- Por que. Por que... Min... – Jensen não conseguia falar parecia que as palavras o sufocavam e lágrimas correram abundantes sobre o seu rosto e entre soluços tentava explicar ao capitão que não conseguia entender nada. Neste momento Jim chegou com um prato de comida, frutas e água._

_- Calma. Não precisar falar disso agora quando quiser falar ouvirei. Coma._

_Jensen que não se alimentava desde dia anterior. O capitão observava a delicadeza que ele comia como uma pequena dama, e se perguntava qual era a história por trás desses olhos com um verde tão intenso e raios amarelados que os tornavam diferentes e tão belos._

_- Como falei esse não é um navio de passageiros, todos aqui têm de trabalhar para comer e com você não será diferente. O que você sabe fazer?_

_- Sei cozinhar, lavar, costurar, física, matemática, astronomia, tocar piano e violino._

_- Cozinhar! Ruffus odeia qualquer um na sua cozinha. Lavar você é muito delicado. – ignorando o olhar gelado que Jensen lhe lançou continuou. – Você vai ficar responsável pela arrumação de minha cabine e também vigiará._

_- Sim senhor, e como posso encontra o Pérola Negra?_

_- O único porto que o Perola ancora é em Tortuga, mas não irei agora para lá, temos "negócios" você ficará alguns meses aqui, caso não o encontremos navegando por esses mares. Tudo bem para você?_

_- Sim senhor capitão!_

_- Você vai dormir naquele canto próximo aquela mesa onde se encontram os mapas de navegação, mas tarde mandarei colocar algo que torne um pouco mais confortável seu descanso. - O capitão tomou essa atitude por que apesar de seus homens não serem tão bárbaros, o garoto era bonito, tinha jeito de menina e talvez eles não contivessem seus desejos._

_Jensen tomava conta das roupas do capitão e servia sua comida, nos intervalos ficava de vigia, no alto dos mastros ou ficava andando pelo navio tentando aprender um pouco de todos os trabalhos que eram necessários para uma boa navegação, logo os homens se acostumaram com aquele menino de jeito estranho, mas muito educado e sempre pronto para ajudar. _

_Uma das coisas que Jensen mais gostava era quando o capitão ia limpar as armas, logo ficou encarregado de lustrar as espadas, diziam que se ele limpasse mais não poderiam lutar para não sujar ou cegariam os adversários por causa do brilho._

_Uma noite Jensen acordou e viu o capitão olhando uns papeis próximo ao local em que dormia e levantou para ver o que era._

_- A iluminação atrapalhou seu sono?- Perguntou o capitão._

_- Não senhor. O que são esses mapas? – Perguntou Jensen visivelmente interessado._

_- São cartas náuticas desenhadas de maneira coletivas, todos os grandes navegadores contribuíram com anotações de rotas, recifes, perigos de tempestades e quando passamos por mares ainda não descritos acrescentamos e escrevemos em nosso diário de bordo, é o documento mais importantes de um navio. Nós estamos navegando por aqui – disse o capitão apontando um local no mapa. - Repare não temos ilhas próximas e é uma rota de navegação comercial, e logo teremos boas emoções. Esteja preparado!_

_- Vamos atacar um navio?_

_- Claro você esta num navio pirata! Esta com medo? Se você estiver melhor esquecer seu pai e voltar para o lugar de onde veio._

_- Não estou com medo e serei o melhor pirata do mundo, igual ao capitão Sparrow. – Disse Jensen sorrindo e com orgulho._

_- Obrigado por não ser o melhor pirata do mundo. – falou o capitão fingindo que estava magoado._

_- Desculpa! Não queria lhe ofender, licença. Irei dormir. – falou Jensen sem graça já se retirando._

_- Não me ofendi, pegue um pano enrolado dentro daquele armário._

_- Tem muitos livros aqui, posso ler em meus momentos de folga? – perguntou Jensen quando pegou o tecido indicado. _

_- Claro, por sinal será obrigatório para você duas horas por dia de leitura a partir de amanhã. Veja isso é um mapa astronômico, veja as posições das estrelas em cada estação do ano, são as estrelas que nos guia, além das bussolas, vamos ao convés vou te mostrar._

_No convés sentaram-se próximo ao timão que era conduzido pelo Jim._

_- Veja meu filho aquela estrela que estamos seguindo, nossa rota nessa viajem foi toda baseada por ela – Falou o capitão apontando para o céu e com o braço envolto do ombro do Jensen, que nesse momento se sentiu protegido e desejou que pudesse ter esses momentos com o seu o pai._

_Aquele céu estrelado o fez lembrar um menino com olhar de cachorrinho com quem muitas vezes apreciou o céu de cima de uma casa na árvore, essa lembrança fez uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto, na escuridão o capitão não viu, mas sentiu um leve tremor e supôs que era frio e o convidou para entrar e dormir. _

_Desde dessa noite as conversas noturnas se tornaram comuns era o melhor horário do dia. O capitão ensinava como ler e atualizar os mapas de navegação e o diário de bordo, os símbolos usados, discutia as leituras feitas durante o dia ou simplesmente apreciavam a noite. _

_Na cabine principal existia um piano e um violino e Jensen pediu permissão para pode tocar, e quando tocava os marujos trabalhavam com mais alegria, às vezes ele pegava o violino e ia para o convés, principalmente nas noites em que o capitão estava no timão, seu jeito de tocar era maravilhoso, com o tempo além dos clássicos começou a acompanhar as infames músicas piratas e nesse momento era pura festa, se tornou mais uma obrigação diária, que ele realizava com prazer._

Cont. em flash back.


	10. A primeira batalha

_- Capitão! Navio a vista! – Gritou Jensen numa manhã._

_- Identifique a bandeira – Gritou Jim._

_- Espanhola, e é um navio comercial- Respondeu Jensen do alto do mastro, um seu dos lugares prediletos._

_- É o Del Mare, tem bom armamento e homens para proteger sua carga, geralmente preciosa. - Disse o capitão pegando a luneta. - Desça daí e se tranque na cabine, quando estivermos mais próximo, vai ser uma excelente batalha. – ordenou o capitão._

_- Eu não vou me trancar na cabine como se fosse uma garota. – Respondeu Jensen, já em pé no convés, fazendo um bico e arregalando os olhos deixando-os mais verdes._

_- Homens preparem os canhões e a todo pano temos um encontro. E garoto me obedeça, agora. - Disse olhando diretamente ao Jensen._

_- Desculpe capitão, mas..._

_- Ele fica junto com meu filho, Misha na escada que dá acesso ao andar de baixo recolhendo os feridos, capitão – Interrompeu Collins, o médico, antes que Jensen gerasse um conflito num momento de batalha._

_- Ok! – Concordou o capitão. – Obedeça ao Misha e não saia de lá._

_- Sim senhor capitão._

_Misha Collins era o filho do médico pretendia seguir a profissão do pai tanto na medicina como na pirataria, era alguns anos mais velhos que Jensen, mas isso não impediu de uma boa amizade. Sua função era essa recolher os feridos, uma função inventada por seu pai para protegê-lo das batalhas sem entrar em conflito com o jovem e funcionava. Ele sabia que recolher os feridos apenas seria possível no final do combate._

_- Estamos se aproximando do navio capitão, - Gritou Jim._

_- Levante a bandeira! – Ordenou o capitão._

_Um tiro de canhão foi ouvido e a bala caiu próximo ao Venus._

_- Querem briga! Vão ter! Meia volta a bombordo! Fogo! Mantenham a direção. – Ordenava o capitão._

_O Venus era mais rápido e seus canhões mais poderosos, atingiram alguns mastros, e lateral do outro navio. Os prejuízos causados pelo Del Mare foram mínimos apesar deles terem começa a briga não pareciam muito bons nisso._

_Quando os dois navios ficaram lado a lado cordas com ganchos foram jogadas do Venus para fazerem a invasão_

_Alguns tripulantes do Del Maré invadiram o Venus e atingiram Smith, que caiu próximo a entrada que estava Misha e Jensen. Jensen correu para puxar Smith para dentro, ignorando os gritos de Misha, um dos invasores partiu para cima de Jensen que em um reflexo pegou um arma caída no chão e atirou acertando no peito, com o impacto da arma Jensen foi jogado para trás, nesse instante outro homem veio para cima dele com uma machadinha, mas recebeu uma faca pelas costa atirada pelo capitão Ackles que estava próximo, no momento em que atirava a faca se distraiu e seu adversário fez um profundo corte em seu braço, que serviu de incentivo para o capitão acabar com briga matando-o quem o atingiu._

_O Capitão do Del Mare vendo a sua tripulação massacrada se rendeu._

_- Capitão do Venus, o senhor não deveria ter nos atacado! Estamos sob a proteção da Inglaterra apesar de sermos da Espanha. – Disse o capitão do Del Maré, depois de ter se entregado, mostrando uma carta o Roger Ackles. – O senhor saber ler? – Perguntou de maneira arrogante, pois ele sabia que com esse ataque o Venus sofreria retaliações da Marinha Inglesa, causando a perda da carta de navegação livre. – Senhor sabe o que isso significa?_

_- Sei! Você é um cretino arrogante, que viu minha bandeira junto à da Inglaterra e mesmo assim começou o ataque, o sangue de seus homens está em suas mãos, pois com essa carta não teria acontecido à batalha, e teríamos seguido em paz os nossos caminhos. Por que nos atacar, quer a fama de ter capturado um pirata? Colocou a vida de seus tripulantes em jogo para alimentar o seu ego?_

_- Podemos acabar com isso aqui, o senhor deixa as nossas cargas em paz e eu esqueço tudo e sua carta de liberdade fica intacta. Eu acho um bom negócio!_

_- Essa sua proposta seria bem aceita antes da batalha, mas meus homens foram feridos, alguns mortos por causa de sua prepotência, então única coisa que posso fazer por eles é...- O capitão deu uma pausa respirou fundo. – Homens prendam todos e carreguem para o Venus o que vocês puderem até o limite de nossa carga e depois afundem o navio._

_- Capitão, por favor, não faça isso levem toda nossa carga, mas não nos afunde temos famílias viajando com a gente. - Implorou um dos homens._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Sou Dom Garcia dono da maioria das cargas. Quando chegar ao porto contarei a verdade ou a história que o senhor quiser, mas poupe as nossas vidas._

_- Dom Garcia única maneira de manter a minha carta de navegação é eliminando todas as provas._

_- Sabemos que pelas cargas será identificado o navio, então nossas mortes serão sem sentido. O senhor tem filhos capitão? – Perguntou Dom Garcia._

_O capitão Ackles desviou o olhar e encontrou os olhos do Jensen que estava sentado no mesmo local que tinha caído junto a Smith, com as pernas dobradas e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e olhos fixos no capitão, ainda com a arma na mão._

_- Amarrem todos, retirem as cargas que puderem até nosso limite, vamos tirar todo proveito que pudermos, pois nada vai mudar nosso destino, por tanto deixem o Del maré seguir em paz, e a partir de hoje somos verdadeiros piratas!_

_- Obrigado capitão e o senhor tem um belo garoto. – Disse Dom Garcia. – E o senhor capitão Gonzaga nunca mais irá comandar nem um navio em toda a Espanha._

_- Jensen e Misha vocês tem trabalho para fazer. – Disse o capitão se aproximando e retirando o revolver da mão de Jensen, que se levantou e saiu puxando o capitão. – O que você esta fazendo?_

_- O senhor esta ferido! – respondeu Jensen._

_- Eu tenho que resolver algumas situações e também não é nada grave, posso esperar._

_Jensen tirou o lenço que usava na cabeça, e amarrou no braço do capitão para estancar o sangue._

_- Ajude os outros agora – Disse o capitão fazendo um terno carinho em nos cabelos loiros de Jensen._

_Obedecendo a ordem ajudou Smith se levantar e o levou para baixo, onde estava o médico._

_- Solte Dom Garcia – ordenou o capitão Ackles – Dom Garcia espere o Venus se distanciar para soltar os outros e espero que não tente ser herói._

_Na parte de baixo do Venus, Jensen estava colocando em prática seus talentos de costura ponteado os ferimentos da tripulação, por sinal os feridos estavam preferindo ser costurado por ele por causa da delicadeza do serviço._

_- Não! Não! – Gemia um homem com um corte no rosto, tentando fugir de Misha que também ponteava, pois estava se preparando para ser cirurgião igual ao pai. – Jensen! Quero o Jensen!_

_- Acabei aqui. Deixa que eu faço isso. - Pegando uma garrafa de rum lavou o ferimento e começou a fazer o serviço._

_- Jensen faz ponto maior, não precisa ficar bonito. Deixa! Que eu termino. – Fazendo o pirata que estava sendo cuidado por Jensen começar a reclamar e gemer. _

– _Jensen cuidando deles desse jeito vão ficar todos moles, vou ter que trocar toda a minha tripulação. – Disse o capitão. – Garoto acaba ai, é minha vez_

_- Vai se entregar também capitão? – Perguntou o médico._

_- Estou meio frouxo hoje. – Disse o capitão sentando próximo de Jensen já retirando a camisa expondo o corte. – Você não tem nojo de tanto sangue?_

_- Não senhor. – Respondeu Jensen já limpando o ferimento. Com carinho e concentração começou a costurar o corte que era bastante profundo. – Capitão. No próximo porto independente de encontrar meu pai irei sair do seu navio._

_- Por quê? – Perguntou surpreso o capitão._

_- Por que o senhor esta ferido por minha culpa, eu sinto isso. – Respondeu baixinho querendo chorar. – Eu não quero que se distraia preocupado comigo._

_- Primeiro esse não é o primeiro ferimento em batalha que tenho, veja. - Apontando para uma grande cicatriz próxima ao coração. – E você não estava lá para me distrair. Dois. Você acha que eu ficaria tranqüilo deixando você em qualquer porto, um menino que pode passar por uma menina. – Ignorando a cara feia que Jensen fez continuou. -Você só sai desse navio para ficar com o seu pai, e não quero discutir mais isso. Posso confiar que você não vai fugir e me abandonar e deixar a tripulação nas mãos desse carniceiro que se diz médico. – Terminou o discurso puxando Jensen para um abraço._

_- Eu matei um homem. – Disse Jensen chorando nos braços do capitão, colocando toda a tensão da batalha para fora._

_- Não chore filho, era você ou ele. E além do mais, essa vida que você esta escolhendo, aquele será o primeiro de muitos. – Consolou abraçando-o mais forte e acariciando seus cabelos, o capitão não compreendia como então pouco tempo pode sentir tanto amor, se pudesse ficaria com Jensen e criaria como seu filho. Dando inclusive seu nome._

_O Del Mare era um navio grande, estava transportando em seu limite máximo, que era maior que o suportado pelo Venus, por tanto apenas nesse ataque chegou ao limite de sua carga, e como era uma carga protegida pela marinha inglesa e sendo uma carga espanhola, seu único destino para negociações era o único porto livre do Caribe, Tortuga. E alem disso precisa conserta pequenos danos causados na batalha._

_O Venus perdeu apenas dois tripulantes._

_- Homens aproveitem para morrer agora, pois vai ter alguém para chorar por vocês. Disse o capitão depois das homenagens e de lançarem os corpos no mar, se referindo a Jensen que chorava. – Jensen. Nunca disseram para você que homem não chora? – Perguntou o capitão._

_- Não senhor!- E completando baixinho- Fui criado como uma menina. – E o capitão ficou mais um pouco intrigado com a história de Jensen, mas não forçou maiores explicações._

Cont. em flash back. Onde estão os reviews? Poderia ter atualização mais rápida.


	11. Volte para onde veio!

**Chegada em Tortuga**

_Após algum tempo e uma viagem tranqüila o Venus chegou a Tortuga, antes mesmo de chegar ao porto visualizaram um grande navio de velas negras, toda a tripulação sabia qual era o navio e o que significava._

_- Capitão o Pérola Negra esta se preparando para zarpar, talvez se diminuirmos a velocidade conseguiremos ancorar depois de sua partida e o menino ficar com a gente mais um pouco, o que o senhor acha da idéia?- Perguntou Smith pedindo apoio com o olhar para Jim._

_- É uma boa idéia capitão. – Disse Jim dando forças, pois além de querer que o Jensen ficasse não gostava de saber que ele iria viver com Barbossa, que tinha uma fama tão ruim até para um pirata._

_- Por mim o garoto ficava, mas não é justo, ele tem esse direito. Manobra para atracação Jim._

_- Manobras para atracação. – Gritou Jim repassando a ordem do capitão._

_Os homens estavam mais lentos que o normal, mas o capitão não reclamou._

_- Capitão! Capitão! – Vinha um alegre Jensen correndo pelo convés. – O Pérola. Vou encontrar meu pai. - Estava tão feliz que não percebeu a tristeza em sua volta._

_- Eles estão de partida, talvez não de tempo para alcançá-lo, caso isso ocorra você fica aqui no Venus até a próxima oportunidade. Ok?_

_- Vai dar tudo certo. _

_Assim que o Venus atracou antes de colocarem a rampa, Jensen pulou para o porto, ia sair correndo em direção ao lugar que o Perola estava ancorado, quando voltou para o Venus, abraçou e beijou o capitão agradecendo por tudo, fez o mesmo com o Jim, Misha, e com Smith dizendo que aquele abraço era para todos na tripulação e explicou o motivo de não se despedir um por um, e isso tudo muito rápido._

_Quando chegou ao Perola, estavam recolhendo a rampa de embarque._

_- Pai! Capitão Jack! - Gritou, Jensen acenava com alegria para um Barbossa surpreso._

_- Essa menina é filha de quem? – Perguntou um dos homens dando gargalhada e sendo acompanhado pelos outros._

_- Pai! Sou eu Jenny_

_- O que você quer menina, onde esta tua mãe é lá o teu lugar! – Disse Barbossa reconhecendo levemente as feições que lembravam ser de uma menina, sua filha._

_- Não sou uma menina, sou um menino! E vim para ficar com o senhor e ser um grande pirata._

_Toda a tripulação riu, e jogaram piadas por causa de seus modos afetados._

_- Eu sempre achei sua filha uma menina estranha- falou o capitão Jack; - E agora que é um menino continua estranho._

_-Menino ou menina não interessa teu lugar não é aqui, volta para tua mãe._

_- Mas naquela noite o senhor não tinha ido me buscar para ser um verdadeiro homem se eu fosse um menino? Então eu sou um menino!- Falou Jensen chorando,_

_- Não sei o que tua mãe fez contigo, mas não tem lugar para fragilidades, não consegues nem segurar uma lagrima, vai embora, teu lugar não é aqui entre homens de verdade. Fora daqui. – E Empurrou Jensen para fora do navio._

_- Não me olhes garoto, por mim você viria, mas não me meto em briga de família. – Disse Jack a perceber o olhar de Jensen. E Barbossa dê a espada ao garoto, afinal não era para seu filho homem, querendo ou não ele é seu filho e apesar de não aparecer muito, também é homem._

_- Mas..._

_- De ao garoto, vai fazer bonito nos salões da corte._

_- Suma daqui e não me procure mais. – Disse Barbossa jogando a espada para Jensen, que a pegou e ficou parado no mesmo lugar do porto até o Perola desatracar e seguir viaje._

_Com a partida do Perola. Jensen por algum tempo, horas, minutos, segundos ele não lembra, ficou perdido, desorientado sem saber o que fazer voltar para casa estava fora de cogitação, então resolveu voltar para o Venus e fazer parte oficialmente a tripulação._

_No Venus, os homens virão quando o Perola passou._

_- Espero que Barbossa saiba o filho que tem! – Comentou o capitão Ackles._

_- Acho que não sabe e nem vai descobrir. – Disse Jim batendo levemente no ombro do capitão, mostrando Jensen desolado em pé na prancha de embarque. Com um aceno de cabeça deu permissão para ele vim a bordo._

_Os homens pararam de trabalhar ao perceberem sua chegada._

_- Senhor! Gostaria de fazer parte permanentemente de sua tripulação. – Falou Jensen ao se aproximar do capitão, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que quase não pode ser ouvida._

_- Vamos conversar em meu camarote._

_Quando entraram no camarote, o capitão fechou a porta e segurou Jensen pelos ombros o obrigando-o a encará-lo e viu tanta dor que o abraçou fortemente acariciando e beijando seus cabelos, enquanto o corpo de Jensen tremia de tanto chorar._

_- Calma meu filho vai dar tudo certo! – O capitão o fez deitar e ficou com ele até adormecer exausto sempre o consolando._

_No convés os homens esperavam notícias, afinal o Jensen se tornara uma espécie de mascote,_

_- Ele vai ficar, será parte de nossa tripulação! O desgraçado do Barbossa o rejeitou como filho. Estou feliz, mas estou triste, pois o garoto esta sofrendo muito espero que ele se recupere desse trauma._

_- Vamos ajudá-lo, foi à melhor coisa que Barbossa fez por ele. - Disse Jim e que foi apoiado pelos outros que ali estavam._

_Ao anoitecer Jensen acordou e se encaminhou para o convés encontrando o capitão sentado sobre o comando, enquanto alguns homens estavam jantando, os trabalhos no navio estavam parados, momentos raros, pois sempre tinha muito serviço para se fazer._

_- Hei garoto sobe aqui! – Jensen subiu e sentou ao lado do capitão. – Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu se você estiver em condições de falar._

_Jensen estremeceu._

_- Esta com frio._

_- Não senhor. – Encolhendo as pernas e apoiando a cabeça no joelho, contou toda a sua história desde a descoberta de que era um menino, até o encontro com o seu pai naquele dia. Durante todo o tempo lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto. Quando terminou o capitão chamou Ruffus, o cozinheiro, e pediu um prato de comida mesmo contra os protestos de Jensen._

_- Olha garoto! Se você comer tudo te darei o alimento dos deuses. – Disse Ruffus ao lhe entregar o prato de comida. Mesmo sem vontade Jensen começou a comer e percebeu que estava com muita fome, quando terminou Ruffus colocou em sua mão um pedaço de chocolate e na outra um copo com uma bebida quente. Jensen provou um pedaço nunca tinha comido algo tão delicioso e suspirou de prazer, e tomou o liquido que estava quente e delicioso._

_- E ai garoto como você esta?- Disse Cliff sentando ao seu lado e aproveitando que o capitão estava conversando com o Ruffus colocou rum no copo de Jensen. Dizendo que ia ficar mais gostoso e nessa gostosura ele ficou completamente porre, passou por todos os estágios ficou alegre, cantou, dançou e por final chorou, quando acordo uma ressaca que não pode ver comida durante todo um dia, foi o primeiro e ultimo porre. _

**Fim do Flash back.**

**No convés do Colibri**

- Desgraçado! Filho de uma cachorra pirenta.

A voz irritada do Jim Beaver o tirou de suas lembranças.


	12. Decisões e recordações doloridas

**Dias atuais**

**No convés do Colibri**

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado por ver seu amigo tão irritado.

- Não vou partir com você!

- Por quê?

- Minha filha, o pilantra com quem ela casou esta a maltratando! Não posso deixar isso acontecer, abrir mão de ficar com minha esposa e com ela para viverem bem, e agora esta apanhando de um nobre, a filha de um pirata sendo humilhada por um "almofadinha" empoado.

- Onde ela mora?

- Em Mermaid Island. De onde você veio. Certo?

- Certo. É a província a onde cresci! Você tem algum prazo para resolver essa situação?

- Um mês no máximo! Vou partir depois de amanhã, tem um navio que vai para lá e aceita passageiro.

- De maneira alguma! Nós vamos juntos!

- O Colibri vai chamar atenção! Nesse navio vou incógnito!

- Mas como você irá tirara sua filha, se ele é um nobre não vai permitir.

- Vou tentar do meu jeito, se eu não conseguir espero você voltar de sua aventura e vamos juntos, resgatar a minha filha. Ok?

- Ok! Mas eu não vou atrás da fonte da juventude sem você, afinal quem esta precisando não é eu!- Disse Jensen, fazendo Jim rir que deu o soco carinhoso no ombro dele.

- Moleque, tenho mais fôlego nos meus 60 anos que você nos 30. Mas, tudo bem!

**No Porto de Tortuga**

- Jensen Ross Ackles.

Apenas uma pessoa o chamava assim.

- Detetive Pileggi, que surpresa! Realmente o passado não apenas bateu em minha porta ele invadiu a minha vida!

- Filosofando Jensen? Ou devo dizer capitão?

- Pode ser Jensen. Mas o senhor continua investigando a minha vida?

- Sabe como é mãe, ele sempre me pede notícias suas, virou emprego se eu fosse ganancioso estaria rico.

- Como ela está?

- Esta bem, voltou para a província para ficar mais perto de você.

- Acho que chegou o momento – Jensen falou mais para si.

- O que você disse?

- Acho que chegou o momento, vou ver minha mãe.

- Jim! Mudança de planos. Vou também para a província, vou ver minha mãe.

- Por que isso agora?

- Não sei! Parece que o passado resolveu ser presente, e como vou parti em uma grande e perigosa viagem, talvez deva ir vê-la antes de partir.

- Quais os procedimentos?

- Faremos o seguinte, você vai nesse navio e eu no Colibri que partirá em 2 dias depois de você, ficaremos ancorados em uma enseada de uma ilha deserta vizinha com grandes paredões de pedra são impossíveis de serem escalados, mas tem um caminho secreto que poucos conhecem. Durante a maré seca podemos atravessar a pé para uma praia de difícil acesso na província e mesmo na maré cheia a travessia é fácil e rápido, o melhor que não existe guardas, pois a marinha inglesa acha difícil que alguém invada a província por ali, pela dificuldade.

- E como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Morei lá por muito tempo e não era muito comportado e John nos levou um dia para essa ilha, Jared, Traci e eu. Foi uma grande aventura e ele nos mostrou um caminho que dava para a praia dessa enseada.

- E isso ainda existe?

- Acredito que sim, é a melhor opção, e o importante não é vigiado, e o acesso fica próximo de minha casa. De qualquer maneira procure a ajuda do John, ele não vai denunciá-lo, e acredito que nem o Jared, caso se encontrem por lá.

- Você tem certeza que ainda não é vigiado? Afinal faz muitos anos.

- Na verdade não! Mas tenho como saber. Vou procurar o detetive Pileggi. Agora reúna a tripulação temos que preparar a nossa partida, e evite comentar o nosso destino, não quero o Pérola me seguindo.

- Claro. – Concordou Jim saindo para cumprir as ordens do capitão.

À noite o capitão Ackles foi atrás do detetive para saber se ele sabia sobre a segurança da província.

A província de Mermaid Island apesar de ser apenas uma ilha era prospera, pois ficava no caminho de grandes navegações, então próximo do porto tinha uma pequena cidade e um povoado em seu outro extremo, onde Jensen tinha morado.

O encontrou o detetive no bar e descobriu que nesses 15 anos nada mudou, quando ele chegasse lá ia sentir que o tempo tinha parado.

- Vou seguir no mesmo navio de seu imediato e vou avisar a sua mãe da chegada. Faça uma boa viagem, - Avisou o Pileggi.

- Obrigado e senhor também faça uma boa viagem, lembre-se que o Colibri estará logo atrás.

- Vai ser a minha viagem mais segura!

Jensen se despediu e seguiu para o Colibri. Andando pelas ruas de Tortuga naquela hora e depois de ter falado com Pileggi, tristes lembranças de uma noite igual a essa em uma situação parecida.

Flash back

_Até os 18 anos sua vida seguiu o curso normal batalhas em alto mar, saques, calmarias, ilhas desertas, festas abordos, doenças e mortes, coisas comuns na vida de um pirata até aquele bendito, ou melhor, maldito dia._

_- Jensen. – Ao ouvir seu nome chamado por Misha, voltou para bordo do Colibri._

_- Jensen Ross? – Olhou para trás e viu um homem desconhecido._

_- Você é Jensen Ross? – Ele encarou o desconhecido sem saber o que responder._

_- Não, ele se chama Jensen Ackles, meu filho. Sou o Capitão Ackles, em que posso ajudá-lo? Senhor?_

_- Mitch Pileggi, detetive particular, não estou precisando de nada, coincidentemente ele apenas tem o mesmo nome do filho desaparecido de uma... Amiga, Donna Ross. – Falou o nome e ficou avaliando a reação do jovem._

_Ao ouvir o Nome de sua mãe, Jensen estremeceu apenas não se sentiu perdido por causa da mão do capitão em seu ombro._

_- Na verdade fui contratado para encontrar o garoto, mas infelizmente ele partiu com o pai abordo do Pérola Negra, que infelizmente todos sabem que é um navio amaldiçoado, quando sua mãe soube dessa situação, voltou para Inglaterra e está em luto fechado pelo filho, pobre mulher tão jovem e bela._

_Aquelas palavras eram como facas em seu peito, Jensen estava sem reação, pensamentos confusos passavam por sua mente._

_- Então quando ouvir seu nome, e pensei que pudesse dar uma boa notícia ao coração de uma mãe, afinal, Jensen é um nome tão incomum e você é tão parecido com o filho dela._

_- Jensen você não tem serviços para fazer?_

_- Tenho sim, cap... Pai. Senhor Pileggi. Sinto muito por sua amiga e por seu filho. Licença. – Dizendo isso Jensen se retirou para sua cabine e assim remoer seus pensamentos._

_Quando anoiteceu Jensen tomou uma decisão foi atrás do Sr. Pileggi, andou pelas ruas de Tortuga visitando seus bares até que o encontrou no mesmo bar em que o capitão estava._

_Quando entrou chamou atenção de todos por destoar totalmente daquele ambiente e pela beleza e frescor de sua juventude._

_- Esta procurando a mamãe? Disse uma mulher lhe puxando em direção ao seio. _

_- Quem vai ensinar alguma coisa sou eu. – Disse outra puxando por sua camisa._

_- Calma garotas! Assim ficaremos todos com ciúme, Jensen meu filho, avise quando for sair para pegarmos as nossas garotas antes de chegar senão nenhuma irá nos querer._

_- Tudo bem meu pai. Hoje vim só para observa então aproveite hoje que amanhã entrarei em ação. – Baixinho completou. – Preciso falar com o detetive._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Tenho. Apesar de tudo não posso deixar minha mãe pensando que sofri destino pior que a morte._

_- Tudo bem! Você sabe que respeito sua decisão._

_Jensen chamou o detive para fora, pois estava muito barulho dentro do bar._

_- Sr. Pileggi acredito que o senhor não acreditou no fato de eu ser filho do capitão Ackles._

_- Na verdade vocês são bastante parecidos e facilmente passariam por pai e filho, até pelo carinho existente._

_- A verdade que eu me chamo Jensen Ross, e sou filho de Donna Ross, quando encontrei o Perola meu pai, Barbossa, me rejeitou então desde desse momento faço parte da tripulação do Venus, sob o comando do capitão Ackles, que realmente me trata como se eu fosse um filho._

_- Você não tem vontade de rever sua mãe?_

_- Não! Não agora. Vim falar com o senhor para acalmá-la, mas não pretendo voltar, a minha vida é essa agora, e eu estou feliz, diga isso a ela._

_- Tem certeza? Posso levá-lo de volta e com certeza o capitão Ackles não causaria nenhum problema._

_- Ele me deixaria partir se fosse minha vontade, mas não é! Diga apenas que eu a amo, mas não posso e nem quero voltar e que estou feliz. Agora vou voltar ao navio, avise meu pai, por favor._

_- Claro._

_No caminho do navio Jensen foi agarrado por quatro homens que o carregaram para uma construção afastada e abandonada, as noites de Tortuga eram barulhentas e ninguém ouviu seus gritos de socorro e mesmo que tivessem ouvidos dificilmente fariam alguma coisa._

_Jensen tentava se livra de seus captadores, mas eles eram mais fortes, ele batia e gritava por ajuda, mãos percorriam e apertavam seu corpo, ele se viu prensado entre dois homens, um mordia seu pescoço por trás, rasgou sua camisa e distribuía mordidas pela extensão de sua costa e outro o mordia pelo peito, deixando marcas em seu corpo virgem, pois nunca havia sido tocado daquela maneira por ninguém, os outros dois seguravam seus braços. O cheiro da bebida e o fedor dos corpos que o envolviam lhe provocavam náuseas._

_- Seu bastado! – O xingamento veio junto com uma tapa devido à mordida que Jensen deu quando tentaram beijar sua boca._

_Num descuido Jensen deu com joelho nas partes do homem que estava a sua frente, com a dor ele se afastou, mas com um acesso de raiva lhe socou várias vezes o estomago._

_- Para! Senão ele morre antes da diversão. - Foi nesse momento que os outros lhe soltaram e ele caiu no chão e recebeu ainda com agressão um chute em seu abdômen que lhe tirou o ar._

_- Não quer me beijar, mas vai me chupar e se me morder, eu te mato, mas antes te faço a minha vadia._

_- Antes de me matar eu arranco o pedaço, seu...- Jensen perdeu o fôlego, com um novo chute._

_- Isso é para ficar mansinho!_

_O colocaram de joelhos. _

_- Você é delicioso. – Dizia o que estava lhe abraçando pelas costa, enquanto o mordia, o cheirava, lambia, beijava. Enquanto tentava tirar a sua calça apertava o seu membro e se esfregava em seu corpo, os outros continuavam imobilizando suas mãos, mas lambiam seu rosto. Estava totalmente imóvel com olhos fechados sem saber como se defender e escapar._

_- Agora você vai me chupar. Abre bem essa boquinha, sabia que meus irmãos e eu estávamos de olho em você, apenas esperando uma oportunidade. – Com uma das mãos levantou sua cabeça puxando-a pelos cabelos, quando ele abriu os olhos viu que o homem tinha as calças abaixadas e o membro duro apontando em direção ao seu rosto. _

_Desesperado Jensen buscou forças para lutar, trancava os dentes, balançava e baixava a cabeça, o máximo que a mão que segurava seus cabelos permitia, e o membro imundo roçava em seu rosto sem conseguir seu objetivo e cada tentativa frustrada o homem lhe batia. _

_As dores das pancadas, das mordidas lascivas que recebia, aos poucos foram minando suas forças e no exato momento que o pior ia acontecer, uma explosão e o homem que estava em sua frente caiu para trás os outros dois que o seguravam pelos lados se levantaram tentando puxar as armas, mas foram atingidos antes de conseguir da um tiro, o que lhe abraçava pelas costa, ficou de pé e levantando-o junto usando-o como escudo e o ameaçando com uma faca junto ao seu pescoço._

_Juntando suas ultimas forças Jensen atingiu o homem com uma cotovelada, com a surpresa ele lhe soltou e Jensen caiu, neste momento vários tiros atingiram o ultimo de seus agressores._

_O capitão Ackles correu em sua direção, se ajoelhou ao seu lado e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ver o estado lastimável que Jensen se encontrava, ele estava com hematomas por todo o rosto, respirava com dificuldades e sua respiração tinha um barulho estranho, sangue escorria por seus lábios._

_- Calma meu filho, sou eu. – Disse o capitão quando Jensen tentou lutar com ele quando tento lhe levantar as calças que estavam abertas e pouco arriadas. – Nada vai te acontecer, ninguém vai te machucar._

_- Capitão é melhor providenciar uma maca para o transporte, pois me parece que ele tem algumas costelas quebradas e poderá ser perigoso ele andar se puder ou mesmo carregá-lo. – Disse Misha que assumiu o posto de médico depois que seu pai morreu em uma batalha, apesar da pouca idade era competente._

_No Venus com carinho o capitão limpou seus ferimentos no rosto, em seu coração um sentimento de revolta ao ver as marca de mordidas e chupões em sobre seu pescoço e peito, na hora de enfaixar devidas algumas costelas quebradas, Jensen desmaiou de dor, a noite toda, o capitão ficou do seu lado, enxugando as lagrimas que mesmo adormecido teimavam em cair, acalmando seus pesadelos o segurando para não levantar e se machucar mais ainda e evitando se afogar em seu próprio sangue foi uma noite agitada toda a tripulação estava em alerta, pois não sabiam quem eram os homens que tinham sido mortos e seus companheiros poderiam querer vingança ainda mais que alguns não satisfeitos com a morte, cortaram as orelhas, arrancaram as línguas e castraram, dando os pedaços para os porcos que ali estavam._

_Quando acordou encontrou o capitão sentado em sua cabeceira segurando a sua mão._

_- Esta doendo muito?_

_- Só quando respiro. – Respondeu com dificuldade arrancando um sorriso triste do capitão._

_Olhando em direção a porta da cabine viu alguém que encheu seu peito de mais tristeza._

_- O Senhor vai me mandar embora? – Perguntou Jensen, se engasgando, pois ainda escorria sangue de vez em quando de sua boca, causando grande preocupação._

_- De onde você tirou essa idéia?_

_- O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – Com os olhos apontou para o detetive parado na porta._

_- Ele quer apenas saber como você estar. Por causa dele podemos salvar você, pois viu quando te capturaram e a direção que te levaram e foi nos chamar. Se não fosse por ele teríamos ter perdido. Na verdade estou com medo que você resolva ir de encontro a sua mãe, afinal não foi nada fácil o que você passou._

_- Fui muito fraco! Quer que volte para minha mãe? Acha que não sirva para essa vida?_

_- Não meu filho, você lutou bravamente resistiu mais que qualquer um, tanto que não conseguiram o real intento, você é muito forte, seu espírito de luta enche de orgulho esse capitão e toda a tripulação do Venus. Nunca por livre vontade abrirei mão de sua presença nesse navio, apenas se for a sua vontade, pois não posso prendê-lo, mas quero te fazer um pedido especial._

_- Qual? Capitão._

_- Ontem quando você me chamou de pai, foi o melhor titulo que recebi, caso resolva não me abandonar, gostaria que me chamasse assim por diante._

_- Sim capitão. – O capitão Ackles levantou a sobrancelha em sinal de interrogação, fazendo-o corrigir. – Claro! Pai. – Frase acompanhada por uma tentativa de sorriso de Jensen._

_O capitão olhou para o detetive e o chamou._

_- Ai garoto? Ruim as experiências que um pirata pode passar não acha?_

_- Isso poderia ter acontecido em qualquer lugar, e talvez não tivesse o meu pai para me salvar. Minha resposta continua a mesma._

_- Eu sei, mas não custava tentar, vou levar as boas noticias para sua mãe, as ruins ela não precisa saber. – Disse Pileggi, dando uma piscada para Jensen. – Agora já vou antes que teu pai me faça andar sobre a prancha por tentar te levar embora._

_- Capitão. O senhor poderia ir até o convés. – Chamou Jim. - É necessária a sua presença._

_- Eu ficarei com ele senhor. – Disse Misha que estava junto a Jim._

_Cont. Em flash back._

Nota: É o máximo que consigo fazer Jensen sofre fisicamente, tem autoras que os machucam mais, foi o capitulo que tive grande dificuldade para escrever, mas tinha que ter emoções fortes.

Aguardo comentários.


	13. Nasce um guerreiro

**Ainda em Flash back**

_**No convés do Venus.**_

_O capitão Ackles olhava para o convés do navio Lion de Mer que estava aportado ao lado do seu, era um corsário francês, nele um homem chorava sobre quatro cadáveres totalmente deformados._

_- Eram meus filhos, meus amados filhos! – Disse o homem que se levantou quando percebeu a presença do Capitão Ackles. – Sabe o que isso significa?_

_- Má criação! – Respondeu o capitão com desprezo, pois a cena do pai chorando não o comoveu, pois seu coração estava cheio de revolta._

_- Então o senhor mandou fazer isso para educá-los?_

_- Não! Quando os deixei eles já estavam mortos, infelizmente os desgraçados morreram logo, por que eu mesmo teria feito isso um a um, eles não sofreram a metade que meu filho sofreu nas mãos desses porcos, sem querer ofender os pobres animais._

_- Seu...- O homem que era o capitão do outro navio ficou sem palavras. – O seu filho passou o dia provocando-os, ando para cima e para baixo pelo porto, chamando atenção, metade da população de Tortuga queria fazer dele sua vadia._

_- Quer dizer que o meu filho tem culpa se os seus não sabiam controlar as suas taras?_

_- Eles nem iam matá-lo, acho que ia até gostar – dizia essas coisas para tirar o capitão Ackles do sério para tentar um ataque primeiro para que ele pudesse revidar e não perder a razão, pois em Tortuga um navio não podia atacar o outro no porto, era um território neutro e mesmo causas pessoais só poderiam ser resolvidas fora da li, era sim que mantinham a ordem._

_- Espere um instante - O Capitão Ackles desceu e quando voltou trazia um balde que jogou no convés do outro navio derramando o seu conteúdo._

_- O que é isso?_

_- Seus filhos não queriam matá-lo, isso é o sangue que ele esta vomitando desde ontem quando o encontrei, e com sinceridade eu não sei se hoje não estarei como o senhor chorando sobre o meu filho, cujo único crime é ser belo._

_- Vai ter vingança, se ele tiver o azar de sobreviver, vou capturá-lo e antes de morrer ele ira servir a mim e a minha tripulação, na sua frente._

_Jim rapidamente segurou o capitão Ackles, que puxou a espada e se preparava para invadir o navio e atacar o capitão._

_- Capitão o navio esta pronto para partir. - Avisou Cliff._

_- Vou esperar!- Guardou a espada, fingindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir. - E será um prazer eliminar os restos dos seus filhos e a assim acabar de vez com a sua raça e meu filho irá se recuperar para colocar fogo nesse maldito navio com a tripulação a bordo e o senhor vai estar amarrado no mastro principal, assistindo tudo no melhor lugar. – Soltem as amarras, levantem as ancoras e baixem as velas. Jim sabe o percurso._

_- Vai fugir? Seu covarde!_

_- Não vou apenas esperar que se recupere de sua dor. - Respondeu de maneira sarcástica._

_O capitão não podia arriscar uma batalha naquele momento e nem podia deixar o Venus aportado ali, por que poderiam em surdina colocar fogo ou fazerem alguma represália pela morte dos quatros. Então partiram em direção a ilha Escondida._

_**Na ilha Escondida**_

_Depois de uma viaje cheia de desespero pelo capitão por causa da saúde de Jensen, que teve febre e passou um tempo desacordado e outro delirando, até que seu corpo começou a reagir com os chás e com os poucos remédios da época, sua recuperação foi mais um ato de Deus do que da medicina sem muitos recursos da época principalmente em alto mar._

_- Eu não vou ficar aqui. – Dizia Jensen, quando seu pai anunciou que o Venus iria para ao Brasil em busca de madeira nobre para a construção do Colibri. – Estou bem, posso viajar e quero conhecer o Brasil._

_- Vai ter outra oportunidade, e além do mais você ficará comigo, pois tenho que supervisionar algumas coisas da obra._

_- Mentira é só por minha causa, eu não quero ser um fardo para ninguém._

_- Se me chamares de mentiroso de novo esqueço seu estado e te dou uma surra, coisa que acho que nunca levou._

_- Desculpe._

_- Tudo bem, o projeto do Colibri está atrasado devido às viajes, pois gosto de saber alguns detalhes, então aproveitando que não podes viajar, eu não quero te deixar sozinho e necessito ficar. Qual o problema são apenas alguns meses, no máximo seis._

_- O senhor vai agüentar seis meses longe do mar?_

_- Estarei com você e o mar é meu quintal. E tenho um bônus especial a Samantha. E você vai?_

_- Não consigo me imaginar tanto tempo longe do mar. E não tenho nenhuma Samantha. – Dizendo isso vez seu biquinho característico, quando estava pensando, aprontando ou sendo contrariado._

_- Você esta parecendo um marujo velho. Descanse. – Disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto que ficava em sua casa na ilha Escondida._

_- Nada como uma sopa de tomate bem quentinha, para recuperar as forças. – Jensen acordou com o cheiro da sopa trazida por Samantha Smith, uma mulher jovem e bela, que teve a família dizimada por piratas espanhóis e salva pelo capitão Ackles por quem se apaixonou e resolver viver a vida naquela ilha, onde sua maior felicidade era ver o Venus chegando de viaje, e a notícia que o capitão iria ficar ali por uns seis meses, a fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo._

_- Obrigado, você esta mais feliz do que as outras vezes. Por que será? – Jensen ria, pois sabia o motivo da felicidade. – Será que ele agüenta?_

_- O máximo que ele ficou sem viajar foi um mês, logo que começou a pensar em construir o Colibri, mas no final estava insuportável, o mandei embora._

_Os dois caíram na gargalhada._

_A vida corria tranqüila, as peças do navio iam sendo confeccionada com as madeiras que ainda restavam, depois desse viajem bastava mais uma e teria madeira suficiente para terminar o navio._

_Jensen por ser muito bom em matemática e física ajudou a corrigir alguns detalhes na arquitetura e implantou os canhões triplos frontais._

_O capitão Ackles treinava-o em lutas com espadas e facas, e aos poucos se tornou melhor que o mestre, assim dizia seu pai._

_Na construção do navio existia um chinês Li Yong, seu filho Ho Yong era parte da tripulação do Venus, Jensen gostava de vê-lo treinar o que ele chamava de Karatê, mas se negava a ensinar, por sinal Ho Yong era um dos poucos que não gostava muito do Jensen, pois o achava mimado por isso decidiu que o melhor ensinamento era aprender aceitar um não como resposta. Então de "férias" forçada Jensen pediu que o senhor Li, o ensinasse e foi atendido. Nas primeiras semanas chegava tão esgotado que não queria nem comer, ia direto para cama, o treinamento consistia desde a trabalhar no estaleiro, lixando e carregando madeira, até chegar aos primeiro golpes, e isso sem reclamar, pois foi a única condição imposta pelo senhor Li para ensiná-lo._

_Artes marciais, espadas e armas de fogo Jensen estava se tornando um guerreiro completo, poucos conseguiriam derrotá-lo numa batalha._

_**Seis meses depois.**_

_Em uma bela manhã, Jensen e o capitão estavam no porto observando o horizonte como todos os dias, quando as velas brancas do Venus apareceram._

_- Acho que vou perder a companhia dos dois homens mais bonitos do mundo. – disse Samantha que tinha se aproximado e recebia um abraço do Jensen._

_- Quem é o mais bonito?_

_- Lógico que é o capitão, seu moleque! – Respondeu Samantha rindo do biquinho que Jensen fez._

_- Também concordo. – Disse abraçando e dando um beijo no pai._

_- Você já esta grandinho para ficar me abraçando._

_- Quer que eu pare!_

_- Nunca. – E deu um abraço em Jensen._

_Assim abraçados ficaram os três, como uma família que eram. Venus foi se aproximando e estava acompanhado de outro navio maior carregado de madeira._

_- Vá ao Colosso e o guie pelo canal até o porto do estaleiro, para não encalhar você conhece essa água melhor que o capitão Black, mas meu filho com jeito, pois o Black tem um ego muito sensível._

_Jensen mergulhou e nadou até ao Colosso subiu por uma escada de corda que tinha sido lançada._

_- Permissão para subir a bordo. – Pediu Jensen antes de entrar no navio. Dando o seu melhor e mais bonito sorriso._

_- Entra logo e diz o que você esta fazendo aqui. – Black era um homem velho com uma barba e carregava um papagaio no ombro, tinha a pele branca curtida pelo sol de anos em alto mar._

_- Meu pai capitão Ackles pediu para conduzi-lo até o porto onde serão descarregadas as madeiras._

_- Por que ele acha que estou velho e vou encalhar?_

_- Não senhor, na verdade é um treinamento para mim, aproveitando a sua experiência e os estudos que fiz do canal e uma oportunidade pra colocar em pratica ,eu aprendizado, pode me dar essa chance, afinal não é sempre que poderei ajudar na manobra de um navio desse porte._

_- De o Prumo para o garoto, se você fizer meu navio encalhar amarro uma corda no teu pescoço e te faço puxar até meu navio ficar livre._

_- Não se preocupe senhor, durante o caminho ele não vai encalhar prometo._

_Com segurança Jensen guiou o navio até o porto onde o navio encalhou._

_- Seu moleque você prometeu que meu navio não ia encalhar e agora? Preparado para puxar? – Black estava furioso já segurando uma corda._

_- Eu prometi que durante o percurso não ia encalhar, mas não falei nada quando chegasse ao porto.- Ao sair correndo quando sentiu a corda em seu pescoço._

_- Ora seu peste!.- E puxou Jensen pela corda._

_- Calma! Capitão! Quando acabar o desembarque o navio irá desencalhar! Prometo!- Respondeu Jensen segurando a corda para evitar que fosse enforcado. – Estou brincando eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, pois a maré esta baixa e o navio pesado, quando descarregar ele irá desencalhar e a maré cheia vai ajudar a deixar seu navio livre._

_- Muito bem! Queria ter certeza que tinha entregado o meu navio para alguém com competência, tal pai tal filho. Desce e ajuda atracar o navio._

_- Sim senhor!_

_Ho Yong soube do treinamento do Jensen da pior maneira possível quando o seu pai elogiou a concentração e dedicação nos treinos, pois Ho era meio rebelde e enciumado desafiou Jensen para uma luta, como uma espécie de treinamento._

_Foi uma festa entre as tripulações que resolveram apostar, sendo que a maioria apostou no Ho, por ser mais velho, mas experiente e por acharem o Jensen frágil._

_Apostas feitas. Ho pegou duas varas e jogou uma para Jensen, se cumprimentaram e Ho atacou, Jensen era meio desajeitado com a vara e foi ao chão, mas rápido se levantou e foi atacado novamente, a luta parecia que não ia demorar ou melhor que nem tinha começado, pois Jensen apenas apanhava e se defendia como podia, de repente ele olhou para a vara e quebrou ela no meio, no próximo ataque se defendeu cruzando as duas partes em sua frente como se fossem duas espadas a agilidade adquirida com o treinamento das lutas marciais somada com o fato dele ser um ótimo espadachim e a surpresa da reação virou o jogo._

_Ho indignado perdeu a esportiva e partiu para cima de Jensen, o Senhor Li quis intervier, mas o capitão Ackles não deixou, não seria bom para Jensen perante a tripulação._

_Jensen se defendeu e conseguiu imobilizar o Ho. E deu por encerrado o combate._

_- Ei! Já tinha parado a luta. – Disse Jensen deitado no chão indignado, Quando foi atacado pelas costa por Ho._

_- Quem disse? – Ho correu para cima de Jensen e este virando-se rapidamente jogou areia acertando em cheio os olhos de Ho, deixando-o fora de combate, agora em definitivo. – Pensei que tínhamos uma luta entre homens, e não entre moleques._

_- E eu pensei que era uma luta entre piratas! – Respondeu Jensen, fazendo os homens rirem e aplaudirem mesmo os que perderam por sinal os únicos que apostaram nele foi o pai, o capitão Black, por que gostou dele, Smith que sempre apostava nele e o senhor Li, para a indignação do filho._

_- Percebi que você perderia desde o começo. – Disse o Senhor Li ao ser questionado por seu filho. – Nunca subestime seus adversários, não conhece essa frase? _

_Depois de tantos meses em terra seguiram para o Brasil para busca a ultima reserva de madeira para a construção do Colibri, foi uma viajem calma, o que marcou foi a primeira passagem do Jensen pela linha do Equador foi um batismo de fogo, jogaram ele num barril de água, dando vários "caldos" até ele ficar sem fôlego e o fizeram andar sobre uma prancha colocada na proa do navio, e varias outras brincadeiras, o rito final era a escolha de seu apelido, Ho fez questão de dar a sua opinião que foi a sua escolha, Tigre. Pela graça e agilidade ao andar e fugir de alguns obstáculos colocados durante as brincadeiras._

_Em uma oportunidade o capitão Ackles afundou o navio francês de surpresa, pois este esperava uma abordagem corpo a corpo, mas assim que avistou o Lion do Mer, e ele ficou ao alcance dos canhões atacou intensamente fazendo-o ir a pique rapidamente. O único comentário do capitão foi que não gostaria de nenhum membro daquele navio próximo dos seus tripulantes e muito menos de seu filho._

_O capitão Ackles achou que era uma pagina virada. _

Fim do Flash Back.


	14. Até a vista Tortuga!  Dias atuais

Tortuga – Dias atuais.

O Colibri estava em pleno preparo véspera do anuncio de sua partida, no começo da noite o capitão Ackles deixau ordens que sua tripulação não saísse do navio e junto com o Cliff e o Smith foram resolver um pequeno acerto necessário para a viagem. Na volta uma confusão em um dos bares lhes chamaram atenção, a capitã Alona estava brigando e alguns membros de sua tripulação, simplesmente olhavam.

- Vocês não vão ajudar? – perguntou Jensen para um deles.

- Não podemos capitão, da ultima vez ela mandou quem ajudou embora com uma das mãos quebrada para provar que pode se defender sem precisar de ninguém.

- Interessante.

Jensen ia seguir adiante, quando a capitã levou uma garrafada e desmaiou, e ninguém se moveu para ajudá-la, diante dessa situação ele se meteu na briga, junto com Clif e Smith, fazendo cobertura e resgatou Alona que já estava sendo carregada por um dos freqüentadores do bar.

- Sinto que vou me arrepender disso! – Jensen ia resmungando durante o caminho. - Me esperem no navio. Assim que volta, o Colibri partirá imediatamente.

Jensen seguiu em direção ao Flor de Lótus, a tripulação presente no navio não se opôs a sua entrada no navio e o conduziram ate a cabine da capitã.

- Você é lindo. – Disse Alona ao acordar quando Jensen estava examinando a pancada, mas foi apenas um momento de lucidez, porém uma pequena idéia maldosa surgiu na mente do capitão.

Ele retirou a sua camisa arrancando os botões e tirou as roupa de Alona a deixando apenas com as roupas de baixo, um camisolão com os botões entre abertos. Quando ele percebeu que a capitã iria desperta novamente, rapidamente se deitou ao seu lado.

- Pronta para outra? – Perguntou com seu mais sedutor sorriso para uma confusa capitã.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Alona tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu por causa da tonteira.

- Como sempre você se meteu em confusão e como não consigo ver ninguém em apuros e não ajudar a trouxe para sua cabine,

- Mas o que esta fazendo na minha cama?

- Foi você que me colocou aqui

- Como?

- Você acordou, disse que eu era lindo e começou a me agarrar, tentei resistir. – Nesse momento Jensen deu um leve beijo nos lábios de uma Alona que o olhava como seu ele fosse de outro mundo.

- Eu não acredito!

- Tentei resistir, juro! Mas seis meses no mar e com aquele chute que você me deu fiquei fora de ação nos dias em que podia me atualizar e uma mulher fogosa te agarrando é difícil dizer não. - Jensen falava e a cheirava, olhava em seus olhos de maneira apaixonada, deixando-a mais confusa com a situação.

- Não estou sentindo nada! – saindo do estado de choque inicial exclamou. Se tom de voz era de puro desespero.

- Não querendo ser presunçoso na hora você pareceu sentir muito!

Nesse momento Alona viu um pano sujo de sangue em cima na mesa ao lado.

- O que é isso?

- Eu limpei... - Jensen ia respondendo quando foi interrompido.

- Doeu?

- Eu sentir muitas coisas, mas dor não se encaixa em nenhuma sensação. – E mergulhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Estou perguntando se eu sentir dor?

- Você disse uns ais, ui, mas não parecia ser dor- Dando um beijo leve nos lábios trêmulos de Alona.

- Eu não me lembro de nada!

- Assim você magoa meu ego, mas posso te ajudar!

- Como?

- Podemos fazer tudo de novo, não vou me importar.

- Sai daqui! – E empurrou-o da cama.

- Você sabe como arrasar um homem. – Disse Jensen fingindo magoa e colocando a camisa. – Você esta me devendo uma camisa. – E mostrou que estava sem botões e completando com seu sorriso meio de lado com ar bem sem vergonha completou. – Na verdade não precisa pagar, valeu cada botão arrancado.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – A imediata Ferris entrava nesse momento.

- Como sempre ela se envolveu em uma briga, recebeu uma bela garrafada na cabeça, porém aparentemente esta bem, apenas uma leve falta de memória, gostaria de ficar e ajudar, mas infelizmente tenho que ir o dever me aguarda. – Se aproximou deu um selinho em Alona que estava sem reação, apenas fechando e abrindo a boca sem conseguir emitir um som com coerência. – Adorei!

Jensen saiu deixando alem da capitã, a Ferris surpresa com a cena presenciada

Ainda no Flor de Lotus.

- Eu acho que... Vou tentar dormir! – disse Alona se virando para a parede. - Amanhã conversamos.

- Tudo bem, minha menina. Esta com alguma dor?

- Não, preciso pensar! Não, é melhor dormir!

No Colibri

- Capitão! Pronto para a partida! – Informou Smith.

- A tripulação do Pérola recebeu o presente?

- Sim senhor, mas o Dr. Collins também provou do presente e esta dormindo na sua cabine.

Jensen riu.

- Tudo bem, o importante é que todos estão a bordo.

- E o Flor de Lótus também esta pronto para parti. O que o senhor pretende fazer?

- A capitã Alona tem muitas coisas para pensar nesse momento, não vai atrás da gente agora. Levantar ancora e após o quebra mar, a todo pano.

- Coordenadas capitão?

- De volta as origens! Agora descanse estarei no timão, pela manhã você assume.

- Sim senhor! – Respondeu Smith se retirando.

**Ao amanhecer**

Enquanto o Colibri navegava tranquilamente em direção a província...

**No Flor de Lótus**

- Mas você tem certeza? – Perguntava Alona para Ferris.

- Claro! É impossível ter acontecido algo e você não esta sentindo nenhuma sensação, por mais que o capitão tenha sido carinhoso, delicado a primeira vez seria doloroso e você estaria sentindo sensações no mínimo incomodas.

- Mas e o pano com sangue?

- Você tem um pequeno ferimento na cabeça e ele deve ter limpado com este pano. Acho que o capitão Ackles quis lhe pregar uma peça.

- Desgraçado! Vou matá-lo, não ! Vou castrá-lo e depois mata-lo, é isso mesmo – E começou a se levantar.

- Vai com calma mocinha! – Disse Ferris a segurando quando a capitã se desiquilibrou. – Sem pressa por que o que quiser fazer com o capitão, vai ter que esperar para encontrar o Colibri novamente.

- Como? – Gritou Alona.

- O Colibri partiu ontem a noite, assim que o capitão saiu daqui, e estava com muita pressa, pois logo após o quebra mar, todas as velas estavam abertas, inclusive as asas de pombo.

- Droga! Miserável! E o Pérola?

- Continua ancorado aqui do lado.

- Hum! Interessante!

**Enquanto isso no Pérola Negra**

- Maldição – Exclamava Capitão Barbossa. – Onde se meteu aquele garoto?

- Tal pai, tal filho! Mas aquele rum estava uma delícia. – Falava Jack, com estivesse conversando com ele mesmo. – Com o meu navio poderei seguir atrás do Colibri!

- Você quer dizer meu navio! – Falou capitão Barbossa.

- Meu navio que você roubou!

- Não é o momento de brigar! – Gritou Alona impedindo que os dois fossem para os finalmente. – Se vocês sabem como encontrar o maldito capitão Ackles, é o momento de união.

- Eu sei como descobrir – Disse Sparrow puxando a sua bussola.

- Você tem a bussola, mas não tem o navio. – Falou Barbossa

- O Pérola é meu! – Gritou Sparrow

A capitã Alona revirou os olhos e pensou vai começar tudo de novo!

- Por que em vez de brigarem por que não fazem uma votação para escolherem o capitão?

- Fizemos ! Deu empate. – Respondeu os dois juntos.

- Devemos deixar essa disputa pelo Perola para depois, agora temos de encontrar o Capitão Ackles.

- Quem disse você vai com a gente? Essa busca é para homens! Garotinha! - Exclamou Jack com aprovação de Barbossa.

- Pelo menos isso você concordam.- Respondeu Alona com ironia derrubando Barbossa e colocando uma pequena faca em seu pescoço. – Quem é a garotinha agora?

- Isso mesmo corte a garganta dele e juntos vamos atrás do Colibri. – Disse Jack se aproveitando da situação.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, na primeira oportunidade afundará esse barco que você chama de navio.

- Sou eu que tenho o costume de enganar os outros? Não respondão!

Alona cansada de discussão saiu de cima de Barbossa e rapidamente arrancou a bussola de Jack. – Agora se vocês quiserem me sigam, pois eu vou atrás do Ackles.

- Nós vamos afundar o teu barco!

- Se vocês afundarem o meu navio, a única esperança de encontrar o mapa. – Alona levantou a bussola. - Vai para o fundo junto comigo! Escolham ou estamos juntos em busca do Ackles ou estamos juntos esperando ele chegar com todos os tesouros que vai encontrar e fazer questão de exibir.

- Vamos esperar ele voltar e roubamos dele! Certo Barbossa? Fica até mais fácil, acho que vou beber rum! Savvy!

- E se ele dividir antes de chegar aqui, ou se ele for para outro lugar prevendo que vão roubá-lo, some e não deve ser difícil! Quantas vezes encontraram o Colibri por esses mares? Mas já que querem esperar! Tudo bem. Mas a bussola fica comigo! Savvy pra ti também.

- Garota teimosa! – Exclamou Barbossa.

Nota da autora: No próximo capitulo adivinhem quem estará de volta? Um belo capitão da marinha inglesa, preciso dizer o nome? Mas para essa continuação com essa presença maravilhosa ser postada eu tenho que receber Review, caso contrário, somente no próximo final de semana. O documento já esta no site falta apenas posta-lo, então...Review. AHAHAHAHAAH(RISADA SACASTICA)!BEIJOS


	15. De volta para casa

**De volta ao lar**

O Colibri teve de fazer uma volta grande para não passar pelo porto, Jensen deixou o comando com o Ruffus e com um pequeno bote aportou na praia e levou a embarcação para uma caverna escondeu amarrou bem por que na maré cheia essa caverna ficava submersa, por isso que poucos sabiam de sua existência, esperou anoitecer e seguiu em direção a sua casa como a maré estava baixa percorreu a distancias entre as duas ilhas a pé.

Ao ver a grande construção seu coração acelerou, lembranças das alegrias e tristezas tomaram conta de seu ser, parecia que se aproximava em câmera lenta, entrou pelos fundos, não quis correr riscos, sua mãe o esperava em seu quarto de acordo com as instruções recebidas.

- Jensen! – Ela correu o abraçou fortemente, depois o segurou seu rosto, encarou seus belos olhos, desceu as mãos até seus ombros passando por seus braços até segurar suas mãos, que as levou aos lábios beijando-as, emocionada.

- Você esta mais linda do eu lembrava. – Disse Jensen depois de repetir os gestos de sua mãe.

- Você que está perfeito, lindo. Perdoa-me, por favor, diz que me perdoa.

- Não, quem tem de pedir perdão sou eu por te ficado tanto tempo longe sem dar notícias, por não te compreender.

- Vamos deixar o passado para trás apenas quero te abraçar, sentir teu cheiro, meu filho se arrependimento matasse...

- Passado para trás lembra! – Fazendo a calar colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

- Claro! – E Jensen se deixou levar para uma grande poltrona onde sua mãe o colocou de maneira que pudesse ficar o ninando como uma criança, sem importa com o peso, pois queria ficar perto dele o máximo possível por que o tempo era curto.

Enquanto isso acontecimentos não previstos ocorriam, botando em risco sua vida e a de Jim.

Apesar de o Colibri ter partido com dois dias de diferença chegaram a Mermaid Island no mesmo dia, o porto da província ficava afastado umas duas horas de carruagem da vila, e por ter um difícil acesso a prisão também funcionava no local, mas era pouco usada.

Quando Jim chegou à casa de sua filha foi uma surpresa para ela que não esperava o pai, cumprimentou o genro, Frederic Lehen, e este saiu logo em seguida para falar com Kurt Fuller, governador que morava também no local, para denunciar o sogro, pois sua esposa contou que o pai era o imediato do Colibri. Na hora do jantar a casa foi invadida e Jim foi preso.

- O Colibri esta por perto? – Chris Cane, que era o almirante estava interrogando Jim.

- O Colibri estava em Tortuga quando decidir vir buscar a minha filha e o capitão se preparava para uma aventura bem distante daqui.

- Para o seu bem espero que esteja mentindo, pois dentro de um mês, vai ter uma grande festa onde a atração principal será o enforcamento de um pirata de um dos navios mais procurado pelas marinhas inglesa, espanhola e francesa, você, Jim Beaver, imediato do Colibri.

- Então prepara a festa.

- Vamos dar uma chance para você ser salvo. Nós espalharemos por todos os portos a sua prisão e o capitão do Colibri terá um mês para resgatá-lo.

- Por que o interesse em capturar o Colibri? Ele nunca atacou um navio inglês.

- Estamos em tempo de paz, queremos presentear a Espanha com um capitão pirata para melhorar a relação, e o capitão do Colibri é um grande prêmio.

- Mesmo que ele receba o recado e volte, acho difícil vocês babacas capturá-lo.

- Insolente – E Chris deu uma tapa em seu rosto.

- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos.

- Se eu pudesse te colocaria agora onde todo pirata deve ficar, na ponta de uma forca. Podem levá-lo e que todos os navios levem a mensagem que o imediato do Colibri será enforcado dentro um mês. Acredito que será um bom prazo para ele receber o recado, caso contrário... - Com o gesto de passar a mão pelo pescoço olhou e piscou para Jim. - Independente de tempo reforce a vigilância da prisão imediatamente.

O recado chegou mais cedo que imaginavam.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

- Filho da...Desculpe mãe. - Foi a explosão de Jensen ao saber sobre a prisão do Jim, por Pileggi.

- Eles querem você, estão esperando o Colibri vim resgatá-lo, afinal essa é uma das maiores fama de seu capitão, nunca deixar ninguém para trás. – Informou o detetive.

- Sempre foi assim desde meu pai e isso não vai mudar.

- Meu filho o que você vai fazer?

- Não se preocupe, vou agir rápido afinal ele sabem que Jim veio em outro navio e pensam que o Colibri esta longe.

- A prisão esta com a guarda reforçada desde ontem.

- Irei imediatamente ao Colibri.

- Você vai sair agora?

- Sim, preciso de planos e alguns homens para resgatar Jim. Não vou conseguir ficar parado.

- Mas como você vai até lá?

- Nadando.

- Nadando?

- A maré esta cheia não dá para ir a pé, não vou esperar a maré baixa pode ser tarde demais. A travessia é curta e sem correnteza, da para chegar lá tranquilamente.

- Cuidado, meu filho.

- Não se preocupe. – Antes de sair beijou sua mãe e prometeu que voltaria sã e salvo.

**No Colibri**

- Capitão! O que aconteceu? – Assim que viram escalando a escada de cordas.

- Jim foi preso. – Informou aos seus homens. – Estão nos esperando para libertá-lo querem me dar de presente para a Espanha. Mas eles pensam que estamos longe, e essa é a nossa sorte. Preciso de três homens Cliff, Steven e Ho. Ficaremos na casa de minha mãe para formular um plano de ação.

- Não podemos simplesmente invadir a cidade?

- Não! A guarda foi reforçada, haverá pânico e terá derramamento de sangue desnecessário, quero uma maneira que terá possibilidade maior de dar certo do que um ataque direto.

Depois de muito pensar não sabiam como entrar na prisão e saírem sem grandes riscos, pois não conheciam o prédio.

- Uma festa! – Exclamou a sua mãe. – Sempre é uma boa distração, e a prisão não fica tão distante daqui, posso organizar uma grande festa em uma semana. Mesmo os guardas, as vezes recebem comida durante esses eventos.

- É verdade, mas não podemos esquecer que a quantidade de guardas esta muito maior que o normal, tem homens de outros lugares.

- Podemos colocar fogos de artifícios, sempre chamam atenção, posso montar de maneira que explodam na direção da prisão. – Disse Ho.

- E qual seria o motivo da festa? – Perguntou Jensen.

- A volta da Jenny!

- Que idéia maravilhosa! – Disse Jensen com ironia. – Já pensou que a Jenny não tem mais cachinhos.

- A Jenny sempre foi considerada meio masculina, apesar de que você era a mais bonita. Desculpe filho, mas posso te transforma numa Jenny perfeita, mais forte, alta e musculosa que as outras mulheres, porém igualmente bela.

- Acho que sua mãe tem razão, principalmente agora, pois avistaram dois navios piratas próximos dessa enseada e estão colocando guardas na extensão. – Informou o detetive Pileggi que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Quais eram os navios?

- Um com certeza era o Pérola Negra, por causa das velas e outro um menor. Por sinal estão confusos, pois não estão entendendo o que o Pérola esta fazendo aqui.

- O outro deve ser o Flor de Lótus. Droga! Estão atrás do mapa, mas como eles descobriram que eu estaria aqui? Mais um problema. Enquanto não me ocorrer nada ficará o plano de minha mãe, e Jenny está de volta. – Jensen pegou o leque de sua mãe e o colocou no rosto jogando charme em direção ao Cliff. – Adoro homens fortes! – Tentando disfarça a voz rouca e forte.

Todos riram tentando aliviar a tensão.

Depois dessa reunião sua mãe faz correr a noticia da volta da Jenny e o convite para a festa de boas vindas.

**No outro dia**

**Capitão Padalecki**

- Bom dia! - Disse Traci o acordando. – Tenho uma ótima noticias para você.

- Que bom! Serve para variar. – Respondeu Jared, passando as mãos nos olhos, tentando despertar mais rápido. – Qual é essa boa notícia? Para me acorda com todo esse barulho.

- Temos uma festa nesse final de semana!

- E?

- Adivinha quem vai dar a festa? E qual a comemoração?

- Ainda estou com sono! Fala logo!

- Donna Ross, Jenny esta voltando!

Jared ficou sem ação e sem saber o que dizer.

- Até o café priminho! Ela chega quinta- feira e a festa é no sábado.

Pela primeira vez em semanas depois que voltou da sua fatal missão, sorriu! As lembranças daquela menina cacheada, que o defendia e o colocava em confusão que é a culpada por nunca ter se casado, pois foi embora sem se despedir, mas carregou seu coração com ela.

Flash Back

_Naquela noite a 15 anos Jared esperava Jenny embaixo de uma arvore próxima a janela de seu quarto no lugar de sempre, a mãe dela foi falar com ele, dizendo que Jenny não estava bem e portanto era para ir embora. Estava preocupado, pois naquela tarde Jenny saiu correndo assustada, maldito Chris, com certeza foi aquela brincadeira de ficar nu na frente dela._

_Pela manhã quando voltou a casa de Jenny, ninguém apareceu, todas as janelas e cortinas estavam fechadas, ficou sem saber o que fazer sentou na frente da casa e apenas saiu de lá carregado por John, passou três dias com febre para desespero de sua mãe até que veio a notícia da partida, e uma corrente que a senhora Donna Ross enviou dizendo que a Jenny tinha deixa para ele sem uma carta de despedida, não entendeu por ela foi embora sem uma explicação , sem um adeus, mas se conformou com o presente que enterrou embaixo da arvore de onde observavam as estrelas nas noites escuras._

Fim do Flash Back

A mágoa o ajudou a superar a tristeza, mas não o amor que o acompanhou durante tantos anos e a notícia que ela estava voltando, era o momento por qual rezou durante anos para saber o motivo de sua fuga, pois para ele o que Jenny tinha feito foi fugir, e mesmo quando a mãe dela reapareceu não esclareceu essa dúvida.

Tomou café se dirigiu para o quartel local da marinha real, que estava em alerta desde a prisão do imediato do Colibri, se Jared tivesse tido a chance teria o avisado para fugir, pois tinha gostado dele e sabia o porquê do interesse no Colibri, queriam estudar o navio, pois ele era incomparável, capturar o capitão para entregá-lo ao governo espanhol era apenas um bônus.

Seu dia era muito chato não tinha trabalho para fazer estava apenas esperando a data de sua viagem para Londres, pois ira enfrentar a corte marcial devido ter perdido o navio e sua tripulação, sabia que sua carreira estava acabada, afinal a sua tripulação era formada apenas por jovens que pertenciam à nobreza.

Mas a possibilidade de rever a Jenny, sua melhor amiga e seu primeiro amor, seria única se o seu coração não teimasse em acelerar devido à lembrança de certo capitão pirata, parecia que os ventos mudariam, não entendia esse sentimento, como será que ela tinha ficado, continuaria linda, viria com o marido, sua mãe tinha dito que Jenny tinha casado, ele sofreu tanto com a noticia e em seguida começou a namorar a Genevieve.

Com Genevieve namorou durante 3 anos e ficou noivo mais 2 anos, e quando voltasse da viagem com o Imperius, casaria. Foi o máximo que ele conseguiu adiar a sua ligação definitiva com a garota, por isso que foi um alívio quando ela aceitou a imposição da família e terminou com ele, afinal sua carreira estava acabada.

Resolveu passar na casa de Jenny, que estava realmente agitada, fornecedores do povoado principal se encontravam presentes anotando o necessário para a festa.

- Jared! Querido, você já deve saber da novidade, estou tão feliz! – Disse Donna dando um abraço nele.

- A senhora irá precisar de alguém para buscá-la?

-Não tem necessidade. Ela vira com o cunhado!

- E o marido? – Seu coração parou de bater a espera da resposta.

- Infelizmente ela esta viúva, por isso veio para cá, esta saindo do luto, depois de dois anos, a festa é surpresa, pois ela nunca aceitaria, por causa disso a minha pressa, e conto com a presença de todos.

- Fico triste por ela! - Disse essa frase sorrindo. – Farei tudo para ajudá-la a superar essa tristeza.

- Tenho certeza disso!

Jenny esta livre, não conseguia ficar triste pela amiga, apesar da grande ironia do destino. Realmente ele estava ferrado!

Jensen viu quando o Jared chegou em sua casa, com o uniforme da marinha inglesa, ele fica lindo de casaco vermelho, pensou.

- Não esquece de respirar! – Falou Steven, fazendo Jensen perceber que tinha realmente prendido a respiração por alguns momentos.

- Não enche Steven. – Reclamou fazendo o outro cair na gargalhada. – Droga! Queria sair está muito calor aqui.

- Realmente nada como um capitão da marinha para esquentar o tempo.

- Idiota!

Jensen ficou observando na janela até Jared sair de sua vista.

Nota da Autora: Próximo episódio, o que todos querem! O encontro, Para a postagem ser mais rápida, vocês sabe o que alimenta minha inspiração. Bjs.


	16. Ola Bebezão?

**Volta antecipada**

Na terça chegou um navio da Inglaterra, então decidiram que era melhor a Jenny ter vindo nesse navio, por que poderia não ter nenhum na quinta atrapalhando um pouco a mentira.

- Mãe quantos vestidos foram feitos?

Donna Tinha contratado varias costureira e pedido urgência, pois não queria a filha de luto fechado, então quando ela chegasse iria vestir os vestidos que ela tinha encomendado, em dois dias tinham confeccionado três vestidos e mais o da festa que já estava quase pronto, trabalharam noite e dia.

- três.

- Por que só isso? – Perguntou Jensen fazendo bico e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Quantos vestidos você quer?

- No mínimo 5, fora o do baile.

- Você esta levando muito sério a volta da Jenny.

- A Jenny sempre ando bem vestida e não repetia roupas por dias seguidos. Devo continuar com o mesmo ritmo, com vestidos repetidos eu não saio de casa.

- Você tem que lembra que é um capitão pirata, não uma menininha mimada, agora fica quieto, pois tenho que ajustar a cintura. Os sapatos não ficaram prontos.

- Vou usar minha bota, pois preciso de agilidade e rapidez.

- Mas não combina!

- Sei disso, mas é necessário, infelizmente nesse ponto a Jenny vai lembrar a moleca que sempre foi, talvez seja melhor, ter um pouco da velha Jenny.

- Com a barra comprida do vestido , vai encobrir esse detalhe. Agora só falta a peruca, ainda bem que é a ultima moda e um pouco de maquiagem, nada exagerado, afinal você é naturalmente bonita, digo , bonito.

- Então como a Jenny é uma mulher atualizada vindo de Londres, não pode andar com vestidos repetidos. – Disse Jensen, recebendo um olhar irritado da mãe.

Todos aguardavam Jensen no quarto de hospede que ficou para a tripulação do Colibri se esconder, Steven, Cliff e Ho. O Detetive Pileggi também se encontrava no local.

Quando Jensen entrou transvestido de Jenny, todos se levantaram com olhares encantados com tamanha beleza, ele estava com um vestido verde claro, mangas soltas para disfarça os músculos, luvas apesar de sua mãe ter feito massagens diárias para amaciá-las os anos no mar não eram fácies de serem apagados, no busto um pequeno enchimento, dando impressão de pequeninos e tentadores seios, uma peruca loira e cacheada, completava o figurino, uma maquiagem leve nos olhos evidenciavam a cor e os longos cílios, nos lábios não foi preciso, pois tinha o tom naturalmente róseo, perfeito.

- Se fizerem isso, corto a garganta de vocês. – Jenny disse ao estendeu a mão, Cliff e Ho correram para beijar foi o despertar do momento.

- Você esta perfeito, ou melhor perfeita, se eu não soubesse quem era com certeza iria cortejá-la. – Disse Pileggi.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu Jensen disfarçando a voz grave e rouca, resolveu usar um tom baixo, calmo e rouco, o efeito ficou bom e sensual.

- Capitão. Nunca fui do clube dos seus apaixonados, mas acho que estou me escrevendo agora. – Falava Steven enquanto rodeava Jenny.

Os outros dois ainda olhavam a admirada transformação ocorrida com o capitão.

Steven ia assumir o papel de cunhado da Jenny, enquanto Cliff ficaria escondido até o momento de ação e Ho disfarçado como foguista instalaria os fogos de artifícios para a festa, outra missão de Ho foi ir ao Pérola e a Flor de Lótus e tentar impedir qualquer invasão ou de irem atrás dele, e o argumento usado foi que caso isso acontecesse ele destruiria o mapa, então esse problema por hora ficou solucionado.

E durante a sua estada se vestira somente como Jenny e seria tratado como tal por causa dos empregados da casa, eram pouco, mas todo cuidado era necessário.

No outro dia pela manhã Andy Garcia (Dom Garcia) e seu filho apareceram na casa da Jenny.

Dom Garcia, era um rico mercador espanhol, que com a trégua entre a Espanha e a Inglaterra, estava de passagem pela província e em um passeio a cavalo, conheceu Donna e se interessou por ela a ponto de adiar sua viagem de volta apenas para cortejá-la.

Jensen já tinha roubado muitas cargas suas, e lembrava dele de sua primeira batalha, foi ele que pediu clemência ao capitão Roger Ackles, riu se ao imaginar o que aconteceria se descobrisse que Donna era a mãe de um dos piratas mais odiados pelos mercadores espanhóis.

- Soube que sua filha chegou ontem à noite. Meu filho está com muita vontade de conhecê-la.

- Jenny ainda esta dormindo, estava muito cansada, mas hoje a tarde farei um chá para os principais amigos dela, e gostaria que estivessem presente.

- Adoraríamos e não iremos faltar. Bom dia.

- Mãe que chá é esse?

- Para você ver seus amigos e conseguir algumas informações.

- A senhora esta uma excelente estrategista. Tem certeza que não quer entrar nessa vida de pirataria. Com sua inteligência e minha força seremos imbatíveis. Quem foi convidado?

- Aceito, mas serei a capitã- Deu um abraço no filho e sorriu- . O almirante Kane e sua esposa. E a família Padalecki.

Ao ouvir esse nome Jenny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

**Na hora do chá**

Todos estavam reunidos quando a Jenny chegou no terraço onde estava sendo servido o chá. Seu coração estava acelerado era o teste final.

- Você esta belíssima. - Chris Kane foi o primeiro a se levantar para cumprimentá-la, Jenny se sentiu nua com o olhar que recebeu dele e mortalmente ferida com o olhar cheio de inveja e ciúme de Daneel sua esposa.

- Você ficou grande. – Falou Daneel maldosamente.

- Querida você que não cresceu, mas mesmo assim esta bonitinha. – Respondeu Jenny dando dois beijinhos em Daneel, que engoliu a raiva pela educação.

- Amiga quanta saudade, sua fujona quero saber todos os detalhes desde que você foi embora até os dias de hoje. - Disse Traci abraçando-a.- Uau! Que abraço bom, gostei.- Titia esta meio adoentada, mas pediu para que você vá lá assim que puder.

- Claro. – Respondeu e encarou Jared que a olhava sem saber o que fazer. – E ai bebezão vai ficar parado me olhando com essa cara de bobo. – Seu coração parecia que ir salta pela boca.

Jared deu o seu sorriso com as covinhas, Jenny sentiu que estava derretendo e quando percebeu estava voando, pois Jared a abraçou e a rodou no colo, pois a Jenny era grande, mas ele era maior. Quando a solto estava sem graça, e não conseguia encarar os que sabiam da verdade.

- Eu sabia que filha era linda. – Falou Fernando que se aproximou sem esperar que o apresentasse. – Fernando, as suas ordens.

- Minha filha este é Dom Garcia, seu filho Fernando e o Sr. Pileggi .

- É um prazer. – Respondeu Jenny fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – Responderam beijando a mão de Jenny.

Jenny olhou para o jardim e viu um grande homem negro e saiu correndo para cumprimentá-lo,bem no estilo da antiga Jenny.

- Meus olhos de rio, eu sabia que logo te reveria, o destino esta cumprindo a sua missão. – Disse John. Jenny riu e o convidou para o lanche. – Obrigado menina, ou devo dizer capitão? Sei qual o meu lugar, mas aceito o lanche.

- Vou enviar para você, e por enquanto sou a Jenny.

Após o servido o lanche a conversa foi sobre a vida de Jenny, depois que ela saiu da província.

- Mas realmente o que aconteceu? Você me deixou sem par no baile. – Perguntou Chris.

- Desculpe, mas meu pai me levou a força naquela madrugada, não pude me despedir de ninguém. – E olhou para Jared que desviou o olhar. – Fui viver em Londres e depois no interior da Irlanda onde conheci meu marido. – Jenny nesse momento com um lenço fingiu que enxugava uma lágrima fugida.

- De que seu marido morreu? – Perguntou Daneel.

- Não gostaria de falar nisso agora, vamos trocar de assunto. Soube que capturaram um grande pirata, o imediato do Colibri, quando irão enforcá-lo?

- Em um mês. - Respondeu Chris.

- Por que tanto tempo?

- Estão esperando o capitão do Colibri, vim salva-lo, para poder capturá-lo e assim ter uma festa maior. – Disse Jared com certa ironia.

- Desculpe o Jared, mas depois de uma estadia no Colibri, criou afeição pelo capitão e sua tripulação. – Ironizou Chris.

- Verdade? Conte-me como foi isso?

- Ele salvou o que restou da tripulação do Imperius e depois afundou os navios que fizeram essa barbaridade, acho que devíamos agradecer...

- Agradecer um pirata, e um pirata perigoso, considerado um dos mais cruéis desses mares.- Interrompeu Cane.

- Mas se ele é tão cruel, de repente ele pode atacar a vila e matar todos. – Falou Jenny com os olhos arregalados, fingindo medo.

- Não se preocupe reforçamos a guarda, inclusive aqui próxima da encosta de sua casa tem dois soldados dia e noite.

- Apenas dois!

- Posso providenciar mais para que se sinta segura.

- Obrigada! Ai! – Steven tinha dado um chute em sua canela.

- Desculpa, minha cunhada! Ainda bem que o almirante Kane se preocupa com você e teremos mais guardas! – A vontade de Steven era bater no capitão nesse momento. Jenny o ignorou.

- Vocês acreditam que o capitão vem salvar o seu imediato?

- Vem tentar mas não vai conseguir, reforçamos a cadeia, ele esta preso separadamente, em compartimentos de difícil acesso, estamos pronto para quando ele chegar será capturado e será um presente para a Espanha, na verda enviaremos somente a sua cabeça e ficaremos com o seu navio.

- Que será usado contra a Espanha quando a paz acabar. – Completou Dom Garcia.

- Na verdade o que importa é o navio, então deixem a cabeça do capitão grudada no corpo. Jared? O navio é tão especial assim? – Perguntou Jenny.

- Não sei. O tempo que fiquei no Colibri, estava sempre dentro da cabine, para mim é um navio pirata como outro qualquer.

- Os que foram salvo pelo Colibri se recusam a falar do navio, Jared diz que não viu nem o capitão, Jake diz que ficou na cozinha com o John, resumindo ou estão mentindo ou capitão realmente protegeu seu navio de qualquer tipo de espionagem.

- Dizem que o capitão do Colibri é muito bonito. É verdade Jared?

- Como disse Kane, não o vi, ele parecia se esconder de mim.

- Mas é verdade, ele tão bonito, que eu como homem não tenho coragem de negar tamanha beleza. – Disse Fernando.

- Meu Deus! Agora não teremos sossego.- Falou Steven baixinho.

- O que disse ? - Perguntou Traci que estava encantada por Steven.

- Nada!

- E como o senhor sabe disso ?

- Há uns cincos anos eu o encontrei, meu capitão resolveu atacar o Colibri, pois ele parecia ter saído de uma grande batalha, então o capitão achou que era uma grande oportunidade, se enganou.

Acredito que foi nessa época que mudou o comando do Colibri, pois apesar de lutarem e o capitão demonstrar uma frieza que nunca vi igual, existia um pesar no ar, tenho certeza que foi sua primeira batalha sem a presença do pai.

Os olhos de Jenny por um momento ficaram triste, apenas Jared que percebeu, mas acho que era pena do jovem capitão, pois ela era assim mesmo sempre preocupada com quem sofria.

- Loiro, olhos verdes e uma bela boca, um rosto perfeito. Parecia um anjo da morte no meio de tanta destruição, dava ordens com a segurança de um líder, apesar de muito jovem. – Completou Fernando.- Por sinal senhora Calson, nunca tinha encontrado verdes de olhos tão lindo quanto o dele até hoje, ao ver os seus.

- Obrigada! E me chame de Jenny- Dizendo isso deu um sorriso e abaixou os olhos fingindo timidez, ele ainda lembrava alguns truques femininos, que seduziam e os que estavam presente, os únicos que não se encantaram com o gesto foram Steven e o detetive.

- Eu sei apenas que o malandro é abusado. – Disse Dom Garcia. – Ele manda presentes para mim.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Donna.

- Na primeira vez me mandou uma caixa do mais fino vinho francês, pensei que seria uma espécie de piada, mas o vinho era uma delicia e sempre que o Colibri ataca um dos meus navios recebo presentes, e bons presentes. Ele tem um bom gosto muito bem apurado, deve ter tido uma educação de primeira.

- E por que ele se tornou um pirata? – Perguntou Daneel, encantada pelo pirata.

- Não sei, destino talvez. Lembro do primeiro capitão Ackles, em seu navio o Venus, atacou o Del Maré, ia nos afundar, mas ao olhar para o filho mudou de idéia, era um garoto estava sentado no quanto com uma arma na mão e olhos assustados e realmente um mergulho no verde daqueles olhos mata qualquer um afogado. Lembra realmente seus olhos, menina Jenny.

- Tudo bem! Mas não quero ninguém morrendo afogado nos meus olhos, um cisco já incomoda imagina um corpo inteiro. – Todos riram, principalmente pelo biquinho que ela vez ao terminar a frase.

Após algumas horas de conversa e algumas músicas tocadas no piano por Jenny acompanhada pelo violino de Steven os convidados resolveram partir.

- Vamos ver o céu da casa na arvore, preciso falar com você – Disse Jared no pé do ouvido de Jenny, ao se despedir.

- Me espere lá. – Respondeu igualmente baixinho.

Querem saber o que acontece no encontro? Review!


	17. Sob as estrelas

**Casa da Arvore**

Depois que todos se recolheram Jenny saiu de encontro ao Jared.

- Olá. Será que a casa ainda agüenta nosso peso? – Perguntou Jenny ao ver Jared sentado no assoalho da casa, na verdade era o que tinha sobrado da casa da arvore.

- A casa pode não existir, mas conservei o chão, gosto de vim para cá e observa o céu, assim eu me sentia perto de você.

- O céu sempre me lembrou você também.

Com agilidade Jenny subiu e sentou ao lado de Jared, e ficaram observando as estrelas, em silêncio por algum tempo apenas desfrutando a companhia um do outro.

- Por quê? – A pergunta de Jared saiu num tom angustiado. - Por que você foi embora sem se despedir e não venha com essa história que foi raptada, pois não acredito que não pode escrever uma carta, uma explicação, apenas isso. – E Jared mostrou a corrente que tinha enterrado embaixo daquela arvore. – Sua mãe me entregou dizendo que você tinha deixado para mim e que um dia viria buscá-la. Essa corrente salvou a minha vida.

Jenny pegou a corrente em suas mãos e em silêncio agradeceu a sua mãe, pois ele não tinha deixado nada para Jared, e naquele momento percebeu o quanto tinha magoado seu melhor amigo. E ele não poderia mentir, mas não tinha coragem de falar a verdade, não que Jared o denunciasse, mas que o rejeitasse e esse era o seu maior medo.

- Jared, não posso dar nenhuma explicação nesse momento, mas prometo que depois da festa você terá todas as respostas que precisa, confie em mim, por favor.

- Confiar? Você prometeu que nunca me magoaria, mas foi a pessoa que mais me machucou nessa vida. – Dizendo isso desceu em um salto da casa.

- Me perdoa! É te peço apenas esse tempo, em nome de nossa amizade. Sei que é difícil mas não posso explicar e não quero mentir, você não merece, é só o que posso dizer.- Jenny desceu rapidamente e encarou Jared.

- Tudo bem, vou te dar esse tempo minha vida esta tão louca, que talvez nem queira saber, pois não vai adiantar saber o motivo de por que foi, de repente saber o motivo será mais um problema, e de problemas já estou cheio.

- Por que sua vida está uma loucura?

- Passei a minha vida toda te amando e te odiando, que já estava acostumado. Quando...

- Quando o que?

- Não sei se devo falar.

- Apesar de tudo sempre fui sua amiga, pode confiar, seja o que for não te julgarei e se puder te ajudar pode contar comigo. – Falou Jenny tocando em seu rosto.

- Vou falar, senão vou explodir. - Jared virou de costa para Jenny que estava encostada no tronco da arvore.

- Nesses últimos acontecimentos de minha vida, não perdi apenas o meu navio, tripulação, carreira, perdi também minha sanidade. Durante quinze anos todos os dias meu primeiro e ultimo pensamento era pra ti, como disse, estava acostumado com essa rotina, até aquele dia quando o capitão Ackles entrou em minha cabine.

- Mas você disse que não o encontrou pessoalmente.

- É verdade! O único contato que tive com ele foi naquela cabine escura, quando avancei sobre ele. Eu ia matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Mas se você fizesse isso morreria!

- Eu sei! Porem livraria o mar de um dos piratas mais perigosos do Caribe.

- E o que vez mudar de idéia?

- Foi nesse momento que começou a minha perdição. Quando o agarrei e sentir o calor do seu corpo, percebi que nunca iria conseguir matá-lo e ainda sinto a suas mãos no meu cabelo me consolando pela minha tripulação, e desde desse instante você saiu do meu pensamento, e eu passava os dias esperando nossa conversa entre paredes ou tentando ouvir a sua voz vinda do convés.

- Você se apaixonou pelo capitão! – O coração de Jensen pulava de alegria, e ele se perguntava por que.

- Eu não posso estar apaixonado pelo capitão. – Jared falou isso tão devagar, negando a verdade mais para ele do que para Jensen.

- Por que ele é homem?

- Não! Por que ele é um pirata! – O desprezo na voz do Jared gelou Jensen até os ossos. – Piratas, são a praga que infesta nossos mares, todos eles deveriam ser varridos do mapa, independente dos navios que eles atacam ou deixam de atacar, são assassinos, ladrões, a escória do mundo.

Eram tanto ódio e desprezo que Jensen estava meio encolhido junto a arvore, com os lábios entre abertos buscando respirar melhor. E apenas não saiu correndo por que Jared estava na sua frente com os braços um do lado do outro de sua cabeça.

- Odeio piratas. Odeio o capitão Ackles e odeio você por ter me deixado sozinho todos esses anos. -Nesse momento a lua saiu de trás de uma nuvem e iluminou o rosto de Jenny com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, e diante daquela visão Jared não resistiu e o beijou violentamente.

Na loucura daquele beijo Jenny perdeu a noção e agarrou Jared pelo casaco o jogando contra a arvore que instantes atrás estava encostado. Assustando Jared com tanta paixão.

– Jenny ! – Disse Jared quando interromperam o beijo para respirarem.

Jenny percebeu que quase tinha perdido a cabeça e juntando o resto de suas forças saiu correndo em direção a sua casa. Foi tudo tão rápido que Jared não conseguiu segura-lo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Donna assustada quando Jenny invadiu seu quarto.

- Eu sabia que essa história não daria certo! Eu sabia! - Repita Jenny andando de um lado para o outro.

- Calma! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou aflita sua mãe.

- O Jared me odeia! Me odeia! – E começou a chorar.

- Jensen você esta levando a história da Jenny muito sério. Não se esqueça quem você é!

- Mas...

- Nada de mas! Agora vá dormir e se concentre na sua missão! E o Jared não te odeia, ele te esperou, só começou a namorar quando acho que estava casado.

- Mas ele odeia o capitão Ackles!

- Ai! Jenny, como ele pode odiar o homem que o salvou? Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse ajudar a salvar o Jim, ele ajudava. Faz o seguinte deite aqui, nunca pensei que ia te consolar por causa de uma dor de cotovelo. – Donna riu e aconchegou Jenny nos braços.

- Eu não estou com dor de cotovelo. – Falou Jenny emburrado.

- Eu sei que não! Dorme amanhã vai esta melhor!

Nota: Desculpa para aqueles que esperava,=m algo mais... Quente! Porém todos sabem da situação de Jenny.

Nota2: Se houvesse mais generosidade nesse mundo (com reviews) a história já estaria postada quase que toda, mas como elas (review) estão devagar, também fico devagar, mas ainda. Beijos.


	18. Velhos amores e novas informações

**Pela manhã**

Depois de uma noite com muitos sonhos perturbadores com um capitão da marinha inglesa, Jenny acordou mais calmo e logo cedo teve uma surpresa inspiradora.

- Jenny parece que alguém também não te esqueceu. – Falou sua mãe apontando para um rapaz loiro embaixo de uma arvore um pouco distante da entrada da casa, tentava disfarçar, mas estava claramente observando a casa.

- Chad Murray. Vou falar com ele.

- Vai dar um passeio matinal ao lado de um oficial da marinha.

- Steven? Você esta com ciúme? Não acredito. – Disse Jenny fazendo graça com a cara do amigo. – Não se preocupe não irei te trair, apesar do teu interesse pela Traci, por falar nisso, não magoa a minha amiga. Vou tentar entrar na cadeia e ver Jim.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Chad. – Dizendo isso Jenny pegou uma pequena sombrinha e saiu em direção a Chad.

- Olá Jenny?

- Ola Chad. Faz muito tempo- Jenny o abraçou, deixando o rapaz totalmente surpreso. – -Estava com saudade..

- Mas você não me convidou para o chá de ontem!

- Vamos caminhar um pouco e você continua reclamando por tudo, quem selecionou os convidados foi a minha mãe, não tive nada a haver com isso. Até perguntei por você.

- Sério?

- Sério. - Reforçando a pequena mentira. – Mas se você faz tanta questão, apareça hoje as 16:00h

- Mas você vai me dar atenção ou ficará conversando apenas com o Jared.

- Realmente as coisas não mudam por aqui. Não sei se o Jared estará presente.

- Você não o convidou?

- Desde quando o Jared precisa de convite. Na verdade nenhuns de meus amigos precisam de convite para ir a minha casa, isso inclui você.

Jenny conduziu a caminha até a cadeia.

- Uau! O pirata que foi capturado realmente é muito perigoso, tantos guardas. – Disse Jenny empolgada.

- Na verdade isso é para capturar o capitão do Colibri. Você sabia que quase consigo prender o capitão Ackles e o seu navio?

- Verdade! E como foi isso?

- Foi quando resgatei o Jared, mas o covarde atrapalhou de eu atacar o Colibri, ajudando-o na fuga, não digo isso para ninguém, por que ele já está bastante encrencado, até a noiva o deixou.

- Por quê?

- Quem vai querer casar com alguém sem futuro, a carreira dele acabou.

- Se ele o amasse realmente nunca o teria abandonado nesse momento tão difícil. – Na voz de Jenny existia um tom de raiva.

- Você é uma romântica incurável. – Dizendo isso Chad segurou na cintura de Jenny, olhando com carinho e desejo, Jenny aproveitou o momento e pediu o que queria.

- Você pode me levar para ver o pirata? Queria tanto vê-lo de perto, um pirata cruel!

- Claro que não!

- Por quê? – E se afastou do rapaz. – Você não tem permissão para entrar na cadeia? Vou pedir para o Almirante Kane. – Provocando com essa afirmação o lado macho poderoso de Chad.

- Eu posso entrar lá a hora que quiser e Kane nunca concordará em levá-la, por que você é uma mulher e é perigoso.

- Está com medo?

- Lógico que não!

- Então qual o perigo, ele pode se soltar e você não se garante! Depois o Jared que é o covarde. – Jenny se lembrava muito bem como conseguir as suas vontades com Chad.

- Tudo bem! Depois não diga que não avisei! Vamos! Por que você não é como todas as garotas,

- Você gostaria que eu fosse como todas as garotas. – Disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Para onde o senhor Capitão Murray está levando a Jenny? – perguntou Kane na porta de entrada para interior da cadeia.

- Almirante ela pediu muito para ver o pirata e senhor sabe como é a Jenny, seria capaz de invadir a cadeia.

- Com certeza, mas o senhor saber que isso é proibido.

- Deixa! Quero tanto ver esse pirata! – Jenny pediu fazendo charme.

- Tudo bem! Mas você vai comigo. – E dispensou o capitão.

- Mas...

- O senhor tem suas obrigações vá cumpri - lá!

- Jenny.- Se despediu Chad, se sentindo humilhado.

- Chad! Obrigada mesmo assim e não esqueça hoje a tarde.

- O que tem hoje a tarde? – Perguntou Kane.

- Minha mãe dará outro chá e convidou Chad. Eu nem queria muito. – Disse mordendo os lábios bem feitos e piscando os olhos.

Dentro do prédio da cadeia, Kane conduziu Jenny para o subsolo, existiam dois guardas no final da escada e um portão de ferro, Jenny observou as dobradiças, caso fosse necessário, o local era iluminado com espécies de tochas, dando um ar meio macabro.

- Esta aqui o seu terrível pirata. – Disse Kane parando em frente uma cela e no fundo Jim quase que totalmente encoberto pela escuridão. Ao seu lado um guarda.- O que você esta fazendo ai?

- Estava dando água para ele senhor!

Jenny percebeu que a cela estava aberta e rapidamente entrou, antes que Kane a impedisse.

- Jenny não pode...

- Esse é o grande imediato do Colibri? Parece tão velho e acabado. – Jenny falava tentando controlar a dor e raiva de ver seu amigo naquela situação estava quase perdendo o juízo e tentando libertá-lo naquele momento, ela reconheceu que o guarda na cela era o Jake o imediato do Imperius, parece que não foi apenas o Jared a ser punido.

- Jake, ele tem o horário certo de ser alimentado, pare de cultivar as amizades erradas que você fez naquele navio, não quero ninguém chorando no enforcamento da tripulação do Colibri e agora vamos todos.

- Posso ir também! – Perguntou Jim.

- Insolente!- E Kane esbofeteou Jim, causando revolta em Jenny.

- Covarde. – E se abaixou segurando o rosto do Jim. – Você ficará bem.

Jim reconheceu o capitão, mas rapidamente abaixou os olhos rezando que o almirante não tivesse percebido a sua reação de surpresa.

- Ele é um assassino. – Saiu puxando Jenny para fora da cela.

Jake trancou a cela.

- Senhor! Vou deixar a chave da cela e das correntes penduradas próximo ao portão, no lugar de sempre. Madame. – E Jake se retirou.

- Jenny! Não gostei de sua atitude, vamos embora.

- Soube que o almirante estava passeando com uma dama pelas celas do subsolo e vim conferir se era verdade, mas se tivessem me dito que era a Jenny, não teria me dado esse trabalho. – Disse o Comodoro Michael Rosenbaum.

- Esta dizendo que eu não sou uma dama, você continua muito delicado.

Falando isso Jenny foi se afastando em direção contrária da saída, buscando outra maneira para entrar ali, pois os guardas ficavam do lado de fora, andou até o final do corredor e encontrou uma escada.

Subiu a escada e caminhou até o final do corredor encontrado totalmente as cegas, pois estava escuro, e ao olhar para cima uma fresta de luz vinha da lateral, ao caminhar nessa direção descobriu uma nova escada e quase caiu quando tropeçou no primeiro degrau, não precisou subir. Satisfeito voltou para onde Kane estava chamando-o.

- Jenny o que você veio fazer nessa direção. – Kane estava barrando a sua passagem ao pé da escada.

- Curiosidade.

- Você sempre foi muito curiosa. – Disse sem ainda deixa - lá passar.- Também sou curioso.

Jenny continuou calada esperando uma chance de escapar.

- Você deve sentir falta! – Continuou Kane.

- Falta de que?

- De alguém, de carinho, afinal dois anos viúva é muito tempo para uma mulher tão quente como você.

- Eu gostaria que o Almirante me respeitasse! – Respondeu indignada.

- Eu tento, mas você me deixa louco, sempre deixou!

- o Senhor tem a sua esposa, Daneell que é minha amiga!

- Vocês nunca foram amigas, e só casei com a ela, por você sumiu.

De costa Jenny ia subindo a escada de volta tentando fugir de Kane.

- Nunca esqueci você. – Kane subia a escada a cada frase. – Preciso sentir o teu gosto, eu posso te amar e arrancar essa carência de dentro de você.

- Quem disse que estou carente?

- Se fosse outra mulher, tudo bem, mas você...

- Almirante Kane, vou lhe contar algo intimo da minha vida e assim acabar com qualquer julgamento sobre a minha pessoa, ou minhas necessidades.

Depois que acabou a festa do meu casamento, na volta para a nossa casa, os cavalos se assustaram e meu marido e eu fomos jogados da carruagem, não sofri nenhum ferimento, mas meu marido ficou paralisado e uma paralisia degenerativa que em três anos o matou. – Jenny fingiu uma emoção. - Então não sinto necessidade daquilo que nunca tive e agora me deixe passar.

- Quer dizer que você ainda é virgem. – Jenny percebeu que o efeito foi contrário do que queria quando o Almirante Kane a agarrou esmagando sua boca num beijo cheio de paixão. – Sua desgraçada! – Foi a exclamação de Kane quando levou um tapa que o quase o fez rolar a escada.

Sua corrida quase foi interrompida por Rosenbaum, que ainda estava no corredor esperando os dois, mas com uma joelhada no meio das pernas a largou, no desespero não viu Jared no meio do caminho que a segurou com firmeza e pediu calma quando ela tentou se livrar dele.

- Jared!

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou para Kane e Rosenbaum, e colocou Jenny por trás dele protegendo-a com o seu corpo.

- Essa...Que nunca soube se comporta como uma dama, e agora se comporta como uma menina inocente. – Respondeu Rosenbaum.

- Cala boca e não fale assim dela. - Disse Jared dando um passo a frente impondo todo seu tamanho para o comodoro. – Venha Jenny vamos sair daqui.

- Jenny me perdoa. – Falou Kane quando estavam do lado de fora do prédio.

- Nunca mais ouse se aproximar de mim. – E isso agarrada ao braço de Jared, não por medo e sim por que não queria se afasta do capitão, então se esforço e representou o melhor papel de donzela em apuros, preocupado Jared a abraçou pela cintura protetoramente, gesto bastante bem vindo por Jenny, mesmo se recriminando por essa atitude.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Chad se aproximando.

- Não aconteceu nada, temos muito trabalho para fazer, acredito que a Jenny esteja bem. Jared vá até a vila, chegou um navio de guerra com 200 soldados bem treinados e preciso que o comandante venha aqui. – Informou o comodoro.

- Esse navio chegou muito rápido!

- Na verdade ele era para ter chegado a três semanas, ainda bem que atrasou senão já teriam partido, e estaríamos somente com a guarnição local que é insuficiente diante das ameaças que se fazem presente, gostaria de saber o que o Pérola e outro navio estão fazendo aqui, mas com esse reforço estou bem menos preocupado.

- Agora quem ficou preocupado fui eu. - Pensava Jenny, mas as informações eram excelentes.

- Irei deixa a Jenny, e partirei logo em seguida.

- Não! Quero que parta imediatamente.

- Eu a acompanharei.- Se propôs Chad.

- Não é necessário, não preciso de babá e senhor não se atreva a vim atrás de mim. - Disse para Kane que ia falar alguma coisa para ela. - Chad o esperarei para o chá. – Este respondeu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Jenny! - Jared a chamou e foi falar com ela afastado do grupo. – Quando eu voltar irei falar com você imediatamente e não se comprometa com ninguém antes de falar comigo. – E olhou para Chad que a olhava com cara de bobo.

- Sem risco. – Sorriu e segui para a sua casa.

Jenny achava estranho o ódio que Rosenbaum nutria por ela, tudo bem que nunca foram amigos, mas ela achava que essas desavenças deveriam ter ficado no passado, não eram mais crianças. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos galopes de um cavalo.

- Bom dia Jenny! – Falou Fernando, descendo do cavalo e acompanhando-a.

- Bom dia!

- Posso acompanha - lá?

- Se eu disser não vai parar de me seguir? – Respondeu irritada.

- Desculpe! Vou deixá-la em paz.

- Não! Perdoe-me a mal educação. – E segurou no braço de Fernando.

- Claro, mas por que esta tão irritada?

- Gostaria de não falar sobre isso.

- Ok! Posso acompanhar o meu pai hoje, quando ele vier para o chá com sua mãe?

- Não vejo nenhum problema. – Sorriu Jenny, com a presença de Fernando seria mais fácil evitar os avanços de Chad.

- Meu pai pretende pedir sua mãe em casamento, o que você acha.

- Perfeito! – Respondeu Jenny pensando que quando saqueasse um navio espanhol poderia esta roubando a própria mãe, e isso a fez rir.

- Que bom que ficou feliz!

- Então seremos irmãos!

- Na verdade estava pensando em um casamento duplo, pai e filho com mãe e filha. O que acha?

- Olha o Steven e a Traci! – Mudando de assunto.

- O que esta fazendo com a minha amiga? – Perguntou baixinho para Steven. – Se fizer algo que a magoe vou te abandonar na primeira ilha deserta que encontrar.

- Ela foi atrás de você e me convidou para caminhar, é mais fácil eu sair magoado.

- Tadinho do meu cunhadinho. – Disse fazendo um carinho meio violento na cabeça de Steven.

Caminharam os quatros até a casa da Traci e depois voltaram para a casa da Jenny onde Fernando se despediu prometendo voltar para o chá.

- O que conseguiu nesse seu passeio matinal? – Perguntou Steven quando eles se reuniram com o Cliff e Ho.

- Um pedido de namoro e outro de casamento.

- Engraçadinho! O que descobriu?

- Que Kane nunca me esqueceu casou com a Daneell por eu está casada e que o comodoro Rosenbaum me odeia.

- Capitão!

- Desculpe Steven, é apenas para aliviar a tensão! Conseguir falar com Jim, esses desgraçados o querem entregá-lo morto para o carrasco, ele está acorrentado e mal alimentado, apenas não está pior por causa do Jake Abel, que o está alimentando as escondidas pelo que pude perceber.

Além da principal por trás do prédio existe uma entrada e o que parece não há guardas, acho que agiremos por lá.

- Jake Abel, o imediato do Imperius.

- Isso mesmo, e para complicar a situação, aportou um navio de guerra com 200 homens treinados para batalha.

- Mas chegou tão rápido a ajuda!

- Para o nosso azar, este navio era para ter chegado a três semanas, e se isso tivesse acontecido, estaria a caminho de sua missão original, resta espera que essa missão seja mais importante do que esperar o ataque de um navio que pode aparecer ou não.

- Com o Pérola e o Flor de Lótus ancorados por perto acredito que teremos uma batalha.

- Verdade. O Rainha Elizabeth ainda não atacou por que está em menor número, mas agora no mínimo está de igual para igual.

- O que o senhor pretende fazer agora?

- Tomar um banho e me arrumar para o chá da tarde! – E Jenny caminhou até a porta deixando os três de boca aberta. – Vamos aguarda. O Capitão Padalecki foi ao porto e quando voltar virá aqui. - Falou Jenny antes de fechar a porta.- Agora preciso dos meus sais. - E fechou a porta antes que o peso de papel atirado por Steven o atingisse.


	19. Quer casar comigo?

**Na casa da Jenny – Pela tarde**

Jenny estava na biblioteca quando os convidados para o chá da tarde chegaram. Jake foi ao seu encontro, pois tinha liberdade na casa.

- Jenny, estas flores são para você ou devo dizer capitão! – E completou depois do olhar surpreso de Jenny. -Não se preocupe seu segredo esta seguro, e pode contar comigo. Capitão.

- É Jenny por favor! E obrigado por sua ajuda. Você pode dizer o que tem atrás do prédio? – Jensen ficou feliz com esse aliado inesperado.

- Apenas mata fechada, se o senhor for invadir a cadeia é a melhor entrada, não tem guardas fixos, apenas ronda. O problema de fugir por ali, é a lama, a melhor opção é rodear a mata até os penhascos. Agora como descer os penhascos eu não sei.

- Tem certeza que você não quer servi no Colibri? – Jake sorriu orgulhoso, pois isso era um grande elogio, ser considerado competente para fazer parte da tripulação do Colibri.

- A parte do penhasco esta resolvida, a noite no pântano daquela mata não tem condições, é morte, temos que fazer como você sugeriu.

- Quando agirão, se estiver de serviço posso ficar cego, surdo e mudo.

- Sábado. Durante a festa.

- Estarei de folga, mas posso trocar.

- Não! Irão desconfiar, afinal você é amigo da família e qual jovem iria querer trabalhar em um dia de festa? Você já esta ajudando muito em manter Jim vivo e capaz de fugir sem precisar carregá-lo.

- Obrigada! Jake pelas flores. – Disse Jenny mudando de assunto quando percebeu a presença de Fernando na biblioteca.

- Teu pai esta te chamando Jake! – Disse Fernando.

Quando Jake saiu, Fernando roubou um beijo de Jenny recebendo uma tapa desta.

- Dr. Morgan. Que prazer em revê-lo. – Disse Jenny ao chegar no terraço.

- Eu esperava nunca mais ver a Jenny.

- Foi necessário! Mas apesar das circunstancia estou feliz.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan casou com a mãe de Jake, ela era viúva e nunca tiveram outros filhos, na época muitos ficaram com raiva, por ele ser um jovem médico e resolver casar com uma mulher mais velha e com um filho, quando havia tantas garotas solteiras, a mãe de Jenny foi a única que não se afastou na época, por competência venceu esse obstáculo, mas nunca realmente criou amizades, além de Donna. As más línguas cometam essa situação maldosamente, dizendo que ele gosta de mulheres sozinhas e com filhos.

- Dr. Morgan, não se preocupe com Jake, não vou colocá-lo em risco de vida e nem de carreira. – Disse Jenny na primeira oportunidade a só com o médico.

- Não se preocupe, quero apenas agradecer por ter salvo a sua vida. Os alimentos enviados para o seu imediato têm alguns fortificantes. E, apesar do seu tamanho você ficou uma mulher muito bonita.

- Espero que não queira me agarra também,

- Você sabe prefiro as que têm filhos!

- Então não tenho nenhuma chance? – Perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

- Se continuar me olhando assim, eu esquecerei de minhas preferências.

- Doutor! – Os dois riram.

A tarde foi agradável, Jenny se esquivando de Chad e Fernando e os dois brigando entre si, por sua atenção. Jake se divertia junto com o pai. Sua mãe e Dom Garcia estavam conversando no Jardim. Traci e Steven estavam muito concentrados em se descobrirem para presta atenção no triângulo não tão amoroso. E Jared ainda não tinha voltado do porto. Ao cair da noite todos se despediriam.

- Eu vou com vocês. – Se ofereceu Jenny quando Steven se propôs para levar Traci para casa. Steven queria negar, mas por respeito ao seu capitão e sabendo da amizade deste pela garota se controlou.

- Jenny não tem necessidade. – Disse Traci puxando a Jenny para o lado. – Quero ficar um pouco a só, não sou nenhuma mocinha que precisa de companhia, na verdade nunca me importei com que pensam ou falam, e alem do mais o que você quer é ver meu priminho que não esta em casa, vamos fazer o seguinte, irei sozinha com Steven e se Jared já estiver chegado digo que o esta esperando, que tal?

- Tudo bem! Cuidado!

- Esta preocupada comigo ou com o teu cunhado?

Jenny riu. Sua preocupação era com os dois, mundos muito diferentes, mas resta apenas torce que não se machuquem.

Sua mãe comunicou que Dom Garcia a tinha pedido em casamento e a convidado para partir com ele no Del Maré, rumo a Espanha onde se casariam, mas ela ainda não tinha dado a resposta, estava pensando em ir para Londres e casar lá, junto de sua família.

- A senhora gosta dele? – Perguntou Jenny.

- Faz tempo que meu coração não bate por um homem.

- E por que não vai com ele agora para a Espanha? Dom Garcia parece ser um bom homem e se não for tenho como acerta as contas com ele.

- Ele pode pensar que sou fácil.

- Bobagem, não perca tempo minha mãe. E para incentivá-la acabo de ter uma idéia.

As horas passavam e Jenny não conseguia dormir esperando Jared quando avistou da janela um vulto alto embaixo da arvore deles. Correu para lá e o vulto se escondeu por trás da arvore quando se aproximou.

- Jared! – chamou.

- Jared ainda não voltou do porto. – Jenny recuou quando reconheceu Kane. – Não vá, vamos ver as estrelas. – E segurou o braço de Jenny, que rapidamente puxou se livrando do toque e de um passo para trás e seu corpo encontro outro corpo firme atrapalhando sua fuga.

- De novo Jenny? – Disse Jared segurando Jenny fortemente pela cintura.- Sera que sempre te encontro fugindo de alguém.?

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Capitão Padalecki, não deveria está organizando os recém-chegados. – Falou Kane de maneira autoritária

- Sim almirante, mas tive de vir para falar com o comodoro.

- E o que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que o senhor! – A tensão aumentou com essa resposta dada em tom irônico.

- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Apreciando a noite, estou enganado? – Mais ironia.

Jenny sentia clima pesado, mas estava concentrado na pressão que as mãos de Jared faziam em sua cintura. Por ele puxava a espada acabava com Kane ali mesmo e se entregava aquele abraço. Ele não entendia seu comportamento e nem as sensações que seu corpo estava tendo, mas gostava.

- Não capitão, o senhor esta certo, mas eu não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade no momento para cumprir, no seu caso o comodoro Rosenbaum ainda não foi fazer seu descanso merecido por que esta o esperando, e o senhor passeando, perseguindo a namoradinha de infância, vá cumprir o seu dever antes que eu mande prende-lo.

- Claro almirante. Irei imediatamente ao encontro do comodoro, assim que deixar a Jenny na porta de sua residência.

- Não capitão! Vá agora eu levarei Jenny na porta de sua casa.

Ao ouvir isso Jenny a contra gosto se livrou das mãos de Jared e saiu correndo, deixando os dois homens surpreso.

- Meu Deus! Essa mulher corre demais! – Comentou Chris.

Jared sorriu e foi ao encontro de Rosenbaum.

**Casa dos Padalecki – Pela manhã**

- Bom dia Steven. – cumprimentou Jared que estava saindo da casa.

- Bom dia. Parece que você está meio cansado.

- Dormi muito pouco, passei o dia e parte da noite resolvendo algumas situações do navio que chegou ontem.

- A Jenny me falou, um grande navio de guerra com 200 homens, estamos agora seguros, caso o capitão do Colibri resolva invadir a ilha.

- Ser formos depender dessa nova guarnição é melhor entregar o imediato e todo o ouro da província.

- Por quê?

- O navio estava atrasado 3 semanas por que enfrentou uma tempestade e logo depois uma calmaria, muito dos suprimentos estragara, pois ficaram molhados, estão sem alimento a 8 dias, e quando chegaram fazia três dias que não bebiam água direito, praticamente metade da tripulação morreu e os outros estão doentes, estou indo para providência o enterro, nossos soldados estão cansados de tanto cavar sepulturas, dos corpos que não foram jogados no mar. Os que não estavam cavando vão virar serviço.

- Realmente é perfeito para invadir a ilha. Acho que com notícias dessas a Jenny não irá querer a festa amanhã. – Em seu pensamento Steven vibrava com as noticias.

- É uma situação triste, mas não acho que ela deva cancelar a festa, afinal já está tudo preparado e os soldados que morreram não eram conhecidos da província, e a festa será somente para os da vila, certo?

- Verdade, mas você sabe como é a Jenny muito sensível.

- É melhor não contar para ela. Pois é bem capaz de ir ao enterro e chorar em cima de cada caixão, quando éramos criança, existia um velho todos morriam de medo dele, mas Jenny fazia questão de deixar comida na porta de sua casa sempre que íamos na floresta e foi a única a depositar flores em sua sepultura e ainda chorou. – Jared riu com a lembrança.

Steven percebeu o quanto Jared amava Jenny, e se perguntou o que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse a verdade, será que esse amor resistiria? Ele apostava no sim.

- Olá – Traci falou ao chegar.

- Acordou cedo priminha. – Falou Jared, mas ele sentia que estava sobrando pelos olhares trocados entre os dois. – Steven você se lembraria de dar um recado a Jenny?

- Claro! – respondeu Steven sem olhar para Jared.

- Diga que hoje a noite irei jogar pedra. Ela sabe do que estou falando. Até mais tarde.

Ninguém respondeu.

O dia foi tranqüilo, muito agito apenas no salão de baile onde ocorreria a festa, apesar da tragédia ocorrida com o navio, até o governador foi a casa de Jenny para impedir qualquer cancelamento, ele achava que devido os fatos, uma festa levantava o animo e renovava o espírito.

O capitão Ackles se reuniu com Cliff que já estava cansado de ficar preso em um quarto da casa, Ho e Steven, para repassar o plano,

Ho e Cliff iriam invadir a prisão por trás na hora dos fogos, Ho tinha contratado e treinado alguns homens para acederem os pavios, assim ele estaria livre, correriam em direção a floresta, mas não entrariam se esconderiam pelas sombras, nas condições que os guardas se encontravam, a fuga ocorreria sem problemas, e com a virada de guarda Jake estaria de serviço.

Jenny e Steven iriam embarca para a Espanha junto com a Donna e o Colibri interceptaria o Del Maré, o plano era fácil e simples.

Caso os guardas o avistassem correriam para a festa e pegariam reféns de preferência a Jenny e o Steven e assim tentariam chegar ao Colibri, e todos seriam felizes para sempre menos Jenny que seria morta por sanguinários piratas.

A noite chegou e Jenny ficou a espera de Jared no quarto, jogar pedra significava me espere acordada, abra a janela para eu entrar.

Jenny abriu rapidamente quando as primeiras pedrinhas bateram na janela e tomou um susto, pois Jared já estava ao lado pronta para entrar.

- Desculpa a demora tive que esperar enquanto John levava Kane para longe daqui, ele deve esta louco, pois esta rondando a sua casa.

- Já tinha percebido. Mas o que você quer falar comigo?

Jared olhava Jenny totalmente encantado, o luar que entrava pela janela iluminava seu rosto, ele nunca tinha visto imagem mais linda.

- Jared?

- Desculpa!

- Você esta pedindo muita desculpa.

- Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu estou muito nervoso!

- Por quê? – Perguntou levantando o canto da boca e o olhando de lado estranhando a atitude do amigo, Jared segurou-o no queixo e deu um leve beijo no canto de sua boca, fazendo Jenny fechar os olhos e prender a respiração.

- Eu tinha preparado um discurso, mas esqueci então vou direto ao assunto.- Jared suspirou profundamente. – Quer casar comigo? – Pediu Jared de joelhos aos seus pés.

Jenny ficou sem ação e passava nervosamente a língua e mordia os lábios, procurando outras palavras em sua mente que não fosse "sim ! Eu caso".

- Sei que deve esta surpresa, mas você é a única pessoa que quero para minha vida. Não, precisa responde agora, eu espero mesmo que essa espera me mate.

- E o capitão Ackles? – Perguntou depois de sair do estado de choque que se encontrava.

- O que tem o Ackles?

- Ontem você disse que não parava de pensar nele. E hoje quer casa comigo!

- Acho que esses meus sentimentos pelo capitão foram a mais uma maneira de tentar te esquecer, mas depois que você me beijou

- Não! Você me beijou!

- Mas quem me jogou contra a arvore foi você.- Disse Jared sorrindo com o constrangimento de Jenny. – Seja como for, percebi que você é o único amor da minha vida, e eu sinto que você me ama também. Minha chorona.

Enquanto ele falava ia colocando o anel no dedo de Jenny, e este só percebeu que chorava quando as mãos de Jared seguraram seu rosto e com os polegares enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam descontroladamente.

Ele beijou seus os olhos sentindo o sabor salgado de suas lagrimas, e depois encostou seus lábios nos de Jenny, como se aguardasse permissão para beijá-lo, que veio em forma de uma pequena pressão, e isso foi bastante para Jared se apossar de sua boca num beijo cheio de paixão, quando suas línguas se tocaram os últimos pensamentos racionais na cabeça de Jenny sumiram.

Neste momento existia apenas o calor do corpo de Jared, os músculos de seu peito esmagando o seu.

Jared sentia todo o desejo de Jenny, principalmente quando se viu empurrado sobre a cama, sentindo o peso de Jenny sobre seu corpo.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, Jenny atacou seu pescoço. Com tanta loucura que com certeza deixaria marcas visíveis, e Jared se encontrava totalmente entregue e indefeso diante de tanta paixão.

Nota da autora: Parei aqui de propósito! Não é maldade! Tudo bem é maldade! O próximo capitulo mandarei via email para quem comentar. Brincadeirinha! Vou postar logooooooooo. Mas eu quero comentários!Bjs.


	20. Quer casar comigocont

**Ainda no quarto de Jenny**

- Jenny! Jenny! – Steven batia na porta insistentemente.

Jenny interrompeu o beijo e percebeu que estava na cama por cima de Jared, segurando suas mãos a cima da cabeça o deixando totalmente imobilizado com o seu corpo. Sem conseguir responder levantou da cama deixando o Jared ainda procurando ar, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e foi abrir a porta.

- Preciso falar com você, é urgente! – Disse Steven reparando o estado lastimável que estava o capitão, lábios inchados, olhos brilhantes, com dificuldades de respirar – Atrapalhei ou cheguei na hora?

- Me espera na biblioteca, se eu demorar vem e bate na porta imediatamente, arromba se for preciso. – Respondeu um capitão desesperado antes de fechar a porta.

Jared que tinha ouvido a resposta ria feliz da vida, achando que era porque Jenny queria resguarda sua honra.

- Eu já vou.

E se aproximou para um beijo de despedida, mas para Jenny o beijo do Jared era como mergulhar nas profundezas de abismos oceânicos, quando percebia estava sem ar e sem condições de voltar a superfície, então só restava apenas se entregar as loucas sensações que ele desconhecia e morrer.

- Jenny. – Chamou Steven que não tinha se afastado da porta quando sentiu um baque forte na mesma.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Jared antes de correr e sair pela janela.

- Eu também te amo. – Mas ele não ouviu, porém isso não era necessário.

- Steven! Chame-me de capitão, por favor! Tenho que lembrar quem sou eu!

- Tudo bem! Capitão! Mas esse anel de noivado fica muito lindo em sua mão. É perfeito.

- Esse comentário foi para ajudar? Não adiantou!

- Como você pode dizer sim, para o Padalecki?

- Eu não disse sim, ou disse! Estou confuso! Mas o que aconteceu de tão urgente?- Querendo mudar de assunto.

- Eu não vou voltar para o Colibri. – Disse Steven, que com essas palavras consegui tirar o capitão dos seus confusos pensamentos. – Vou ficar com a Traci, irei procurar a minha família e submeterei aos desejos de meu pai, assim a sustentarei. Está resolvido.

- E serão felizes para sempre! Você já contou quem você é?

- Não, depois da fuga e que você esteja no navio contarei.

- É melhor contar antes se der errado embarca comigo.

- Nada vai dar errado ela me ama e você vai contar para o Jared?

- Vou escrever para ele!

- Ok! Isso é covardia! Por que não fala cara a cara.

- Eu não agüentaria o desprezo e nem o ódio em seu olhar que com certeza teria, então escrevo uma carta e entrego no dia que vou viajar contando tudo, ele vai ficar com raiva, vai querer me matar, mas depois me perdoa e quem sabe vai atrás de mim...

- E serão felizes para sempre. - Disse Steven usando de propósito a frase do capitão carregada de ironia. – O plano está perfeito, ele nunca vai te perdoar!

- Eu sei, ele não vai perdoar de qualquer maneira pelo menos não vou sentir a fúria.

- Mas também corre o risco de não sentir seu perdão caso estejamos errados.

- Infelizmente, não estamos! Cada vez a situação se complica mais! – Falou Jenny olhando para a aliança.

- Acho que aconteceu o que o capitão Roger temia.

- O que?

- Você fugiu tanto do amor, das sensações do corpo e agora não sabe o que fazer.

- Eu nunca fugir! Apenas não sentia e realmente eu não sei o que fazer!

- Vai dormir capitão, afinal amanhã você terá que esta linda para o baile, sua mãe vai lhe matar se amanhecer com olheiras.

- Fora daqui Steven!

Jenny não conseguia dormir, não por causa dos problemas, mas pelas lembranças dos beijos trocados com Jared. Seu corpo queimava, parecia que estava com febre.

Resolveu sair e tomar um banho no riacho colocou uma capa com capuz, procurou por Chris, que felizmente não estava por perto, e segui para o local onde caia a maior cachoeira, fazendo um tipo de lago entre as pedras como se as águas estivessem represadas.

Quando chegou, a surpresa alguém também estava com calor. Era noite clara de lua, Jared nadava de um lado para outro com vigor, Jenny se escondeu entre as pedras para observá-lo melhor.

- Jennyyyyyyyyyyy! Eu te amo! – Gritou Padalecki, dando uma gostosa risada, fazendo Ackles imaginar as covinhas amadas de seu rosto. - Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo! – Seus gritos soavam pela floresta e no coração da Jenny.

Jared saiu da água e subiu em uma das pedras onde se encontravam as sua roupas, seu corpo perfeito iluminado pela lua, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego e o juízo de qualquer um, Jenny se levantou para ir ao encontro dele, sem se importa com as conseqüências, sua única vontade era abraçar aquele corpo.

- O momento não é esse! – Uma mão lhe puxou para baixo e tampou a sua boca. – Tudo tem a sua hora. – Jenny balançou a cabeça concordando com John que o impediu de fazer uma loucura e colocar tudo a perder.

Assim que Jared se afastou Jenny voltou para casa, com mais calor, bem mais!

Nota: O momento não é esse! Desculpa para quem esperava mais! Como promessa vou posta esse capitulo e amanhã postarei logo o outro, pois tenho que ler e ver alguns erros, infelizmente não consigo ver todos! Obrigada pelo carinho nas reviews. Bjs.

Os. Não ameacei, passou a TPM. Aahahahaha.


	21. Ultimos momentos Aproveita!

**O Baile**

O capitão Ackles resolveu incorporar Jenny e aproveitar o dia e o baile, sua mãe fez os últimos ajustes no vestido, arrumou a peruca que ele iria usar no baile e as jóias, preparou o banho com essências perfumadas, todo um ritual de uma princesa.

Quando perguntava qualquer coisa em relação ao Jared, respondia que depois se preocupava com isso, hoje era dia de festa, a fuga estava bem preparada e o destino tinha ajudado.

Jared por sua vez estava tão feliz que os desmando de Kane não tirara o seu bom humor, nem quando ele ficou escalado para oficial de guarda, plano do almirante para atrapalhar sua ida a festa e ele agiu como se fosse obedecer.

**Na hora do baile**

- Jenny você tem que descer! Todos estão te esperando. - Falava sua mãe.

- Sem o Jared na festa eu não desço! Pode começar a festa sem mim.

- Capitão ! Desça ! – Gritou Steven.

- O capitão saiu! Sem o Jared não desço e essa é minha ultima palavra. – Jenny cruzou os braços e fez seu característico biquinho e seus olhos brilharam como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

- Não vai chorar senão borra a maquiagem. – Disse sua mãe.

-Já percebeu o papel ridículo que você esta fazendo. – Falou Steven, irritado. E recebeu apenas um rápido olhar de lado acompanhado de um longo suspiro e o bico aumentou.

- Se a festa não acontecer? Como eles vão fugir?

- O circo já esta armado, o plano continua o mesmo.

- Como continua o mesmo, se algo der errado, quem irá ajudá-los com você aqui sofrendo por causa de um capitão da marinha real? Desça, você tem responsabilidade com sua tripulação. – Continuou Steven.

Jenny percebendo que seu amigo tinha razão resolveu descer.

- Eu desço! Mas não danço com ninguém!

- Ótimo! Senão teria que dançar com você. – Respondeu Steven. – Ainda bem que isso já vai acabar, mais uma semana de Jenny, você estará escolhendo o vestido de noiva.

- Donna! – Dom Garcia bateu na porta. – Jared chegou!

- Ainda bem, a guerra acabou!

- Estou bem? – Perguntou Jenny com um sorriso.

- Ta linda! – Responde Steven com sorriso cínico.

- Steven! – Chamou Jenny. – Desculpa! Sei que estava agindo errado, obrigado por abrir meus olhos, mas hoje talvez sejam meus últimos momentos com Jared, e quando vi me roubarem esses momentos... Meio que enlouqueci.

- Eu compreendo. – Falou Steven, bem mais calmo.

- O que você faria se soubesse que os próximos instantes poderiam ser os últimos com a Traci?

- Eu aproveitaria até o ultimo segundo! Esqueça que você é o capitão Ackles, o pirata mais temido de todo o Caribe. Aproveito seu tempo ao lado do Capitão Padalecki. Se for necessário estarei ao seu lado para acordar o guerreiro, mas no momento, desça e brilhe como uma princesa, afinal você é a segunda mulher mais linda do baile, perdendo somente para a Traci.

- Obrigado! – Os dois amigos se abraçaram e Steven voltou para o salão, onde todos esperavam ansiosos por Jenny.

Jared antes de ir para a festa foi em sua colocar seu uniforme de gala. Quando ele chegou o almirante quis ir tirar satisfação, afinal ele não podia abandonar o posto, mas a Daneell o segurou ameaçando um escândalo caso ele se levantasse.

Quando Jenny apareceu no alto da escada toda iluminada com belos candelabros, as luzes da vela lhe davam um ar **sobrenatural, **todos estavam encantados com tamanha beleza e graça, até os que sabiam quem era ela.

Jared foi ao seu encontro e quando viu que a aliança continuava em seu dedo sorriu de felicidade, afinal ela não tinha respondido nada. Ele encaminhou Jenny ao centro do salão e a orquestra começou a tocar.

Eles deslizavam pelo salão em uma sincronia perfeita, os olhares trocados continham tanto sentimento que era palpável aos presentes, enquanto dançavam nenhum casal teve coragem de dançar junto com eles, eram um espetáculo único, duas partes de uma alma* que se encontraram. Quem estava no baile teve certeza que o amor ali existente era para sempre, os que sabiam da verdade também acreditavam nisso, apenas não sabiam como a vida iria resolver tantas questões pendentes.

- Não existem palavras para descrever tanta beleza, apenas não te beijo aqui, por causa de sua tendência a me jogar na parede, na cama, não que eu me importasse de ser jogado no meio desse salão, mas acho que os convidados ficariam chocados. – Disse Jared quando a musica terminou. – Sabe que não posso ficar. - Ele colocou o dedo no biquinho que já tinha formado. – Vim somente para te ter em meus braços por um momento hoje, lembres-se que teremos muitos outros bailes, inclusive o do nosso casamento. Agora sorria e divirta-se é uma ordem!

- Jared, eu te amo, muito. Durante todos esses anos longe de ti, em todas as noites estreladas lembrei-me de você. Aconteça o que acontecer nunca duvide do meu amor. Nunca!

- Eu não duvido. – Jared a levou para fora do salão longe da vista de todos e lhe deu um beijo, com dificuldades se separou de Jenny, desceu as escadas e montou em seu cavalo branco** voltando para a cadeia, e terminar de tirar o seu serviço.

Jenny voltou para o salão, sua vontade era de ir atrás de Jared, esquecer festa, Colibri, tudo que o separasse de seu amor.

- A próxima dança é minha. – Disse Kane ao se aproximar de Jenny.

- Eu não vou dançar com você essa música e nenhuma outra. Com licença. – E passou por um almirante vermelho de ódio e vergonha, pois todos perceberam a desfeita de Jenny.

- Vamos embora Daneell! – Disse quando voltou para a mesa.

- Não vou mesmo.

- Com licença almirante. Posso dançar com sua bela esposa?

- Claro! Comodoro! – Respondeu Kane, que foi o único que não se divertiu na festa.

A festa estava muito animada, Jenny apesar de sentir muita falta de Jared, dançou muito e mesmo usando o anel de noivado, fugiu dos avanços de Chad e Fernando que por puro orgulho não queriam desistir.

- Me concede a honra dessa dança?

- Claro. – Respondeu Jenny surpresa ao convite do comodoro.

- Você esta belíssima, quase compreendo o motivo de tantos admiradores em sua volta.

- Michael por que nunca gostou de mim?

- Não podemos ganhar todas! Nem agradar a todos! E Você sempre foi muito intrometida! E alguém tem de lembrá-la que não é irresistível!

– Não sou? – Disse Jenny sorrindo e continuaram a dançar sem conversar.

- Está na hora dos fogos! – Gritou sua mãe Donna, batendo palma. - Vamos todos para o terraço.

Jenny desceu a escadaria com Steven e Traci, e ficaram no terreno, estavam ali para caso algo errado desse, os fugitivos os pegariam para refém, Steven estava disposto a levar Traci com ele, a carta para Jared também já estava pronta para sua mãe entregá-la.

O espetáculo de fogos de artifícios foi lindo, os convidados estavam extasiados, Ho era muito bom nisso, aparentemente tudo deu certo, o show terminou e os convidados se despediram.

Nessa madrugada algumas pessoas perderam o sono.

O almirante e o comodoro foram chamados no prédio da cadeia as primeiras horas da manhã, devido a fuga do preso mais ilustre que tiveram.

- Você foi o culpado, se tivesse cumprido o seu dever como deveria isso não teria acontecido. – Gritava Kane para Padalecki. – Aposto que a fuga aconteceu quando estava no papel de príncipe.

- Almirante! Quando o capitão Padalecki voltou do baile o preso ainda continuava na cela e bem trancado. – Falou um dos soldados que estavam com ele de serviço.

- Então que horas isso aconteceu. – Continuou Kane.

- Se nós soubéssemos teríamos impedido. – Disse Padalecki.

- Engraçadinho! Hoje você ficará detido para averiguações, se ficar provado que foi um erro seu ou contribuiu com fuga de alguma maneira, vou procurar uma maneira de te enforcar. – Kane estava vermelho de tanto ódio.

- Me enforcar não vai fazer Jenny ficar com o senhor.

- Guardas!

- Calma! – Interveio o comodoro. – Capitão Padalecki, o senhor vai ficar hoje assim como todos que estavam de guarda, preciso dos depoimentos. Kane. Não vou deixar que assuntos pessoais interfiram nessa investigação, então se controle.

Na verdade Jared sabia em qual horário tinha ocorrido a fuga, na hora dos fogos ele tinha ido para trás do prédio para ficar sozinho, estava amaldiçoando Kane, pois nesse momento queria está junto de Jenny segurando a sua mão enquanto esses bonitos fogos explodiam no céu.

Ele viu quando dois vultos saíram pelo portão e um terceiro que estava escondido saiu da sombra do prédio e juntos correram para as arvores.

A única coisa que ele fez foi se perguntar, se um dos três homens era o capitão ou se estava por perto, achava que sim, pois não acreditava que o Ackles deixasse seus homens sozinhos nessa missão.

Após os fogos mandou Jake verificar a cela, e este quando voltou disse que o prisioneiro ainda estava lá, o que fez Jared sorrir de um jeito que Jake percebeu que outro sabia que mentia, fazendo os dois trocarem sorrisos cúmplices.

Jenny não conseguia dormir, pois a hora da verdade se aproximava, e em relação a fuga o resultado saberia apenas pela manhã.

**Na manhã seguinte**

- Jenny deu certo! – Falou Steven.

- Que bom!

- Bom dia! Estão todos dispostos a ameaça pirata passou, uma das sentinelas viram quando o Perola Negra, o Flor de Lótus e o Colibri se afastaram da nossa costa. As famílias que estavam apreensivas com medo de uma possível invasão estão comemorando. – Disse o senhor Pillegi ao chegar. – Como vão os preparativos da partida, Senhora Ross?

- Estamos arrumando tudo, hoje meus pertences mais pesados serão embarcados, amanhã pela parte da tarde estaremos partindo. – Respondeu Donna visivelmente feliz pelo filho e pelo casamento com Dom Garcia.

- E você Jenny? Não me parece muito feliz! Pensando no fim do noivado? – Ele brincou, mas sabia da verdade e de quanto os dois sofreriam, ele nunca tinha visto um amor tão forte, mas até que ponto.

Jenny deu um sorriso triste e se retirou. O dia passou devagar não tinha nada para fazer esperou Jared, mas sabia que ele não viria tão cedo.

Fez que Steven, mesmo contra vontade, entregasse a carta dele para o Jared, nas mãos de Traci, porém para ser entregue somente no outro dia a noite, com esse prazo pretendia esta longe do desprezo de Jared. Ele sabia que era uma covardia, mas não encontrou coragem para falar pessoalmente.

Jared não apareceu durante a noite, deixando Jenny preocupada se houvera alguma conseqüência dessa fuga mais uma punição para seu amigo e noivo. Quando amanheceu soube por Steven que tinha passado a noite na casa de Traci, escondido no quarto da moça, que Jared tinha chegado pela madrugada e que tinha passado na sua casa. Isso explicou as flores encontradas na janela, pensava que tinha sido Kane.

Aparentemente estava tudo ocorrendo conforme planejado, fora a dor da separação que consumia o seu coração, Jenny podia falar que estava bem, mas acontecimentos inesperados estariam mudando a direção dos ventos, grandes tempestades surgiriam em sua vida.

Notas da autora:

* A idéia de dizer que eles não são almas gêmeas e sim partes da mesma alma, amo demais essa idéia, encontrei na fic The Crimson Spell - Yami no Tsuki SPN, que alem de não se importa com a apropriação se tornou uma leitora muito querida que deixa reviews em todos os capítulos, obrigada e espero que você continue comigo, que esta chegando o momento final da Jenny, mas tem muita água para o Colibri navega!

** Piega! Mas princepe encantado que nunca sonhou com um, mesmo em forma de lobo mal.

Cici. Calma no próximo sua ansiedade vai passar! Eu acho! Bjs.


	22. Todo segredo será revelado!

**Todo segredo será revelado!**

"_Dizem que a mentira tem sete capas, a sétima quem descobre é o diabo... E você vai para o inferno!"_

**Na casa dos Padalecki **

Traci estava confusa com os acontecimentos da noite.

Flash back

_- Steven, eu te amo! Não vou me arrepender! – Dizia a moça sem saber como agir devido a recusa do namorado em fazer amor com ela._

_- Eu também te amo, mas agora não é o momento certo, confie em mim, por favor! – Dizia Steven desesperado, pois não tinha como explicar para a namorada o motivo sem trair o capitão. E ele não queria correr o risco de ela se sentir traída.– O que eu mais queria nesse momento era te ter em meus braços._

_- Mas...- Steven colocou o dedo nos lábios da moça e depois lhe deu um leve e apaixonado beijo._

_Traci não entendia sabia que Steven a desejava e a amava, se perguntava qual o motivo tão grave que não deixava consumar esse amor. Vencida dormiu nos braços do amado._

_Pela madrugada ouviu quando Jared chegou e foi falar com o primo, deixando Steven a esperando._

_- Jared?_

_- O que faz acordada?_

_- Estava dormindo, mas ouvir você chegar esta tudo bem?_

_- Sim, Kane queria me incriminar pela fuga, mas não conseguiu, apenas atrapalhou meu dia com a Jenny, acho que ela ficou me esperando, pois passei por sua casa e a vi dormindo, de roupa e encolhida em uma poltrona no seu quarto, deu vontade de bater na janela só que fiquei com pena. Estava tão linda. – Traci o olhava rindo, pois Jared estava com uma cara de bobo. – Deixei flores._

_- Vou voltar para o meu quarto, já vai amanhecer e você vai pode ficar com sua doce Jenny._

_Traci contou as novidades para o namorado, antes do dia fica totalmente claro ele saiu, deixando a carta de Jenny._

_- Traci é importante você entregar esta carta ao Jared somente a noite, ok?_

_- Qual o segredo?_

_- Você saberá no momento certo, agora apenas quero que tenha certeza do meu amor por você. – Lhe deu um beijo e saiu._

Fim do Flash Back.

Traci olhava para a carta e quando a pegou com mais atenção sentiu que dentro dela havia uma correntinha e seu coração gelou. Será que a Jenny ia fugir novamente? Ela resolveu descobrir o que tinha na carta e assim talvez também conseguisse entender Steven.

Quando terminou de ler estava chorando e nem percebeu que Jared tinha entrado em seu quarto.

- Desculpe, eu bati, mas...O que aconteceu? - Pergunto Jared assustado.

- Não! Nada! – E em vão tenta esconder a carta.

- O que você tem na mão.

- Nada.

O rapaz se aproximou e quando chegou perto viu o envelope com seu nome em cima da cama, apenas estendeu a mão para a prima e Traci entregou a carta de Jenny.

Traci pegou um cavalo que John usava para os serviços, e foi em direção a casa de Jenny. Ela sabia que o primo ia sofrer, mas compreendia a amiga, ou melhor, o amigo.

- Jenny! Jenny! – Jenny se assustou com a chegada da amiga.

- O que aconteceu?

- Jared pegou a carta! Desculpe-me, eu a abrir, pois sentir a corrente e fiquei com medo de você fugir novamente e magoá-lo.

- Mas eu ia fugir e magoá-lo, você estava certa.

- Eu sei! Mas vá logo, antes que ele venha atrás de você.

- Obrigado pela sua amizade! Porém tenho que enfrentar essa batalha de frente. – Disse Jenny, dando um longo abraço na amiga. – Vou esperar o Jared, mas acho que ele não virá atrás de mim. – Essa ultima frase era gota de esperança que o capitão tinha de não enfrentar seu amigo, noivo e amor.

**A Verdade**

Jenny estava sentada embaixo da arvore deles, quando Jared chegou.

- Isso é verdade? – O noivo balançou o papel em seu rosto.

- É – Respondeu Jenny se levantando. – Foi por isso que fugir descobrir no dia que...

- Essa parte eu já entendi. – Falou Jared interrompendo. - O que eu quero saber é por que voltou? – Sua voz era agressiva.

- Por que eu precisava salvar meu imediato e o...

- Isso esta escrito na carta! – Gritou Jared interrompendo novamente. – Por que você voltou? Por que simplesmente não invadiu a vila com seu bando de bandidos e resgatou seu imediato? Por que tinha que arma toda essa palhaçada? Por que Jenny? Ou devo dizer Capitão Ackles?

- Se nós invadíssemos a vila pessoas poderiam morrer dessa maneira ninguém se machucou.

- Ninguém se machucou! Eu me machuquei! – Jared gritou e bateu no peito e as lágrimas escorriam sem ele tentar controlar. – O que você esperava com essa carta? Que eu fosse atrás de você e juntos navegaríamos pelos mares azuis do Caribe?

- Jared...

- Não fala meu nome, se você fosse um homem eu te quebraria a cara. Ah! Lembrei você é um homem, é um maldito pirata. – Nesse momento Jenny sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca quando seus lábios partiram quando Jared lhe deu um violento tapa,

Jenny baixou a cabeça e o gosto das lágrimas se misturava com o do sangue em sua boca.

- Olha para mim! – Jared ordenou, quando seus olhos se encontraram, o Jenny viu em seus olhos doeu mais que a pancada recebida, a dor, solidão, raiva, magoa, desespero, desprezo e arrependimento quando os dedos do capitão Padalecki tocaram no sangue que saía do corte dos lábios.

As grandes mãos de Jared envolveram o rosto de Jenny evitando que ele abaixasse a cabeça. Com esse toque Jenny fechou os olhos.

- Abra os olhos. – Mandou novamente. - Eu tinha certa admiração pelo capitão Ackles, apesar dele ser um pirata, achava que de repente podia ser uma pessoa boa dentre tantos. - Suas mãos escorregaram para o pescoço de Jenny. Sua voz saía carregada de desprezo e dor, mas calma como se ele tivesse entrado em transe. - Estava enganado, para mim você representa tudo de ruim que um pirata pode ser falso, mentiroso, egoísta, ladrão, assassino, um verme da pior espécie, a escoria da escoria. – Cada palavra dita por Jared, a pressão de suas mãos na garganta de Jenny aumentavam, aos poucos ele ia ficando sem ar.

A chegada da morte era suave e a dor ia diminuindo. Ambos perdidos nas dores do olhar um do outro, não percebiam que estavam fazendo, Jared o matava devagar e Jensen se deixava matar sem nenhuma reação, e paz invadia todo seu ser.

- Jared! Para! Você vai matá-lo. – Eram Traci e Steven que correram quando Jared o agrediu e chegou no instante que Jenny ia perder a consciência, quando ele retirou as mãos, a vida tomou conta de novo do corpo de Jenny e junto com a vida a dor, e voltou com tanta intensidade que Jensen foi escorregando lentamente pelo tronco da arvore até o chão.

Jared olhou para suas mãos sem acreditar o que quase fizera, viu Jenny sentada no chão como rosto vermelho, os lábios cortados e nos olhos uma dor tão profunda, um desespero, por um momento sua vontade foi de abraçá-lo, e dizer que tudo bem, mas a dor da traição era tanta que antes de fazer outra loucura montou em seu cavalo e saiu em disparada sem rumo.

Traci e Steven se ajoelharam ao lado de Jenny, a amiga abraçou seu corpo e tentou levantá-lo.

- Não! Quero ficar um pouco sozinho. - Disse Jenny entre um soluço e outro.

- Mas você deve ir para o porto. Logo o Del Maré vai ter que partir. – Falou Steven.

- Por favor! – Pediu novamente Jenny. – Me deixe sozinho só um pouco. – A dor contida em sua voz era tanta que estavam receosos em deixá-lo sozinho. – Me esperem lá em casa, logo estarei bem. – Riu, ou melhor, achou que riu e repetiu a palavra bem. -Sei das minhas responsabilidades.

Os dois atenderam ao pedido de Jenny e voltaram para resolver a situação deles.

Jared montou em seu cavalo e saiu sem rumo, mas na verdade ele se dirigiu para o único lugar que poderia ir, a caverna da cachoeira.

Ele era grande para entrar sem se molhar, mas não se importou sentado no chão chorou sabendo que nenhuma menina loira de cabelos cacheados viria com lanche e consolo.

As lembranças dos últimos dias passavam pela sua mente como um filme, o sabor de dos beijos de Jenny ainda estava em sua boca, o calor de seu corpo queimava o seu e uma nova sensação infeliz teimava em invadir sua mente o calor do pescoço de Jenny em suas mãos.

Como ele pode fazer isso, se perguntava e ao mesmo tempo dizia por que não acabei com a vida daquele desgraçado, e esses sentimentos contraditórios fizeram explodir um grito cheio de dor e agonia, um grito que ecoou pela mata.

Seus sentimentos iam de um extremo, ódio profundo, para outro, um amor eterno.

A voz do capitão Ackles invadia sua mente e se confundia com a da Jenny, ele pensava, como não desconfiou, claro, o absurdo da situação era tão grande, quem pensaria em uma coisa dessas?

Pensar que durante toda a sua vida amou uma mentira, pois Jenny não passava disso, uma mentira, talvez os únicos momentos reais entre os dois, foram os dias que passou a bordo do Colibri.

Seriam mentira as palavras de amor trocadas, a paixão dos beijos fingimento? Jared não sabia o que doía mais a perda ou a traição.

Alguém observou de longe a cena toda com muito interesse e sem entender resolveu que era o momento de agir.

Jenny estava tentando driblar a dor, pois não era o momento de se entregar a compaixão, mas ele não sabia como, sua alma estava quebrada.

Quando ouviu as patas de um cavalo ao seu lado, stava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não se dispôs a olhar quem era nem para mandar embora.

O homem se abaixou e em um rápido movimento cobriu sua boca e lábios com um lenço embebido numa substancia cujo cheiro era tão forte que Jenny desmaiou.

NA: O que todos esperavam! Espero ter conseguido colocar um pouquinho da dor que os personagens sentiram. Chorei pela Jenny e por Jared. E agora?


	23. Adeus Jenny!

**N.A. : **Todos sabem que não tenho Beta, mas nesse capitulo que antes de postar compartilhei uma pequena parte com a xPsychOx, ela corrigiu alguns detalhes, no restantes os erros são todos meus. Obrigada Linda! xPsychOx, ainda vou te pertuba um pouquinho!

**Procurando Jenny**

Steven estava conversando com Traci dentro da casa no segundo piso onde poderia ver o capitão de longe, e viu quando Chris se aproximou, nesse momento ele saiu correndo, mas quando chegou à porta da casa, eles já tinham sumido por entre as arvores em direção a floresta.

Ele não sabia o que fazer o único quem confiava era Jared, mas sem cogitação, Traci deu a idéia de Chad, foram atrás do loiro, porém eles sabiam do perigo de Jenny se descoberto.

Steven contou a Chad que Jenny tinha sido seqüestrada por Kane e perguntou se ele imaginava para onde poderia tê-la levado o loiro disse que existia uma cabana de caça aonde Chris sempre ia, mas ele não sabia o local exato, quem já havia indo lá, era Jared.

Como encontrar Jared e convencê-lo de ajudar? Pensou Steven.

Inventou uma história qualquer para Chad em relação a Jared, e convenceu o loiro de ir junto sem chamar os guardas.

Quando estavam passando pelo riacho encontraram John, que tinha seguido Jared, e contaram o que havia acontecido.

- Me esperem aqui. – Pediu John enquanto se dirigia para a entrada da caverna na cachoeira.

- Vá embora! Quero ficar sozinho! – Disse Jared.

- Jenny foi levado por Chris, precisa de você. – Falou o negro, ignorando o pedido de Jared.

- Ele não precisa de mim, tem um navio com homens bem armados e treinados, logo toda a tripulação do Colibri estará aqui.

- Você não entendeu a Jenny que foi raptada, e não o capitão do Colibri, Kane o levou para a cabana de caça.

- O que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Com o que ele pretende fazer, logo ira descobrir quem realmente é a Jenny.

- Ele pode descobrir que a Jenny é um homem e daí? O capitão Ackles é o rei das mentiras. - Respondeu Jared com desprezo.

- O capitão Ackles tem uma tatuagem que o identifica como um capitão pirata e tripulante do Colibri.

- Ele que pague por essa idiotice de se identificar, como o fato de ser um pirata fosse motivo de orgulho. E logo a tripulação do Colibri estará aqui para salvar seu capitão e assim vão mostrar por que eles são umas das grandes ameaças do Caribe. – Disse Jared.

- Quando Kane descobrir a verdade será tarde demais, a tripulação do Colibri, não conseguirá salvar seu capitão. Kane vai voltar com a cabeça de Jenny, separada de seu corpo, e será recebido com herói, você está preparado a bater palmas para ele? Estou indo com Steven e Chad procurar por Jenny. - John se levantou e antes de sair completou. – Esteja preparado para as conseqüências de sua omissão.

Apesar de querer matá-lo! Imaginá-lo morto fez Jared tomar uma decisão.

**Na cabana de caça**

Jenny despertou sentindo seus lábios esmagados por um beijo violento, quando tentou se libertar desse contato percebeu que estava amarrado em uma mesa de madeira colocada meio na vertical se encontrava mais em pé que deitado, seus braços acima da cabeça e seus pés amarrado um em cada canto da mesa o deixando com as pernas abertas.

- Ai! – Gritou Kane quando Jenny o mordeu. – Logo você está mansinha. - E fez um carinho em seu rosto.

- Que loucura é essa? – Perguntou Jenny tentando soltar as mãos em vão.

- Minha loucura por você!

- Mas o que você pretende fazer?

- Te amar, até você esquecer Jared Padalecki.

- Como? Amarrando-me, me machucando! Assim nunca deixarei de amar Jared. E muito menos te amar.

- Você ainda consegue dizer que o ama? Depois dele quase matá-la? Mas diga-me o que foi que aconteceu para o capitão ter aquela atitude.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, pense na sua família, carreira quando descobrirem o que você fez! Solte-me e tudo acabara bem, não vou falar para ninguém, irei embora!

- Eu não quero que você vá embora! Teu cheiro me deixa louco, tua voz, teus olhos, a tua boca, você deveria ser queimada viva por causa dessa boca, quantos não foram para o inferno somente em olhar esses teus lábios obscenos, a vontade de sentir teu sabor é maior que qualquer coerência que eu venha ter.

Kane começou a cheirar e beija o pescoço de Jenny, e sussurrar coisas incoerentes em seu ouvido.

- Para! – Gritou Jenny quando as mãos de Chris abriram os primeiros botões frontais de seu vestido. – Tenho uma coisa para te falar.

- Não quero conversa agora! – E deu uma leve mordida em seus lábios.

- Mas é o motivo do Jared ter me batido.

- Ele é um idiota, machucar algo tão perfeito – Kane disse isso passando as pontas do dedo nós lábios de Jenny, em seus olhos o desejo era tanto que Jensen duvidava se algo o pararia.

Kane continuou a desabotoar o vestido.

- Eu sou homem! – Gritou Jenny numa tentativa de parar o ataque.

- O que? – Perguntou um Kane surpreso.

- Foi por isso que o Jared me agrediu ele descobriu que eu sou homem.

- Desde quando? – Ainda estava incrédulo.

- Desde que nasci! Descobrir naquele dia no riacho, lembra? Quando te vi nu. Por isso fugi. Me solta e esquecemos tudo!

Kane se afastou e ficou olhando para Jenny, depois de algum tempo ele se aproximou e tirou a peruca, revelando os cabelos loiros e curtos, Jensen respirou aliviado, mas foi por pouco tempo.

- Isso não muda nada! Continuo te querendo do mesmo jeito! E agora é mais fácil, você não vai querer me denunciar, o Jared também não vem atrás de mim, estou livre para te amar do jeito que quiser.

- E o que tua esposa vai dizer ao saber que você a traiu com outro homem?

- Você não teria coragem de contar e caso conte eu negarei. - As mão de Kane o acariciavam sem a delicadeza de antes e com força rasgou o vestido de alto a baixo e com a mesma violência rasgou também todas as anáguas (espécie de roupa intima em forma de saia) até deixar Jenny somente com a calça que ele sempre usava.

Ainda com as mangas do vestido que caíam sobre o seu peito, presas ainda nos braços que estavam amarrados para cima, era esse resto de pano que protegia seu grande segredo.

- Você é lindo! – Kane recomeçou a beijá-lo, passava as mãos pelo seu corpo invadiu a calça e tocou em seu membro, apertando-o. Chris começou a descer os lábios pelo peito de Jenny, que implorava para ele parar, quando de repente, Kane parou de beijá-lo e começou a rir.

- Não acredito! Não acredito! – Kane repetia e gargalhava feito um louco. – Alguém lá em cima gosta de mim. – Continuava rindo.

Jenny observava tudo cada vez mais preocupado, pois sua vida estava por um fio e pensa que nunca mais iria ver Jared, piorava a situação.

- Capitão Ackles! – Disse Kane quando parou de rir. E apontou para a tatuagem em seu peito. - Vou levar sua cabeça e seu corpo para a vila do porto, mas eles irão separados um dou outro, seus homens saberão disso somente quando vierem resgatá-lo, assim capturaremos todos. – Pegou uma foice pendurada na parede, e preparou pra dar o golpe.

Jenny fechou os olhos e esperou, porém o que veio era pior que a morte.

- Não vai ser agora, antes vou matar meu desejo de ter você e depois irei receber as glórias de ter capturado, o capitão do Colibri.

Com violência Kane o beijava, mordia, deixando marcas sobre seu pescoço, peito, abdômen, sua mão voltou a invadir a calça de Jenny que implorava para morrer e acabar com aquilo de vez.

A medida que o tempo ia passando recordações dolorosas da noite em que foi agredido voltaram em sua mente lhe enchendo de terror, e mesmo sabendo que não teria ajuda começou a gritar pedindo socorro desesperadamente.

- Grita! Eu gosto! Não tem ninguém para te ajudar. Só lamento ter pouco tempo com você, mas vou aproveitar o máximo.

**Enquanto isso...**

Jared, Steven, John e Chad cavalgavam pela floresta em direção a casa da cabana quando ouviram os gritos de um homem, com exceção de Chad todos reconheceram como sendo o capitão Ackles.

Steven bateu na cabeça de Chad, fazendo o loiro desmaia e Jared desesperado correu para a cabana e arrombou a porta, com o susto Kane se afastou de Jensen.

O coração do capitão Padalecki se contraiu ao ver Jensen amarrado e nos olhos uma expressão de puro terror.

- Por favor! Mata-me! – Implorou Jensen.

- Capitão Padalecki! Que bom que você chegou. Além de a Jenny ser um homem, ele é o capitão do Colibri, mas você deve saber disso.

- E você descobriu isso tentando violentar a Jenny? – Tentando controlar a indignação.

- Claro que não, eu ouvir a conversa de você dois. – Mentiu Kane.

- E por que o trouxe para cá? Por que não o levou para a cadeia?

- Para seus homens o libertarem como fizeram com o imediato? E além do mais tenha cuidado você! Deveria ter denunciado assim que soube, mas é claro a dor é tanta! Agora vá buscar uma patrulha, para ficar de guarda enquanto o carrasco não chega. Vá!

Jared não prestava mais atenção no Kane, apenas nos olhos aterrorizados de Jensen e no seu pedido para morrer.

- Você não vai matá-lo – Falou Kane vendo Jared se aproximando com uma arma de Jensen. – Apesar de tudo daremos um julgamento justo. – Kane queria se livrar logo do Jared, fazendo que o moreno fosse embora para satisfazer seus desejos e antes da guarda chegar mataria Jensen, o que era uma pena, pois ele tinha planos de curtir o objeto de sua paixão por mais tempo.

- Não farei isso com ele. – Jared observou marcas de mordidas pela pele de Jensen e viu sua calça entre aberta tendo certeza daquilo que desconfiava. – Vou fazer com você. – E partiu para cima de Kane o atingindo com um soco no rosto.

- Você vai pagar por isso! Tua forca ficará do lado em que a cabeça desse pirata ficar exposta. – Jared atingiu novamente Kane, que dessa vez caiu e bateu a cabeça perdendo o sentido.

Steven chegou nesse momento com John carregando um Chad desacordado.

Jared soltou Jensen, que apoio o corpo no mais alto, afinal ele ainda estava muito nervoso com todos os acontecimentos. O capitão Padalecki esqueceu que queria distancia e o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo. Jensen, com o calor do corpo do outro se sentiu seguro e relaxou encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Jared, porem o moreno o afastou quando sentiu seu corpo reagindo por sentir Jensen indefeso, entregue e sem camisa em seus braços.

Quando Jared o afastou, Jensen começou a tremer, como se estivesse com muito frio. Steven pegou uma manta que estava jogada em um canto da cabana e o cobriu.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Jared.

- Estou graças a você! Obrigado!- Disse Jensen com o coração esperançoso, afinal o moreno veio salvar-lhe.

- Não precisa me agradecer você me salvou, eu te salvei, estamos quites. – Acabando com as esperanças de Jensen.

De repente Ackles pegou uma faca e partiu para cima de Kane, Jared o segurou.

- Esse desgraçado vai morrer! – Falou Jensen.

- Vai, mas não agora e nem você vai matá-lo! – Disse Jared ainda o segurando. – Por favor, não faz isso.

Jensen olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jared e desistiu de matar Kane.

- Vamos embora! – Falou Steven depois de amarrar Kane e Chad.

- Vocês podem ir, vou espera a noite para solta-los, e espero que estejam longe. – Disse Jared.

Jensen olhou para Steven e John, percebendo que o moreno parecia sem noção do que tinha acontecido ali.

- Não! É melhor você ir para o porto, e depois volte aqui somente com os guardas. – Disse Jensen, John percebeu sua intenção.

- Não! Você não pode fazer isso. – John falou para o capitão Ackles.

- É a única maneira.

- Que maneira? – Perguntou Jared confuso.

Os três se olharem e encararam Jared.

- Matando Chad e Kane, só assim você poderia volta para a sua vida normal – Quem respondeu foi Steven

- Não!

- Lamento somente pelo Chad, mas o Kane. – Jensen pegou a faca e ia matar o Kane, porém Jared o segurou novamente.

- Essa é uma idéia excelente! Mataríamos Kane e deixaríamos você amarrado com Chad. – Explicou Steven. – É perfeito!

- Não quero que ninguém morra por minha causa.

- Não será por sua causa, será por que ele não merece viver!

- Não! Jenny! Por favor! Vão embora! E levem John com vocês!

- E você?

- Ele virá comigo, tenho certeza que o Colibri tem lugar para dois homens de valores, certo capitão Ackles? – Disse John, tentando resolver a situação.

- Eu não vou com vocês! – Falou Jared.

- Se você ficar o Kane vai ter que morrer! – Disse Jensen.

- Não! Explicarei e tudo irá se resolver! – Replicou Padalecki, mesmo sabendo que Ackles tinha razão.

- Você sabe que não terá a mínima chance!

- Vamos menino! Meus olhos de rio tem razão. – Pediu John com carinho, usando o apelido por qual ele se referia a Jensen..

Jared abaixou a cabeça e concordou. Montaram nos cavalos e seguiram para o porto.


	24. Aviso

O 24º vai demorar um pouquinho, pois esta sendo reescrito, meu HD queimou e não conseguir recuperá-lo, para minha sorte tinha a fic em pen driver menos os capítulos 24(incompleto) e o 25, mas o 26 esta ok? Coisa de loira! Mas acredito que antes do final de semana estará ok! Obrigada a todos que acompanham e apenas um incentivo.

Cenas dos próximos capítulos...

_Jensen se levantou ficando de joelho entre as pernas de Jared e abriu a camisa deste e por alguns instantes ficou observando o peito bem definido e trabalhado de Padalecki, ele nunca tinha estado naquela situação, mas resolveu seguir seus instintos e desejos de beijar centímetro por centímetro daquela pele._

**Isso é apenas para vocês não esquecerem que Piratas esta firme e forte!**

Como tenho que reescrever esse capitulo preciso de reviews, estou carente de comentários! Bjs.

Um Beijo para Cici, que ainda não se cadastrou para poder mandar respostas para ela!


	25. No Del Mare

No Del Mare

Próximos do porto deixaram os cavalos e seguiram andando, Jared era guiado pelos outros, parecia não ter vida própria.

- Como você vai entrar? - Perguntou Steven para o capitão Ackles.

- Não se preocupe comigo, quando chegarem ao navio, peça para ele zarpar imediatamente.

- Dom Garcia vai querer ver a Jenny!

- Diga que já estou no navio, que corro risco de vida caso ele não parta logo, diga a verdade! Fale com minha mãe se necessário. – Jensen ao falar isso deu um sorriso de lado, pois não estava mentindo.

Mesmo sem entender, mas sentindo que a urgência e confiando nos três e atendendo ao pedido de Donna, mandou o capitão zarpa.

Depois de três horas de viagem, Dom Garcia pediu uma explicação pela centésima vez. Dessa vez sendo acatado por Steven e junto com o capitão do Del Maré, Antonio Banderas, seguiram até a cabine de Donna.

- Boa noite! – Falou o capitão Ackles assim que entraram na cabine. Dom Garcia encarou o jovem loiro que estava deitado na cama sendo cuidado por sua noiva, e reconheceu a voz.

- Jenny! – Exclamou Fernando que estava junto do pai.

- Capitão Jensen Ackles. – Respondeu se levantando da cama.

- O que significa isso? – Falou Dom Garcia, seu olhar ia de Donna para Jensen, esperando uma explicação.

Após todas as histórias envolvidas serem contadas e re-contadas.

- Nunca! No meu navio, nenhum pirata maldito irá fugir! – O capitão Banderas, foi o primeiro a falar.

- O senhor não entendeu! O Del Mare não vai passar pelo Colibri, se eu não estiver abordo sã e salvo.

- Prefiro morrer, a dar fuga para você!

- Se fosse apenas a sua vida até que concordava com seu ponto de vista, mas devo lembrá-lo, que este é um navio de passageiros, quantas vidas o senhor é responsável? Será que todos aceitariam morrer apenas pelo orgulho de seu capitão?

O capitão Banderas se virou para sair, quando Ackles continuou.

- Claro, que o senhor poderia me matar, voltar para o porto e pedir escolta dos navios da marinha inglesa que se encontram por lá e assim seguir sua viagem, pena que talvez sem a sua família. Abra a porta!

Quando Banderas abriu a porta, Misha e Chad Lindberg, mas conhecido como Ash entraram.

- Capitão! Estávamos ansiosos por sua volta. - Falou Misha abraçando Jensen.

- Obrigado, acreditou que esta confusão esta para terminar, quantos homens?

- Além de nós, mais sete. - Respondeu Ash.

- Um bom número! Não dá para dominar o navio, mas acho que o suficiente para garantir a viagem, não concorda capitão Banderas?

- Seu desgraçado! – Dom Garcia segurou o capitão antes dele tocar em Jensen.

- Deixe! Capitão! Não vale a pena! E você. – apontou para Donna. - Quando seu filho desembarcar vá com ele. Sempre quis lhe encontrar capitão Ackles, mas nunca pensei que esse encontro fosse me trazer tanta desilusão, gostaria de dizer bem vindo a bordo, mas... Vamos capitão Banderas.

Quando Dom Garcia saiu, Jensen puxou sua mãe para um abraço.

- Me perdoe, voltei apenas para acabar com a vida dos que amo. – Falou o capitão e olhou para Jared que estava calado num canto da cabine, por sinal desde a floresta não tinha falado mais nada. – Você deveria ter me matado quando pedir Jared.

- Não meu filho! Nada é mais importante que você na minha vida, e além do mais, você não disse que eu daria uma excelente pirata!

- O problema é que a senhora quer ser o capitão. – Jensen riu, mas sabia que sua mãe estava triste, pois amava Andy Garcia.

- Tentem ficar pelo navio sem afrontar o capitão, esse homem tem algo contra mim, além do fato de eu ser um pirata, por tanto todo cuida é pouco. Acredito que em dois dias encontraremos o Colibri.

- Não esqueça do Perola e do Flor de Lótus! - Falou Steven com uma Traci pendurada em seu pescoço, que resolveu seguir o homem amado para onde fosse.

- Misha! O que eles querem? E como me seguiram até aqui?

- De acordo com a capitã Alona eles estão atrás do mapa!

- Mas você colocou o mapa onde ordenei?

- Sim!

- Então não entendo! Depois me preocupo com isso! Tenho situações mais urgentes para resolver agora! Onde era a tua cabine Traci?

- Ao lado.

- Vão para lá! Preciso conversar com Jared a sós!

- Claro! Capitão!

- Tudo vai ficar bem, meu filho!

- Sei que vai! Mãe! Te amo.

Quando todos saíram Jensen se aproximou de onde o capitão Padalecki estava e esperou que esse falasse alguma coisa.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou diante do silêncio do mais novo.

- Eu não quero ser um pirata! Eu não vou embarcar no Colibri! – Respondeu Jared demonstrando toda a sua angustia.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Vou descer no próximo porto, cuide do John!

Jensen deu um sorriso triste antes de continuar.

- Desculpa! Você não tem escolha, não vou deixar-lo sozinho em nenhum porto.

- Não sou criança! Sou um capitão treinado da marinha real inglesa, posso me virar sozinho! – Disse Jared encarando o capitão Ackles seriamente.

- Um capitão da marinha, sem a proteção da mesma e caçado por ela! Você vai acabar em um navio pirata qualquer ou num desses baleeiros que fazem um trabalho mais sujo do que os mais cruéis piratas ou mesmo morto!

- Eu não vou ser um pirata! Não vou fazer parte da tripulação do Colibri! – Repetiu – Prefiro morrer! - Gritou Jared.

- Eu também preferia ter morrido! – E empurrou o capitão Padalecki que caiu sentado na pequena cama da cabine. – Por que você não me matou naquela cabana, era só o que eu queria! – Jensen chorava e tinha se ajoelhado na frente de Jared, que também estava chorando. – Ai você voltaria para sua vida e seria feliz.

- Ser feliz? Como? Como seria feliz...- Falou Jared olhando em seus olhos e em seguida eles se envolveram em um abraço, tentando consolar um ao outro.

Eles não poderiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados chorando, colocando para fora todos os medos e angustias.

Não perceberam quando o abraço deixou de ser apenas consolador, Jared sentia o calor torso nu de Jensen, que continuava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito quase na altura do ombro, suas mãos percorriam as costas nuas do loiro que ainda não tinha vestido nenhuma camisa, sob as suas mãos músculos firmes e pele macia, estremeceu quando o loiro suspirou com a caricia que fazia em seu corpo.

Quando Jensen se moveu dando impressão que iria sair daquele abraço, Jared o apertou com mais força, fazendo o capitão Ackles levantar a cabeça e o encarar, em seus olhos o moreno viu um ponto de interrogação.

Jared lhe vez um carinho no rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto o outro braço o segurava, Jensen apoiava às mãos em seus ombros, apenas esperando o próximo passo do moreno, sem coragem de tomar nenhuma atitude, estava totalmente entregue.

- Eu te machuquei! – Falou Padalecki acariciando os lábios machucados de Jensen.

- Eu mereci!

- Quase te matei!

- Mas destruiu a sua vida para salvar a minha. A única coisa que peço é que um dia me perdoe e entenda. – Nesse momento o capitão Ackles passou a língua pelos lábios, um gesto sensualmente inconsciente, e os desejos de Jared explodiram em um beijo.

Um beijo forte, desesperado, urgente. E Jensen correspondeu com a mesma ferocidade.

Jared puxou para si o corpo de Ackles. E quando interromperam o beijo apenas para respirar viu que estava deitado na pequena cama, com Jensen entre as suas pernas. A surpresa durou apenas alguns segundo, pois o capitão já estava lhe beijando novamente.

Jensen se levantou ficando de joelho entre as pernas de Jared e abriu a camisa deste e por alguns instantes ficou observando o peito bem definido e trabalhado de Padalecki, ele nunca tinha estado naquela situação, mas resolveu seguir seus instintos e desejos de beijar centímetro por centímetro daquela pele.

A contemplação do corpo de Jared não durou muito, pois o moreno lhe puxou para mais um beijo e para sentir a pele de Jensen sobre a sua, quando esse contato aconteceu, os gemidos de prazer foram abafados pelas bocas que se encontravam.

Deitando sobre o corpo de Jared, Jensen resolveu começar a exploração do corpo do moreno com a boca beijando por trás da orelha, seus lábios desceram em direção ao pescoço, as mãos do capitão Padalecki apertavam as suas costas e suas pernas se entrelaçavam. Jared tomou posse novamente de sua boca, suas línguas se tocavam, e seus corpos suados exigiam sentir o outro com mais intensidade.

Jared tentava colocar Ackles sob o seu corpo, mas o capitão não cedia e atacava com mais paixão, suas ereções se tocavam, causando uma agonia por liberdade. Jensen resolveu continua a tomar posse de cada milímetro de pele do capitão Padalecki, quando sua língua passou por um de seus mamilos para depois apertá-lo entre os dentes com leves mordidas, Jared suspirou e entre gemidos confessor.

- Eu te amo! - A voz de Jared saiu engasgada de desejo. Jensen ao ouvir essas palavras se sentiu no paraíso, ele nunca imaginou ouvir isso novamente de Jared e continuou seu assalto pelo corpo amado. – Eu te amo! Jenny. – E o capitão Ackles se viu no inferno novamente.

Num momento Jared estava com um capitão enlouquecido de desejo em seus braços e no outro encarava um ser pálido e ofegante, nos olhos antes escurecidos pelo desejo agora brilhavam de dor.

- Eu não sou a Jenny! Ela morreu! – E se dirigiu para porta. – Ou melhor, ela nunca existiu. – Saiu deixando um Jared desorientado e com o corpo queimando de desejo e sem ação de impedir a saída de Jensen.

Jensen encostou-se à porta procurando se recompor, de olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, respiração forte e sem camisa estava a imagem de pura luxuria.

Ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu alguém se aproximando.

- Nem pense nisso! – Falou para Fernando que vinha em sua direção como se fosse beijá-lo.

- Desculpe! Vejo que esta com problemas! – Disse o filho de Dom Garcia engolindo seco e percorrendo o corpo do capitão com os olhos.

- Você poderia me arranjar uma camisa. – Pediu Jensen. Pois os dois tinham praticamente o mesmo corpo.

- Claro! Por sinal é melhor mesmo. -Disse Fernando suspirando.

Quando Fernando voltou com a camisa encontrou Jensen na mesma posição, agora mais calmo, porem igualmente sexy, sua vontade era fazer o capitão ficar sem fôlego novamente.

- Já disse para não pensar nisso. – Disse Jensen antes de pegar a camisa. – Obrigado pela camisa! Onde esta seu pai?

- No convés. – Respondeu Fernando olhando curioso para a porta onde estava o capitão.

**No convés **

- Boa noite! Dom Garcia!

- O que você quer capitão? Não basta o que você fez?

- O que eu fiz? Atualmente sou culpado de tantas coisas que preciso ser lembrado.

- Você me roubou a felicidade!

- Esta falando de minha mãe! Se for devo lembrá-lo que o senhor a jogou fora e não foi roubado!

- Como ficar com alguém em que não confia?

- Tem razão confiança é tudo! Mas por que não confia na minha mãe?

- Você ainda pergunta! Ela me enganou!

- Acredito que faltou confiança da parte dela em seu amor, mas era a vida do seu filho em jogo. O que queria que ela contasse que a sua filha era na verdade o capitão pirata mais procurado por toda Espanha!

- Mas ela me usou! Aceitou o meu pedido de casamento para lhe dar fuga!

- O senhor esta superestimando a sua importância na minha fuga! Eu não precisava de sua permissão para embarca neste navio, tanto que não a tenho e mesmo assim estou aqui.

- Mas...

- Por que procurar desculpa para seu orgulho ferido, na verdade não entendo o motivo do orgulho! Ela iria contar a verdade quando eu estivesse a salvo, resolvi parti com minha mãe apenas para evitar explicações de meu novo desaparecimento, correria da marinha inglesa querendo me resgatar, pois iriam pensar que a Jenny tinha sido seqüestrada. - Jensen parou, tomou fôlego e continuou. – E o principal eu queria aproveitar até o ultimo instante da vida de Jenny.

- Por que capitão cansado da pirataria? – Perguntou Dom Garcia.

- Nunca! Eu amo a pirataria, é a minha vida.

- Mas a vida às vezes apresenta outros amores, é difícil abrir mão de um amor por outro, e pelo jeito parece que você conseguiu reunir os dois.

- Gostaria que o senhor estivesse correto. - Falou Jensen com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – E minha mãe?

- Capitão, sou um homem de negócios, para você esta aqui, sua mãe deve me amar, pois com certeza isso não é preocupação com o meu coração. Então tenho um amor de uma linda mulher, com todo respeito, e um pirata a menos para saquear meus navios. – Falou Don Garcia rindo. – Afinal, capitão caso o senhor insista em roubar-me estará roubando a própria mãe.

- Então o senhor deve ter calculado os riscos, caso magoe essa linda mulher. – Disse Jensen serio.

- Ante de magoá-la eu prefiro a morte! – Respondeu Dom Garcia, igualmente sério.

- Então acho que estamos acertados. – Jensen e Dom Garcia apertaram as mãos.

Jensen estava sentado no teto da cabine de comando, observado Jared que tinha subido para o convés, ele não podia ver o rosto do moreno, mas sabia da tristeza que com certeza estaria estampada na face amada.

- Boa noite capitão. – Cumprimentou Misha, sentando-se do seu lado. – Pensei que tinham se acertado! Pelos suspiros e gemidos da cabine ao lado, pensei que essa hora existiria uma virgem a menos no mundo.

- Misha, você é tão sensível, que me emociona! – Jensen, deu seu belo sorriso de lado.

- Eu sei! – O moreno sorriu antes de lhe puxar e dar um beijo em sua cabeça. – Mas o que aconteceu?

- Acho que fiz burrada! Estraguei tudo! – Jensen encolheu as pernas e apoio o queixo no joelho.

- De que maneira? – Perguntou Misha com interesse.

- Ciúmes!

- Ciúmes de quem?

- Da Jenny! – Respondeu Jensen baixinho. - Ai! – Gritou, quando Misha deu tapa em sua cabeça.

- Seu cabeção. - E deu outra tapa na cabeça do capitão.

- Se me bater de novo te abandono na primeira ilha deserta que encontrar! – Ameaçou Jensen.

- Duvido! Você me ama! Não ficaria sem seu médico predileto! – Brincou Misha e deu mais um para provar a sua teoria.

Jensen fechou os olhas e não quis discutir com o amigo.

- Jensen, falando sério você é a Jenny! – Continuou o moreno.

- Não a Jenny é uma garota, meiga, inteligente e geniosa. Eu sou um capitão pirata mentiroso e assassino.

- Bobagem, e sabe de uma coisa você é um capitão pirata, com a fama de cruel e sangrento, mas sempre achei que você é uma garota meiga, geniosa, e não muito inteligente, se fosse não estaria aqui chorando e sim lá. – Apontou para onde estava Jared. – Tentando concertar a situação. Vai lá! – Completou Misha empurrando Jensen de cima da cabine de comando quase o fazendo cair.

Jensen se aproximou lentamente de Jared.

- Eu não vou para o Colibri. – Falou Jared virando na direção de Jensen enquanto esse se aproximava.

- Você parece que não entendeu ir para o Colibri não é uma escolha é a tua única opção atual de sobrevivência e a do John também, pois sabe que ele te seguirá para onde fores. - Disse Jensen pausadamente se colocando na frente do moreno e lhe olhando nos olhos.

- Você esta dizendo que o único meio de eu sobreviver é me tornando um maldito pirata? – A voz de Jared saiu carregada de raiva e desespero.

- Não apenas em se tornar um "maldito" pirata, mas ser um maldito pirata do Colibri, sob o meu comando.

- Eu não vou para o Colibri e muito menos terei você como capitão e não use minha amizade com o John para me convencer. – Cada resposta que davam um para o outro a distancia entre eles iam diminuindo lentamente.

- Quando eu embarcar no Colibri, você virá comigo, nem que seja a força. Não preciso te convencer de nada.

- Vai me manter preso na cabine ao lado da tua ou viverei nos porões acorrentado para não fugir. Pois tentarei todas as vezes que eu puder.

- Estava pensando em te colocar na minha cabine. -Essa idéia passou pela cabeça de Jensen e ele não resistiu e falou no ouvido de Jared, pois eles estavam tão próximos que seus corpos praticamente se tocavam.

- Pra que? – Disse Jared depois de um suspiro. – Para você sair correndo toda vez que te chamar de Jenny. – Disse o moreno igualmente ao ouvido de Jensen. - Por sinal se você me obrigar a ir com você, apenas te tratarei pelo nome de Jenny. – Esse Jenyy saiu tão sussurrado que Ackles fechou os olhos e sentiu a sua pele arrepiar.

- Meu pai capitão Roger Ackles me ensinou que devemos aceitar as conseqüências de nossas ações, e se o preço que eu tiver de pagar for ouvir você me chamar de Jenny, eu pago, mas da minha proteção você não saiu enquanto não tiver uma opção melhor que o Colibri ou mais digna, que não te ofereça tantos riscos. – E tomando fôlego. – Estamos entendidos? Bebezão. – A respiração dos dois se confundiam.

- Capitão Ackles! – A voz do Capitão Banderas interrompeu a batalha visual e psicológica que faziam um com outro. - Estou aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Que proposta? – Perguntou Jensen ainda próximo de Jared, eles não conseguiam se afastar.

- Eu o desafio para um duelo e caso o senhor perca, seus homens deixam o Del Mare passar sem sofrer nenhum tipo de retaliação.

- Certo! E seu ganhar o que levo? – Perguntou Jensen curioso em saber a onde ia dar essa conversa.

- Homens honrados capitão, quando entram em um duelo não visam lucro, querem apenas limpar a sua honra. – Era visível o esforço de Banderas para se controlar e não atacar o capitão ali mesmo.

- Então temos dois problemas? Primeiro o senhor que lucrar com minha morte e segundo eu sou um pirata, e pirata não tem honra, pelo menos não no conceito de vocês homens de bem. Mas tudo bem capitão Banderas, faça o seu desafio!

- Capitão Ackles! Eu lhe desafio para um duelo com armas de fogo devidamente vistoriadas por pessoas de sua e de minha confiança. O embate acontecerá na primeira hora da manhã. O senhor aceita?

Jensen revirou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e respondeu um sonoro não para o ódio de Banderas.

- Por que não? – Perguntou o capitão do Del Mare praticamente perdendo a calma.

- Duelo com armas do fogo tem sorteio para ver quem atira primeiro, certo? – E olhou quando Banderas confirmou com a cabeça. – E na minha vida capitão quem faz a minha sorte sou eu!

- Espadas então? – Jensen percebeu que o capitão Banderas tinha um motivo pessoal, e muito forte, para não gostar dele.

- Tudo bem capitão, mas eu gostaria de saber qual o motivo do desafio, se vale a pena a riscar a minha vida por ele. – Disse Ackles olhando para Banderas e notando o estado que se encontrava suas mãos abriam e fechava a boca era uma linha fina no rosto, o homem estava preste a explodir,

- Eduardo I, meu pai era o capitão desse navio! – Respondeu Banderas, como estivesse explicando tudo.

- Sinto muito! Eu o conheci. Um bom homem, muito simpático... - Jensen foi interrompido com o súbito ataque de Banderas, que foi seguro por Jared.

- Seu desgraçado! Sente muito? Então por quê? Por quê? – Gritava Banderas seguro por Jared, enquanto Misha e Ash corriam para ver o que tinha acontecido. - Por que o afundou? Tenho certeza que ele não fez nada para provocar tamanha maldade. – Ainda seguro o capitão do Del Mare estava de joelhos parecia que tinha perdido as forças e chorava.

- Mas eu não fiz isso! – Respondeu Ackles realmente penalizado pelo capitão.

- Mentira! Seu mentiroso. – Falou Banderas, ainda de joelhos.

- Por que mentiria?

- Por que você é um pirata! – E com desprezo cuspindo em sua bota.

Ackles limpou a bota nas pernas da calça do homem que continuava caído e ignorando a dor de Banderas o segurou pelo casaco o levantando até a altura de seus olhos.

- O fato de eu ser um pirata, não me torna um mentiroso, por sinal, piratas são as pessoas que mais falam a verdade por que não precisam mentir, mentem apenas para se proteger ou obter alguma vantagem, e nessa situação não é o caso. Por esse motivo, amanhã não terá duelo. – E soltou Banderas.

- É verdade! – Jared falou para o capitão que não parecia convencido, e contou toda a história. Defendendo e mesmo sem perceber enaltecendo a ação do capitão Ackles.

Assim que terminou seu relato Banderas olhou para o Jensen com vontade de perguntar algo, mas sem coragem.

- Banderas gostaria de saber por que o senhor estava tão convencido de minha culpa?

- Essa é a minha ultima curiosidade, eu rastreie as cargas dessa viagem do Eduardo I e todas que encontrei vieram do Colibri.

- Foram as únicas que sobraram.

- Mas o senhor o encontrou e o saqueou-o?

- Não, ele me encontrou e entregou as cargas que ele quis. Eu pedir umas que me interessava no primeiro momento ele negou, mas tinha uma senhora, acho que ela que mandava nele, ordenou a entrega e todos seguiram em paz.

- Essa senhora era a minha mãe. – Informou com tristeza Banderas.

- Realmente eu sinto muito e compreendo toda a sua revolta. – Falou Ackles visivelmente emocionado, esse lado sensível do capitão surpreendia e encantava. Capitão Banderas não ficou imune.

- Bem vindo a bordo capitão – Suspirou disfarçando a dor que sentia estendeu a mão para Jensen que aceitou o gesto de paz.

- Eu não vou fazer parte da tripulação do Colibri. – Falou Jared antes de se recolher a cabine.

- Veremos! – Foi a resposta de Jensen que ficou mais um pouco observando os casais que passeavam pelo convés entre eles, sua mãe e Dom Garcia.

N/A: Pela demora um capitulo grandão! Sei que muitos querem me jogar pedra, mas não tenho culpa se Jensen não gosta de ser chamado de Jenny, o ciúme é cego.

Fiquei preocupada com os reviews, muitos esperavam uma coisa, mas não era o momento.

Mas digam se estou no caminho certo! Amo vocês!

Será que vai ser fácil Jensen levar Jared para o Colibri?


	26. Colibri  Seja bem vindo Capitão

Cap- 26 Colibri – Seja Bem vindo! Capitão!

O segundo dia a bordo Del Maré passou sem surpresa, Jared o evitando, Traci e sua mãe estavam felizes com os seus amados, Misha perseguindo as passageiras e sendo perseguido por elas também, afinal um moreno de olhos azuis não é em qualquer lugar que se encontra, na verdade Jensen estava preocupado com a integridade física dele e dos homens de sua tripulação, os suspiros que as moças abordo davam quando um deles passava por elas, o faziam temer de um seqüestro seguido de estupro.

Ao terceiro dia Jensen acordou com a sensação de esta sendo observado, quando abriu os olhos encontro Jared com duas canecas nas mãos. Ackles sentou e pegou uma das canecas.

- Obrigado. Você parece ter algo para me dizer. – falou Jensen.

- Eu não vou seguir com você no Colibri.

- Achei que isso era um assunto encerrado. – Disse Jensen calmamente, pois ele sabia o que viria em seguida.

**Flash Back**

_Quando Jensen desceu para a cabine encontrou Misha e Ash sentados no chão e Jared encolhido na cama, assim que ele percebeu a presença de Ackles se sentou e ofereceu a cama, afinal ele apesar de não querer fazer parte da tripulação do Colibri, era condicionado a respeitar a hierarquia como todo bom militar._

_Jensen se recusou e percebeu que o moreno chorava, passando a mão pelos longos fios castanhos de Jared, e segurando junto ao corpo a cabeça do moreno o consolava. Nesse momento teve uma idéia, da qual se arrependeu amargamente. Antes de sair deu um beijo no alto da cabeça de Jared, o mesmo gesto de consolo tantas vez feito pela Jenny na infância dos dois._

_Devido à tristeza de Jared, Jensen resolveu sabotar sua própria felicidade, por que mesmo com a resistência do moreno, Ackles estava em feliz em tê-lo por perto e como Dom Garcia estava de bem com a sua mãe, resolveu pedir algo especial para ele._

_- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Dom Garcia._

_- Não! Porém não consigo vê-lo sofrendo tanto e sabendo que é minha culpa!_

_- Mas você o ama tanto. – Jensen o encarou nesse momento pensando em negar. – Não adianta me olhar assim, você estava de vestido é verdade, mas o sentimento que vi em cada momento dos dois juntos, era do homem aqui na minha frente._

_- Tudo bem, eu o amo e é por isso que não quero vê-lo encurralado como um animal, com a sua proposta ele terá escolha, da minha parte posso convencê-lo que ficar comigo é melhor opção._

_- Ou você é muito burro ou muito seguro de si!_

_- Acho que em se tratando de relacionamentos amorosos sou burro! – Disse Jensen rindo._

_- Apenas por curiosidade, caso o Jared escolha lhe seguir, no navio o que ele será para você?_

_- Meu companheiro! – Respondeu Jensen como se Dom Garcia tivesse feito uma pergunta absurda._

_- Vocês são dois homens, geralmente esse tipo de relação é condenado. Em alguns lugares com a morte._

_- Na sociedade hipócrita em que o senhor vive sim! Mas é infantilidade pensar que isso não é comum, seja em navio pirata, da marinha ou mercante, homens passam meses sozinhos, carentes, com medo, onde eles procuram consolo e amor? No próprio Colibri existem casais, não explícitos, por que não querem, temos regras apenas para não ocorrerem a violência sexual, mas se for de acordo comum e que não atrapalhe os afazeres do navio, tudo bem, trabalham até mais felizes! _

_- Concordo com você! Mas sendo o capitão a tripulação pode encarar isso com certo preconceito, de repente lhe acharem frágil como comandante._

_- Minha tripulação confia totalmente em mim, me seguiriam ao inferno se necessário. Os que me acham frágil são os mais antigos do tempo do meu pai, até hoje acham que sou uma menina e me protegem como tal, meu único medo é que queiram realizar meu casamento, comigo vestido de noiva._

_Dom Garcia deu uma grande gargalhada._

_- A maioria me aclamou como capitão e os mais recentes estão no Colibri a bastante tempo para se incomodarem com sexo de quem esta comigo na cama._

_- Tudo bem! Vou ajudá-lo a perde o seu amor, pois acho que é isso que esta fazendo. Mas vou te fazer um pedido e de repente te proporcionar uma segunda chance. - Vai haver um grande carregamento de ouro, vários donos e cada um dos proprietários irão contratar uma segurança, eu gostaria que você fosse a minha, coloco o Jared como capitão do navio responsável pelo carregamento, caso ele não siga com você. O que acha?_

_- Tenho conhecimento desse carregamento, eu e todos os piratas do Caribe, esse ouro o único lugar em que ele vai chegar é no fundo do mar. Não coloque um grama de ouro nesse navio que o senhor perderá tudo, e nem o Jared como capitão, pois com certeza o perderei para sempre._

_- Mas isso era um segredo, para evitar um ataque em massa, pois é um carregamento muito grande de ouro._

_- Alguém falou para alguém, é tanta ânsia que o Colibri nem cogitou tal idéia, será cobra engolindo cobra._

_- E o que você sugere?_

_- Temos uma aventura, espere voltarmos e farei o transporte, mas não diga para ninguém, apenas não embarque seu ouro, é melhor esperar do que perde tudo. Certo papai? – Terminou Jensen com o seu característico sorriso de lado._

**Fim do Flash back.**

O capitão Ackles esperava convencer Jared ficar, mas este fugia dele como o diabo da cruz, somente agora estavam se encontrando.

- Você disse que eu ficaria no Colibri sob a sua proteção, caso não existisse outra opção segura!

- E há essa opção?

- Dom Garcia me ofereceu um dos comandos de seu navio, mas uma identidade espanhola! – Falou Jared aparentemente feliz.

- Você prefere ser um espanhol a um pirata?

- Espanhóis são honestos!

- Você não gosta de piratas mesmo. Acho que se não me conhecesse mandava me enforcar!

- Sem drama, Jenny! – Jared sorriu ao ver o capitão fecha a cara. – Estou brincando.

Jensen se levantou ficando na frente de Jared que com a aproximação ficou sem saber para onde olhar.

- É melhor assim capitão Ackles. Amigos? – E estendeu a mão.

O loiro olhou para a mão de Jared e a pegou, mas em vez de apenas apertar o puxou para um abraço e o beijou, Padalecki a se ver envolvido pelos braços de Jensen, não resistiu e abriu a boca permitindo a invasão da língua do capitão Ackles. Nesse momento Jared pensou que não seria tão ruim fazer parte da tripulação do Colibri, desde que pudesse beijar o capitão todos os dias.

O beijo foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Claro que podemos ser amigos!– A voz de Jensen saiu mais rouca que o normal. Ele devolveu a aliança de noivado que continuava em seu poder para Jared que ainda tentava entender por que tinha de deixar o capitão. - Entre. – Ordenou Jensen.

O capitão Banderas entrou no quarto.

- Capitão Ackles! Acabamos de avistar o Pérola Negra, outro navio menor e o Colibri.

- Tudo bem! Capitão mande seus homens preparar os canhões, mas não ataquem nenhum dos dois navios, eles irão abordá-lo, porém não reaja!

- Mas você garantiu segurança!

- Não senhor! Garanti que o Colibri não o atacaria, os outros navios não estão sob a minha responsabilidade. Mas não se preocupe, muito! Sei o que eles querem e a minha prioridade será a segurança do Del Maré. – E olhando para o Jared completou. - Afinal meus maiores tesouros estão abordo deste navio. E outra coisa caso a batalha seja inevitável se concentre no Flor de Lótus.

- Flor de Lotus?

- É o navio menor que o senhor avistou.

Jensen subiu para o convés na hora em que o Pérola e o Flor jogavam os cabos para aborda o Del Mare e o Colibri vinha se aproximando com todas as vela abertas como se estivessem dando boas vindas ao seu capitão, depois de tantas angustia e tristezas essa visão encheu o coração dele de alegria, seu sorriso iluminou todo o rosto e Jared nunca o achou tão bonito.

O Colibri colocou a rampa para acessar o Del Mare e o capitão Ackles atravessou para o seu navio, nenhuns dos capitães presentes o tentaram impedir, pois todos os três eram apaixonados por seu navio e sabiam que não iriam conseguir nada com Ackles naquele momento.

Quando o capitão Ackles colocou os pés no navio toda a tripulação gritava, batia palmas, uns mais afoitos atiravam para cima seu chapéu, todos demonstravam que estavam felizes com a sua volta. Era um líder amado.

- Seja bem vindo a bordo! – Disse Ruffus antes de lhe abraçar.

- Obrigado! – Jensen estava visivelmente emocionado por está de novo em seu navio.

- Garoto! Não faça nunca mais isso!- Falou Jim abraçando-o

- Se precisasse faria tudo de novo. - Respondeu Jensen e todos sabiam que era sincero.

- Você sabe de sua filha?

- Ela foi para Espanha onde começará vida nova. Como viúva, pena que não é verdade!

Às escondidas Ho conseguiu que a filha de Jim fugisse antes de seu pai, embarcando-a no primeiro navio que passava pela província, com ordens de se encaminhar para a Espanha, no porto Misha que já estava implantado na tripulação do Del Maré, entregou um baú com dinheiro suficiente para uma vida nova.

- Quando a minha mãe chegar à Espanha irá procurá-la.

- Obrigado, meu filho. – E Jim fez um carinho no rosto de Jensen, gesto que dizia seu pai teria orgulho de você, assim como eu tenho.

O Capitão Ackles caminhou em direção ao timão e o tocou com tanto carinho, se pudesse beijaria cada parte daquele navio, que ele ajudou a construir. Os dois eram únicos um para o outro, primeiro e único capitão e primeiro e único navio. Alguns homens da tribulação podiam jurar que a madeira do Colibri estava mais brilhante com a chegada do capitão.

Smith entregou para Ackles suas armas, uma espada e um pequeno sabre curvo, duas facas pequenas que ele colocou uma em cada bota, um chicote que ficava no cós da calça na costa e duas pistolas, uma de cada lado na cintura. Cliff o ajudou a vestir seu casaco e o chapéu. Jensen se sentiu renovado.

- Quais são as suas ordens capitão?- Perguntou Jim.

- Como esta o navio?

- Ancorado, com todas as velas abertas e canhões preparados!

- Ótimo! Acabou a folga! Recolham as velas e fiquem de prontidão! – Gritou o capitão. – Os homens não obedeceram. – Estão esperando o que? Um por favor! Seus cães inúteis! Mexam-se!

Todos soltaram novos gritos de alegria e cada um correu para cumprir o seu dever, afinal o capitão estava de volta!

Depois de acertar as coisas no Colibri, Jensen voltou para o Del Maré, no convés o aguardavam os Capitães Jack Sparrow, Barbossa e Alona.

Ackles cumprimentou apertando a mão de todos com a exceção de Alona, que lhe deu um tapa.

- Seu porco mentiroso! – Gritou a loirinha enfezada.

- Essa raiva toda é por que eu mentir ou por que foi mentira? – Perguntou Jensen com a mão no rosto, mas rindo.

- Ora seu... – Ackles segurou a mão de Alona no momento em que ela iria lhe dar o segundo tapa.

- Agora chega! O que vocês querem seguindo o meu navio, colocando em risco minha vida e minha tripulação! – Falou Jensen com autoridade de um capitão respeitado.

- Isso não aconteceria se você não fosse um ladrãozinho desclassificado! – Respondeu Alona ainda com raiva.

- Olha mocinha! Se você continuar a me chamar com palavras ofensivas, terei que tomar algumas providências. Como por exemplo, cortar a sua língua! – O tom da voz de Jensen fez Alona recuar, mas não se calar.

- Não me chame de mocinha! Sou uma capitã, igual a você!

- Então se comporte como tal!

- A mocinha, digo a capitã tem razão estamos aqui seguindo o Colibri, por que você é um ladrão que roubou o meu mapa! Savvy! – Falou Jack pela primeira vez.

- Agora quero ver você ameaçar a arrancar a língua dele! Ele te chamou de ladrão, está com medo por que ele é homem! – Desafiou Alona, que apesar de ser valente, competente como capitã, tinha o trauma de ser uma mulher, e não estava acostumada e conviver com grandes piratas.

- Não foi a palavra ladrão que me ofendeu e sim a palavra desclassificado. Mas eu não tenho o mapa.

- Mentiroso!- Falou Alona.

- Como eu ia dizendo não tenho o mapa!

- Devo concorda com a capitã de novo!

- Ladrão sim, mas mentiroso não! Peguei realmente o mapa! Porém não esta mais comigo! Satisfeito?

- Onde esta o mapa?- Perguntou Barbossa se aproximando ameaçadoramente de Jensen, que deu um passo para trás.

- Não sei, ou melhor sei, mas não sei ao mesmo tempo! – E mordeu os lábios.

- Hum? Como assim? – Exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Antes de tudo, me respondam como conseguiram me seguir até aqui?

- Essa resposta é muito simples. Com a minha bussola. – Falou Jack.

- A bussola que aponta para o desejo mais secreto do coração, aquele que as vezes nem sabemos que temos?

- Sim! A única! – Confirmou Jack.

- Não sei se me sinto lisonjeado ou se me preocupo capitão, aquele lance de a gente se casar era quando eu era uma menina! Atualmente lamento quebrar o seu coração, mas tenho outros planos em relação a isso. – Respondeu Jensen olhando de maneira interrogativa para Jack Sparrow, que o devolveu com a mesma intorrogação, e de um rápido olhar para Jared, que acompanhava a conversa de perto.

- Quando era uma menina? Como assim? - Perguntou Alona curiosa.

- Isso é outra história para outra ocasião. – Disse Ackles. – A questão é não estou com o mapa...

- Capitão Ackles. – Interrompeu Alona. – A bussola não mente e ela aponta para você. - Ao falar isso a capitã puxou a bussola.

- Estou aliviado! Então a bussola estava com você.

- Se eu soubesse que você seguiu o Colibri com essa bussola, jamais teria lhe dito tudo aquilo. – Interrompeu Misha se posicionando ao lado da capitã.

- Parece que aconteceram muitas coisas em minha ausência!- Comentou Jensen devido a atitude de Misha.

A capitã segurava uma bussola aberta cuja agulha oscilava de um lado para o outro.

- O coração da capitã esta em dúvida entre o verde e o azul. – Falou Misha com desdém antes de tomar a bussola de Alona e entregá-la ao Jensen.

- Não preciso de uma bussola para saber disso. - Falou Jensen quando abriu a bussola e ela apontou na direção do Jared, e a jogou em direção ao Jack. - Ache seu precioso mapa, e espero que não esteja apontando para mim.

Jack abriu a bussola e ela apontava para o Pérola entregando-a para Barbossa ela indicou o mesmo lugar.

- Nós nunca acharemos o mapa usando essa bussola enquanto você não devolver o meu navio. – Gritou Jack para Barbossa.

- O navio é meu! Conseguir honestamente. – Respondeu gritando igualmente Barbossa.

- Honestamente! Você fez um motim e me abandonou numa ilha deserta.

- Mentira! Da ultima vez te deixei em Tortuga, um lugar que você ama! Mulheres e bebidas a vontade.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Jensen sorria e trocava olhares com Misha, ação percebida por Alona.

- O mapa esta no Pérola!- Exclamou Alona acabando com a discussão entre Jack e Barbossa.

- É verdade? –Perguntou Barbossa olhando para Jensen como se não acreditasse em tamanha ousadia.

- Não disse que daria certo Misha? Eles estariam discutindo até hoje! O Plano era perfeito, mas não contei com esse pequeno ser. – Disse Jensen apontando para Alona.

- Não contou comigo por que eu...

- Por favor, não venha com o discurso tipo, por que sou mulher, se eu tivesse lembrado este fato teria tomado maiores cuidados, o problema que você tenta tanto ser um homem que acabou confundindo minha cabeça, me fazendo esquecer seus poderes.

- Poder?

- Sim, poder! Toda mulher é poderosa, já fui uma sei disso!

- Agora realmente preciso saber dessa história!

- Outra hora! Misha! Vai! – Nesse momento Jensen enterrou o chapéu na cabeça de Alona e a jogo para o lado enquanto corria para o Pérola junto com o Misha.

Jack surpreso demorou em reagir, mas seguiu para cima do capitão Ackles.

- Não se atreva a puxar uma espada para seu filho! - Gritou Donna quando Barbossa ia atrás de Jensen. Com essa ordem ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Quando Alona se livrou do chapéu e se equilibrou puxou a pistola e atirou em Ackles a sorte que Jared viu e consegui desviar o braço dela para cima, fazendo que a bala se perdesse no ar.

Jared segurou Alona, mas não por muito tempo, com um chute entre as pernas e um soco do nariz saiu do domínio do moreno. Que rapidamente se recuperou e conseguiu puxá-la pelo casaco, para não machucá-la, afinal ela era uma mulher, ele conseguiu prende-la com o peso do seu corpo, tirando-a de ação e a mesmo tempo se protegendo de seus ataques.

- Sai de cima de mim seu brutamonte. – Gritava Alona.

- Pare de gritar capitã Alona senão ficara sem fôlego. – Dizia Jared.

Alguns membros da tripulação do Colibri correram para o Pérola afim fazer cobertura enquanto Misha pegava o mapa escondido numa peça falsa próximo do timão, implantada por ele em Tortuga, nem Jensen sabia onde o mapa estava.

Jensen e Jack travavam um luta de espada, na verdade pareciam está mais se divertindo do que brigando, eles gostavam um do outro para se machucarem de verdade.

- Isso não é coisa de um pirata sério. - Esbravejou Jack quando Jensen pegou um balde e lhe enfiou na cabeça assim que percebeu Misha a salvo no Colibri.

- Atenção! – Uma voz rouca, forte, ecoou fazendo que as lutas parassem, capitão Ackles estava de pé no convés do Colibri de frente para o Del Mare segurando o mapa, logo a frente no chão uma espécie de fogareiro.

Barbossa e Jack olhavam para Jensen aguardando o que viria depois.

- O mapa está aqui e podemos entrar em acordo! – Falou o Capitão Ackles.

- O único acordo que você vai ter é uma bala de canhão no meio desse rostinho bonito! – Gritou Alona depois de ter sido libertada por Jared. – Ou me entrega o mapa agora ou o Colibri vai para o fundo!

- Será que tem alguma arma secreta guarda no Flor de Lótus. Com sinceridade fiquei preocupado. – Cochichou Jensen para Misha que estava ao seu lado.

- Capitã Alona. Vejo que não entendeu a situação, ao primeiro tiro de canhão, seja de qual lado for os quatros navios irão para o fundo. E o mapa não servirá para nada.

- O que você quer?- Perguntou Barbossa.

- Em primeiro lugar quero o Del Maré livre para seguir seu curso, afinal pessoas importantes para mim estão dentro dele, inclusive minha mãe. – E completou mais baixo, somente Misha ouviu. – E o amor de minha vida também.

- E depois?

- Depois resolvemos essa situação entre nós!

- Por mim tudo bem. – Concordaram Barbossa e Jack.

- Eu não aceito. – falou Alona. – Eles são a nossa garantia, devolva o mapa e nós os deixamos passar.

- Assim que eu tiver uma oportunidade darei umas palmadas nessa garotinha! – Falou Jensen entre dentes.

- Deixe esse prazer para mim capitão! – Disse Misha, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

- Você não entendeu, sem o Del Maré livre não há negociações, se a capitã quiser pode atirar, ou podemos ser democráticos, dois aceitaram, a senhorita é voto vencido, vamos agir como pessoas civilizada que somos?- Riu quando falou a palavra civilizada.

A capitã Alona, sentindo-se como voto vencido voltou para o seu navio e deu ordem para soltarem os cabos, exemplo seguido por Jack e Barbossa.

Jensen entregou o mapa a Misha que se manteve na posição que Jensen se encontrava anteriormente enquanto o capitão voltou ao Del Maré para se despedir.

Jensen abraçou todos, os novos e velhos amigos, se demorando em Steven, dizendo que caso a Traci não o quisesse mais, ele queria.

Sua mãe o abraçava e o beijava, lagrimas rolaram sobre as faces dos dois, eles não sabiam quando se veriam outra vez.

Jared se mantinha afastado, Jensen não se aproximou apenas se olharam, a intensidade do olhar foi mais forte que qualquer contato físico que pudessem ter, um dizia me leva com você e outro implorava não me deixa ir, mas ambos resolveram ignora as mensagens, o capitão Ackles foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato, se virou e voltou para o navio.

O Colibri deu passagem ao Del Maré se posicionando ao lado do Flor de Lótus. Os olhos de Jensen percorreram cada pessoa querida que partia naquele navio e se prendeu no olhar de seu amigo de infância e o amor de sua vida, cada metro avançado pelo Del Maré, seu coração parecia diminuir.

- É muito triste ver um grande amor partindo, o coração diminui, e parece que a dor nos sufoca, é assim que me sinto quando vejo o Perola seguindo rumo ao horizonte sem mim no timão. – Falou Jack que se posicionou ao lado do capitão Ackles, o único que viu a solitária lagrima que Jensen não conseguiu segurar rolar por seu rosto e morrer nos belos e trêmulos lábios.

Alcia Darcy – Esse capítulo diminuiu tudo, só um beijinho, mas não me abandone esta para chegar a hora mais dois ou três capítulos, o que todos querem. Ahahaha!

Cici – Gosto te ver por aqui! Espero que goste também desse capitulo.

Qualquer coisa a culpa é do Jensen!

Capa Nova nesse capitulo, lá no Nyah, uma ilustração mandada pela Yami no SPN Tsuki. OBRIGADA! Tudo haver com meus bebês.


	27. Mais uma chance!

**No Del Maré**

Quem olhasse para o Jared sentiria pena do homem totalmente perdido e dividido entre o amor e o preconceito, ele não aceitava viver em um navio pirata, mas seu corpo, seu coração ansiava esta nos braços de um dos mais temidos capitães de todos os tempos.

- Capitão Padalecki! – Chamou capitão Banderas. – Pegue o timão e assim distraia a dor, enxugue as lágrimas para pode ver o horizonte. – Nesse momento que Jared percebeu que estava chorando. – Afinal o homem precisa assumir as suas escolhas, você fez a sua, agora só resta seguir em frente, e quando se tratar de amor, rezar para o destino trazê-lo de volta pra nos.

Jared foi para o timão, sua maior vontade era dar meia volta, ele se perguntava será que a intenção do capitão Banderas era essa? Uma hora depois estavam saindo das regiões de arquipélagos, quando o Del Maré contornou a ultima ilha para alcançar mar aberto, um dos vigias deu o aviso de dois navios logo à frente.

- São dois corsários franceses, não teremos a mínima chance num confronto. - Disse capitão Banderas.

- Vamos voltar! Talvez encontremos o Colibri! – Falou Jared rodando totalmente o timão para retornar.

- Posicionem as velas para retorno. – Ordenou Banderas, rezando que o Colibri ainda estivesse no mesmo percurso. – A todo pano.

**No Colibri**

Duas hora depois...Várias idéias, ameaças, tratos e nada de acordo entre os capitães.

- Como vamos fazer essa expedição juntos se não confiamos um no outro? – Perguntou Ackles.

-Pense capitão! O senhor é um ladrão, seu pai é um amotinado e o Jack... É o Jack! – Falou Alona.

- Observações fascinantes, mas nos ajudam em que? Jack me empreste a sua bussola! – Disse Ackles. – Tenho uma idéia aquele cuja bussola apontar para o mapa, fica com ele e decide o que vai fazer, certo?

Todos concordaram.

- Capitã Alona?

- Por que devo ser a primeira, abra o senhor capitão Ackles, afinal a idéia é sua.

Jensen abriu a agulha apontou na direção em que o Del Mare tinha ido. Entregou para Jack que apontou para o Pérola.

Passou para a capitã Alona, que oscilou entre Ackles e Collins. Na verdade a capitã queria um grande amor, e em toda sua existência os dois foram os únicos a lhe chamar atenção Jensen por sua beleza, sua forma de comandar, seu cavalheirismo, apesar de brigarem e ate ter tentado matá-lo em um momento de fúria o admirava.

Collins era leal, excelente marujo, parecia entender de sua profissão, e tinha uns olhos azuis que a faziam viajar em pensamentos que a deixariam vermelha se alguém os lesse.

Quando o capitão Barbossa ao abrir se surpreendeu e não deixou ninguém ver a agulha também oscilou, entre o Pérola e o capitão Ackles, provando que sua admiração pelo filho foi apenas crescendo à medida que o ia conhecendo, não se arrependia de tê-lo deixando naquele porto em Tortuga, por que se tivesse ido com ele, com certeza não seria o homem que é hoje, afinal ele passou 10 anos amaldiçoado.

- Virão? Estamos brigando e perdendo tempo por algo que não é prioridade em nossas vidas. – Tomou a palavra Jensen. – Vamos todos juntos, cada um comandando uma parte da aventura, talvez seja melhor, são tanto as coisas que de repente teremos que enfrentar.

- Eu concordo. – Falou Barbossa pondo a mão no ombro de Ackles, que o olhou estranhando aquele toque.

- E como isso ocorreria? – Perguntou Jack.

Jensen abriu o mapa e como uma pena com tinta traçou o caminho que levava a ilha da fonte da vida, com uma pequena faca desmontou o mapa que era redondo e composto de três circunferências concêntricas, deu a maior para Alona, e do meio para Jack e ficou com a central.

- Eu aceito desde que não fique com o começo, afinal vocês vivem dizendo que meu navio é um barco, e podem me deixar para trás depois da minha liderança.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse Jensen e trocou a sua parte com a capitã. –Estamos entendidos podemos partir?

- Faremos um brinde antes! – Propôs Jack.

- Eu não bebo! – falou Jensen que apesar de tudo acertado não estava com espírito de comemorações.

- Me recuso a navegar com um homem que não bebe. – Falou Jack.

- Tudo bem! Ash traga o vinho e as taças!

- Prefiro rum. – Disse Jack.

-Traz rum para o capitão Jack.

Estavam todos brindando, quando o vigia deu o alerta.

- Capitão! O Del Mare esta voltando! Mas parece que tem companhia!

Puxando a luneta Jensen observou que pareciam dois corsários franceses ainda estavam muito distantes para ter certeza, mas com o Del Mare voltando coisa boa não era!

- Levante as ancoras, preparem as velas, a todo pano, e todos os homens em seus postos! Tentaremos impedir a abordagem no Del Mare. - Ordenava o capitão Ackles.

- Por que se meter numa briga que não é nossa! – Falou Jack.

- Minha mãe esta naquele navio! Capitão Sparrow! Esqueceu?

- Não se esqueça do capitão Padalecki. – Disse Jack antes de voltar para o Pérola com Barbossa decididos a entrar na luta.

- Eu não vou ficar fora dessa briga! – Falou Alona retornando ao Flor de Lótus e se preparando também para a batalha.

O Del Mare era um navio lento, consegui escapar logo de um ataque por que avistou os dois navios piratas bem antes, tendo assim uma vantagem suficiente para encontrar o Colibri e tentar se salvar.

Um dos Corsários estava bem próximo quando recebeu os primeiro tiros do Colibri e consegui se posicionar ao lado do Del Mare se protegendo das balas de canhões, pois as primeiras causaram grandes prejuízos, e o capitão do corsário mandou abordar e tomar o Del Mare.

O outro não teve chance de se esconder dos canhões do Colibri foram rapidamente a pique, pois também receberam tiros do Pérola e do Flor de Lotus.

Ackles seguiu para o Del Mare, onde os homens do navio travavam um luta corpo a corpo, comandados por Jared.

Quando Jensen se aliando com Jared no comando do embate, os dois lutavam junto, um protegendo o outro, suas ações se completavam. Os homens do Colibri logo dominaram a outra tripulação, e a batalha chegou ao final, a tripulação do corsário viu que não tinha nenhuma chance e se rendeu.

O que restou da tripulação do corsário estava reunida no convés do Del Mare.

- Quem é o capitão do navio? – Perguntou Ackles.

- Eu! Capitão Jensen Ackles, você está mais belo do que quando tinha 18 anos! Quando seduziste meus irmãos que foram mortos por isso! – Falou um homem alto e loito, com uma das faces queimadas, que o encarava no meio dos prisioneiros. – Pensava que todos tinham morrido no Lion de Mer. – O homem riu. – Seu pai cometeu um pequeno erro!

- Vou corrigir esse erro!- O capitão Ackles puxou o homem pela camisa para o convés o afastando dos demais o colocou de joelhos na sua frente e puxou o revolver para matar o prisioneiro.

- Lembra da Katie. – Falou o homem no momento em que a arma se aproximou de sua cabeça. O frances riu, ele sabia que ia morrer, mas antes queria atingir Ackles. – Doce Katie! – E o homem gargalhava insanamente.

Surpresa, recordações transformara a face de Jensen numa mascara de ódio.

- Alguém já lhe disse que fica lindo quando esta com raiva. – Continuava o homem a lhe provocar. – Ela morreu gritando teu nome, na verdade todas as vezes que eu a possuir ele chamava por você. Katie amava a vida, e mesmo sofrendo, pedia para não morrer, mas eu canso logo de meus brinquedos. Talvez se fosse com você eu não me cansaria. Eu posso te fazer feliz. – E passou a língua nos lábios em um gesto imoral.

Jensen recolheu a arma e deu um sorriso que fez seus homens tremerem com a frieza que ali viram.

- O que foi capitão, esta procurando uma maneira de me fazer implorar pela vida!

- Não! Estou procurando uma maneira de te fazer implora pela morte! – Quando o capitão Ackles falou o sorriso cínico na face do Frances falhou por apenas alguns segundo, mas logo ele voltou à atitude de desafio.

- Preparem uma jangada! – ordenou para seus homens. - Ho! Me dê o arame!

- Não! Capitão! -Pela segunda vez Ho via aquele ódio cego em Jensen.

- Não é um pedido é uma ordem! Me dê o arame!

- Essa é a pior morte que conheço. Eu não desejo isso para o meu pior inimigo! – Os olhos de Ho estavam arregalados, não acreditando no pedido do capitão.

- O inimigo é meu! Me dê o arame! Agora! – Jensen falava numa raiva controlada, sem gritar, bem calmo e isso que impressionava, pois ele queria cometer aquele ato, não por uma raiva irracional, ele tinha pensado e medido as conseqüências, e ai de quem se colocasse entre ele e o objetivo final.

No navio o silêncio era mortal, quebrado apenas pelos risos de deboche do Frances e pelas vozes de Jensen e Ho.

- Meu pai apostava que seria eu a usar isso. – Disse Ho ao entregar o arame fino, mas firme nas mãos de Jensen.

- Seu pai nunca acreditou que você faria isso tanto que quem guarda esses arames não sou eu.

Jensen segurou os cabelos do Frances puxando pelos cabelos a cabeça para baixo.

- É na segunda vértebra. – Falou Ho.

- Por que tanta pena desse desgraçado? – Perguntou Jensen, pois ele sabia que era na terceira, se colocasse na segunda causaria uma morte rápida, e isso estava fora de cogitação.

- Por que essa morte é horrível, como seu amigo, eu não quero que você cometa esse ato na frente de sua mãe, amigos, eles estão assustados mesmo sem saber o que vai acontecer.

- Todos sabem que sou considerado um dos piratas mais cruéis dos mares do Caribe, não vai ser surpresa. A jangada esta pronta?

- Eu mentir para você. – Falou Jensen se dirigindo ao pirata Frances. – Se for verdade o que dizem sobre o vou fazer, teus gritos te impediram de falar qualquer coisa, não terá como implorar pela morte, a dor será tanta e ininterrupta, quero acreditar que nem a Katie sofreu tanto, pois só assim você me fará feliz.

O capitão Ackles enviou o arame entre a terceira e quarta vértebra, com bastante cuidado, para não causar a morte.

- Cala a boca! Quero ouvir o barulhinho! Que dizem que faz. – Disse Jensen quando o homem começou a falar.

Ho se aproximou para ouvir, pois apesar de ser contra estava curioso.

- Parece um sopro! - Quando ele disse isso um grito terrível ecoou por todo o navio.

- É só isso! – Falou o frances depois de recuperado.

- Indica apenas o local correto! Prendam-no na jangada! Vou narrar o me contaram sobre isso!

Primeiro a vitima, no caso você, solta um grito terrível, segundo ela perderá o controle sobre os membros, se tremerão e o corpo irá se debater, e por final a dor forte e continua, sabe o que é mais cruel, a pessoa não desmaia e não morrer pode ficar dias gritando se for resistente, o que mata é a fome e a sede.

- Podemos jogá-lo na água! – Perguntou Smith, depois de prender o pirata na jangada.

- Ainda não!

O pirata começou a tremer e seu corpo se debatia, em poucos minutos gritos de dor tão terríveis que arrepiaram até o mais corajoso dos homens ali presente.

-Jensen... Não faça isso! Mate-o logo!– Pediu Jared, que estava calado até aquele momento apenas observando e esperando o resultado, mas com aqueles gritos ele teve que tentar acabar com agonia do prisioneiro e dos presentes.

- Isso não te diz respeito! Logo vocês não ouviram os gritos desse infeliz!– Respondeu Ackles, em seu olhar percebiam que a raiva daquele ser gritando não tinha passado. – Joguem a jangada, com cuidado, me poupem o trabalho de desvirá-la. – O capitão disse isso, pois sabia que seus homens poderiam jogar a jangada de maneira que o Frances morresse afogado, afinal os gritos estavam incomodando inclusive ele.

- Não se atreva a fazer isso! – Gritou Ackles para Padalecki quando este pegou uma arma para atirar no prisioneiro.

- Claro! Capitão! – Respondeu Jared com ironia.

Os homens jogaram a jangada na água, e a maré aos poucos a afastou do Del Mare.

- Agora vamos cuida dos... – Uma explosão interrompeu Ackles. Padalecki ignorando a ordem de Jensen, o moreno atirou e atingiu um dos barris que antes guardavam pólvoras e assim salvando o frances de gritar até a morte.

- Sorte tua não ter escolhido o Colibri! – Falou Ackles segurando Jared por sua camisa puxando-o para baixo e assim ficar face a face.

- Por quê? Ia me fazer andar na prancha! – Disse Padalecki, provocando-o.

- Desobedecer a uma ordem direta do capitão é vintes chibatadas, que nesse caso eu faria questão de dar uma por uma!

- Não está vendo que isso era muita maldade!

- Maldade foi o que ele fez com uma pessoa que a única culpa era ser minha protegida!

- Mas não deixa de ser cruel da tua parte! – Gritou Jared.

Jensen soltando-o deu a ordem.

- Coloquem os prisioneiros no porão do navio, e o afundem!

- Você não vai fazer isso! – Dessa vez foi o Jared a segurar o capitão pela camisa.

- Não se esqueçam de amarrá-los e afundem com bolas incendiarias, quero ver esse maldito navio pegando fogo. – Disse Jensen claramente exagerando na sua ordem.

- Os namoradinhos brigam e a gente que paga. - Alguém falou do meio dos prisioneiros.

Jensen e Jared se afastaram um do outro e encararam os presos.

- Quem disse isso? – Perguntou Ackles sem obter nenhuma resposta. – Vou repetir a pergunta e quero uma resposta, ou matarei um por um, até encontrar o engraçadinho! -Quem disse isso?

- Eu! Capitão! – Um homem baixo, que apesar da situação exibia um sorriso cínico.

- Quem é você?

- Crowley, um simples marujo, perdoe-me a audácia, de me intrometer na briga do casal!

- Por que você acha que somos um casal? – Perguntou Jared, constrangendo.

- Por que ninguém enfrenta um homem poderoso e enfurecido, como você esta fazendo sem ter a certeza que será perdoado.

- Eu sou o único que pode se pronunciar sem ser punido! – Respondeu Jared totalmente sem jeito.

- Você poderia até apanhar, mas cada chibatada doeria mais nele do que em você, e os ferimentos seriam curados com beijos de amor.

Jensen e Jared ficaram vermelhos.

- Já está falando demais, Sr. Crowley!

- Desculpe a audácia capitão Ackles, mas sou um homem condenado a morte o que temerei!

- Coloquem os prisioneiros no porão sem amarrá-los e sem fogo, apenas afundem o navio! – Com essa ordem comum, os homens perceberam que o capitão estava mais calmo, pois tinha gostado do Crowley.

- Não! - Gritou Jared. – Esses homens merecem um julgamento justo.

- Como seria isso? – Perguntou Jensen que passou a língua nos lábios e os mordeu deixando-os molhados. Jared nesse momento esqueceu-se de respirar.

- Para com isso! – Falou Padalecki irritado com a reação do seu corpo num momento crítico como aquele.

- Para com o que? – Jensen não tinha consciência da sensualidade de seu gesto e nisso morava o perigo, geralmente acontecia quando ele estava pensando ou esperando algo que o interessava, quantos inimigos foram vencidos devido a distração causada devido a esse gesto de Ackles. – Sim! Responda, que tipo de julgamento justo? – E repetiu o gesto para o desespero de Jared.

- Para com isso! – Repetiu Jared baixinho. Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada! Levem os prisioneiros e afundem o navio! – Ordenou novamente Ackles.

- Não! Isso é crueldade condená-los sem um julgamento! – Reagiu Jared.

- Então se explique como seria esse julgamento?

- O Del Mare tem uma cela onde cabem todos os prisioneiros, no primeiro momento ficarão um pouco apertados, mas logo estaremos encontrando os outros navios da frota e poderemos dividi-los, ao chegar à Espanha, serão julgadas e aplicadas às sentenças! – Falou Jared se sentindo justo.

Todos os piratas ali presentes riram.

- Por que estão rindo? – Perguntou Padalecki para Ackles.

- Quantos desses homens terão chance de serem inocentados? Capitão Padalecki.

- Nenhum! São todos piratas! Capitão Ackles.

- Ou você é muito ingênuo ou muito cruel, mas do que eu!

- Por que esta dizendo isso?

- Você acabou de oferecer o pior destino para um pirata, ser enforcado em praça pública! E o sofrimento que irão passar até chegarem à Espanha? Em condições precárias de viagem, quantos não morrerão pelo caminho? É essa justiça que você esta oferecendo para esses homens!

Eu te digo se um dia eu for capturado prefiro morrer queimado vivo amarrado no mastro principal do Colibri, do que ser julgado e executado em praça pública pelos homens de bem. – A frase homens de bem saiu carregada de ironia.

Todos os piratas apoiaram o capitão inclusive os que estavam presos.

- Mas isso é o correto! – Reafirmou Jared.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Afirmou Jensen realmente surpreso com o pensamento do Jared.

- Capitão Ackles! Perdoe a ousadia novamente, mas como um dos destinos a serem discutidos é meu permita-me uma sugestão? – Falou Crowley.

- Claro. – Jensen gostava daquele homem que sutilmente o desafiava sem demonstrar.

- Nosso navio esta em condições precárias, meus homens diminuíram bastantes, o que tínhamos de bebida e comida foram distribuída entre os navios que participaram da batalha, então não temos nenhuma condição de reagir e nem de atacar qualquer navio que seja. Por tanto a minha sugestão é que nos deixe ir para lamber nossas feridas.

Jensen sorriu, chamou Jim, perguntou baixinho se houve alguma baixa na tripulação do Colibri, informado que nenhuma. Fez uma consulta com Alona, Jack e Barbossa. E se posicionou na frente de Crowley.

- Você deveria para de fazer isso capitão! – Disse Crowley.

- Fazer o que? Poderia me explicar!

Crowley fez o gesto que o capitão quando estava pensando.

- O que tem isso? Esquece! Soltem os prisioneiros, devolvam três dos barris de rum para não morrerem de sede. E capitão Crowley se esconda por entre essas ilhas, pois acredito que logo uma fragata inglesa estará passando por aqui.

- Como você adivinhou que eu era o capitão?

- Sua postura não é de um simples marujo!

- Você esta brincando? – Exclamou Jared ao verem os homens de Crowley se dirigindo para o navio, livres. – Você não pode deixá-los ir assim impune!- Gritou Jared para Jensen.

- Por que não?

- Eles são piratas!

Jensen fechou os olhos, suspirou bem fundo jogou Jared contra a parede e explodiu!

- Cala a tua boca! Cansei de te ver julgando as pessoas pelo que elas são, será que o almirante Kane, não merecia a forca? O que ele ia fazer comigo, é punido com a morte em qualquer navio pirata! Mas você preferiu deixá-lo vivo, abriu mão da tua liberdade, por quê? Claro ele era um almirante da marinha real inglesa um homem de caráter exemplar, um cidadão honesto, merecia viver! – Jensen tomou fôlego e continuou. -

Mas o Jim, que foi salva a sua filha das mãos de desses cidadãos respeitáveis da sociedade, que a maltratava e a humilhava, merecia a forca, por que simplesmente era um pirata.

Da próxima vez que se referir a pirata com desprezo na minha frente, lembre-se. Eu também sou um pirata, e com orgulho um dos melhores, senão for o melhor!

- Três viva para o capitão Ackles! – Gritou Cliff.

- Viva! Viva! Viva! – Gritaram em apoio os piratas ali presentes.

Jensen soltou o Jared, que permaneceu encostado na parede, quem o conhecia sabia que estava envergonhado e arrependido, afinal era segunda vez que sua vida era salva por piratas, e Ackles nem precisou lembra-lhe desse fato.

- Capitão Ackles, Sparrow e brindar a uma nova amizade. – Chamou Crowley que tinha aberto um dos barris de rum devolvido pelo Colibri.

- Faltou a capitã Alona! – Disse Ackles.

- Aquela coisinha ali? – Crowley apontou para a garota loira que o olhava com raiva.

- É a melhor capitã pirata que conheço! – Falou Jensen arrancando um sorriso de Alona.

- Venha capitã! Junte-se a nós! – Chamou Jack. - Afinal como disse Ackles você é a melhor!

- Não vai chamar seu namorado? – Perguntou Crowley para Jensen se referindo ao Jared.

- Ele não é meu namorado e também não confraterniza com piratas, a escória do mundo! – Disse Ackles, mostrando toda a sua mágoa em relação ao Padalecki.

- Ah! O amor! Um brinde ao amor! – Exclamou Crowley.

- Meu amor é a pirataria capitão! Um brinde a ela! – Falou Jensen.

- Que os mares continuem nossos! – Falou Barbossa.

- Que as marinhas reais continuem treinado seus homens, bem mal.- Gritou Alona.

- Que nossas vidas sejam longas regadas com muito rum! – Disse Jack.

Depois do brinde o navio de Crowley soltou os cabos que seguravam o Del Mare, agradecendo o capitão Ackles e seguiu em direção a uma entrada entre duas ilhas seguindo o conselho de Jensen.

- Obrigada! – Falou Alona dando um beijo no Ackles e no Sparrow. – Nunca imaginei que dois capitães piratas do nível de vocês me consideram a melhor capitã pirata.

- É a mais pura verdade! – Disse Jack. Fazendo Alona sorrir mais ainda. – Só conheço você mesmo. Certo capitão Ackles?

- Certo! Capitão Sparrow! A melhor e a única! – Disse Jensen.

- Oras seus... - Alona indignada passando por eles e seguindo em direção ao Flor de Lotus. Fazendo Jensen e Jack rirem.

- Quero informa aos meus companheiros de aventura que seguirei o Del Mare até o próximo porto onde se juntará a sua frota. – Disse Jensen.

- Vamos atrasar novamente. – Perguntou Alona voltando ao Del Mare.

- Já se atrasaram tanto, devo lembrar que por sua culpa, o Flor de Lótus e o Perola era já para estarem voltando se não fosse a senhora querer me seguir. – Respondeu Ackles.

- Isso já foi discutido capitão!

- O caso é o seguinte não vou deixar minha mãe sem uma segurança, no próximo porto, um dia apenas, tudo ficar certo, ai poderemos seguir.

- Mãe é sagrada, realmente temos que cuidar, por isso que trago a minha comigo. – Falou Jack puxando um corrente com uma cabecinha reduzida. – Meu pai me deu no ultimo aniversário. Quer da um beijo nela capitão Ackles?

- Obrigado Capitão Sparrow, mas não – Respondeu Jensen com um sorriso de lado.

- Mas eu gostaria de beijar a sua. – Disse Jack indo em direção a Donna.

- Mãe é sagrada! Capitão. – Falou Ackles se colocando entre Jack e sua mãe. – Como teremos um dia de viajem, gostaria que a senhora minha mãe fizesse esse percurso no Colibri, com seu noivo é claro, e Steven você me daria o prazer de tocar pelo ultima vez no meu navio?

- Então vamos ter festa no Colibri! – Gritou Steven, se abraçando com Traci.

A raiva de Jensen era passageira principalmente em se tratando do Jared.

- Você vem? – Perguntou Ackles meio tímido para Padalecki depois que Donna, Dom Garcia, Steven e Traci estavam abordo e os cabos sendo soltos. – Esquece deve ser difícil para você navegar em um navio pirata, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. – Falou Jensen devido à demora da resposta de Jared.

- As festas do Colibri são boas? – Perguntou igualmente tímido.

- São as melhores. – Respondeu Jensen dando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Então não posso perder. – E juntos foram abordo do Colibri.

No coração de Jensen, nascia mais uma esperança em convencer o moreno a ficar com ele e o de Jared sorria feliz, pois iria ficar mais um tempo com o loiro.

**Olhando as estrela no Colibri**

Quando tudo se resolveu o dia já estava acabando, então Jensen achou melhor deixar a festa para o outro dia, pois sua mãe estava visivelmente cansada, pois o dia foi longo e cheio de emoção, então além dessa noite, teriam a outra noite antes da despedida.

Sua mãe e Traci ficaram em sua cabine. Com os homens ele não se preocupou, foi fazer uma vistoria no Colibri, afinal, ainda não tinha tido tempo para isso.

Quando Ackles terminou a noite já ia alta, também estava cansado e precisava relaxar, o céu estava estrelado, ele subiu no teto da cabine de comando e deitou. Jared que ainda não tinha se aproximado dele, veio e se deitou ao seu lado, ambos ficaram calados, olhando o céu e apreciando a presença um do outro, se tocando sutilmente.

- Você deve ter amado muito a Katie. – Disse Jared,

Jensen resolveu contar a história para Jared. Pois o moreno estava meio enciumado, afinal Jenny foi seu único amor, e esperava isso de Jensen.

**Flash Back**

_- Jensen, você esta com 23 anos, é capitão de um grande navio e ainda é virgem! – Falava seu pai Capitão Roger Ackles._

_- E qual o problema, sou um comandante ruim por isso? – Perguntou Jensen cansado da insistência do pai. – Eu não gosto de sexo!_

_- Não era isso que parecia quando você e Misha faziam aquela competição de quem.. Você sabe... Mais vezes seguidas e você sempre ganhava._

_Jensen riu, mas logo o sorriso morreu em seu rosto._

_- Isso foi antes de saber que o sexo faz os homens agirem como animais._

_- O sexo é bom, é natural, e você esta fugindo dele por causa de um trauma e é isso que tem de ser vencido, temos que superar as nossas limitações_

_- Eu não sei onde isso me limita! Estou bem, vivo bem, não me faz falta, o único momento que me incomoda é nessas conversas que o senhor insiste em ter._

_- Eu sei meu filho, mas me sinto obrigado em te orientar nesse sentido..._

_- Tudo bem! – Jensen interrompeu o discurso de seu pai. – Com quem?_

_- Como você não tem ninguém, pensei nas belas meninas de Tortuga!_

_- Uma prostituta? – perguntou Jensen revirando os olhos._

_- Todo homem começa com uma! Elas ensinam e no seu caso, uma professora é excelente! O que acha?_

_- Não posso esperar e encontrar uma Samantha nesses mares?_

_- Desculpe filho, mas isso foi um presente único que recebi. Vamos você vai ver que não é tão ruim! Chegou uma remessa nova!_

_- Mas eu escolho!- Disse Jensen visivelmente contrariado seguindo o pai para a casa de madame Michele, conhecida por ter as meninas mais bonitas e quentes de Tortuga._

_Quando Roger chegou à casa de madame, ela pessoalmente veio recebê-lo. Pois ele não freqüentava nenhum prostíbulo da ilha._

_- Capitão Ackles! Capitão Ackles! Os mais belos capitães do Caribe e acho que de todos os mares, mas em que posso servi-lo._

_- Madame Michele, cada dia mais bela, meu filho veio escolher uma de suas garotas, soube da nova remessa, e está ansioso, para ver as novas beldades de Tortuga._

_- Até que fim nossa casa chamou atenção dele, vou contar um segredo capitão, tem meninas aqui que pagariam para ter esse bebê nos braços. Eu já me aposentei, porém para ele abro uma exceção, caso ele se interesse por esse corpo não muito novo, mas belo._

_- Obrigado madame, mas sei dos perigos que correrei caso me atreva a tira-la do seu merecido descanso. – Respondeu Jensen com educação e olhou em direção ao homem que todos sabiam ser companheiro de Michele._

_- Menino esperto! Meninas formem fila e sem brigas, o capitão do Colibri, ira escolher uma de vocês para uma noite com um belo anjo, ele mesmo!_

_- Que coisa mais linda!_

_- Tão cheiroso!_

_- Que boca, essa eu beijo!_

_- Escolhe a Lola que você não se arrependerá!_

_- Te beijarei todo!_

_Essas e outras frases, Jensen ouviu das mulheres presentes, fora as passadas de mão, os abraços o colocando entre os seios, seu pai estava se divertindo, até que uma apertou a frente de sua calça, perguntando se o pai não ia querer nada, sem jeito, disse que depois o filho escolhesse e se afastou, para o divertimento do capitão Black que tinha os acompanhado._

_- E aquelas ali? – Perguntou Jensen apontando para um grupo de mulheres mais novas e separadas das demais._

_- Elas são marujos de primeira viagem, virgens! É para leilão!_

_- Quando vai começar o leilão?_

_- Ia começar quando chegarão, mas dois capitães iguais a vocês não podia deixar esperando._

_- Ótimo ficarei para o leilão!_

_- Devo informá-lo que às vezes esses leilões causam certo tumulto quando um cliente perde a garota para outro._

_- Sou um pirata e gosto de uma boa briga. Madame. – Respondeu Jensen, beijando a mão de Michele e se dirigindo a uma mesa._

_- O que você decidiu? – Perguntou seu pai ao sentar do seu lado._

_- Vou participar do leilão e escolher uma virgem para mim. – Com essa resposta Jensen sorriu._

_- Mas você é virgem e a garota também, não vai acontecer nada! Pode escolher uma das meninas experientes ou eu mesmo escolho!_

_- A condição é: Eu escolho ou morro virgem! – Jensen cruzou os braços e fez bico, seu pai sabia que era batalha perdida._

_- Tudo bem. Você já olhou as garotas, tem alguma em vista?_

_- Tenho sim. – Apontou para uma loira de cabelos meio ondulados, que estava encolhida, de todas era a única que demonstrava a infelicidade de esta ali. _

_As outras mesmo sabendo o que a aguardavam, geralmente bêbados e fedorentos, sorriam para conseguir um bom dinheiro, como era a primeira vez, 70% eram delas, das próximas apenas 40%. Madame Michele cochichou com as garotas, e apontou para a mesa onde estava Jensen, elas sorriram mais ainda, ansiosas para saber quem ia tirar a sorte grande, de ser escolhida por ele._

_- Você não quer levar essa garota para cama, quer salva-la, meu filho não vai adiantar o destino dela é esse! – Disse Roger depois de analisar a escolha do filho._

_- Ela é a minha escolha e realmente não quero levá-la para a cama, não me despertou nenhum desejo, nem ela e nem nenhuma, mas vou realizar seu desejo, sairei daqui com uma garota e vamos aguarda os acontecimentos, tudo bem?_

_- Claro! Como se adiantasse discutir! – Falou Roger contrariado._

_O leilão corria tranquilamente, dentro dos padrões de Tortuga. Quando chegou a vez da escolhida pelo Jensen, a garota se apresentou encolhida sem encarar ninguém, a madame Michele a mandava sorrir, os homens gritavam mandando ela sair, diziam que não a queriam nem de graça, pediam outra garota, etc._

_Os presentes se acalmaram quando o companheiro de Michele deu um tiro para cima._

_- Ninguém quer essa garota. – Falou um dos presentes, que jogou um copo na garota, antes de atingi-la o objeto se espatifou no ar._

_- Respeite-a! Se você não quer não tem por que machucá-la. – Disse Jensen com o revolver na mão._

_- Desculpa! Capitão Ackles. – Respondeu o homem com desdém. – Está ai uma moeda de cobre por essa vadia! – Jogou a moeda na direção da garota, novamente Jensen acertou o objeto no ar, para o espanto de todos._

_- 10 moedas de ouro! – Jensen deu o lance mais alto da noite. Michele esta exultante_

_- 10 moedas de ouro e mais uma de prata! – Falou o pirata para irritá-lo._

_- Vejo que o senhor aprendeu a valorizar uma senhorita! – E Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, deixando-a molhada e entreaberta, a sensualidade contida nessa ação despertava desejos em homens e mulheres._

_- Dou 40 moedas de ouro, apenas para beijar tua boca. – Disse o pirata avançando para cima de Jensen, mas antes dele chega perto, o loiro o atingiu com um soco tão forte que o pirata caiu desmaiado._

_- Vinte moedas de ouro e a garota é minha. – Falou Jensen, entregando o dinheiro para Michele e pegando a garota no colo para descê-la do palco._

_- Vamos! _

_- Capitão! – Michele o chamou quando ia saindo com a garota. – Como é a primeira vez, elas não podem sair daqui, para evitar que fujam, afinal eu investir muito dinheiro para trazê-las para cá._

_- Pegue mais 10 moedas e me responsabilizo pelos prejuízos se ela fugir!_

_- Regras são regras! – Michele não gostava que suas meninas saíssem com clientes novos do estabelecimento, com medo delas serem machucadas, e ela não conhecia Jensen._

_- Tudo bem, devolva o meu dinheiro e fique com a sua garota._

_- Michele, querida! O capitão disse que se responsabiliza, podemos abrir essa exceção. – O companheiro de Michele interrompeu para não perde um bom negócio. - O medo dela capitão é que machuque a garota._

_- Pai? – Jensen pediu a interferência de Roger._

_- Ele foi criado por mim madame, e a senhora me conhece, deixe o garoto levá-la._

_- Você concorda minha criança? - Perguntou para a garota._

_Ela olhou para o salão e viu suas amigas com um homem pior do que outro e Jensen além de belo a tinha defendido._

_- Irei com ele, madame._

_- Muito bem capitão, o que o senhor pagou foi por essa noite, caso demore mais tempo pagará a diferença na devolução, traga-a sã e salva._

_Quando chegaram ao Colibri, Jensen pediu que o jantar fosse servido em sua cabine._

_- Não vai comer? – Perguntou para a garota._

_- Dizem que faz mal fazer... Com a barriga cheia. – Respondeu a moça._

_- Então coma a vontade por que hoje não vai acontecer nada. – Disse Jensen. – E qual o seu nome?_

_- Katie Cassidy. – Respondeu pegando um prato para se servi, pois estava com muita fome, durante o dia não tinha comido nada devido o nervosismo, mas com a informação do capitão e a mesa posta o estomago reclamou. _

_- Como você chegou até aqui, Katie?_

_- Meu pai morreu e minha madrasta me vendeu para madame. – Falou Katie, com a boca cheia, como se fosse algo normal ser vendida. – Nossa comunidade é muito pobre, tive sorte, minha amiga foi vendida para um fazendeiro, apanhava todo dia, isso aqui é muito bom, posso comer mais?_

_- À vontade! Você dormira ali e apontou para a cama principal da cabine, - Os olhos de Katie se arregalaram ao lembrar qual era o motivo de está ali. – Não se preocupe dormirei ali. – E apontou para a cama menor em um canto._

_- Não você é maior eu dormirei bem na cama menor._

_- Então, boa-noite._

_Ao amanhecer tomaram café juntos e Jensen pegou o diário de bordo e alguns mapas, ele analisava e fazia anotações, enquanto Katie passeava pela cabine e toca em alguns livros._

_- Você sabe ler? – Perguntou o capitão._

_- Não, minha família era muito pobre, mas acho os livros tão bonitos. Posso tocar algo?- Disse Katie pegando o violino. – Aprendi observando o padre e ele me ensinou a tocar, mas faz um pouco de tempo e nunca tive um. _

_Jensen deu permissão e Katie tocou uma musica, e ele reconheceu como uma das muitas religiosas que ouviu quando era criança na província, ela tocava muito bem._

_- Por que você me escolheu se não me quer? – Perguntou a garota de repente._

_- As outras me davam medo poderiam me atacar. – Respondeu rindo fazendo Katie rir também._

_Passaram o dia conversando, rindo, apesar de não ter estudo, Katie era inteligente e tinha uma visão de mundo muito interessante._

_Um pouco depois de irem dormi Jensen acordou com Katie de joelhos ao lado de sua cama com o vestido desabotoado._

_- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou surpreso e preocupado._

_- Sei que você não quer, mas quando eu voltar terei que me deitar com alguém e gostaria que você fosse o primeiro. – Respondeu Katie olhando em seus olhos._

_- Você não precisa voltar para lá, posso te comprar, lhe darei dinheiro suficiente para construir uma nova vida, encontrar alguém que ama se casar e ter filhos. Não chore está resolvido, ninguém te tocara sem a tua permissão._

_- Obrigada. – Disse a garota sorrindo, e se deitou do lado do capitão que estranhou porem não a mandou embora._

_- Você prefere homens? . – Ela era direta._

_- Não é essa a questão. – Jensen percebeu que Katie queria realmente entender a situação que se encontrava e resolveu ser sincero. – Nunca fiz sexo com ninguém, seja homem ou mulher, meu pai me obrigou a escolher uma garota para resolver esse problema, que é mais dele do que meu._

_- Você quer que eu diga para ele que aconteceu? – Perguntou não recriminando, mas querendo ajudar._

_- Não minto para o meu pai, aceitei por que ia ter que ficar três dias aportado, e se eu dissesse não, ele ficaria me perturbando e amanhã é a ultima noite do Colibri aqui, assim ficou em paz até a próxima viagem._

_- Mas por que você nunca fez sexo?_

_- Não gosto!_

_- Como pode não gostar se nunca fez?_

_- A experiência que tive sobre o assunto não foi boa._

_- Não entendi, se você nunca..._

_- Nunca fiz, mas tentaram fazer comigo, entendeu? – Interrompeu Jensen._

_- Você devia se dar outra chance._

_- Mas tem outro detalhe._

_- Qual é?_

_- Não ria de mim! Eu acho que sexo ter que ser feito com amor. _

_- Será que tem diferença, a satisfação não será a mesma?_

– _Acho que não! Meu pai tem uma mulher, Samantha, vive numa ilha, onde ele tem uma casa, seu lar além do Venus. Pela manhã quando eles acordam depois de terem passado a noite juntos, sinto ele renovado, ela mais bonita, sorriem uma para o outro, cúmplices, é perfeito. – Falou Jensen com um sorriso sonhador. – Mas também eu vejo os homens de minha tripulação depois de uma noite com as meninas da madame Michele, eles sorriem, porém é vazio. Sempre gostei do melhor e o melhor é o que vejo entre Samantha e meu pai, e posso esperar por isso. Agora chega de perguntas e durma._

_- Você não esta cansado de ficar aqui? – Perguntou Katie._

_- Desculpa! Você deve está cansada em ficar aqui presa, vamos resolver a sua situação agora. – Disse Jensen preocupado, pois afinal ele estava acostumado ficar em navios, e mesmo preso ali não era cansativo. -Vou conversar com madame._

_- Não! Gosto de ficar aqui! Estava pensando em você! Posso te pedir uma coisa? Mais uma? – E Katie deu um doce sorriso, que encantou Jensen, ela tinha covinhas._

_- Pode pedir!_

_- Me ensina a escrever meu nome!_

_- Claro._

_Katie aprendeu a escrever seu nome e o de Jensen, cantou e dançou. O capitão se encantava com a ingenuidade, e ela lhe inspirava também sentimento de proteção e tinha aquele sorriso de covinhas._

_- Posso te pedir outra coisa? – Falou Katie durante o jantar._

_- Você é muito pedinchona! – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo. – Mas pode falar._

_Katie explicou que era sozinha na vida e que uma garota assim não tinha muita chance e pediu para morar na ilha com Samantha, e assim fazer-lhe companhia. Jensen sabia que em parte ela tinha razão, mas também percebeu que a garota estava se apaixonando, e ele não se incomodou e resolveu dar essa oportunidade para si._

_- Você sabe o que isso significa?_

_- Sim, você será a garota de sorte protegida por um capitão!_

_- É sonho de todas que vem para cá._

_Nessa noite Katie dormiu ao lado do capitão, mas novamente nada aconteceu. Quando amanheceu Jensen conduziu Katie até a casa de madame Michele, foram de mãos dadas, passou por seu pai e comunicou o que iria fazer, capitão Roger não se incomodou, conhecia Jensen e torceu para da certo, Katie poderia quem sabe chegar ao coração de seu filho, o capitão do Venus conhecia tudo sobre o Jensen, inclusive do seu amor de infância por Jared._

_Na casa de madame Michele, Katie foi para junto das meninas que estavam eufóricas, sabiam o que ia acontecer afinal nenhuma delas ficou três dias com um mesmo homem e voltou sem ser eleita por ele._

_- Gostou da minha garota capitão? Irá experimentar outras, a fila está grande para conhecer o Colibri._

_- Não gosto de decepcionar mulheres, principalmente as bonitas, mas... Madame isto aqui deve pagar as noites e dias que passei com a Katie. – Disse Jensen colocando um saco de moedas nas mãos de Michele, que entregou ao marido. – Esse eu acho que paga os gastos que teve por cuidar dela e este será para pagar o favor de cuidar dela, enquanto eu estiver viajando._

_O dinheiro entregue por Jensen era muito além do valor devido, mas ele queria ter certeza de que Katie seria bem cuidada._

_Para mostrar que a garota tinha dono, Jensen deu um beijo de Katie na frente de todos, a garota se entregou a esse beijo mostrando toda sua paixão e felicidade._

_- Bebidas por minha conta. – Gritou Jensen em comemoração e partilhou um copo de rum com Katie, sob gritos de felicidades e piadinhas infames. Todos brindavam menos um homem alto, que estava escondido nas sombras, para ninguém ver seu rosto._

_Três semanas depois..._

_- Não vou aportar, ficarei aqui ancorado, pega apenas a garota e vem embora. – falou o capitão Roger para Jensen quando chegaram a Tortuga. – Mata a saudade na viagem, por que eu estou quase morto por causa de Samantha._

_- Eu sei pai, não se preocupe vai ser rápido, não abaixarei nem a âncora, apenas amarras suficiente para o Colibri não ir embora com a maré. _

_- O Colibri, chegou! O Colibri, chegou! – Um garoto saiu correndo pelas ruas de Tortuga na direção da casa de madame Michele._

_Jensen riu da cena, achando que aquilo era coisa de Katie, mas pelo caminho achou estranhou algumas atitudes das pessoas, umas se afastavam, outras cochichavam, e pelo caminho uma sensação que algo de ruim tinha acontecido foi tomando conta de seu ser._

_- Onde esta Katie? – Perguntou Jensen para madame Michele, assim que entrou._

_- Venha comigo capitão. – Madame Michele estava visivelmente triste._

_- Onde esta Katie? – Perguntou Jensen novamente, sem sair do lugar._

_- Por favor, capitão! Venha comigo. – E madame Michele saiu pela porta dos fundos, obrigando Jensen a segui-la._

_- No outro dia de sua partida, algo terrível aconteceu. – Madame pensou em mentir, mas muitos sabiam da verdade, então era melhor o capitão saber por ela.- Nos tínhamos três seguranças, pensávamos que eram de confiança, mas o que importava era o dinheiro, então alguém pagou para eles entregarem Katie._

_Michele interrompeu sua narração em frente de uma sepultura, nesse momento Jensen percebeu que estava no cemitério._

_- Três dias depois, jogaram o corpo dela na porta da minha casa, com esse recado para você. – Madame entregou um papel com uma única frase. _

"_Você é amaldiçoado! Não tem direito ao amor!"_

_Jensen fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo, amassou o papel._

_- Quem fez isso? – Michele se assustou com a frieza da voz e com o ódio do olhar._

_- Eu não sei! – Respondeu tremula, pois estava com medo. - Foram os que faziam a segurança que entregaram e a deixaram na porta de minha casa._

_- E onde estão esses homens, ainda estão em Tortuga?_

_- Sim! Parece que quem os contratou, os enganou, deixando-os sem pagamento e não cumprindo a promessa de levá-los de Tortuga. E ninguém quis ajudá-los a fugir._

_Ho, Ash e Jason quando souberam da história no porto foram atrás do capitão._

_- Que bom que vocês vieram, me pouparam tempo. – Disse Jensen ao avistar os três. – Cada um pega mais dois homens e vão atrás dos desgraçados que participaram disso e os tragam para mim, vivos. Estarei esperando aqui._

_Jensen ficou em pé na frente da sepultura, quando os homens de sua tripulação chegaram com o três, foram colocados de joelhos ao lado da cova. O pequeno cemitério encheu de gente._

_- Por que fizeram isso? – Perguntou Ackles._

_- Por dinheiro. – Responderam os três chorando, pois tinham quase certeza que iam morrer._

_- Ela era só uma prostituta. – Um deles falou._

_- Você se acha melhor do que ela? – Perguntou Ackles com o sabre curvado no seu pescoço._

_- Ela se vendia, para quem pagasse! Ia te trocar pelo primeiro que tivesse mais dinheiro._

_- O que ela vendia a pertencia. E você vendeu uma vida que não era a sua. – E a cabeça do que falou rolou por cima da sepultura de Katie, que logo teve a companhia da segunda cabeça._

_- Agora vamos conversa só nos dois. – Disse Ackles. – Quem foi que mandou vocês pegarem a Katie?. – Jensen falava calmamente e isso dava medo ao homem. - Prometo que não terá o mesmo destino dos outros._

_- Foi um frances, alto, loiro e tinha uma cicatriz no rosto, parecia uma queimadura, ele disse que era o capitão do Le Rose, foi a primeira vez que esse navio aportou aqui._

_- Le Rose. – Jensen repetiu o nome e pegou o revolver e colocou na cabeça do terceiro homem._

_- Você prometeu que não ia me matar! – Choramingou o homem._

_- Eu disse que não teria o mesmo destino, e você não será degolado. – E Jensen puxou o gatilho. - O La Rose está aqui em Tortuga vamos falar com o capitão. – Disse para os homens de sua tripulação._

_Por um instante Jensen ficou em pé olhando para a sepultura, quando um homem se aproximou, se apresentando como capitão do La Rose, e Jensen percebeu que não se tratava da mesma pessoa descrita, escutou o que o homem dizia._

_- A pessoa que você quer, fez parte de minha tripulação, mas não partiu comigo no navio, ingressou noutra tripulação e ninguém sabe em qual, ele não se misturava, não tinha amigos, infelizmente não temos como ajudá-lo, pois o que ele fez foi monstruoso._

_Quando o homem se afastou Jensen mandou Ho investigar a verdade. E o loiro ficou para ali olhando o sangue que tingia o chão de vermelho, espalhando o cheiro da morte pelo local, apesar da morte dos três seu coração ainda pulsava de puro ódio, tão forte que ele não sabia o fazer._

_Uma musica suave de um violino começou a tocar, quando os primeiros acordes foram ouvidos por Jensen, as primeiras lágrimas escorreu por seus belos olhos, o brilho escurecido de ódio foi sendo substituído pelo brilho límpido da dor, assim chorou por muito tempo, a multidão aos poucos foi se retirando, inclusive alguns de sua tripulação que se afastou deixando o capitão sozinho._

_O quadro era desolador, sepulturas malcuidadas, esquecidas, três corpos mortos de maneira violenta, a beleza de Jensen e da musica ouvida, era um contraste sem descrição, o violinista estava encostado numa arvore solitária um pouco atrás da cova de Katie. A dor de Jensen não era por que a amava, mas pela maneira e o motivo de sua morte, se sentia culpado, mesmo sem ser._

_Um tiro tirou Jensen do mergulho em que estava na sua dor, olhou para o lado e viu um corpo próximo de si com uma faca na mão e na outra direção o homem que tocava violino estava segurando uma arma. O morto era irmão de um dos homens que Jensen tinha matado e passou sem chamar atenção por alguns tripulantes que o esperavam, por sorte o músico viu e evitou a morte do capitão do Colibri._

_- Vamos embora daqui, antes que apareçam outros querendo vingança. – Disse o rapaz do violino._

_Caminharam em silêncio até o Colibri, onde seu pai tinha acabado de chegar, ele tinha sido avisado por Jim que pegou um bote e foi até onde o capitão estava ancorado._

_Seu pai o envolveu num abraço apertado, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas do rosto bonito, apesar de não ter aprovado a ação do filho, fez questão de mostrar que estava do lado dele._

_O rapaz do violino, já ia se afastando, quando Jensen o chamou. _

_- Como é seu nome? – Perguntou o loiro._

_- Steven Carlson, as suas ordens. – Respondeu o musico, tirando o chapéu e fazendo um leve cumprimento com a cabeça._

_- Obrigado por salva a minha vida, duas vezes hoje._

_- Duas?_

_- Sim! O ódio estava me sufocando, a sua musica aliviou a minha alma. _

_- Quero agradecer também, pela vida dele. – Falou Roger._

_- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você? – Perguntou Jensen._

_- Se eu fosse um bom marujo, pediria um emprego, mas apenas sei tocar. – Respondeu Steven, tirando algumas notas rápidas do violino._

_- Existem três qualidades para fazer parte da tripulação do Colibri, e exijo que o candidato tenha pelo menos duas. – Falou Jensen._

_- Quais são?_

_- Ser um excelente marujo, excelente em armas e um excelente músico. Você parece se encaixar em duas dela. Precisamos de um músico no Colibri, se quiser o cargo é seu. – Falou Jensen dando um sorriso triste para Steven._

_- Eu aceito, mas me diga tem muitos homens daqui que tem as três qualidades. – perguntou Steven._

_- Apenas o capitão! Seja bem vindo abordo! Gostaria que estivesse ingressado nesse navio numa ocasião mais feliz._

_- Teremos muitas dessa ocasião capitão, por mais que a dor diga ao contrário._

_Logo Steven se tornou um dos homens de confiança de Jensen, alem de um grande amigo._

_A lenda nasceu, muitas histórias foram inventadas, outras aumentadas, mas esse episódio era a base da sua fama de frio e cruel do capitão Jensen Ackles._

_Desde desse momento seu pai capitão Roger Ackles nunca mais vez questão dele encontrar alguém e por sua vez Jensen se fechou para os prazeres da carne. Amar? Ele amava, e nunca deixaria de amar, um garoto alto com olhos de cachorrinho, com um sorriso de covinhas._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- E essa foi a história, na verdade ela seria uma amiga, quem sabe uma companheira, mas nunca a amei e nem a desejei como mulher, apesar de que foi por isso que aquele desgraçado a matou por acha que eu a amava.

Jensen no final da narrativa chorava por Katie, pelo que ela tinha passado e por não ter a ter protegido, era como se ele tivesse quebrado a confiança dela, ao deixá-la morrer e o pior por sua culpa.

- Não se culpe! Mas você tem que controlar a sua raiva, assusta. – Disse Jared arrancando Jensen de seus pensamentos de culpa, passando a mãos de maneira carinhosa nos cabelos loiros do capitão.

- Não é raiva, mas não gosto que façam nada com meus amigos, isso realmente me tira o sério. Me perdoa? – Perguntou devido a explosão de fúria quando o moreno atirou no barril.

- Mas você ia mandar me chicotear se eu fosse de sua tripulação?

- Teria que fazer isso, é o castigo, porém para cada chibatada, você ganharia um beijo. – Jensen riu. – Você quer entrar? A cabine do Misha esta desocupada, ele esta no timão.- Perguntou o loiro quando viu Jared demonstrar sono.

- Não está bom aqui, você vai entrar?

- Não! Gosto de dormir aqui às vezes, e a noite não esta muito fria. Mas espera aqui.

Jensen voltou com uma manta e cobriu Jared, que já estava dormindo, e se deitou ao seu lado, mas ficando do lado de fora da proteção, e ficou olhando com um sorriso de pura felicidade para o rosto do moreno, tocando nos cabelos que a brisa suave teimava em assanhar e assim ficou até adormecer.

No meio da madrugada Jared despertou e viu Jensen encolhido ao seu lado, e o puxou para baixo da coberta, apoiando a cabeça loira em seu ombro, e abraçou o corpo do loiro aconchegando-o junto de si, sem se importa onde estavam, avista de todos, e assim adormeceu novamente embalado pela respiração suave do capitão Ackles.

N/A – Estou aumentando o número de palavras do capitulo. Espero que não esteja cansativo, se não ficar, por favor, avisem. Beijos a todos!

Angioletto – Obrigado pela mensagem de novo! E se decepcionou com meu loirinho raivoso? Depois te digo sobre o original, vou matar a tua curiosidade. Beijos.

Alcia Darcy – Ai esta o próximo capitulo, espero que goste e repare-o esta maior, os próximos serão assim, e logo... Adivinha! E ele é virgem! Beijos! Continue por aqui!

Cici – Acabou a ansiedade! E os nosso J2 estão juntinhos no Colibri, será que a paz irá reinar no Caribe? Beijos. Você já via a capa no Nyah?


	28. Dia de Festa?

Dia de festa?

Quando amanheceu o dia, Jensen acordou com o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jared, um de seus braços envolvia o tórax do moreno e uma de suas pernas sobre as pernas do outro, demorou em abrir os olhos e quando vez encontrou o azul, não do céu, mas de uns olhos de um cínico Misha segurando duas canecas, uma ofereceu ao loiro e a outra para o moreno que também tinha acordado.

- O turno é seu capitão. – Falou o médico.

- Ok! – O humor de Jensen estava contagiante, considerando a hora da manhã, o sol não tinha nem ainda dissipado a neblina, seus olhos brilharam quando encarou Jared, que sorria para ele.

- Bom dia, Ruffus! – Falou Jensen ao passar pelo cozinheiro.

- É isso que faz uma noite nos braços de um capitão da marinha. – Jensen ficou vermelho, mais abriu um sorriso de uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar o presente de seus sonhos.

– Acho que você deveria arranjar um para você também. - Disse para Ruffus que vivia mal humorado.

- Posso ficar com esse?

- Posso fazer o almoço hoje? – Perguntou, sabendo o ciúme que o Ruffus tinha de sua cozinha.

Jensen tinha que cumprir um turno de quatro horas apenas, geralmente ele ficava no timão por mais tempo, mas devido à ocasião, ficou somente o tempo necessário, foi o melhor turno de sua vida sendo auxiliado por um belo capitão da marinha**.**

Na hora do almoço, todos estavam reunidos envoltos da mesa que ficava no maior compartimento do navio, localizado na polpa.

- Mãe. Estou tão feliz que a senhora esteja aqui comigo. – Falou Jensen. – Apesar de nunca lhe procurar sempre tive vontade que conhecesse o meu navio e o homem que considerava o meu pai.

- Tenho o maior orgulho de você, apesar da loucura que fiz para você não se torna um pirata. – Sua mãe lhe sorriu, e lhe deu um beijo. – Um brinde para o capitão pirata mais lindo e cruel do Caribe, meu príncipe dos mares.

- Jensen, como você se tornou capitão do Colibri, por herança? Seu pai lhe deixou o Colibri? – Perguntou Dom Garcia.

- Não existe esse negócio de herança, quando você se torna capitão de um navio pirata é por que você é considerado o melhor para ser um líder.

- Então você é o melhor lutador, o melhor em armas de fogo e espadas? – Perguntou Jared, que não tinha saído de perto dele durante o dia todo.

- Não! Eu sou bom, mas não o melhor, apesar de que para chegar aonde cheguei tive de fingir que era o melhor, e eles acreditam nisso até hoje. – Falou Jensen rindo, esse comentário não era uma falsa modéstia, ele acreditava que existiam homens entre a sua tripulação melhor em lutas, armas do que ele, por isso nunca deixa de treinar e se aperfeiçoar e isso fazia a diferença, era uma lição aprendida com seu pai e com o Senhor Li.

- Conte para nós meu filho, como se tornou capitão. – Pediu Donna.

- Ok! Apenas não durmam. - Comento Jensen fazendo todos rirem.

Flash Back

Quando Jensen estava com 22 anos e o Colibri construído, o capitão Ackles decidiu fazer uma competição para determinar quem seria o novo capitão do Venus.

- Jensen, meu filho. Eu não quero perder o Venus, e não querendo menosprezar os outros, você é o melhor, e vai participar e ganhar esse comando. Entendeu? Claro que você não será o único teremos outros da tripulação competindo.

- Mas nós vamos navegar sempre juntos? – Perguntou Jensen, preocupado com a grande responsabilidade que seu pai tinha colocado em suas costas.

- Não quer sair de debaixo de minhas asas? – Disse Roger abraçando o jovem. – Claro que navegaremos juntos. Não sei ficar longe do Venus.

Jensen que comandou o Colibri até Tortuga onde ocorreria a competição, que era aberta para todos.

Quando chegou a Tortuga o pai dele anunciou uma mudança, o navio que precisava de capitão era o Colibri, Roger tomou essa decisão quando viu Jensen no timão, achou que os dois se completavam e resolveu arrisca um projeto de uma vida no filho adotivo.

- O senhor não pode fazer isso. - Questionou Jensen.

- Eu confio que você vai ganhar. Estou fazendo isso por que eu quero você no comando do Colibri.

- Poderia anunciar depois, assim, se eu ganhasse nos acertaríamos e faríamos da maneira que o senhor quisesse. – Disse Jensen inconformado.

- Se eu fizesse isso estaria mostrando que não confiava totalmente em você.

- Mas se eu perder?

- Perdeu! É apenas um navio! Construímos outro! – Roger falou isso para a calma o filho, sabia que tinha colocado um peso nas costas dele.

- Mas eu gosto do Colibri! – Falou Jensen fazendo um biquinho, ainda inconformado.

- Então trate de ganha-lo! – Falou Roger. – Só depende de você. E se realmente você perder, o roubamos de volta. – Ambos riram, pois eram capazes de fazer isso.

A competição era simples todos que quisessem o comando do Colibri teriam que ir nado até o navio Colossos do Capitão Black, somente os trinta primeiros poderiam lutar para ficar dentro dele, não podiam se esconder, não podia sair do convés, tinham apenas que ficar no navio e vivo, o ultimo que cumprisse essa regra era o novo capitão do Colibri.

A primeira etapa foi fácil para o Jensen, chegou em primeiro lugar no Colosso, que estava ancorado depois do quebra mar no meio de vários navios entre eles o Colibri.

Muitos dos competidores ficaram no meio de caminho, pegando carona em outros navios e botes, Tortuga nunca viu campeonato igual.

Jensen ficou descansando e concentrado, procurou não pensar no que estava envolvido, esses minutos esperando o numero de homens se completarem foram essenciais para a sua estabilidade. Jim que controlava a entrada dos competidores. O tiro do canhão do Colibri indicou o inicio da contenda no Colosso, como arma apenas uma espada, se fosse descoberto outras estaria desclassificado.

Quando o tiro soou, cinco homens correram para cima de Jensen, o alvo principal, pois ele era o filho do capitão.

- Parados! – Gritou Jensen, os cincos pararam no susto. – Existem outros aqui vão atrás deles. Isso foi em alguns segundos, o loiro correu para umas cordas se pendurou e derrubou na passagem uns três na água.

Grupos eram formados, os que pertenciam ao Venus se juntaram liderados por Jensen.

No final restaram apenas três Ho, Jensen e Pellegrino, ele era um capitão que tinha diversos navios ao seu serviço, era o adversário mais perigoso para Jensen.

- Viva o capitão! – Gritou Ho antes de mergulhar, deixando Jensen e Pellegrino.

- Quando eu ganhar, vou te colocar no comando do Colibri, o vi chegando nele, são perfeitos juntos. Mas ia esquecendo você não sai do lado do papaizinho. – Pellegrino lutava também provocando o adversário e assim conseguir distraí-lo.

Eles se agrediram, tentaram se matar, espada voaram para fora do navio, já estavam esgotados, por horas de luta, numa ultima tentativa o Pellegrino se jogou em cima de Ackles, empurrando-o até murada e quase conseguiu derrubá-lo.

Forçando o corpo de Jensen para fora do navio com o peso do seu corpo e seu antebraço no pescoço, Ackles segurava as borda da murada e empurrava Pellegrino para frente tentando sair daquela armadinha.

Na murada que Jensen estava acuado tinha uma escada larga de cordas, Ackles enrolou essas cordas na mão e então numa jogada rápida de pernas, Jensen virou o corpo para fora do navio, surpreso, Pellegrino voou e caiu dentro dá água, apesar dessa manobra Jensen não saiu do navio, ele se jogou no convés tentando recuperar um pouca de suas forças, pois as ultimas ele utilizou para o golpe final.

Quando Jensen abriu os olhos, de onde ele estava dava para ver o mastro principal do Colibri e o sol brilhando por trás dele, pensou que tinha morrido e ido para o céu por causa da beleza do quadro a sua frente.

A tripulação do Venus que estavam servindo como juízes envoltos do navio para evitar que novos competidores entrassem escondidos e manter do lado de fora os que tinham caídos, subiram no Colosso, levantaram as ancoras e o levaram de encontro ao Colibri, cabos foram lançados prendendo os dois navios. O capitão Roger Ackles chamou Jensen para o Colibri.

- Quero três vivas para o capitão! – Gritou Jim.

-Viva o Capitão Ackles! Viva! Viva! Viva! – Gritaram os homens juntamente com Jensen que achava que estava saudando o pai.

- O capitão Ackles que eles estão saudando é você meu filho. – Roger Ackles tentava segurar as lágrimas sem sucesso, estava emocionado e orgulhoso, apesar de não ser o pai de sangue, ele que tinha formado o caráter, ensinado primeiro passos na arte da esgrima e principalmente o fez homem que era hoje.

- Vou poder usar o seu nome? – Perguntou Jensen com a voz embargada de emoção.

- Pensava em usar outro? – Perguntou Roger entendendo o filho.

- Obrigado, meu pai. Espero nunca lhe decepcionar e envergonhar o seu nome.

- Quero três vivas fortes para o meu filho de coração, Jensen Ross Ackles, o primeiro e se Deus permitir, o único capitão do Colibri.

- Viva! Viva! Viva! Viva o capitão Ackles, o capitão do Colibri. – Gritaram a tripulação do Venus.

Fim do Flash Back

Quando Jensen terminou de contar a história estava emocionado e triste, pois ainda sentia muita falta de seu pai. Jared segurava discretamente sua mão, o consolando, por esse gestou foi premiado com um belo sorriso do loiro.

O capitão Ackles estava na proa com Dom Garcia, um dos raros momentos em que Jared não estava presente nesse dia.

- O capitão Padalecki, comandou de maneira primorosa o Del Mare no momento de conflito, estou feliz por tê-lo comigo, apesar de que talvez ele não embarque de volta. – Falou Dom Garcia rindo.

- Sinto muito, mas estou torcendo por isso. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Estava abordo do Del Mare, outro grande mercador e dono de alguns navios, Dom Alejandro. Queria contratá-lo para comandar sua frota, cheguei na hora e ofereci o dobro, mas Jared tem palavra, e disse que não precisava, pois estava comigo. – Dom Garcia riu e colocou a mão no ombro de Jensen. – Falei para Dom Alejandro, meu amigo desculpe, mas não abro mão do capitão Padalecki.

- Eu sabia! – A voz indignada de Jared cortou a risada de Jensen. – Eu sabia que você ia fazer algo desse tipo. – Jensen olhava para o moreno sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Obrigado, Dom Garcia por não deixar se convencer. – Desviando o olhar para Jensen continuou. – E mesmo que você consiga fazer Dom Garcia retirar a proposta, nunca virei para cá, como posso seguir um capitão que age de maneira tão baixa, você é a pessoa mais egoísta que conheci. – A voz de Jared era de desprezo e dor.

- Capitão Padalecki... – Tentou falar Andy.

- Eu me recuso a ficar nesse navio, quero desembarcar agora!

- Jim, aumente a velocidade e emparelhe com o Del Mare, o capitão Padalecki vai trocar de navio. – Foi a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu dizer antes de se retirar para sua cabine.

Jared estava decepcionado com Jensen, aquela conversa de escolhas, tudo mentira, na primeira oportunidade tenta tirar suas opções de vida, somente para lhe ter ali, mas ele nunca aceitaria isso, por mais que o amasse, pois ele o amava, estava até pensando numa maneira de conciliar a situação entre eles, claro que sem vim para o Colibri, afinal ele não queria ser um pirata, e isso era certo, mas agora com a atitude do loiro, qualquer chance de entendimento tinha ido para o fundo do mar.

- Capitão Padalecki. – Chamou Dom Garcia. – O que falarei agora, estará quebrando a confiança de um amigo, mas não gosto de injustiças. O senhor poderia me dizer quais eram as referências que eu tinha de sua capacidade como capitão lá na província?

- Um capitão que tinha perdido seu navio e sua tripulação, com data marcada na corte marcial em Londres. – Respondeu Jared confuso.

- O senhor contrataria um profissional com essas referências para comandar um de seus navios?

- Ia depender.

- Depender de que?

- De outras referências que eu pudesse ter desse capitão. – Responde Jared, já entendendo o que Dom Garcia queria dizer.

- E quem o senhor acha que me recomendou os seus serviços, que sabia e confiava na sua competência como capitão, empenhando o nome que carrega com orgulho.

- Jensen! – Os ombros de Jared se curvaram, como se o mundo tivesse sobre ele.

- Você o ama tanto, mas vive o condenando-o, julgando-o como o pior dos seres viventes, isso é para não se entregar a esse amor? Cuidado! Você vai acabar perdendo-o. Minha proposta continua valendo, apesar de não ser a única e nem a melhor. – Com essas palavras Dom Garcia se afastou.

- Jim. – Jared chamou o imediato do Colibri. – Eu não quero mais trocar de navio.

Beaver olhou para o moreno que não conseguia segurar as lágrimas e deu ordens para diminuir a velocidade, pois o Colibri sempre seguia atrás do Del Mare.

Jared estava sentindo mais baixo que o mais baixo dos piratas.

Enquanto isso na cabine do capitão...

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, ele chorava de raiva, de tristeza e principalmente de amor. Seu pai sempre dizia que depois da calmaria sempre vinha uma tempestade e essa naufragou a esperança de ter Jared no Colibri, mas será que vali a pena tê-lo ali, sempre o julgando, talvez seja melhor os dois seguirem caminhos diferentes.

O capitão Ackles e seu navio eram como se fosse uma extensão um do outro, então quando Jim baixou a velocidade, achava que tinha sido para Jared desembarcar, seu primeiro impulso foi correr e impedir que o moreno saísse do seu navio e por conseqüência de sua vida, mas para ele estava tudo acabado. Esperou a ordem de Jim para atracar os cabos, porém a mesma não veio e foi conferir o que estava acontecendo.

Quando chegou ao convés o Del Mare já se distanciava novamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou para o imediato.

- O capitão Padalecki não quer mais desembarcar! Então ele pediu para diminuir a velocidade. – Respondeu Jim, esperando a explosão do capitão.

- Não sabia que tinha trocado o comando do Colibri, poderiam ter me avisado. – Disse Jensen com ironia.

- Mas capitão...

- Se o capitão Padalecki não quer mais desembarcar o problema é dele, agora eu o quero fora do meu navio, emparelha com o Del Mare. E Procurou Jared pelo convés e não o viu.

Quando Misha e Steven ouviram a ordem de Jensen, esconderam o moreno rapidamente invadindo a cozinha de Ruffus.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o cozinheiro com raiva. – Misha você sabe que detesto gente na minha cozinha passeando.

Steven pediu para Ruffus silêncio e explicou o que estava acontecendo.

- Se ele não me quer aqui eu vou embora. – Falou Jared disposto a enfrentar a fúria de Jensen.

- Você fica aqui e me obedece, não quero ninguém estragando a festa, só sai depois que o capitão se acalmar. – Falou Collins.

- Mas...

- Cala boca, você que começou! O capitão nunca fica com raiva por muito tempo, principalmente de ti. Fica aqui! Ruffus dá um saco de batata para ele descascar. – Disse Misha antes de se retirar.

Enquanto isso Jensen estava deixando sua tripulação louca procurando Jared. Quando o Colibri emparelhou com o Del Mare, ordenou que prendesse os cabos e colocasse uma rampa entre os dois navios.

- Capitão Ackles! Nós não achamos o capitão Padalecki. – Informaram alguns de seus homens que estavam vasculhando o navio.

- Como não acharam um homem daquele tamanho!

- O navio tem muitos esconderijos. – Tentaram justificar.

- E a obrigação de vocês é conhecer todos eles.

- Capitão!

- O que é Misha?

- Eu acho que vi o capitão passas para o Del Mare.

- Como assim?

- Quando o Colibri se aproximou, acho que ele pulou e embarcou.

- Pulou?

- É pulou, com aquela corda. – Falou Misha apontando para uma corda que balançava com se acabasse de ser usada.

Jensen baixou os olhos e tentou combater a tristeza que invadia seu peito.

- Soltem os cabos. – Ordenou.

- O que capitão? – Seus homens não tinham conseguido ouvir as ordens de tão baixo que Jensen falou.

- Soltem os cabos e baixem as velas para reduzir a velocidade. – Repetiu.

O Capitão Ackles se sentou no pau da proa pelo lado de fora do navio, geralmente ele gostava de sentar ali para pensar, lembrar e naquele momento era para lamentar o fato de Jared não está mais ali ao lado dele, a noite tinha sido maravilhosa, o tempo que ele passou no timão o moreno não se afastou nem por um momento, conversaram, riram e se tocaram com carinhos disfarçados. Agora ele estava ali sozinho.

- Passou a raiva? - Perguntou Misha. Recebendo como resposta um apenas balançar de cabeça. – Está arrependido? – E recebeu a mesma resposta. – Se ele pedisse para voltar você deixava? – Jensen olhou para o médico querendo saber onde daria aquelas perguntas. – Ele não me enganou? Está escondido na cozinha todo esse tempo! – Falou Misha como se estivesse indignado.

Jensen se levantou rápido, mas o moreno o segurou.

- O deixa lá. Está descascando batata, depois vocês conversam.

- Eu te amo Misha! – Disse Jensen sorrindo

- Eu sei! – Respondeu Collins também sorrindo.

- Capitão! O navio Dominador à frente para interceptar o Del Mare. – Gritou o vigia.

- Levantar velas. Vamos ultrapassar o Del Mare. Dom Garcia – Chamou Jensen. - O Dominador era um navio negreiro português, agora ele um navio pirata, que também reintegra os negros para suas terras de origem.

- Ele vai nos atacar? – Perguntou Dom Garcia.

- Não, mas se ele tiver em missão de resgate, talvez precise de comida e bebida e o Del maré tem o suficiente e pode abastecer no próximo porto, gostaria que o senhor cedesse esses mantimentos caso eles necessitem. – Pediu Ackles.

- Claro Jensen. – Concordou Dom Garcia que também era contra o tráfico de negros para servirem de escravos no mundo novo.

O capitão Ackles também libertava os escravos dos navios negreiros que encontrava pelo caminho, eram os mais difíceis de serem atacados, pois não podiam atirar por causa da vida dos prisioneiros, geralmente ele seguia o navio e esperava anoitecer, abordava de surpresa, tomava o navio e designava um de seus homens para conduzirem o navio de volta às origens.

O Dominador foi um deste, sendo que o tripulante que ficou responsável pelo navio quis ficar como seu capitão e assumiu essa missão.

No Colibri existia tripulantes negros que foram salvos por Ackles e quiseram fazer parte da tripulação. Davam a sua vida pela do capitão.

Quando o Colibri se aproximou do Dominador cabos foram jogados de ambos os navios e uma rampa saindo do Dominador alcançou o convés do Colibri.

- Bem vindo a bordo! Capitão Ackles. – E o capitão do outro navio lhe deu um abraço apertado e cheio de carinho.

- Esta tudo em paz? Capitão Malik.

- Estamos bem. Você está fazendo guarda para o Del Mare? – Perguntou Malik.

- Sim! Minha mãe viaja nele, apesar dela esta abordo do Colibri até o próximo porto. – Explicou Jensen. – Caso esteja precisando de mantimento o Del Mare estava disposto a prover alimentos.

- Não é o caso, estamos abastecidos. Obrigado! Íamos apenas nos divertir um pouco. Mas como ele esta sobre a sua proteção, ficaremos com o próximo. – Falou Malik que nunca entraria em conflito com Ackles por amizade, respeito e precaução. – O Pérola e aquele outro navio menor estão com você?

- Estamos todos juntos. Talvez uma frota da marinha inglesa vindo nessa direção, se cuide. Obrigado! – Jensen abraçou Malik se despedindo.

- Capitão! Boa viagem! E isso é para você! – Um homem vestido com uma túnica, entregou para Ackles um medalhão feito de couro e outro material que Jensen não identificou, em sua tribo esse homem era um grande curandeiro, foi capturado para virar escravo, mas depois de ser resgatado pelo Colibri, preferiu ficar servindo no Dominador. – Proteção para o mundo que está pretendendo visitar. Use sempre!

O capitão agradeceu o presente e voltou para o Colibri, e o capitão Malik, deu ordem de passagem para os navios. Jared que tinha saído da cozinha no momento em que o Colibri abordou o Dominador e soube o que significava aquele navio ficou orgulhoso e envergonhado por julgar o capitão Ackles, afinal uma pessoa que arriscava sua vida para salvar outras de desconhecidos era especial, e começou a pensar numa maneira de ficarem juntos.

Quando Jensen viu Jared não falou nada, mas não se aproximou do moreno, e este se manteve distante ele não sabia qual seria a reação de Ackles.

As festas no Colibri eram muito alegres, Jensen cantava e tocava, acompanhado de Steven e desta vez tiveram o acompanhamento de Traci. Nessas ocasiões os serviços do navio praticamente paravam, o revezamento entre vigias e timão eram maiores, para assim todos poderem participar da festa.

Capitã Alona e o capitão Sparrow estavam presentes, Barbossa não foi para pode tomar conta do navio.

- Capitão Jack, o senhor não tem medo que Barbossa fuja novamente com o Pérola? – perguntou Ackles.

- Não! Por nada desse mundo ele abandonaria essa aventura. Agora no momento a maior vontade dele era está aqui!

- Por que ele não veio?

- Alguém tem que tomar conta do Pérola, ao contrário de seu navio, o comando não está definido. A que horas vão começar a servir o rum? – perguntou Jack, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Rum para o capitão Jack Sparrow, o melhor. – ordenou Jensen a um de seus homens.

- Nem precisa ser o melhor, basta ser rum! – Falou Jack tomando a garrafa e o copo, se servido e levantando um brinde solitário antes de começar a beber.

O momento mais engraçado era na hora da dança, onde alguns tinham de ser a dama, era por sorteio, dentro de um jarro, vários gravetos quem tirasse o graveto com a ponta pintada de azul, era o cavalheiro e escolhia a sua dama. Nessa festa em especial com a presença das mulheres, quase sai briga para ver quem dançaria com uma delas.

Misha não quis saber de conversa segurou a capitã Alona que seria seu par.

- Você não vai participar do sorteio para saber quem será a dama? – perguntou uma capitã sorridente.

- Eu não preciso de sorteio, você será a minha dama!

- Não senhor, a lei é para todos! – Interrompeu Jensen para o ódio de Misha, pois caso ele fosse sorteado como dama, ficaria fora para dançar com algumas das meninas.

A decepção de Misha ficou evidente quando ele viu que seria uma dama, para a sua surpresa Alona também tinha se metido no sorteio.

- Mas capitã, você não precisa, seu papel já é de uma dama! – Falou Jensen.

- Quem disse? – E mostrou para Ackles o graveto com as pontas pintadas de azul, mostrando que ela era o cavalheiro. Jensen balançou a cabeça sorrindo, ele foi sorteado também como dama, Dom Garcia e Fernando também ficaram como mulheres. Jared se manteve afastado bebendo com Jack.

Steven que tocaria. Na hora da escolha para acabar com as brigas as damas que escolheriam seus pares.

Donna dançou com Cliff, Traci com Jim, e Alona com um radiante Misha.

- Aceita a dançar comigo capitão Sparrow. – Perguntou Jensen, ignorando Jared que estava ao lado de Jack.

_ Sinto muito! Capitãp Padalecki, mas não posso recusar o pedido de uma dama, por mais estranha que ela seja. – Disse antes de acompanhar Jensen ao salão.

Em um dos passos em que os cavalheiros se posicionavam atrás das damas, Jensen sentiu que seu par tinha mudado. Mãos maiores que a de Jack segurava sua cintura apertando mais do que o necessário e quando ficou de frente, encontrou uns profundos olhos de cachorrinho com um pedido mudo de perdão, num rosto sério com lábios trêmulos.

Jensen não falou nada apenas se entregou a dança, Jared por sua fez o segurava mais forte que o necessário, suas mãos em determinadas ocasiões invadiam o casaco tocando em seu abdômen, numa caricia, Steven vendo aquilo emendou uma música na outra como se fosse uma só. O loiro estava ficando maluco com o assedio de Jared.

- Steven, já chega assim morrerei do coração antes de me casar. – Gritou Dom Garcia interrompendo a musica para sorte e infelicidade de Jensen, sorte por que ele já estava perdendo a noção de respirar e infelicidade por que assim que a música parou Jared agradeceu a dança e se afastou puxando um Misha inconformado por se afastar de Alona.

- Olha grandão! Espero que você tenha um bom motivo para me afastar da capitã. – Disse Misha para Jared que estava o olhando feito um cachorro perdido no meio da mudança.

- Você é um homem experiente. – Jared tomou fôlego antes de continuar. - O que agrada um homem na cama?

- Eu sou experiente, mas não em agradar um homem, principalmente na cama. – Respondeu Misha meio indignado.

- Desculpa, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer, vou me expressar melhor! Você como homem quais os carinho que mais te agradam em um momento intimo? – Falou Jared, totalmente constrangido apesar de ter bebido um pouco.

- Mas isso é fácil quais são os carinhos que mais te agradam? – Perguntou Misha como resposta e vendo o silencio de Jared começou a rir. – Você é virgem! Não acredito!– E ria cada vez mais, chamando atenção de Steven que se aproximou e de Jensen que continuou a observa de longe.

- Esquece! – Dizendo isso ia se afastando do médico que o segurou.

- Desculpa! Grandão. – Misha se controlou.

- Eu nunca quis ninguém. – Disse Jared.

- Conheço uma história igual! – Falou Misha.

- De quem? – Perguntou Jared.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora!

- Posso saber agora qual foi a piada? – Perguntou Steven.

- O grandão aqui é virgem! – falou Misha para a revolta de Jared. – E quer saber o que fazer para agradar o capitão, na cama. – Jared essa hora quis se jogar do navio.

- Isso é simples, basta deitar e ficar quieto não precisa fazer nada. – Disse Steven, que nesse momento já estava segurando o Jared junto com o Misha, pois Padalecki queria fugir dos dois de tão envergonhado.

- Falando sério! – Misha puxou Jared e cochichou em seu ouvido, se não fosse o escuro da noite, veriam o vermelho que tingiu o rosto moreno de vergonha.

- Cara! Isso é uma loucura, o capitão vai ficar maluco, você vai poder jogar uma bala de canhão no Colibri e ele não vai nem reclamar. – Disse Steven que também tinha se aproximado para ouvir Misha.

Jensen não conseguia se concentrar na conversa que estava tendo com Jack, pois ele percebia o jeito de Jared, e com Misha e Steven, boa coisa não sairia dali.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Jensen quando resolveu ir falar com os três.

- Problemas! Apenas soluções! – Disse Misha se afastando levando Steven junto, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Eu vivo pensando o pior de você! Des... – Jensen interrompeu Jared, colocando a mãos em seus lábios.

- Não fala nada! – Disse Jensen e ambos ficaram conversando em silêncio, de vez em quando um sorriso surgia na face de um, era estranho, mas fascinante como eles se entendiam, e em virtude disso não compreendiam por que brigavam tanto.

Jared pegou um copo com rum e bebeu oferecendo o resto para Jensen. A tripulação pediu para o capitão cantar, o moreno incentivou. Cantou uma musica que falava da história de um capitão que navegava pelos mares em busca de seu maior tesouro, o coração de sua amada, que tinha sido roubado por sereias invejosas, apenas quando encontrasse poderiam ser feliz juntos.

O Capitão Padalecki sentiu que aquela musica era para ele, mas seu plano já estava traçado se desse certo ficaria com Jensen sem precisar ir para o Colibri, e se tornar um pirata.

- Jared tem um presente pra você. – Disse Steven para Jensen, que procurou o moreno e não o encontrou. – Esta te esperando na cabine ao lado da tua. – A mãe de Jensen já tinha se recolhido na cabine do capitão.

- Jared. – Chamou Jensen antes de entrar.

Quando Jensen abriu a porta foi puxado para dentro e imediatamente empresado contra a parede, lábios esmagados por um beijo cheio de paixão. Mãos se exploravam como quisessem gravar pelo toque cada músculo dos braços, peito, costas.

Assim que as bocas se separaram, Jared desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço do loiro, sugando, beijando e enquanto fazia isso, arrancou o casaco de Jensen que apenas gemia o nome do moreno.

Encontrando forças na sua paixão o capitão Ackles foi empurrou Jared em direção a cama, quando ele viu o moreno deitado se afastou e ficou admirando toda a beleza de seu capitão.

- E pensar que te terei assim comigo sempre que eu quiser. – Disse Jensen com a voz mais rouca que o normal, antes deitar sobre Jared.

- Você sempre me terá todas as vezes que nos encontrarmos por esses mares. – Respondeu Jared, acolhendo o loiro entre seus braços, e entrelaçando suas pernas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Jensen confuso.

- Você quer conversar agora? - O capitão Padalecki conseguiu colocar Jensen embaixo de seu corpo. – Amanhã quando eu for embora te conto, agora cala boca e me beija. – Jared tentou capturar a boca do loiro que virou o rosto, tentando sair de debaixo do moreno.

- Você vai embora? – Perguntou Jensen respirando com dificuldades devido à força que fez para se livrar do peso de Jared sobre o seu corpo.

- Jensen, eu não acredito! Vem cá! Esquece isso, já está tudo certo, nós sempre iremos nos ver, marcaremos datas, se encontraremos em Tortuga, pelo menos umas quatro vezes por ano, e teremos momentos maravilhosos, sempre. – Jared falava e tentava segurar o loiro que se esquivava.

- Basta isso para você? – Perguntou Jensen incrédulo. – Você é um excelente capitão, mas conhece a vida no mar tão pouco, dificilmente daria certo, talvez conseguíssemos nos ver com muito esforço, uma vez durante o ano.

- Não! Planejaremos direito, vai da certo! Não se preocupe com isso, viva esse momento agora, esqueça o futuro, ele não nos pertence. – Agora eles estavam num jogo de gato e rato.

- Eu não quero viver apenas momentos com você, eu te quero para sempre comigo. – Jensen falava e fugia do toque de Jared, pois caso contrário se entregaria ao desejo que via nos olhos do moreno.

- Droga Jensen! Você quer que eu abra a mão de minha vida para te seguir? – Falou Jared agora parado no meio da cabine. – Você deixaria o Colibri? Para ficar comigo!

- Você esta comparando o Colibri que eu ajudei construir, onde existem pessoas que me respeitam e que estão sob minha responsabilidade, com um navio que você não sabe qual é, com uma tripulação desconhecida, que talvez nem queiram te ter como capitão, afinal eles serão espanhóis e você é inglês. – Depois desse discurso Jensen saiu da cabine trancando a porta, deixando Jared enfurecido e cheio de paixão gritando seu nome.

- Qual é o problema de vocês capitães? – Gritou Misha cheio de ironia para Jensen assim que este chegou ao convés. O capitão Ackles estranhou o estado do moreno sempre tão calmo, ele não sabia que a sua relação com Jared afetava seu médico dessa maneira.

- Por que capitão? Por quê? - Misha estava bêbado e segurava no ombro de Jensen o sacudindo, que não sabia o que fazer, além de está totalmente quebrado por causa de Jared, agora tinha que agüentar esse ataque de Misha.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou Jensen depois de se livrar das mãos de Misha.

- Eu te odeio! Você e todos os capitães piratas. – Falou Collins, agora gritando em direção ao Flor de Lótus. – Odeio todos os capitães piratas. – Dizendo isso foi em direção a poupa e se sentou lá com uma garrafa de rum na mão. Olhando o navio de Alona que vinha logo atrás do Colibri.

- Parece que todos os capitães estão dando dor de cabeça, Alona em Misha, Jared em Você, Você em Jared, Jack... – Traci foi interrompida por Jack Sparrow.

- Meu problema com Barbossa não é esse, por favor, não misture as coisa. – Disse Jack. – Capitão Ackles, obrigado pelo convite, daria agora para emparelhar com o Pérola. E esse seu rum é maravilhoso, teria outra garrafa, gostaria de continuar a festa no meu navio.

Quando se aproximou do Pérola ordenou que jogassem os cabos e colocasse uma rampa para ajudar Jack passar para o outro navio.

- Por favor, capitão!- Jensen acompanhou Jack até o Pérola. – Capitão Ackles. Não podemos desprezar os momentos, são eles que nos ajudam a ganhar a eternidade. Savvy?

- Savvy! – Jensen sorriu, compreendendo a mensagem. – Seu rum! Capitão Sparrow. E Obrigado.

- Obrigado também!

Jensen voltou para o navio e correu para a cabine onde tinha deixado Jared trancado, mas quando chegou lá o moreno estava dormindo, ele se deitou ao seu lado. O chamou, porem a única reação que recebeu foi o abraço de Padalecki, que se posicionou em cima de seu corpo, repousando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Conformado com a situação o capitão Ackles, o abraçou também, se acomodando melhor sob o peso de Jared, prometendo assim mesmo, que pela manhã reverteria essa situação.

Jared acordou primeiro que o Jensen e tentou sair sem acorda o capitão Ackles, tarefa impossível, pois eles estavam tão embolados um no outro. O moreno se sentou na cama de costa para Jensen.

- Me perdoa! Você tem razão. Não conseguiríamos viver assim, apenas rezando para o próximo encontro, não faríamos nada direito e quando um não aparecesse, o tormento seria enorme, cheio de medos e dúvidas. – Falou Jared.

- Então? Fica comigo! – Pediu Jensen.

- Não consigo. Apesar de você ser um bom homem, é um pirata e eu não quero ser um pirata!

- Por que essa raiva toda de piratas?

- A culpa é tua!

- Minha!

- Quando você sumiu, achei que no caminho de sua viagem tinha sido raptada por um pirata, pois nunca me escreveu, cresci matando dez piratas por dia em minha imaginação. Fiquei com essa idéia até o dia em que sua mãe voltou para a província e percebi que não tinha me mandado noticias era por que não queria, mas o ódio já estava entranhado no meu coração. E na escola militar esse sentimento foi regado e cresceu, então, não posso me torna em algo que sempre odiei. – Jared falou tudo isso sempre sentado de costa para Jensen que continuava deitado.

- Por que você não me olha? – perguntou Jensen. Compreendia o moreno, mas não aceitava que uma raiva infundada os separasse.

- Se eu te olhar agora, não vou fazer o que é o certo. – Responde Jared que se levantou e caminhou para porta.

- E o certo é me deixar? – Essa pergunta de Jensen ficou sem resposta, pois Jared já tinha saído porta a fora. E Ackles não teve forças de ir atrás dele, continuou deitado por uns momentos.

- Baixar ancora! Atracar com o Del Mare! Colocar as rampas. – Jensen ouviu as ordens dadas pelo Jim e soube o que significava, hora da despedida.

Com esforço foi para sua cabine, lavou o rosto, e pintou a borda dos olhos de negro, prendeu um lenço preto na cabeça, vestiu uma camisa também preta, sua alma estava de luto.

Quando saiu de sua cabine encontrou Traci pronta para bater.

- Quero fazer parte de sua tripulação! -Disse a garota para o desespero de seu namorado.

- Não aceita essa loucura Jensen! – Gritou Steven.

- Se você não aceitar irei para o Flor de Lótus, já falei com a capitã Alona, minha prioridade é o Colibri, mas...

Jensen riu de sua amiga, ele sabia que a decisão estava tomada, bem que poderia ser outro membro da família a ter essa decisão.

- Acho melhor ter ela aqui do que em outro navio. – Disse Jensen para Steven.

- Faz o teste. – Disse o músico.

- O teste? – perguntou Jensen tentando entender o que o amigo queria.

- É para ser tripulante do Colibri precisa ter duas qualidades, das três principais. – Jensen nunca tinha feito um teste desses, ficou esperando onde Steven queria chegar. - Traci, nós sabemos que você tem uma que é saber tocar e uma que não tem que é ser um bom marujo, temos apenas de saber se você sabe lidar com armas. Aceita o desafio?

- Qual seria esse desafio. – Perguntou a garota.

- Você lutar com Jensen e caso ganhe ficará no Colibri, se perder seguirá o nosso plano inicial, iremos para Irlanda.

Traci e Jensen riram do absurdo.

- Mas Jensen, se ela não for boa em armas, não pode ficar!

- Eu sei, porém se ela me derrotar serei obrigado colocá-la como capitã. – Disse Jensen rindo apesar da tristeza, mas o desespero em Steven querer mudar a opinião de Traci a todo custo estava-o divertindo. – Faremos o seguinte uma luta entre espadas apenas para saber a sua habilidade, se não for aceitável, carreira de pirata encerrada, certo?

Traci aceitou, pois saberia que o amigo seria justo com ela e Steven se deu por satisfeito por que com certeza Traci não se daria bem. Jensen e Steven foram para o convés, enquanto Traci foi trocar de roupa para seu teste.

Quando Ackles chegou ao convés, não encontrou Jared que já tinha ido para o Del Mare, o capitão ainda o procurou pelo convés do outro navio, mas não o enxergou.

Assim que o Colibri atracou com o Del maré, Jared trocou de navio, falou apenas com o capitão e se colocou entre algumas caixas que estavam no convés, se escondendo, mas de onde estava podia ver todo o Colibri.

Quando Jensen surgiu algumas passageiras do Del Mare suspiraram, chamando atenção do moreno, que olhou na direção em que elas olhavam, ele suspirou também, Jensen estava todo de negro, e aquela pintura negra na borda dos olhos destacava o verde de seus olhos, lhe dava um ar selvagem e sensual, viu quando o loiro o procurou e se encolheu mais ainda entre as caixas.

- Estou pronta! – Traci estava vestida com as roupas de Jensen, ficou um pouco grande, mas era melhor que os seus vestidos. O capitão Ackles lhe entregou uma espada leve, o que desagradou Steven, não queria que a garota tivesse nenhuma chance.

Traci e Jensen se posicionaram e começou a luta, o loiro ficou surpreso com a habilidade da amiga.

- Faz isso direito Jensen, por favor! – Exclamou Steven percebendo que Traci passaria no teste. O musico estava agindo assim por pura preocupação com a mulher amada, ele sabia dos perigos e não queria correr risco de perdê-la.

Jensen interrompeu o combate olhou para Steven.

- Ela esta fazendo isso por você, deixou amigos, família e agora esta disposta a abrir mão de seus belos vestidos apenas para te ver feliz o máximo que você pode fazer é respeitá-la e amá-la. - Jensen falou isso de maneira que apenas Steven ouviu e entregou a espada para o amigo.

- Você sabe dos perigos, não posso perdê-la! – Disse Steven.

- Compreendo! Mas a Traci é uma mulher que caminha ao lado do homem, nunca a sua sombra nem que seja para ser protegida, esteja preparado para ter as bênçãos e as maldições de ter uma pessoa assim do seu lado. Você sabe o que fazer!

- Teste final. - Disse Jensen abraçando a amiga, que o olhou não acreditando. – Vai sem medo! Você é melhor do que ele. – Uma grande mentira, pois Steven era um dos melhores espadachins do Colibri.

Steven e Traci começaram a luta, o músico percebeu que Traci saberia se defender, e num dos ataques da namorada deixou a espada cair, e levantou as mãos se rendendo.

- Quem é o próximo. – Gritou Traci.

- Atenção homens! – Jensen falava com autoridade e com seriedade do momento. – Quero apresentar a você, Traci, o mais novo membro da tripulação do Colibri. Respeitem a como tal, a protejam como sempre protegemos um ao outro. Seja bem vinda!

- Batismo! Capitão? – Perguntou Smith.

- Com certeza! Tragam o barril. – Jensen sabia que tinha agir assim para os homens a aceitarem mais rápido. Apesar de não se importarem de ter uma mulher a bordo.

- Capitão! – Exclamou Steven, Jensen ignorou o amigo.

Depois de colocar o barril na frente do Jensen, este chamou Traci que veio sorrindo sem saber o que ia acontecer.

- Pensa em um nome rápido! – E segurando Traci pelos cabelos e afundando sua cabeça no barril cheio de rum, há segurando por um tempo.

- Vai Steven! – Disse Jensen que teria de fazer isso até alguém dá um nome pirata para Traci. Mas devido ver a namorada naquela situação não conseguia pensar em nenhum, já estava no terceiro caldo.

- Estrela. – A voz de Misha vinda da polpa do barco, o rosto do médico era de pura ressaca.

- Três vivas para a Estrela! – Os homens gritaram viva para Traci que sorria feliz, deixando Jensen em dúvida se era por causa da situação ou devido a quantidade de rum que beberá no processo.

As pessoas que se encontravam no Del Mare também aplaudiram e gritaram vivas também. O único que não gostou foi Jared, que apenas assim teve coragem de ir até o Colibri.

- Que loucura é essa? Você não vai seguir essa vida! Se eu soubesse que aqueles treinos serviriam para isso, nunca teria te treinado, você vem comigo. – Disse o Moreno para a prima.

- Se você não tem coragem de seguir o teu amor, não me impede de ficar com o meu. – Disse Traci seguindo em direção a Steven o abraçando-o e beijando-o.

- Seja feliz! – Disse Jared, depois de refletir um pouco, ele sabia que seria impossível fazer Traci desistir de algo que ela acreditava.

- Por que você não segue seu coração meu primo! – Falou a garota inconformada com a decisão de Jared.

O moreno voltou para o Del Mare sem olhar para Jensen.

Jensen se despediu de todos, deu um longo abraço em sua mãe, em Dom Garcia e Fernando.

- John, não foi dessa vez!

- Meus olhos de rio, você deveria ajudar o destino! – Disse John dando um grande abraço em Jensen que ficou totalmente envolvido pelo tamanho do outro.

- De que maneira?

- É só fazer o que seu coração pirata manda!

Jensen se afastou do seu amigo grandão sem entender o recado.

- Quase me esqueço de dizer, ainda bem que não aceitou meu desafio. – Disse Antonio Banderas que aprendeu a admirar aquele jovem capitão pirata, mas que era uma verdadeira lenda viva.

- Digo o mesmo! – Respondeu Jensen retribuindo a gentileza. – O senhor daqui por diante terá menos um navio pirata para se preocupar. Boa viagem!

Capitão Ackles voltou para o Colibri, e também não olhou para o local que Jared se encontrava.

- Soltar os cabos! – Jensen falou ao lado de Traci, que não fez nada. – Você tem que repetir a ordem que eu dei para o Jim.

- Por quê? Ele ouviu! – A resposta de Traci vez Jensen rir.

- É assim que funciona, Jim está no comando, eu dou as ordens e ele repete para o navio, nessa situação as ordens foi para você repassar para ele.

- E como sei disso!

- Eu falei ao seu lado sem gritar.

- Entendi! Então repita.

- Soltar os cabos

- Por favor, Jim, soltar os cabos.

A tripulação inteira riu inclusive Jensen que deu a sua risada do estilo jogando a cabeça para trás. Jared que observava a cena, se apoiando em umas cordas. Lagrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto.

- Obrigado! Minha amiga por esta aqui comigo, só você para me fazer rir. – Disse Jensen dando um beijo na cabeça de Traci. – Levantar ancora, e sem o por favor.

- Agora que virei pirata tenho que ficar mal educada! – Disse Traci antes de repassar a ordem. - Levantar ancora!

Jensen se segurou numa das cordas do Colibri, vendo o Del Mare ficando mais longe. Uma música começou a tocar, Steven estava no violino e sua tripulação começou a cantar. O capitão Ackles identificou como uma das infames que os homens cantavam bêbados, ele ficou meio sem entender o porquê da música.

- Quando um pirata quer alguma coisa, o que ele faz Jensen? – perguntou Jim alto e forte.

- Vai atrás! – Respondeu Jensen no mesmo tom.

- E quando não dão por bem? – Continuou Jim da mesma maneira.

- Nós tomamos! – Respondeu Jensen com um meio sorriso.

- E você é o que?

- Eu sou um pirata! – Quando Jensen falou isso parecia uma declaração de liberdade. - Meia volta! Ritmo de abordagem! – ordenou.

Os homens gritaram e começaram a prepara o navio para abordagem.

No Del Mare

- Gostaria de te entender. – Falava capitão Banderas para Jared se mantinha na mesma posição. – Se ele não te quisesse, mas não é esse o caso, agora sempre você fica assim chorando sem necessidade. Ainda dá tempo de alcançá-lo, eu faço isso por vocês. Não sei por que sinto que vocês devem ficar juntos. Vou dar a ordem! – Nesse momento Banderas percebeu que o Colibri estava manobrando para voltar e aguardou.

- Estou enganado ou o Colibri está em ritmo de abordagem! – Perguntou Dom Garcia para Jared, que tinha se aproximado da borda.

Rapidamente o Colibri avançou sobre o Del Mare jogando os cabos e assim se atracando de novo com o navio mercante, uma rampa foi colocada entre os dois navios.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? Capitão Ackles. – Perguntou capitão Banderas, assim que Jensen pisou no convés do Del Mare.

- Esqueci!

- O que? - Perguntou Jared, não acreditando que Jensen estava ali de novo.

Jensen olhou para ele, deu seu sorriso de lado, mordeu os lábios, antes de responder.

- Você!

Antes de o capitão Padalecki tivesse qualquer reação Jensen avançou sobre ele cobrindo sua boca e nariz com um lenço embebido com uma substância que vez Jared desmaiar.

Antes de o moreno fechar os olhos leu no olhar de Jensen, vim te buscar e o capitão Ackles, recebeu como resposta, até que fim.

Jogando o moreno nas costa o carregou para o Colibri, feliz com o maior tesouro de sua vida.

Angiolleto: Obrigada pelas suas mensagens! Adoro recebe-las! Beijos!

Flor: O final da Katie foi triste realmente, mas todos pediram um Jensen virgem, existia um melhorzinho.

Alcia Darcy: Não fica com raiva do loirão, mas ele é assim parsional!

Cici: Um capítulo bem grandão para você. Sei que muitos esperavam algo a mais, até tentei, porém a história me domina. AHAHAHAHA.

N.A.: Desculpem a demora, mas a bruxa tecnológica esta a solta em casa e atrasando tudo. Como disse capítulos grandes agora, se compararem um vale por 3 a 4 do capitulo anterior. Sei que minhas leitoras e leitores apimentados querem o lemon...No próximo, com certeza!

Espero que a ortografia tenha ficado melhor nesse capítulo, tive muitas reclamações. AHAHAHAAHA. Caso contrário continue com a história, não me abandonem! Senão, vão todos andar na prancha.


	29. Enfim!

Enfim!

- Jensen! Jensen! – Os gritos de Jared eram ouvidos por todo o Colibri.

- Traci, vá ver o que o prisioneiro deseja. – Disse Jensen sem olhar para a amiga.

- O prisioneiro deseja falar com o senhor, capitão! – Respondeu Traci depois de dar uma volta em si mesma.

- Não se fazem mais tripulação como antigamente. – Jensen falou antes de se retirar do convés.

- Capitão Padalecki! – Chamou Jensen através da parede que separava as duas cabines.

- Por que não entra aqui? E me encara? – Perguntou Jared, visivelmente irritado.

- Talvez seja por que você está esmurrando a parede, não quero arriscar a te machucar! =Jensen respondeu por meio de ironia para disfarça o nervosismo.

- Me machucar! Se você tivesse essa capacidade, teria me enfrentado numa luta justa! Vou ficar a viagem preso aqui?

- Claro que não! Trouxe você para ficar comigo, ao meu lado.

Depois dessa resposta, um silêncio.

- Jensen, isso é loucura! Isso não vai dar certo, volta com esse navio! – Disse Jared já um pouco calmo.

- Jared, se conforma por que não vou voltar! Além do mais, já estamos muito distantes.

- Distantes?

-Sim, um dia e meio de viagem, em ritmo rápido, você dormiu muito, então... Não dá para voltar.

- Você não volta por que não quer!

- Também é verdade!

- Você não pode fazer isso! Tenho minhas vontades, meus desejos, minha vida. Pensei que entendesse!

- O problema é que você não segue suas vontades e desejos. Caso contrário, eu não precisaria ter feito isso.

- E minha vontade é virar um pirata!

- Não! Sua vontade é ficar comigo! Não se faça de desentendido!

- Você é muito pretensioso! Eu vou ficar, por que não tenho escolha, mas evitarei ficar perto de você.

- Acho que vai ser impossível!

- Por quê?

- Você ficará na minha cabine!

- Na sua cabine e na sua cama dormindo com você! – Jared foi irônico.

- Na minha cama, por que você é grande para a outra, te quero confortável, agora quanto a dormir comigo, vai ter que merecer! – Jensen respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Ora... Seu... Eu não vou ficar na sua cabine!

- Isso não está em discussão!

- O que você irá fazer? Carregar-me de volta!

- Se for preciso! Já fiz uma vez, posso fazer quantas for necessário.

- Você está louco!

- Pode ser.

- Jensen, tudo bem, vou fazer essa viagem com você, porém contra a minha vontade, mas gostaria de saber se isso te deixa feliz?

- O fato de saber que você está aqui, já me deixa feliz! – O capitão Ackles estava sendo sincero.

- Jensen? – Jared chamou, mas o loiro não estava mais na cabine ao lado.

No convés

- Como está o grandão? – Perguntou Misha.

- Se conformando!

- E você?

- Estou muito bem. Sinto a mudança dos ventos. – E para confirmar Jensen deu um belo sorriso. – E por falar nisso, o que foi que aconteceu entre você e a Alona?

- Tenho que falar sobre isso? – Com esta resposta, Jensen percebeu que a capitã tinha conseguido algo incrível, conquistar o coração de seu médico.

- Claro. Sobrou até para mim.

- Além de me bater, disse que eu não prestava!

- E por quê?

-Por nada, você não sabe que aquela mulher é louca?

- O que foi que você fez com ela? – Perguntou Jensen, pois conhecia Misha muito bem.

- Estávamos conversando e de repente ele começou a gritar e me acertou as bolas.

- Misha, conta logo!

- Peguei nos seios dela! – Misha falou tão rápido, quase que Jensen não entendeu.

- Você não fez isso? - Perguntou Jensen incrédulo.

- O navio balançou, e ela caiu nos meus braços e ficou imprensada entre a parede e o meu corpo, com as roupas masculinas que ela usa, os bicos de seus seios provocaram as minhas mãos, e você sabe que não tenho controle sobre elas.

- Desde quando um médico não tem controle das mãos?

- Quando ele esta bêbado com uma bela capitã apertada nos braços!

Ambos riram, e Jensen entendeu que a raiva do Misha era direcionada a ele próprio, por que com a sua atitude dificilmente poderia se aproximar de Alona novamente. O capitão deixou o amigo perdido em seus pensamentos e foi descansar.

**Na cabine com Jared Padalecki.**

Traci entrou na cabine e encontrou o primo andando de um lado para o outro, com se fosse uma fera enjaulada.

- Calma Jared! – Pediu a moça.

- Calma! Como calma? Estou aqui contra a minha vontade e sem poder ir a lugar nenhum nesse maldito navio.

- Jared...

- Qual o problema do teu capitão? – O moreno fez questão de enfatizar bem a pergunta. – Por que estou preso nessa cabine? Não é para eu ficar do lado dele? – O moreno não deixava a prima falar.

- Jared! – Traci gritou e o seu primo se calou. – Por que você não admite que esta feliz por está aqui?

-Feliz? – Perguntou como se a Traci estivesse falando um absurdo.

- É feliz! Aproveita à viagem, você o ama, ele te ama. Depois vocês resolvem o que vão fazer!

- Aproveitar a viagem como? Se ele me deixa preso aqui? – Disse Jared sentando-se na cama

- Quem disse que você está preso? - Perguntou Traci surpresa.

- Não posso sair daqui nem para comer, ele mandou servir o almoço aqui na cabine. – Jared estava desolado, não queria admitir, mas sua tristeza era por que ele ainda não tinha visto o loiro.

- Primeiro você não está preso aqui! Tentou abrir a porta alguma vez? Segundo, sua comida veio para cá por que você não subiu. Claro que agora está explicado o motivo. -Traci estava acariciando os cabelos longos de Jared como se fosse uma mãe explicando coisas a um filho.

- Ele diz que me seqüestrou para ficar comigo, e nem vem me ver.

- Ele ficou o tempo todo aqui, ele saiu apenas para brigar com o Misha, por que você não acordava, foi um dia e uma noite dormindo, Jensen já estava ficando louco de preocupação, no momento em que saiu, você acordou, por isso que não o encontrou ao teu lado.

Quando Traci saiu, Jared foi junto.

- Jim, onde está o capitão? - No convés Jared procurou Jensen.

- Está em sua cabine.

- Quem está respondendo pelo navio?

- Sou eu.

-Você que prepara a escala de serviço? Estou pronto para assumir minhas responsabilidades ao lado da tripulação.

- Ótimo, ficou muito feliz, capitão Padalecki.

- Tenho apenas um pedido!

- Qual?

- Alterne minha escala com o a do capitão, que meus serviços sejam nas folgas dele, entendeu?

- Sim, mas tenho ordens contrárias. – Jim não entendia como alguém podia ser tão teimoso, Jensen não tinha falado nada, mas não ia ter trabalho fazendo outra escala, quando os dois se acertassem, pois era isso que ia acontecer.

- Vou falar com ele. – Jared saiu indignado, não ia aceitar que o loiro comandasse sua vida, e isso ele deixaria claro para Jensen.

Quando Jared chegou à porta da cabine do capitão, ia bater, porém resolver entrar de surpresa, mas não estava preparado para a cena que encontrou.

Jensen estava dormindo sem camisa, de bruços, o braço apoiava à cabeça por baixo do travesseiro, em seu rosto a expressão suave, transmitia paz e revelava a incrível beleza do loiro.

Os músculos da costa do capitão Ackles pediam para serem acariciados e Padalecki, resolveu atender esse pedido, fechou a porta da cabine e se aproximou da cama, porém quando suas mãos se estenderam para tocar no corpo de Jensen, lembrou que ele ficou acordado a noite toda, então única coisa que fez foi colocar uma cadeira próxima da cama e ficou olhando, ou melhor, adorando o loiro, enquanto este dormia, e todo seu sentimento pelo capitão veio à tona, a visão do loiro dormindo derrubou todas as barreiras.

_Jared Pov._

Fui tão tolo fugindo de você na verdade estava fugindo de mim mesmo. Vendo-te assim, indefeso, lindo, perfeito! Apenas consigo pensar o quanto te amo. E a cada dia que passa esse amor só aumenta.

Bem que você poderia está dormindo de cansaço por outro motivo, por exemplo, por ter ficado a noite fazendo amor comigo, mas a próxima vez, esse será o motivo.

A minha vontade é nunca mais sair do teu lado, e é isso mesmo que vou fazer. Ser um pirata ou não, não me importo desde que eu possa ficar com você.

Se eu não soubesse de sua noite em claro, colocariam em prática todos os meus desejos, diria até que seria maldoso, marcaria a tua pele, te beijaria até você desmaia sem ar. Acho que vou para o convés, vou te deixar descansar, se eu permanecer por mais um minuto aqui... Porém hoje à noite, te terei em meus braços e farei tudo que desejo e mais um pouco, e amanhã nesse horário você vai está dormindo nos meus braços, estaremos cansados, mas realizados. Isso é uma promessa.

Quando você acorda preciso lembrar-me de agradecer, por fazer cumprir a minha vontade.

Eu te amo.

_Fim Jared Pov_

Jared com muito esforço saiu da cabine do capitão, e ficou encostado na porta pelo lado de fora antes de subir ao convés, pois as coisas estavam animadas na parte de baixo.

No percurso encontrou Jim.

- Vou acorda o capitão! – Informou o imediato.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jared se colocando na frente de Jim, pois não queria que nada perturbasse o sono de Jensen.

- Olha garoto, eu sei fazer o meu serviço, se estou dizendo que é necessária a presença dele, é por que é! – Falou Jim do seu jeito meio mal humorado.

- Tudo bem, eu vou acordá-lo. Desculpe.

- Ok! - O Imediato voltou para o convés.

Alguns minutos depois no convés do Colibri.

- Onde está o capitão? – Perguntou Misha que estava no timão.

- O Jared foi acordá-lo! – Informou Jim.

- Steven, vai até o capitão, senão ele não vai acordar hoje. – Mandou o médico.

Quando Steven chegou encontrou a porta entreaberta, e viu que Misha tinha razão.

- Jensen, acorda! - Falava Jared sussurrando no ouvido do loiro, alisando as costas de maneira sugestiva. O capitão Ackles de olhos fechados fazia biquinho e passava a língua nos lábios emitindo protestos mais parecidos com gemidos de prazer, nesses momentos o moreno ria encantado e dava leves beijos nos lábios tentadores de Jensen.

- Capitão! Acorda! – Steven falou alto e balançou Jensen pelos ombros.

- Não! Não vou acorda! Steven vai embora! – Foi a resposta que obteve de um jeito dengoso e sem abrir os olhos.

- Não vai acorda, por que está sonhando com caricias, beijos e sussurros no ouvido, e tudo isso feito pelo Jared?

Jensen abriu rapidamente apenas um dos olhos e viu o sorriso cínico do amigo e em seguida viu Jared de joelhos junto a sua cama, e isso o fez abrir o outro olho e sentar, se perguntando até que ponto foi verdade o seu "sonho", principalmente depois que o moreno corou.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o capitão Ackles enquanto calçava a sua bota, Jared que ainda continuava ajoelhado lhe ajudou a amarra às tiras que as prendiam nas pernas, isso sem falar nada.

- Chegamos às Muralhas. – Informou Steven. – E acho que teremos uma tempestade.

Jensen se levantou e colocou a camisa, mas não conseguia abotoá-la, ainda atordoado com Jared ali aos seus pés, depois de algumas tentativas desistiu e resolveu ficar de torço nu. Antes de sair estendeu as mãos para Jared se levantar, o moreno simplesmente o devorava com o olhar, causando arrepios pelo corpo de Ackles.

- Vocês fechem as escotilhas das cabines. – A voz de Jensen saiu mais rouca ao dar a ordem. – Steven foi em direção às outras cabines, para cumprir a ordem.

Jared interceptou a saída de Jensen, eles se olharam no fundo dos olhos, e o loiro baixou a vista encostando seus lábios na boca do outro, que lhe envolveu o corpo, e tomou posse de sua boca num beijo profundo, onde línguas se procuraram com urgência.

Quando Steven voltou das outras cabines, viu a cena e arrancou Jensen dos braços de Jared, o loiro e o moreno olhavam para o músico, de maneira confusa, parecia que ele tinha separados suas almas de seus corpos, e não interrompido apenas um beijo.

- Precisamos do senhor lá! – Steven usou a formalidade para mostrar a real necessidade para o loiro.

Quando Jensen chegou ao convés, era a pura imagem da luxuria, cabelos desalinhados, olhos com um verde brilhante, lábios inchados pelo beijo e sem camisa, alguns homens de sua tripulação engoliram seco com essa visão do capitão. O Jared percebeu os olhares e se posicionou ao lado do loiro numa atitude possessiva, e sempre que podia o tocava, mostrando quem era o dono.

As muralhas eram um tipo de ilhas montanhosas com uma passagem sinuosa entre os seus rochedos, era o único caminho para atravessarem para o outro lado. Rodear era praticamente impossível, pois as águas eram rasas e existia o risco de rochas submersas rasgarem os cascos dos navios e pelo mesmo motivo não podiam ficar ali ancorados esperando a tempestade passar, pois dependendo a intensidade do temporal poderiam ser jogados contra as pedras, ou encalharem.

Dentro das muralhas a maré era violenta sempre e com a tempestade que se anunciava, se transformaria num inferno de águas salgadas.

Jensen aguardou a chegada dos outros navios, pela ordem, ele seria o primeiro, seguido do Flor de Lótus e o Pérola, mas resolveram seguir por velocidade, pois tinham que permanecer o menos de tempo possível entre aquelas paredes mortais.

- Então o Pérola deve ir à frente! – Exclamou Jack. – Ele com certeza é o mais veloz.

- Nem um navio é mais veloz que o Colibri! – Gritou Jensen.

- Os todos poderosos capitães vão ficar brigando feitas crianças mimadas, enquanto a tempestade está chegando? – Gritou Alona, fazendo calar a discussão boba entre Jensen e Jack. – Vamos logo! Afinal eu serei a ultima a entrar nesse inferno.

- O Colibri vai à frente, ele é que esta no comando dessa expedição, e acho que é o mais rápido. – Disse Barbossa, para o desagrado de Jack, e surpresa de Jensen. – Boa sorte, filho!

- Boa sorte. – E baixinho completou. – Pai. – Apenas Jared ouviu.

A estratégia era meio suicida entraria na passagem a toda velocidade, um erro e os navios se espatifariam nas pedras, e iriam diminuindo de acordo com as curvas e navegabilidade. Todos os três navios iam com duas pessoas no timão, os que ficaram sem função se amarravam para não cair e nem atrapalhar os trabalhos.

No Colibri, Jensen resolveu ir com Jared no timão, precisava da força do moreno, entraram inclusive com as asas de pombos abertas, antes da primeira curva foram baixando vela por vela, deixando apenas a do mastro principal aberta, por sorte o vento e a maré estava ao seu favor.

Os dois capitães no timão formavam uma unidade de força e destreza, desviando das rochas e segurando no braço o Colibri antes de bater nas rochas, a tempestade os alcançou somente na última curva, quando uma grande onda bateu na lateral do Colibri, varrendo o convés, se não fosse a competência de Jensen e Jared juntos o navio teria virado.

Quando ultrapassaram os rochedos e chegaram a mar aberto perceberam que a grande tempestade não passava de uma chuva de verão, mas que tomava proporções gigantescas entre as rochas da Muralha.

Os homens gritaram de alegria pelo sucesso, Jensen e Jared se abraçaram cansados pelo esforço, o capitão Ackles apoio a cabeça no peito de Jared, enquanto o moreno lhe acariciava a base de sua coluna vertical com o polegar e a outra mão segura forte a cintura. O loiro olhou nos olhos de Jared e Misha chegou atrapalhando o momento, não de propósito, mas por desespero.

- Vamos esperar o Flor de Lótus. - Pediu o médico.

- Baixem as ancoras! Verifiquem se houve danos nos cascos. – Ordenou Ackles.

Jared, Jensen e Misha ficaram observando a saída das muralhas esperando os dois outros navios. O médico nem respirava de tanta preocupação com a capitã, e apesar de tudo e mesmo sabendo que a capacidade de Jack e Barbossa, Jensen, também estava apreensivo pelo Pérola.

O Perola saiu e ancorou ao do Colibri. Ackles brindou o pai dele com um sorriso, que encheu o coração de Barbossa de esperança de um dia conseguir o perdão do filho.

Quando o Flor de Lótus surgiu na saída, Misha quase desmaia de tanto alívio, e o navio da capitã Alona, também ancorou ao lado do Colibri.

- Eu sábia que essa coisa que você chama de navio era lento, mas não sabia o quanto. – Gritou Misha.

- Estava preocupado ? – Respondeu Alona com ironia.

- Claro, se a senhora não saísse de lá o nosso bondoso capitão iria montar um expedição para salvar o seu rabo! – Misha fez questão de ser grosseiro.

- E o senhor seria o primeiro voluntário, para salvar esse aqui. – Respondeu Alona batendo em seu traseiro.

- Misha. – Jensen interrompeu a resposta do médico. – A capitão está ferida. – Dizendo isso apontou a calça comprida suja de sangue. Quando o loiro percebeu o moreno já estava pendurado numa corda passando para o outro navio.

**No Flor de Lótus**

- O senhor, não me toque! – Gritava a capitã. Misha impôs sua força, mas estava difícil. – Eu tenho meu próprio cirurgião.

- Nenhum açougueiro vai colocar as mãos em você. – Gritou Misha, enquanto tentava segurar Alona para examinar sua perna.

- O deixe examinar. – Falou Ferris. Somente assim Alona cedeu.

- Foi grave, vai ter que ficar em observação. – Falou o médico. – Pedirei para o capitão permissão para permanecer cuidando de você aqui.

- Foi apenas um arranhão. – Disse Ferris. - Pode voltar para o seu navio. – O olhar da imediata do Flor de Lótus, não deixou Misha contestar. – Aprenda a demonstrar seu amor com respeito e terá o meu apoio. – Misha assentiu.

- Desculpe. Por tudo! – Disse Misha para Alona. – É só um arranhão.

- Tem certeza.

- Tenho. – O médio e com a mesma rapidez que chegou, saiu.

Alona ia chamar Misha, mas Ferris a segurou.

- Ele está quase no ponto, se controle. – Falou a imediata. – Se você tiver paciência, ele será seu para sempre. Alona riu concordando.

**De volta ao Colibri.**

- Capitão Ackles, o que posso fazer para lhe ajudar a terminar o mais rápido possível suas obrigações, e assim você voltar para seu descanso. – O que Jensen viu nos olhos de Jared, o fez percebe que quando entrasse naquela cabine, ele teria tudo menos descanso.

- Verifique os mantimentos, se estão muito molhados e o que pode ser salvo, leve o Ruffus com você.

- Isso aqui é seu. Não precisa me devolver nunca mais. – E Jared entregou o anel de noivado que dera para Jenny.

- Obrigado. -Jensen pegou o anel e colocou no dedo. Jared esperava mais alegria por parte do loiro, porém não questionou, empurrou qualquer dúvida para o fundo da mente, não queria que nada atrapalhasse esse dia.

Depois da inspeção, o Colibri quase não houve perdas de alimento e a água potável que era a maior preocupação do capitão não sofreu nenhum tipo de prejuízo.

O capitão Ackles estava na cabine de comando atualizando as cartas náuticas e o diário de bordo, era uma obrigação diária, inadiável, principalmente depois dos acontecimentos do dia, quando Jared entrou.

- Jensen, já encerrou nossas obrigações por hoje? Será que eu mereço? – Perguntou o moreno baixinho no ouvido loiro, e disfarçadamente beijou sua orelha, uma coisa parecida com a corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo do capitão, e se concentrou em sua parte íntima.

- Merece o que? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Dormir ao lado do capitão. – Respondeu o moreno de novo em seu ouvido. Jensen mordeu os lábios de puro desejo. - Não demore! Quero te mostrar o quanto te desejo. – Antes de sair Jared roubou um selinho do capitão, sem se importar com Steven e Ho presentes no local.

– Já estou acabando aqui.

Jensen sorriu e ao terminou seu trabalho, se despediu da tripulação, deixando o comando com Misha, avisando em que ponto o Pérola começaria a comandar a expedição.

- Jensen. – Smith o chamou, ele sabia que era algo pessoal, pois quando se tratava de coisas sobre o Colibri, o tratamento era formal. – Pegue. – Jensen viu que se tratava de um vidro com óleo egípcio, usado em banhos e massagens.

- Pra que isso?

- Você sabe que é um filho para mim. E hoje, uma coisa importante vai acontecer na sua vida, me sinto na obrigação de lhe orientar, não interprete mal.

- Claro. Smith. – Apesar de se sentir constrangido, Jensen sabia que o amigo era um dos que tinha parceiro no Colibri, e sempre se envolveu com homens. Por isso resolveu ouvir o conselho do mais velho, afinal ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer.

- Uma relação entre dois homens é muito dolorida, e sem um preparo. – Apontou para o vidro de óleo. – Pode nem existir o prazer. O resto o instinto irá orientá-lo. Seja feliz. – Smith lhe deu um abraço paternal, e se despediu.

Antes de descer, Jensen subiu em cima da cabine de comando e ficou em pé olhando as estrelas, perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou Steven ao seu lado.

- Bonita noite. – Perguntou assuntando o loiro.

- Não tinha visto você ai!

- Pensei que estivesse louco para se trancar na cabine com o capitão Padalecki.

- Eu estou!

- Percebi!

- Mas estou com medo.

- Medo? Vi Smith te dando umas dicas. Misha e eu demos outras para o Jared, vocês estão bem assessorados.

- Eu não estava com medo dessa parte. Mas depois de saber dos conselheiros do Jared, fiquei. – Falou Jensen rindo.

- Então qual é o seu medo?

- Se ele não me amar! Se for apenas desejo?

- Não acredito que você quer fugir?

- Não! O que mais quero é entregar meu corpo para ele, pois a minha alma, deixou de me pertencer desde que éramos crianças na província, quando ele sorriu a primeira vez para mim. E essa entrega eu vou fazer, independente da certeza se é amor ou apenas desejo.

- Mas o que aconteceu, lá na cabine parecia que estava tudo bem. Todas as vezes que ele estava ao seu lado era fazendo carinhos, mesmo disfarçados.

- É verdade! Mas acho que ele amava era a Jenny.

- Eu vou te bater!

- Ele não falou nenhuma vez que me amava, apenas falava em desejo. – Jensen precisava falar com alguém, e Steven era seu amigo, um dos melhores, então resolveu confessar seus temores e assim quem sabe pode ser entregar para Jared sem nenhuma restrição. – Ele me devolveu o anel de noivado, assim, pega é teu.

- Você queria que ele se ajoelhasse e te pedisse em casamento?

- Não! Mais ou menos. Esquece! Vou descer, ele está me esperando.

- Essa animação, parece que vai andar numa prancha.

- Meu medo, Steven é se for apenas desejo, quando for saciado ele me deixar. Não vou suportar!

- Realmente! Não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida!

- Sobre o que?

- Você é uma garota! – Jensen riu e olhou para o céu mais uma vez.

Steven desceu e encontrou Jared que estava escondido ouvindo a conversa, apenas sorriu para o moreno.

Quando Jensen se virou encontrou Jared.

- Você estava demorando tanto! Que vim buscá-lo.

Jensen estremeceu, ele não saberia explicar se era de frio, pois continuava sem camisa, ou de ansiedade.

- Vem, a noite está fria. – E em pensamentos completou. – E eu estou quente. - Mas não disse em voz alta, devido o que tinha escutado.

**Na cabine...**

Jensen entrou e colocou o vidro na cabeceira da cama, ele não conseguia encarar o moreno, de tão nervoso que estava.

- Gostaria que você me devolvesse o anel. – Pediu Jared.

- Mas... - O moreno impediu Jensen de continuar colocando um dedo nos lábios do loiro, que fechou os olhos com o toque.

- Desculpe por não ter te devolvido o anel de maneira correta. – E pegando das mãos de Jensen o anel, se ajoelhou aos pés do capitão. – Tenho muitas coisas para te falar, mas elas podem esperar, teremos muito tempo para isso, agora, quero apenas que aceite esse anel, como prova do meu desejo, da minha paixão e acima de tudo do meu amor. Você aceita?

Jared colocou o anel no dedo de Jensen e se levantou, com um sorriso, beijou os olhos de Jensen que estava chorando. – Você ainda não me deu uma resposta. - Falou o moreno segurando seu rosto.

A resposta foi dada pela alma pirata de Jensen, que jogou Jared contra a parede e começou a tomar posse de seu maior tesouro.

Bocas unidas, mãos curiosas em descobrir cada detalhe da pele do outro. Jensen incomodado com a camisa de Jared que impedia o seu acesso, e sem paciência para tirá-la com calma, sentiu o tecido ceder em suas mãos e botões voando pela cabine.

Agora, pele contra pele, sensações nunca sentida, beijos interrompidos apenas para tomar ar ou para descobrir e redescobrir o sabor da pele um do outro.

Os corpos febris, suados procurando mais contato, as ereções se esfregando por cima da calça buscando liberdade, era o instinto gritando por mais.

Jared continuava encostada na parede, quando mergulhou novamente o rosto no pescoço do loiro, mordendo e sugando, com certeza deixando marcas, Jensen gemeu, e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, o moreno sorriu e o agarrou fortemente, levantando-o e o deitou sobre a mesa, livros e objetos foram para o chão. Jared subiu na mesa prendendo o loiro entre as pernas e segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça.

- Abra os olhos. – Pediu Jared para Jensen, que estava com os olhos apenas entreabertos. Olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes de Jensen, que nunca estiveram tão belos como naquele momento, e saber que esse olhar nunca tinha pertencido a ninguém, que era somente dele, fez seu coração acelerar mais ainda, como se fosse possível.

A boca atrevida do capitão Padalecki, recomeçou a beijá-lo, e agora o corpo deitado do loiro, facilitava a exploração, descendo pelo pescoço, arrancando gemidos. Quando seus lábios começaram a sugar um dos mamilos, Jensen sentiu que não sabia mais respirar, e agora com as mãos livres cravava as unhas nas costas do moreno, que sugava o outro mamilo, para o seu desespero, que não tinha mais nenhum controle sobre corpo.

Jared continuou descendo os lábios pelo corpo de Jensen, beijando o abdômen definido, passando a língua dentro do umbigo e deixando um rastro de saliva até o cós da calça, nesse momento o moreno estava em pé entre as pernas de Jensen.

O moreno soltou as tiras das botas do loiro e as tirou, depois desabotôo sua calça causando um alivio na pressão que sentia sobre sua ereção, e puxando para baixo a calça, expôs toda a nudez de Jensen, Jared ficou contemplando a perfeição do corpo loiro.

Jensen ofegante reclamou com palavras desconexas a falta do contato das mãos e boca do outro. Jared para torturar e apreciar a beleza nua do loiro se afastou ainda mais. O capitão Ackles se apoio com os cotovelos na mesa e encarou o moreno que lhe lançava olhares de pura lasciva, e nesse intervalo o loiro o atacou.

Em pé junto ao moreno, Jensen o beijava enquanto suas tentava retirar as calças de Jared, que resolveu ajudar, afinal o loiro não tinha muita paciência com roupas.

- Você é perfeito! – Falou Jensen ao ver o corpo nu de Jared.

- Não mais do que você!

Ambos se abraçaram sentindo pele e músculos por igual, apesar de Jensen ser mais baixo, peito com peito, abdômen com abdômen, pernas que se esfregavam.

Os sexos eretos roçavam um no outro, Jared foi se abaixando deixando uma trilha de beijos no corpo de Jensen e de joelhos tomou o pênis do loiro, entre os lábios, ele não sabia como fazer, mas queria sentir cada pedaço do capitão.

Jensen ao sentir a boca de Jared envolvendo seu membro, não teve tempo para reações de surpresa, por que as ondas de prazer que percorreram seu corpo foram tão intensas que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se ajoelhou junto ao moreno.

Jared beijou os lábios entreabertos, ofegantes e pecaminosos de Jensen, e ficou em pé puxando o loiro junto sem interromper o contato entre as bocas, cujas línguas se exploravam.

Jared carregou Jensen novamente, o loiro desta vez o laçou com as pernas, e o moreno o depositou na cama, e se deitou em seguida ao seu lado.

Na cama eles ficaram um na frente do outro, deitados de lado, corpos juntos e insaciados, respirações ofegantes.

O braço de um enlaçava o outro, por baixo da nuca aproximando as cabeças, mas sem se beijarem, apenas, olhos nos olhos, e bocas próximas, com a mão livre continuaram a se descobrir, se tocando e procurando onde o outro sentia mais prazer, as pernas se trançaram e se esfregavam uma na outra.

Virgens como devia ser, estava escrito, eles se pertenciam, eram apenas uma alma dividida por ironia ou castigo, e para as partes se juntarem novamente, precisavam da união dos corpos.

Jared voltou a beijar os lábios imorais de Jensen, agora inchados por causa dos beijos, e com as mãos procurou a entrada de Jensen, que também fez o mesmo buscando mais intimidade no corpo do moreno.

- Eu acho que vamos ter que entrar num acordo. – Falou o loiro, ofegante.

- Você é a garota. – Disse Jared rindo, e apertando Jensen contra seu corpo, esfregando sua ereção nele e procurando novamente a entrada do loiro.

- Espera! – Pediu Ackles com dor que sentiu na tentativa de Padalecki. Pegou o óleo que estava na cabeceira da cama, Jensen abriu o vidro melou os dedos e entregou o mesmo para Jared, que nem chegou a abrir, pois o loiro tinha tomado posse de sua boca novamente.

O capitão Ackles com jeitinho procurou a entrada do moreno, massageando e com calma enviou o primeiro dedo vencendo a dificuldade inicial pouco a pouco.

No inicio Jared prendeu a respiração, quis protestar, mas Jensen o distraiu com lábios beijando sua boca, e calando os gemido de dores, a medida que ia aprofundando a penetração, seu corpo ia escorregando para baixo, sempre beijando o corpo de Jared.

Assim que Jared se acostumou com a invasão do primeiro dedo, Jensen colocou o segundo, o moreno quis fugiu, porém os lábios do loiro sugavam e mordiam seus mamilos, Jared era prisioneiro de seu prazer. E no vai e vem dos dois dedos, Jensen atingiu o moreno num ponto especial, o fazendo gemer, agora de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a se movimentar a procura de maior contato com as mãos do loiro.

Sem retirar os dedos, Ackles deitou Padalecki e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno. Jensen tomou o óleo das mãos do moreno que ainda o segurava firmemente, e com apenas uma mão, abriu e derramou um pouco sobre seu membro.

Quando Jensen retirou os dedos, Jared protestou, arrancando um sorriso cheio de promessas do loiro, que levantou uma das pernas do moreno, para facilitar a penetração.

Ao se sentir invadido pelo membro de Jensen, apesar de está lubrificado a dor voltou, afinal Ackles não era pequeno, parecia que estava sendo partido ao meio. O moreno gritava e gemia tanto que o loiro quis desistir, não agüentava provocar dor em Jared de maneira alguma, apenas não o fez, por que tinha visto Jared gemer de prazer em seus dedos. E além do mais, dentro do Padalecki, Ackles se sentiu completo.

Jensen se deitou sobre Jared, enquanto o penetrava o beijava e abafava alguns gemidos de dor e prazer que Padalecki emitia.

Assim que todo seu membro tinha penetrado Jared, Jensen ficou quieto e esperou o moreno se acalmar, para começar a se movimentar.

Lentamente Jensen começou o movimento de vai e vem, e aos poucos foi acelerando, e quando ele começou a acertar aquele lugar especial, Jared enlaçou com as pernas o corpo de Jensen e começaram a se movimentar em perfeita sincronia.

O movimento dos dois causava uma fricção no membro do moreno, que delirava de prazer por isso e por todas as vezes que Jensen o atingia na próstata. E vendo o moreno assim entregue o loiro perdeu qualquer noção, o mar podia se abrir e engolir o Colibri, que Ackles não se separaria de Padalecki.

E na loucura que estavam envolvidos não percebiam que os gemidos, sussurros, gritos de dor e prazer já tinham ultrapassado o espaço em que se encontravam, e se espalhavam pelo navio, se misturando com o barulho do vento.

Nunca imaginaram sentir tanto prazer

Jensen sentia Jared profundo, quente e apertado.

Jared sentia Jensen forte, grande e pulsante dentro de si.

Juntos chegaram ao ápice, um gritando o nome do outro. Jared se derramou entre o abdômen dos dois e Jensen explodiu dentro de Jared.

Corpos saciados e naquele momento suas almas estavam unidas novamente formando a unidade que nunca deveria ter sido desfeita.

Mesmo depois de tudo terminado eles não tiveram coragem de separarem e ainda ligados se entregaram ao cansaço do corpo, mas antes suas bocas se uniram num beijo calmo e apaixonado.

A separação ocorreu naturalmente enquanto dormiam, mas mesmo assim sentiram falta do contato mais íntimo.

Jared acordou e encontrou um par de olhos verdes e brilhantes, lhe olhando cheio de algo que ele identificou como carinho, amor, paixão, amizade, sentimentos que lhe aqueceu o coração, e Jensen viu a mesma coisa nos olhos do moreno.

- Lhe machuquei muito? – Perguntou Jensen baixinho e rouco.

- Talvez não ande nunca mais, porém valeu a pena. – A resposta causou um sorriso no loiro que o beijou.

- Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Jared quando Jensen se levantou. O loiro voltou com uma bacia com água e um pano, de um compartimento atrás da cabine que funcionava como um quarto de banho.

Jensen se limpou e depois de limpar Jared se deitou ao lado do moreno. A madrugada já ia alta, logo o um novo dia surgiria.

Eles apenas se olhavam, não existiam palavras para descrever a importância do que tinha acontecido entre os dois. Eles sorriam, Jensen mordia os lábios para a loucura de Jared. Entre beijos e declarações de amor aos poucos os corpos começaram a reagir, querendo novamente se amar.

Jensen estava deitado sobre o corpo de Jared, os braços do moreno envolviam o corpo do loiro, que lhe beijava a orelha, o pescoço, a boca causando arrepios no moreno.

- Você sabe o que eu quero agora? – Perguntou Jared buscando o olhar do capitão.

- O que? – O moreno respondeu a pergunta do Jensen, tocando o loiro na entrada de seu corpo.

- Sério! – Exclamou Jensen, de maneira safada. – Seu pedido é uma ordem. – Completou antes de começar a descer pelo corpo de Jared, beijando os mamilos, mordendo-os, segurando entre os dentes, e alternando entre lambidas e mordidas, o moreno ofegava, gemia e chamava o nome do loiro.

Jensen continuou a exploração, beijando toda a extensão do abdômen bem definido, até chegar ao membro do moreno, primeiro ele passou a língua pela glande, arrancando um gemido longo e alto de Jared. Vendo a reação do amante passou a língua novamente antes de abocanhar e tentar colocar todo o pênis do moreno na boca, o sugando, isso levou Jared a loucura e segurando a cabeça do loiro, começou num movimento de vai e vem que foi interrompido por Jensen que precisava de ar, pois não estava acostumado.

O loiro voltou a beijar a sua boca, e quando Jared resolveu colocar o capitão embaixo de si, o abraçando-o, sentir uma dor, agora conhecida sua, a doce dor da invasão, mas a expectativa do prazer que viria em seguida o fez se entregar novamente a Jensen. E pela segunda vez chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

- Jensen, não que esteja reclamando, mas não foi bem isso que eu pedir. – Falou Jared que abraçava o loiro que descansava sobre o seu corpo.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Jensen preguiçoso.

- Então? – Disse Jared pedindo uma explicação.

- É tão bom está dentro de você, que não resistir. E preferir sentir o prazer conhecido, a descobrir um desconhecido, que parece doer muito. – Ao responder isso Jensen parecia um garoto pego em fragrante.

- Não acredito! Você está com medo de sentir dor? – Dizendo isso Jared rodou o corpo e se posicionou encima de Jensen. – Sem conversas para você agora. – Jensen sorriu, fez um biquinho e abraçou o moreno, esperando ser cumprida a promessa de novas descobertas de prazer.

- Capitão Ackles! Uma hora para o seu turno! – Jim bateu na parede da cabine, interrompendo o beijo e provocando protestos em Jensen, quando Jared saiu de cima do seu corpo.

- Você é o capitão e agora mais do nunca tem que dá o exemplo.

- Mas tem uma hora. – Falou Jensen ainda fazendo um bico tão adorável que Jared lhe beijou longamente antes de responder.

- Uma hora é pouca, quero entrar em você bem devagar, e te fazer gemer por mais. – A voz baixa, misturada com a informação, fez o corpo de Jensen estremecer de prazer. – E além do mais. Quando eu acabar com você, é um dia sem andar, no mínimo. – Jared deu uma gargalhada do olhar assustado do loiro, o abraçando em seguida.

O Capitão Ackles se levantou, raios de sol invadiam a cabine iluminado o corpo do loiro que estava em pé ao lado da cama, os pelos dourados brilhavam, de tal maneira, que Jared ficou sem fôlego com a beleza de Jensen sob a luz do sol.

- Se você continuar a me olhar assim, prometo que vou passar essa hora que falta para o meu turno mergulhado em você. – Disse Jensen com o olhar de predador para Jared, que estava igualmente belo deitado na cama, exibindo toda sua nudez. – Vem tomar banho comigo.

- Ai! – Exclamou Jared ao se levantar. – O que foi que você fez comigo?

- Te fiz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo e ajudando o moreno a andar. =Acho que eu não vou querer isso não!

- Jensen, não me faz correr atrás de você. – Os dois brincavam e riam felizes.

Na sala de banho, existia uma banheira e Jensen tinha mandado encher no dia anterior. Jared entrou primeiro e Jensen em seguida, por ser pequena os dois ficaram um de frente para o outro.

Jared puxou as pernas de Jensen, fazendo o loiro sentar no seu colo e ao mesmo tempo o deixou com as pernas bem abertas, pois devido a posição Ackles teve que colocar as pernas para fora, uma de cada lado.

- Não gostei! – Choramingou Jensen pela posição incomoda.

- Adorei! – Jared segurou o membro do loiro e começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem. – Acho que essa banheira é perfeita para o que eu quero. – Com a outra mão buscou a entrada do loiro que pela posição estava perfeitamente acessível.

- Não ia ser depois? – Perguntou Jensen, já se entregando as sensações do seu corpo, quando Jared colocou a ponta do dedo forçando a entrada.

- Acho que acabo de mudar de... – A resposta do moreno foi interrompida quando sentiram o Colibri dando meia volta.

- Capitão! Precisamos do senhor no convés imediatamente. – Disse Jim, batendo na parede da cabine.

- Estou subindo. – A voz de Jensen saiu rouca e baixa. - Estou subindo. - Limpando a garganta repetiu.

Jared saiu da banheira também e começou ajudar Jensen a se vestir, na hora da camisa, o loiro quis sair de novo sem ela, o que foi impedido prontamente pelo moreno.

- Você está cheio de marcas, acredito que nunca mais vai poder andar sem camisa pelo Colibri. – Disse Jared feliz, pois morreu de ciúmes dos olhares de cobiça sobre Jensen.

- Por que as marcas não irão mais sumir? – Perguntou o loiro preocupado.

- O problema não é elas sumirem, são as outras que irão aparecer. – E para provar sua teoria, Jared beijou, sugou e mordeu em cima da tatuagem que identificar Jensen como pirata e capitão do Colibri.

Jensen suspirou e quase esqueceu que deveria subir, a lembrança veio quando sentiu um leve solavanco, como se o seu navio estivesse puxando ou segurando algo.

O Capitão Ackles se dirigiu a porta e antes de abrir olhou para Jared que estava nu no meio do quarto, lhe olhando com o sorriso de covinhas, Jensen voltou envolveu o moreno em um abraço, colando seus lábios no dou outro, em um beijo apaixonado.

- Tenho que ir. Estou te esperando lá encima. – E com muito esforço conseguiu sair dos braços de Jared. – Eu te amo. – Falou antes de sair.

- Eu também te amo. – Foi a resposta do Jared e apesar de Jensen já ter fechado a porta ainda conseguiu ouvir, o que provocou um grande sorriso no loiro.

**No Convés**

- Mas o que... – Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase devido a cena mais inusitada de sua vida.

**N/A:**

Desculpem a demora, esse capítulo foi escrito num dos momento mais difícil da minha vida, Por esse motivo agradeço por conhecer esse tipo de leitura e escrita, pois me ajudou muito a distrair a atenção. Obrigada a vocês meus leitores, principalmente os que deixam comentários, não desprezando os outros, mas os que comentam, vão se tornando cúmplices e colaboradores.

Por exemplo, deixar os dois virgens e puros foi idéia da Yami no Tsuki, (fazer os dois se pegarem foi muito difícil, obrigada ta! Brincadeira! Amei!)

O começo do lemon , enviei para a Angioletto, que corrigiu alguns erros e disse que estava maravilhoso, caso não gostem, culpem a ela.( Nada como encontrar alguém para colocar a culpa. Obrigada também pela ajuda.)

Alcia Darcy – Espero que seu desejo tenha sido satisfeito, com a quantidade de amor entre eles.

Cici – Acho que eles não se pegavam por minha culpa, foi difícil escrever, comecei outra fic, bem hot, para treinar o lemon, no final resolvi postar primeiro o capitulo de Piratas, espero que tenha gostado. Esse foi um pouquinho menor, cortei para postar logo.

Flor – Realmente fiquei triste com a história dela, ela tinha outro final, porém devido mudanças...

As notas estão maiores que o capitulo. Ahahahah!

Atenção minhas apimentadas Sun e Ivys, vem ai Pimenta e Chocolate.

Piratas ainda não acabou!

Mil Beijos!

E espero comentários!


	30. Do outro lado

**No Convés**

- Mas o que... – Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase devido à cena mais inusitada de sua vida.

O capitão Ackles, balançou a cabeça, mordeu os lábios, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas ele estava sem palavras.

O Colibri e o Flor de Lótus estavam voltados para a direção contrária que deveriam ir, com cordas amarradas na polpa que tentavam segurar ou puxar o Pérola Negra, ou melhor, apenas a metade do Pérola Negra, na verdade o navio de Sparrow ia sumindo, como se a paisagem a frente fosse o engolindo aos pouco.

A tripulação restante do Pérola tinha pulado para o Colibri, no navio de Sparrow, apenas o Capitão Jack, a capitã Alona e Misha que tinha ficado no comando até o momento. Jensen, refeito da surpresa, foi se juntar a eles.

- Até que fim, você resolveu aparecer! O que estava fazendo para ter demorado tanto! – Exclamou Alona, também assustada com a situação.

Jensen deu um sorriso de lado, e nada respondeu, o seu humor estava inabalável.

- Fora de seu navio está desaparecendo no ar, tem mais algum problema? = Perguntou Ackles, por causa do olhar que Jack lançou sobre ele.

- Apesar da situação que se encontra o meu querido Pérola Negra, não pude deixar de notar que você perdeu o ar de donzela, e pela luminosidade do olhar e pele, a noite foi excelente. – Jensen adquiriu uma coloração muito avermelhada. – E mesmo perdendo a virgindade, vejo que não perdeu a capacidade de ruborizar

- Capitão Sparrow. Acredito que o senhor tenha problemas bem sérios, para ficar preocupada se a minha noite foi boa ou não. Savvy! – Enquanto Jensen, respondia para Jack, Alona, se engasgava de tanto rir.

- E quando o Dr. Collins irá resolver essa situação em sua vida capitã? – Perguntou Sparrow, agora para Alona, que parou de rir imediatamente, e sentiu sua pele queimar com a intensidade do olhar de Misha, mas não teve coragem de encarar o moreno..

- O Capitão Ackles tem razão, temos problemas mais importantes para discutir! – Falou Alona, constrangida.

- O problema aqui é de Jack, nossos navios estão a salvos, temos apenas que decidir. Se voltarmos ou se arriscamos ir para onde o Pérola está indo. – Falou Jensen. - Se é que ele está indo para algum lugar, ou simplesmente sumindo.

- Capitão Ackles. Sei que a encontrar a fonte nunca foi prioridade em sua vida, e muito menos é agora, porém, acredito que estamos juntos nessa. Principalmente que seu pai está... Digamos do outro lado!

Jensen percebeu a ausência de Barbossa, e na distração foi empurrado por Jack, em direção ao nada, e Misha que estava no caminho, foi junto. Alona tentou segurar os dois, mas não conseguiu e apenas suas mãos sumiram, e sem conseguir puxá-las de volta, resolveu ir em frente, seguida de Jack Sparrow.

**Paralelamente...**

- Esse Jensen me paga! – Pensava alto Padalecki, ainda sentindo os efeitos da noite passada com Ackles, e as lembranças lhe faziam sorrir, aquecendo o seu corpo.

Jared se arrumou o mais rápido que pode, pois queria está perto do loiro, quando ele chegou ao convés e se aproximou da polpa, para o seu desespero viu Jensen sumir.

- Jensen! – O grito do moreno despertou o estado de choque de todos os presentes, Steven tentou segurar Jared, mas com uma corda se balançou e passou para o Pérola e sem hesitar foi em direção ao nada.

A tripulação do Colibri e do Flor de Lótus tinham que tomar uma decisão, ir em frente e tentar encontrar seus capitães, ou voltar e esquecer.

- Faremos o que o capitão Ackles faria! – Essa foi a ordem de Ruffus. – Soltar as amarras da polpa, as prenda na proa, não sabemos para onde iremos, mas iremos ligados ao Pérola.

A imediata Ferris deu a mesma ordem, com a diferença que o Flor de Lótus foi amarrado ao Colibri, ficando assim uma fila indiana.

**Do outro lado**

- Agora o problema é de todos! Savvy! – Disse Jack.

- Ora seu... – Alona tentou agredir Jack, e foi segurada por Misha.

-Olá? Meu filho! – Falou Barbossa que recebeu um sorriso de Jensen, mas o loiro tratou de disfarça a felicidade de vê-lo bem.

- Jensen, você está bem! – Perguntava o capitão Padalecki, que surgiu, literalmente do nada, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava e beijava o loiro.

- Realmente a noite foi boa!- Disse Jack.

Jared se viu encarado por um assustado capitão Barbossa, constrangido se afastou um pouco, afinal o pirata era pai do Jensen. O loiro sentiu a tensão do moreno e olhou envolta para saber o que aconteceu, e encontrou o olhar reprovador de Barbossa.

- O senhor já o conhece, capitão Padalecki. – Disse Jensen para o seu pai. – Meu... - O Jared era para ele refletiu. – Companheiro. – Falou e olhou para o moreno.

- Eu não acredito! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou Jensen exaltado, apesar de não ter uma relação com o pai, não gostou da reprovação evidente de Barbossa.

- Um capitão da marinha? Tantos piratas bons! E você resolve se envolver com um capitão da marinha, ninguém é perfeito!

- Mas agora ele é um pirata! - Falou Jensen.

- Eu não sou um pirata. – Disse Jared.

- Mas... – Jensen olhou incrédulo para o moreno.

- Calma. Eu tenho uma idéia!

- Não! Jared suas idéias são terríveis! – Falou Jensen agora preocupado com que o moreno poderia aprontar e de repente ocorrer outra separação.

- Acho que vocês deveriam deixar a discussão de família para depois. – Falou Alona, um pouco exaltada, pois tinham tanta coisa para se preocuparem.

- Eu não tenho nada que me preocupar. Estou esperando apenas o meu navio desse lado. – Disse Jensen.

- Você acha que a sua tripulação vai se arriscar? – Perguntou Alona.

- Claro! – Jensen nem cogitava o contrário. Os outros duvidavam, pois não era tão simples assim, o único que concordava com o loiro era Misha. Por tanto o problema do Ackles era saber que idéia o moreno tinha na cabeça.

- Fala! – Ordenou Jensen para Jared, que o segurou na cintura.

- Quando voltarmos, se voltarmos, vou te desafiar para um combate e conquistarei o comando do Colibri, e ele deixara de ser um navio pirata. – Terminou Padalecki com um sorriso que fez Jensen sorrir também, apesar de não ter gostado nem um pouco do que o moreno lhe informou.

- Jared, eu não vou lutar com você!

- Então vai perder o comando do Colibri, de qualquer maneira.

A discussão foi interrompida, pois o Colibri começava a aparecer na paisagem. Jensen correu para o seu navio seguido de Jared e Misha carregando Alona, como usaram cordas para volta ao Colibri, a capitã teve que se agarrar ao corpo do médico na hora da passagem.

- O seu navio, está amarrado atrás do Colibri. – Informou Jim a Alona, que sorriu aliviada, ainda abraçada com Misha.

Assim que os três navios estavam juntos novamente resolveram seguir viagem e se preocuparem com a volta depois. A capitã foi para o seu navio sem ao menos olhar para Misha, que sentiu seu orgulho ferido.

- Acho que isso pega! – Brincou Steven com o médico. – O Jensen e Jared já se acertaram, faltam vocês agora.

- Agora que o mar está calmo, paga a aposta Misha e Steven, o Jim e o Ruffus já pagaram. – Cobrou Traci.

- Que aposta foi essa? – Perguntou Jared, curioso. Os três disfarçaram e nada responderam, despertando mais ainda a curiosidade do moreno. O capitão Padalecki, viu que Smith também contava moedas de ouros. – Qual foi a aposta?

- Quem ia pegar quem! – Respondeu Smith inocentemente.

Jared ficou vermelho e sem palavras.

- De quem foi a grande idéia dessa aposta? – perguntou Jensen visivelmente irritado. – O que me admira é você Smith, participar desse absurdo.

- Mas foi por você, capitão!

- Por mim?

- Sim! Todos estavam apostando no capitão Padalecki, então apostei em você! Nunca pensei que ia ganhar! E Traci apostou para me apoiar. Fomos os únicos vencedores. – Falou Smith, feliz mostrando as moedas ganhas.

- Mas isso é um absurdo usar minha intimidade, meu momento mais importante para uma aposta! De quem foi essa infeliz idéia?

- Minha! – Falou Misha.

- Já desconfiava! Perguntei apenas por perguntar! – Jensen sabia que não adiantava brigar com o Misha, simplesmente ignorou o amigo.

- Jensen me desculpa, mas vocês fizeram tanto barulho, que... – Misha sabia que exagerou, principalmente por causa de Jared, que tinha ficado calado e com olhar desconfiado.

No Colibri, esse tipo de relação era vista como normal, apesar das brincadeiras, mas do mundo do Padalecki, era vergonhoso.

- Não se envergonhe do nosso amor, por favor! – Falou Jensen, antes de assumir o timão. Jared sorriu e fez um carinho no rosto de Ackles.

- Tudo bem. – Disse e se afastou para falar com Misha.

Jensen estava no timão, quando Jared chegou e se encostou ao lado de frente para o capitão.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Ackles, vendo Padalecki calado.

- O Misha disse que eu grito e gemo mais alto que uma prostituta de Tortuga.

Se não fosse o estado do moreno o loiro teria rido do jeito dengoso que Jared se expressou.

- Jared, faz um favor para você mesmo! Não conversa com Misha sobre isso! E se você quer saber seus gritos e gemidos foram a melhor música que já ouvir na minha vida. Tanto que se eu pudesse, era isso que estaria fazendo. – Terminando de falar Jensen lançou um olhar para Padalecki, que se excitou com a promessa vista naqueles olhos tão belos e amados.

- Vou atualizar as cartas náuticas. – Jared foi cumprir com seu trabalho e resolveu não se importa. Primeiro por que nada era mais importante do que o prazer de ter o corpo de Jensen ligado ao seu, e segundo mais da metade da tripulação gostaria de está no lugar dele.

O Colibri navegava tranquilamente quando foi envolvido numa neblina, estranha para àquela hora do dia, mas da mesma forma que apareceu sumiu.

Jensen terminou seu turno e foi até sua cabine, onde Jared atualizava os mapas. Depois de fechar a porta, o moreno literalmente pulou em cima dele, abraçando seu corpo e beijando sua boca de forma apaixonada, parecia que fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

- Calma! Marujo! – Falou Ackles, ofegante. Jared começou a retirar suas armas. – O que você está fazendo?

- Estou começando a tirar a sua roupa, mas primeiro tenho que desarmá-lo.

- Jared. Temos que conversar sobre você querer me desafiar... - Jensen estava ofegante, pois o moreno lhe despia das armas e o beijava levemente pelo pescoço.

- Esse é um assunto para a volta, considerando que nem sabemos como fazer isso. – Jensen sorriu de lado como se pego em flagrante, o fato dele desconhecer o caminho de volta deixaria sua tripulação assustada. Ficou feliz por saber que tinha alguém para compartilha suas apreensões. – Vamos resolver isso junto. Agora tem coisa mais importante. – Depois dessas palavras o capitão Ackles, esqueceu de tudo e se entregou aos carinhos de Padalecki.

Jared retirou a camisa do loiro, beijou seu pescoço e começou a tirar sua calça. Ackles também tentava tirar a camisa do moreno, e este assim que conseguiu deixar o loiro nu, o ajudou nessa tarefa antes que perdesse mais uma de suas roupas.

- Você tem algo contra camas. – Perguntou Jensen, ao se ver sentado em cima da mesa. Jared sorriu e voltou a lhe beijar, enquanto sentia as mãos do loiro a lhe percorrerem as costas, que atrevidamente invadir sua calça apertando as suas nádegas.

Com dificuldade Jared abandonou a boca carnuda de Jensen, e espalhou beijos sobre o rosto do loiro, como se quisesse com os lábios contar as sardas ali encontradas, e depois dessa exploração, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo Jensen estremecer e gemer entre seus braços.

À medida que a boca de Jared ia descendo sobre o corpo de Jensen, o loiro ia aos poucos deitando sobre a mesa. Padalecki tomou um dos mamilos de Ackles entre os dentes, enquanto com a mão brincava com o outro.

O loiro agora apoiava as duas mãos na mesa lutando para não deitar, não por medo de se entregar, mas para não perder o contato com boca de Jared, que estava curvado sobre ele o torturando com os lábios.

Forçando Jensen a se deitar, Jared ficou em pé para retirar os restos de sua roupa, mas não se afastou, por que ele sabia que se fizesse isso o loiro o agarraria e o possuiria. Não que a idéia o desagradasse, porém a intenção agora era outra.

As mãos de Jared passeavam pelo corpo nu de Jensen, digitalizando cada centímetro de pele, e o loiro o puxava para si, mas ele estava sem forças, pois o prazer que sentia nas caricia do moreno o deixava meio desfalecido, e como não conseguia puxar Jared com os braços, enlaçou o seu corpo com as pernas.

- Perfeito! Mas não é o momento. – Falou Jared, fugindo do laço do loiro, e subindo na mesa, para a satisfação de Jensen que o agarrou e capturou os seus lábios invadindo e explorando com a língua cada canto da boca amada.

Jared escorregou sobre o loiro, ficando em pé novamente no chão e recomeçou a explorar o corpo de Jensen, deixando um rastro de saliva que ia do peito a virilha, ao tomar o membro do loiro entre os lábios, ele sentiu este se contorcer e gemer seu nome e outras palavras sem sentido.

Vendo Jensen completamente entregue, Jared passou para a segunda parte pegou o óleo que tinha deixado ao seu alcance lambuzou bem os dedos, levantou uma das pernas do loiro e foi penetrando-o pouco a pouco com um dos dedos, Ackles nesse momento prendeu a respiração tentando se acostumar com a invasão.

Quando sentiu o loiro mais relaxado colocou o segundo dedo, Jared não via a hora de saber qual era sensação de estar dentro de Jensen, mas sabia o quanto era dolorido o processo até chegar ao prazer, ainda mais sendo ele bem maior que Ackles, então com paciência continuou a preparar o loiro.

Nos primeiro gemidos de prazer que Jensen soltou, Jared levantou as duas pernas do loiro e posicionou seu membro forçando a entrada, a dor foi tanta que Ackles de alguma maneira escapou da mesa fugindo do moreno.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fugir de mim! – Disse Jared. Em seus olhos Jensen lia, desejo e decepção, o loiro aos pouco foi se aproximando do capitão Padalecki ficando em pé na sua frente.

- Nunca vou fugir de você. – Deu um sorriso de lado e passou a língua pelos lábios, gesto que sempre enlouquecia Jared. Jensen voltou não apenas por Padalecki, mas por ele mesmo, pois seu corpo reclamou da distância quando escapou do moreno, e se o preço do prazer era a dor, estava mais do que disposto para pagar.

Jared o envolveu em um abraço apaixonado, afundando o rosto no pescoço do outro, aspirando o cheiro embriagador de sua pele.

Deitado novamente na mesa, agora realmente entregue ao seu capitão, Jensen recebia os beijos de Jared, enquanto este o preparava com os dedos para recebê-lo.

Dessa vez Padalecki aguardou Ackles pedir por mais, implorar, ameaçar e implorar mais uma vez, e quando chegou o momento mais esperado pelos dois, agarrou firmemente a cintura do loiro para evitar a figa, pois ele sabia que a dor viria. Ackles por sua vez cravou as unhas na costa do moreno, numa ordem muda de não parar.

Jensen mordia seus lábios a ponto de sentir o gosto de sangue, mas não emitiu um só grito, quando o ar lhe faltava respirava forte e voltava a trancar a boca, enquanto Jared lhe invadia, numa lenta conquista.

Quando Jared se viu totalmente dentro do loiro ficou quieto, beijou a boca de Ackles sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue, e depois com a ponta da língua provou o salgado das lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos de Jensen, tornando-os mais brilhantes.

O capitão Ackles foi o primeiro a se mover em busca do prazer prometido, e para Jared essa ação foi uma permissão para começar a se movimentar.

Além da delícia de está dentro de Jensen, o moreno estava extasiado observando as expressões de estágios de êxtase no rosto amado, que foi desde os primeiro gemidos prazer até o momento do gozo final, alcançado junto mais uma vez.

Jensen, ainda com o peso de Jared sobre seu corpo que ainda se encontrava dentro de si, passeando com as mãos pela costa, braços e cabelos do moreno, refletia como que em um mesmo ato pudesse existir tanta dor e prazer, e em alguns momentos estas sensações pudessem vir juntas, para Ackles era algo tão extraordinário que apesar do cansaço não conseguia adormecer.

- Está pensando em que? – A voz de Jared lhe arrancou de suas reflexões.

- O quanto é maravilhoso te ter dentro de mim. – Com essa resposta Jensen conseguiu um beijo com promessas de amor eterno.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou Jared, bem próximo a boca de Ackles.

- Eu também, amo muito você.

Jared se moveu de cima do capitão, fazendo este reclamar pelo desligamento dos corpos, provocando risos moreno, devido o bico adorável que se formou nos lábios de Jensen.

O capitão Padalecki se levantou e limpou Jensen e ele próprio.

- Deixa! Que eu ainda sei andar. – Foi o protesto de Jensen, quando Jared tentou carregá-lo para a cama.

- Tudo bem! Se você chama isso de andar.

O loiro começou a rir, e Jared aproveitando a distração o carrego, jogando-o na cama e caído por cima dele.

- Ainda não acabei com você. – Disse Jared prendendo Jensen, e tentando se encaixar entre as pernas do loiro.

- Mas existe outra maneira de acabar comigo. – Respondeu o loiro de maneira sensual, mordendo os lábios no final da frase.

Os dois começaram em um jogo amoroso onde valia beijos de tirara o fôlego, mordidas, arranhões, tudo que desse prazer. Jensen sempre tentando sair de debaixo do moreno, que tentava se encaixar entre as pernas deste.

O capitão Ackles conseguiu escorregar para o chão, e rapidamente se colocou em cima de Jared, que para tentar sair do domínio do loiro impulsionou seu corpo em direção a parede que se encontrava a cabeceira da cama, até ficar de joelhos, e por está rindo muito não conseguia se livrar do loiro atracado nas suas costas.

Jensen enfiou seu rosto entre os cabelos longo de Jared, mordendo a sua nuca, e distribuindo beijos úmidos pelos ombros costa do moreno, enquanto suas mãos percorriam peito e abdômen.

Segurando Jared fortemente pela cintura, Jensen sugou os próprios dedos, deixando-os úmidos e penetrou no moreno que já tinha desistido de lutar, afinal os dois eram vencedores de qualquer maneira.

Quando Ackles sentiu seu amante totalmente relaxado e entregue, o penetrou, e por ser mais baixo, o ângulo de penetração favoreceu Padalecki, pois desde a primeira estocada o capitão atingiu seu ponto principal de prazer, arrancando gemidos

Jared se apoiava com as duas mãos na parede da cabine, Jensen o segurava com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra manipulava seu pênis fazendo movimentos de vai e vem vigoroso em ritmos constantes sincronizados perfeitamente com o seu membro que entrava e saia do moreno.

Os barulhos que Jared emitia provocavam arrepios pelo corpo de Jensen, deixando-o louco, e o prazer daquele momento foi tanto que logo alcançaram o êxtase, como das outras vezes, juntos.

O capitão Padalecki se apoiou na parede, sentindo o peso de Jensen que o abraçava. Ambos estavam tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de suas respirações.

Cansados foram escorregando até ficarem deitados, Jared se virou de frente para Jensen, os dois ficaram conversando em silêncio até adormecerem.

Jensen acordou com o pior barulho de sua vida, o som de uma bala de canhão rasgando o casco do Colibri. Gritos indicavam que seu precioso navio, além de bombardeado estava sendo invadido.

- Capitão! Capitão! – A voz de Jim o chamava, mas o barulho de um tiro calou seu imediato.

O capitão Ackles e Padalecki correram e vestiram suas calças, mas quando foram pegar algumas das armas que estavam espalhadas na cabine, a porta se abriu de maneira violenta, e Gordon, o pirata negro, entrou.

- Ora! Ora! Ora! Hoje é meu dia de sorte! Encontrar o Colibri, desprevenido, claro que usei um pequeno truque. Eu sabia que trocar meu navio pelo Dominador seria útil, mas não esperava tanto. – Gordon ria. Além do cinismo a maldade transparecia naquele sorriso, seus olhos iam de Jensen para Jared. – Desculpe capitão Ackles atrapalhar sua diversão.

Quando Jensen se movimentou para tentar alguma defesa, Gordon atirou acertando na perna de Jared, que caiu devido o impacto.

- Maldito! – No olhar de Jensen, todo ódio e desespero ao ver Jared ferido.

- Quieto! Capitão! Mas um movimento que o próximo será na cabeça! Seu navio está sendo tomado. Muitos de seus homens estão mortos, o que é uma pena, pois tripulação melhor do que a sua nunca encontrei. Porém antes de levá-lo com prisioneiro o deixarei chorar a sua dor.

- Que dor? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Essa! – Dizendo isso Gordon atirou em Jared, a bala invadiu o peito amado, causando morte instantânea.

- NÃO! – Grito de dor de Jensen foi ouvido por todo navio.

- Chore! Capitão!Logo estarei aqui para levá-lo, você será vendido como escravo. Conheço muitos nobres que se alegrarão com sua beleza, e quem sabe poderá encontrar um novo amor, para enxugar suas lágrimas! – Gordon saiu rindo, despreocupado, pois percebeu que ao matar o moreno, atingiu mortalmente o capitão Ackles. Por garantia mandou um de seus homens recolher as armas.

Quando Jensen se viu sozinho se arrastou, pois não tinha forças para caminhar, em direção a Jared, e o abraçou em busca de sentir um pouco do calor, que aos poucos abandonava aquele corpo amado, agora sem vida, ele nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta dor, parecia que seu peito estava sendo estraçalhado; sua respiração falhava e grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos verdes, sem o brilho característico, sem vida, igual aquele ser em seus braços.

Enquanto Ackles envolvia fortemente o seu capitão amado, antigas lembranças invadiram sua mente.

**Flash Back**

_- E se vocês se atreverem a tocar nele novamente, não me responsabilizou pelas conseqüências. - Gritava uma garotinha loira de 10 anos de idade, para um grupo de meninos na mesma faixa etária._

_- Acho que sua ameaça não vai adiantar. Você não vai está sempre perto de mim! – Jenny olhou para o garoto, que não tinha mais de 6 anos, apesar do tamanho._

_A garota se abaixou ao lado do menino, examinou o joelho ralado devido a queda provocada pelos empurrões de Chris, e com um lenço lhe enxugou as lágrimas._

_- Quem te disse que não estarei sempre ao teu lado? E ninguém vai te machucar em quanto eu estiver por perto. Isto é uma promessa! – Jenny cuspiu na mão e estendeu em direção ao menino, que por sua vez cuspiu na dele antes de aperta a mão estendida da garota._

_- Eu me chamo Jenny Ross, e você?_

_- Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Respondeu o menino, já se levantando._

_- Você consegue andar com essa coisa que parece pernas?_

_Jared já ia chorar, por causa do comentário daquela que ele tinha elegido como sua melhor e única amiga, instantaneamente, mas ao ver o sorriso de Jenny percebeu que a garota estava apenas brincando para ele esquecer a dor do ferimento._

_- Não apenas anda, corre mais do que as suas; afinal você é uma garota, deve corre muito devagar. – Respondeu Jared no mesmo tom._

_- Duvido! – E Jenny saiu correndo, com um garoto desengonçado atrás dela._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Me perdoa por não cumprir minhas promessas para você! – Jensen embalava o corpo de Jared, como se estivesse consolado uma criança. –Prometi nunca te magoar, quem mais te fez chora fui eu. Prometi que ninguém te machucaria, enquanto eu estivesse perto, e agora você morreu por minha causa. Maldita o dia e hora em que te roubei do Del Mare.

O que Jensen falava era verdade, Gordon apenas matou Jared para atingi-lo, pois o moreno era jovem, forte e bonito, no mercado negro da escravidão valia muitas moedas de ouro, porém a dor que o pirata viu em Jensen valeu o prejuízo.

Jensen beijou os lábios sem vida de Jared, um beijo que pela primeira vez não foi correspondido, onde estava a chama que incendiava seu corpo, sua alma, o fogo da paixão, da vida, tudo acabado, nada mais valia a pena.

O capitão Ackles, avistou ao alcance de suas mãos, algo que talvez pusesse fim em sua dor. O pequeno punhal que Jack Sparrow lhe dera de presentes há muitos anos atrás.

- Meu amor. Logo estarei com você. – Dizendo isso apontou o punhal em direção ao seu próprio peito.

Nota de uma menina má: Acredito que vocês queiram enfiar o punhal do Jensen em outra pessoa! Afinal o capítulo foi pequeno, mas eu queria logo atualizar.

Agradeçam o lemon deste capítulo para Angiolleto, que me betou nesta parte, então reclamações é com ela. Menos a parte do top Jensen, eu adoro, então sempre que houver um top Jared, o meu loirão dá a volta, por que apesar de acharem o contrário, concordo com a Patrícia, o Jared fica lindo como passivo, apesar do tamanho, e acredito que o Jared tem que ser apenas do Jensen, posso aceitar e escrever o Jensen com outros, mas o contrário nunca. Podem me bater por isso também.

Agradeço o carinho que recebi das muitas pessoas que fazem parte do meu mundo agora, infelizmente, a situação ainda não passou, então nada como um mundo de fantasias para desconcentrar da dor. Obrigada, vocês são bálsamos para o meu coração.

Flor – Espero que você goste deste outro momento de amor entre eles, e Pimenta e Chocolate é de arder.

Cici – Está ai outro capítulo de Piratas, nunca vou abandonar essa fic, por ela e por vocês. Espero que tenha gostado deste outro momento entre eles.

Alcia Darcy – Sentir que você não gostou muito do top Jensen, mas para você um top Jared. Vou te responde aqui o comentário sobre Pimenta e Chocolate, você disse que apenas leria se tivesse certeza que Tiger era o Jay, não te dou essa certeza, mas leia assim mesmo, e imagine o Jared, no lugar do Tiger, se não vou ele, pode me bater depois. Beijos.

Não me abandonem! Vocês devem entender o motivo do pedido certo? Beijos.


	31. Tempestades

Nota inicial: Nesse capitulo tive uma Beta divina, Angiolleto, como o próprio nome diz, é um pequeno anjo! Obrigada minha linda! Agora tenho em quem colocar a culpa dos meus erros ( Qualquer reclamação já sabem)!

- Meu amor. Logo estarei com você. – Dizendo isso apontou o punhal em direção ao seu próprio peito.

Quando a ponta do punhal encostou-se ao seu peito, ele se viu envolvido numa nuvem branca, na verdade uma neblina muito espessa, e uma luz branca muito forte começou a surgir do seu peito, dissipando esse mundo branco. A luminosidade imperou e Jensen viu que luz não saia propriamente do seu peito e sim do medalhão que ganhara no Dominador, e fora rasgado pelo punhal.

Aos poucos percebeu que não estava em sua cabine e sim deitado ao lado do timão, porém a dor da morte de Jared continuava massacrando seu coração e grossas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto. Cambaleante observou que o Colibri estava ao sabor da maré, sons de choros e gritos de dor ecoavam, por todo o navio. Desesperado correu em direção a sua cabine.

Antes de chegar à cabine Jensen esbarrou em Jared que vinha em direção ao convés, e chorava igualmente ao loiro, ambos se abraçaram fortemente e bocas ansiosas se procuraram. No beijo amor, desespero, alegria e acima de tudo alívio, por poderem sentir a vida novamente no corpo amado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jared, depois do beijo, mas sem deixar de abraçar o loiro. – Eu estava na cabine de repente homens da marinha entraram e te capturaram. – Nesse momento Jared recomeçou a chorar e apertava com mais força Jensen. – Foi horrível. – Concluiu simples assim, sem poder falar de todo o terror passado.

- Desconfio o que seja. – Disse Jensen pensativo. – Mas agora temos que colocar o navio em curso novamente. - Contra sua vontade saiu dos braços de Jared, afinal ele era o capitão e tinha suas obrigações.

Quando Jensen voltou ao convés viu que os três navios estavam totalmente à deriva, com o vento os levando em direção a um grupo de rochas. Se por acaso eles não conseguissem controlar os navios rapidamente iriam se espatifar nas pedras.

- Atenção, homens! Seja o que for que aconteceu foi apenas uma alucinação! Mas aquelas rochas são reais, então parem de chorar como bebês desmamados, e voltem as suas funções. Capitão Padalecki assuma o timão. – E Jensen continuou com a voz firme, dando ordens e organizando o navio rapidamente, mostrando por que ele era o capitão.

O capitão Ackles percebeu que os outros navios ainda estavam à deriva, indo em direção as pedras. Se não agissem rápido iriam colidir. Se tivesse acontecido a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o Colibri, eles provavelmente não teriam despertado do pesadelo. Ainda bem que a corda que separava os navios tinha apenas uns 40 metros de comprimento.

- Capitão Jack! Capitão Barbossa! – Gritou Jensen para o navio da frente.

- Capitã Alona. – Gritava Misha para o Flor.

- Pai! Pai! – Jensen estava aflito, pois se eles não despertassem e colocassem os navios em rota novamente, o Colibri teria de cortar as cordas que os ligavam um no outro.

No Pérola negra

O caos imperava no navio. Jack segura a beirada do Pérola e gritava o nome do navio como se não estivesse nele.

- Filho! Não me abandone! Capitão Ackles! Não me deixe aqui! A arma está sem bala. - Em sua mente Barbossa, estava sendo abandonado por Jensen numa ilha deserta.

De repente uma voz, gritando pai, e as brumas foram substituídas pela luminosidade do sol. – Vamos acorda seus cães sarnentos, senão iremos todos para o fundo! Jack, seu inútil! Acorda! – Estas foram as ordens de Barbossa assim que viu a situação do Pérola.

Assim o Pérola logo estava sob controle.

Enquanto isso...

No Flor de Lótus, Alona revivia seus pesadelos da infância, quando sonhava com o ataque do navio em que viajava com sua mãe, mas agora, além da mãe, existia outra vítima: Misha Collins. Então seu coração vibrou de felicidade ao ouvir a voz do moreno a chamando, e foi assim que conseguiu despertar de suas alucinações.

Devido ao Flor ser um navio menor, ele foi arrastado mais rapidamente em direção as pedras e caiu na correnteza, os esforços de sua tripulação, não surtiram efeito. O Flor de Lótus iria a colidir.

**No Colibri**

Misha se desesperava, pois teriam que cortar a corda e soltar o navio de Alona e deixar a loira a sua própria sorte.

- Atenção! Homens! Segurem a corda que prende o Flor de Lótus e puxem! – Gritou Misha.

- O que estão esperando? Vamos rápido! – Reforçou Ackles, quando os homens hesitaram, afinal Misha não era o capitão, para ordenar algo que colocassem o navio em risco. – Levantar todas as velas! – Completou para o navio ganhar força e velocidade.

Uns quinze homens seguravam e puxavam o Flor de Lótus, inclusive John, que tinha forças de uns cinco, ou mais. Com dificuldades conseguiram retirar o navio de Alona da correnteza, o salvando.

- Obrigada, Capitão Ackles! – Gritou Alona, assim que viu seu navio a salvo.

- Não me agradeça! A idéia não foi minha! – Gritou Jensen de volta, e colocou os braços envoltos do ombro de Misha. Alona nada respondeu, para a decepção do médico.

- Qual a ordem capitão? – Perguntou Jim.

- Vamos continuar seguindo o Pérola.

- Não fica assim. – Falou Jensen para Misha. – Você sabe que Alona é cabeça dura.

- É melhor desse jeito. – Respondeu o médico. – Você lembra quando meu pai morreu? – Jensen se lembrava, Misha ficou prostrado por três dias, comia e bebia apenas o que era colocado em sua boca. – Prometi que nunca mais ia amar ninguém, pois não suportaria a dor da perda mais uma vez.

- Não pode ser desse jeito. – Respondeu Jensen, mas não existia segurança em sua voz.

- Você não me parece muito certo disso. – Respondeu Misha olhando no fundo de seus olhos, conhecia o loiro suficiente para reconhecer seus medos e angustia. – É tarde para você fugir dessa dor caso aconteça, mas talvez eu ainda consiga. – Misha se retirou para cuidar de alguns homens, que se feriram na agonia de suas alucinações.

- Jared, você pode descansar! – Disse Jensen ao moreno que continuava no timão.

- Você vem comigo? – Perguntou Jared, que levantou a mão para tocar no rosto de Jensen, que disfarçadamente fugiu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Preciso pensar em uma maneira de te proteger! – Respondeu Jensen, que olhou para seu amante pelo canto dos olhos, pois não conseguia encarar diretamente Jared.

O capitão Padalecki, tocou nos lábios trêmulos de Jensen, que aceitou o carinho, mas fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

- Vou te esperar lá embaixo, coloque outra pessoa no seu lugar.

- Eu...

- Sem pose de capitão! Estou falando com a pessoa que me entreguei, e o máximo que posso pedir é que compartilhe seus medos comigo, principalmente se estou diretamente envolvido. – Dizendo isso Jared se retirou. Jensen ainda permaneceu algum tempo, mas logo ordenou que Ho assumisse o timão, e foi ao encontro do moreno.

Jared sabia a dor que Jensen tinha passado, pois as sensações de suas alucinações ainda pesavam em sua alma, o medo da perda era presente, por isso precisava do loiro perto dele, e não compreendia o seu afastamento.

Quando Jensen chegou à cabine, Jared estava sem camisa devido o calor. O vento quase não corria por causa da calmaria que se abatia sobre o mar.

Jared se encontrava em pé lendo as informações do mapa que Jensen tinha copiado antes de desmembrar o original e dividir entre os capitães.

- Olhe aqui! – Disse para Jensen que se aproximou para ler uma inscrição que dizia:

"_**Nem sempre seus pesadelos acontecem no escuro da noite"**_

- Serão apenas pesadelos ou são visões do futuro? – Perguntou Jensen.

- O que foi que você viveu em sua mente, ao ponto de querer fugir de mim?

Quando Jensen terminou de narrar, ele estava com o rosto enviado na curva do pescoço de Jared, soluçando.

- Tenho de te proteger e só consigo ver uma solução! – Disse Jensen, entre suspiros.

- Qual é essa solução? – Perguntou Jared, acariciando seus cabelos e aproveito soltou o cinto com as espadas.

- Não! – Falou Jensen ao ouvir o baque das armas no chão. – Preciso me manter armado.

- Qual é a solução? – repetiu ignorando o loiro, mas o segurando mais forte.

- Sair da tua vida. – A voz de Jensen saiu baixa e cheia de dor.

- Essas idéias maravilhosas são minhas! Lembra? – Falou Jared, que não estava magoado com o loiro. Jensen se afastou com um sorriso triste. – Meu amor! – Começou o moreno. – A única maneira de protegermos um ao outro, é ficando juntos.

- Não quero que você sofra. O Chris deve está atrás de mim. Se ele conseguir me encontrar, pelo menos não fará mal nenhum a você.

- É verdade, vou saber que você foi enforcado, esquartejado e isso não vai me atingir, assim como se seus inimigos me matarem, não sofrerá por que não estará presente. Certo?

- Não! Mas com você distante não te ligarão a mim.

- Realmente! Ninguém sabe que o grande capitão Ackles, raptou um capitão da marinha real inglesa, para ser seu escravo sexual.

- Eu não te raptei para isso!

- Não? Que pena! Mas essa história já percorreu todos os mares, e mesmo que volte e comande um dos navios de Dom Garcia, quantos mercadores espanhóis, não terão o prazer em fazer algo comigo apenas para te atingir.

- Isso são apenas suposições!

- E o que aconteceu foi apenas um pesadelo. Porém aceito a tua condição. – Jared fingiu concordar, pois sabia que o loiro não ia manter essa situação, afinal ainda faltava muito para voltarem. – Na volta nos separamos.

- Não! Vamos nos separar agora.

- Agora?

- Sim! Tenho que me acostumar sem você, desde já! – Jared riu, para a surpresa de Jensen. – Por que você está rindo?

- Por nada! Aceito todas as tuas condições. – Jared não ia discutir com o loiro senão iriam brigar. – Mas quero um beijo. – Jensen estava achando muito fácil, esperava grandes embates. É talvez o moreno não o amasse tanto assim... – Prometo que não vou nem te abraçar.

- Mas... - Jensen ia dizer que talvez se o beijasse sua resolução iria água abaixo.

- Eu mereço um beijo. Disso eu não abro mão. – Falou Jared ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo vencendo toda a distância que existia entre eles. – O último.

Jensen continuou ali bem próximo do corpo de Jared, que continuava sem camisa, sentindo todo o calor que emanava do moreno, que fazia questão de impor sua altura, força e beleza. Sem esperar o consentimento beijou os lábios do capitão Ackles, mas cumpriu a muito custo o trato de não abraçá-lo.

Jensen por outro lado segurava a cintura do moreno apertando-a, tentando não perder o controle, missão quase impossível.

O loiro quebrou o beijo, pois estava sem ar.

- Por que você interrompeu meu último beijo. – Perguntou Jared ofegante.

- Eu não conseguia mais respirar. – Respondeu Jensen igualmente ofegante. Dando um passo para trás.

- Então continua me devendo um beijo. – E tomou novamente a boca do loiro. Que novamente sem ar se separou sua boca da de Jared. E andou para trás novamente

- De novo? – Falou Jared caminhando em direção a Jensen que foi se afastando até encostar-se à parede. – Vai ter que pagar o meu beijo, é só que te peço. – Disse Jared, agora coma as duas mãos apoiadas na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Jensen. Seu corpo estava um pouco afastado, mas próximo suficiente para o loiro abraçá-lo caso quisesse.

Jared iniciou novamente o beijo, sua boca esmagava a boca de Jensen, invadindo-a com a língua buscando a língua do loiro e iniciando uma batalha de prazeres.

O capitão Ackles não agüentando puxou Jared para um abraço, colando o corpo do moreno no seu, que aproveitou e prensou ainda mais o loiro contra a parede, mas sem tocá-lo com as mãos. Jensen cravava as unhas nas costas de Jared e esfregava sua ereção no moreno que também já estava bastante excitado.

Capitão Padalecki não precisava se controlar para agarrar o loiro, pois da maneira que o outro o puxava não tinha espaço para seus braços.

O gosto da boca de Jensen era embriagador, o beijo já tinha sido interrompido e recomeçado várias vezes. O único beijo de despedida que tinha gosto de recomeço.

Jared retirou o resto da sua roupa, sem largar Jensen, pois apesar do loiro estar entregue, ele não queria correr nenhum tipo de risco. Desencostando Jensen da parede, o guiou até a cama, mas não se deitaram, e o loiro sempre tentando se fundir no corpo do outro.

Em pé e completamente nu Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos, e começou a guiá-lo sobre o seu corpo.

Totalmente dominado Jensen, percorreu com os lábios o corpo de Jared, sempre guiado por este. Arrancou gritos de dor do moreno quando puxou o bico do mamilo com os dentes, em protesto, por querer ficar passando a língua ao redor da parte escura do peito, e o moreno o forçou a continuar o percurso sobre seu corpo, mas devido à mordida resolveu castigar o loiro e o puxou de volta e beijando seus lábios mordendo-os antes de interromper o beijo.

- Quem manda aqui sou eu! Certo? – Falou o moreno. Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, querendo acabar com a conversa para ele voltar a beijar, lamber e morder o corpo amado. Desejo rapidamente satisfeito por Jared.

Novamente sendo guiado, Jensen sugou os mamilos, lambeu o abdômen, colocou a língua no umbigo e continuou a descendo, de joelhos passou a língua por toda a extensão do membro de Jared, que gemia. Nesse momento o controle da situação passou para o loiro.

Quando Jensen começou a chupar a cabeça do pênis de Jared, o moreno não agüentou o peso do próprio corpo e sentou na cama. O loiro parou o que estava fazendo, para o desespero de Jared, mas Jensen queria apenas deitar o moreno.

Com Jared deitado Jensen o beijou, mas não demorou muito nos lábios do moreno, estava interessado em algo mais embaixo, que estava duro e pulsando por atenção.

Deitado entre as pernas de Jared, que tinha as pernas flexionadas, Jensen abocanhou o membro do moreno, alternando entre lambidas e chupadas. Jared apenas se contorcia.

- Jensen, não me deixe. Por favor. – Essa frase era sussurrada várias vezes. Parecia que era a única coisa que Jared sabia a falar.

- Esquece isso! – Falou Jensen parando com a brincadeira no pênis de Jared, apenas para tranqüilizar o moreno.

Assim que Jensen tomou novamente o membro de Jared, este agarrou a cabeça do loiro e começou num movimento de vai e vem, possuindo a boca do seu capitão.

O pênis de Jared batia em sua garganta, e os gemidos de prazer do moreno, lhe enchiam de prazer. Ao primeiro sinal de gozo, Jensen interrompeu as investidas do moreno, apenas para melar seus dedos na saliva, e para enfiá-los na abertura de Jared que estava exposta devido à posição em que se encontrava. Enfiou um e pouco tempo depois enfiou o outro, sempre beijando o moreno impedindo-o de gritar.

Quando Jared começou a se mexer procurando mais contato com os dedos de Jensen, o loiro deixou de beijá-lo e desceu para começar a sugar outra vez o membro do moreno.

A boca quente e úmida de Jensen envolvendo seu membro e mais os dedos dele no entra e sai tocando em um ponto que provocava ondas de prazer por todo seu corpo, tornava essa combinação mortal, pois nem respirar conseguia mais.

O moreno segurou a cabeça de Ackles e ficou fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Nesse momento fascinado com as reações do corpo de Jared, seus gritos e gemidos de prazer, o loiro pensou em como poderia ter cogitado o fato de se manter longe deste que sempre foi seu dono, isso seria a morte em vida para ele.

Na sua ânsia de dar prazer ao amado, resolveu colocar o terceiro dedo, quando o fez Jared gritou o seu nome e se derramou em sua boca. E Jensen apesar de quase se engasgar não desperdiçou nem uma gota do sêmen de seu amo e senhor, e antes de retirar a boca passou a língua na glande, fazendo Jared estremecer devido à sensibilidade pós-gozo.

Jared ainda ofegava tentando aprender a respirar novamente, quando seu coração falhou a batida, pela imagem maravilhosa e pelo medo de perder o loiro. Jensen estava em pé lhe olhando passando a língua nos lábios como se quisesse encontrar alguns resquícios do sabor do moreno, o problema era que ele não estava nu. No cinto as duas armas que sempre usava, e pelo volume dentro de sua calça ainda não chegara ao ápice.

- Você ainda está com a mesma idéia? – Perguntou Jared, ainda ofegante.

- Não! Nunca mais vou pensar em te deixar.

- E por que você ainda está vestido?

-Você não me deu chance de tirar a roupa.

De maneira calma, pois seu corpo pedia descanso depois da intensidade do orgasmo que teve, Jared puxou Jensen pelo cós e tentou tirar o cinto do loiro que foi impedido.

- Você não vai ficar armado quando nós estivermos nos amando!

- Mas é o momento que estamos mais vulneráveis! – Jensen falou de tal maneira que demonstrou que não abriria mão das armas.

- Isso é um absurdo, vai que na hora eu faço algo que não gosta! – disse Jared querendo brincar. – Vem cá. – O moreno pegou as armas e colocou uma de baixo da cama e a outra do lado da cama encostada na parede. – Pronto! Ao alcance de nossas mãos.

Convencido Jensen retirou rapidamente suas botas e calças, deitando-se ao lado do moreno que o abraçou.

Capitão Ackles ainda não tinha gozado e por tanto ao ver-se junto de Jared na cama, recomeçou a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo, fazendo que moreno começasse a reagir novamente.

Aos primeiro gemidos de prazer que escaparam da boca de Jared e os primeiros sinais de excitação do seu membro Jensen voltou para entre as pernas do moreno, pegou o óleo, lubrificou bem o seu pênis e penetrou sem pressa no corpo do amante.

A cada centímetro de penetração em Jared seus medos, angústias, sumiam o que importava era apenas aquele ser perfeito sob o seu corpo e que agora estava com as pernas envolta a sua cintura. Ao possuir Jared, Jensen sentia que já tinha encontrado sua fonte de vida e juventude.

Quando se viu totalmente dentro do moreno, não se mexeu de imediato, se deitou no corpo do outro o beijando. Jared não imaginava que pudesse sentir tanto prazer logo após ter gozado, mas a sensação de ter Jensen dentro de si, o preenchendo, era maravilhosa.

Como Jensen demorou a se mexer, Jared resolveu se contrair apertando e soltando seus músculos ao redor do pênis do loiro. Surpreso com a carícia, Jensen mordeu a boca do moreno, numa reação de prazer intenso.

Jared prolongou mais um pouco a torturante carícia impedindo o loiro de se movimentar, segurando-o com mais firmeza entre as pernas, causando protestos entre gemidos de prazer. Apenas quando seu corpo teve a necessidade de mais, liberou Jensen da sua armadilha de prazer.

Jensen começou a se movimentar devagar, mas rapidamente foi acelerando comandado pelos gritos de quero mais de Jared.

Logo estavam se movimentando em um só ritmo, como se fossem apenas um único corpo, gemidos e declarações de amor eterno escapavam de seus lábios, entre os intervalos dos beijos, e dessa vez chegaram juntos ao orgasmo.

Jensen continuou deitado sobre o corpo de Jared, que apenas retirou as pernas envoltas do corpo de loiro o aconchegando melhor sobre ele.

- Seu gosto é bom! – Falou Ackles meio sonolento passando o dedo no abdômen do moreno e provando seu sêmen. – Prova! – Disse melando o dedo novamente e agora colocando na boca de Jared, que reclamou, pois estava quase dormindo, mas mesmo assim lambeu os dedos de Jensen provocando gemidos baixos e sensuais no loiro, que de novo melou um dedo, porém o levou a própria boca, e assim adormeceu.

Jared acordou e olhou para o loiro que dormia com os dedos entre os lábios, os cílios longos fechados, completava a visão doce e sensual, e sem sair para não acordar Jensen, o moreno se esticou e pegou um pano, limpando como pode os dois. E não resistindo ao paraíso em forma de ser humano que estava em seus braços, começou a beijá-lo.

Jensen acordou com os beijos de Jared, sobre seu rosto, boca e pescoço. Deu um sorriso de lado e se espreguiçou, quando tentou se levantar foi impedido, por um corpo forte que saiu de baixo dele, se posicionando sobre ele.

Padalecki segurava as mãos de Jensen sobre sua cabeça enquanto beijava e mordia sua nuca, arrancando suspiros de prazer do loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados, concentrado nos beijos e no peso do corpo do moreno, que nesse momento tinha soltado suas mãos e descia passeando com a língua pelas suas costas.

Se colocando entre as pernas de Jensen, Jared apertou suas nádegas sentindo o quanto eram firmes, e desceu as mãos por suas pernas musculosas, quando subiu distribuiu caricias pela parte interna de suas coxas, os barulhos que saiam da boca do loiro aumentaram.

Quando Jared abriu mais as pernas de Jensen e tocou em um ponto entre seus testículos e anus, a sensação de prazer foi tão intensa que se mexeu dando impressão que ia fugir.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou Jared segurando com força a cintura de Jensen.

- Para qualquer lugar que você queira. – O moreno se encantou com a entrega de Jensen.

- No momento o lugar em que você se encontra está perfeito. – Disse Jared pegando o óleo e jogando pela extensão de sua coluna e entre as nádegas de Jensen.

Jared espalhou o óleo sobre as costas do loiro, em uma massagem sensual e firme, relaxando e excitando ao mesmo tempo Jensen. Sem pressa, Jared espalhou o óleo sobre o loiro que suspirava de prazer e satisfação.

- Capitão! Capitão! – O chamado urgente de Ho quebrou a magia do momento. – Redemoinho!

- Redemoinho. – Jensen repetiu surpreso, mais rouco que o normal. – Não temos nem vento!

- Também não entendo capitão. – Respondeu Ho, na porta da cabine.

Jensen começou a se vestir, quando sentiu o Colibri fazendo um movimento circular muito forte. Pela escotilha, viu quando o Flor de Lótus se chocou com o seu navio, sem terminar de se vestir saiu em direção ao convés.

A situação do Colibri era a seguinte: a corda que o prendia ao Pérola tinha arrebentado, e um de seus mastros estava preso no mastro principal do Flor de Lótus.

- Temos que soltar os dois navios. – Gritou Jensen, tentando fazer-se ouvir, pois o vento tinha aumentado de repente. – Vamos Ash, antes que seja tarde! Baixem todas as outras velas. Jared no timão.

Jensen e Ash subiram para tentar soltar o Colibri, pois caso contrário os dois iam para o fundo. Quando Ackles chegou lá em cima, se sentou no mastro do Flor de Lótus e se amarrou, pois o rodopio estava acelerando e uma tempestade se aproximava. Com machadinhas, eles alternavam os golpes cortando a grossa corda que prendia os dois navios.

O medalhão de Jensen, que desde que teve as alucinações não tinha mais tirado começou a queimar o seu peito, apesar da chuva que começava a cair, e por instinto Ackles arrebentou o fio que o prendia jogando-o na água.

Assim que o medalhão tocou na superfície, o redemoinho se desfez, mas uma onda enorme e forte se formou e no exato momento, os dois navios se soltaram. Com o impulso causado, Jensen e Ash caíram, mas como estavam amarrados ficaram pendurados de cabeça para baixo, sendo que Jensen se encontrava nessa posição no Flor de Lótus.

Como balançar do navio, Jensen ficou fazendo movimento pendular, batendo a cabeça desmaiando.

No Colibri, Ash já tinha sido socorrido.

- Onde está o capitão? – Perguntou Jared preocupado.

- Acredito que ele esteja no Flor de Lótus. – Respondeu Ash.

- Tem certeza que ele não caiu na água? – Perguntou Misha, que examinava o marujo a procura de ferimentos.

- Não. – Antes de respondeu Ash olhou preocupado para Jared, mas não pode dar outra resposta.

O capitão Padalecki fechou os olhos e orou. Subiu ao convés e deu ordem para baixar ancoras, não queria se afastar muito do local onde se separou do Flor. A tempestade estava acalmando, o vento tinha parado totalmente, porém a chuva caia forte dificultando a visão à distância.

Jared conseguia visualizar os contornos do Pérola Negra, mas nada via do Flor de Lótus, e isso o apertava o coração. Revivia as dores das alucinações quando perdeu o loiro.

Quando a tempestade findou, a calmaria se instalou, o tempo abriu.

- Capitão Padalecki, o Flor de Lótus a bom bordo! – Esse aviso soou como música em seus ouvidos.

- Vamos abordar o Flor de Lótus. – Ordenou. Infelizmente o vento não ajudou e parecia que o Colibri não avançava um metro sequer.

**No Flor de Lótus.**

O socorro a Jensen não demorou muito, o loiro estava desacordado e o levaram para a cabine da capitã, onde verificaram que o capitão tinha batido apenas a cabeça, mas o baque foi forte e poderia demorar a acordar.

Alona desceu para sua cabine assim que a tempestade passou, quando chegou lá verificou que o loiro estava querendo acordar, e resolveu se vingar da brincadeira em Tortuga.

A capitã retirou seu casaco ficando apenas com uma espécie de camiseta, e se deitou ao lado de Jensen, que sem saber onde estava ou com quem, sorriu e abraçou a loira, puxando-a para cima de si.

Estranhando a cama e o corpo ao lado do seu, Jensen abriu os olhos, piscando tentando focar a visão.

- Apesar de ter sido apenas uma, foi perfeito! – Alona forçou uma voz bem dengosa, enquanto passava as mãos pelo peitoral de Jensen, que estava sem camisa, tentando dar mais veracidade a encenação.

Para Jensen o problema não foi acordar com a capitã Alona nos braços, insinuando coisas que ele tinha certeza que não aconteceram. Mas sim dois pares de olhos, um deles azuis com brilhos acusadores e o outro, num tom verde cheio de decepção. E ambos ainda tinham um brilho em comum, a dor da traição.

N.A.: Espero esta redimida! Minha beta disse que continuo uma menina má, não sei por que! Nunca pensei em causar tanta comoção, espero que continuem comigo! (rsrs rsrsrs)

Para a minhas não logadas fiéis

Cici. – Está atualização pode ficar de pé agora!E obrigada por comentar nos dois site!

Flor. – Acho o final de Romeu e Julieta muito feliz!

Alcia Darcy – Fique me sentindo tão culpada quando li seu comentário que apenas não atualizei mais rápido por que o capitulo não estava pronto. Desculpa por te fazer chorar! Obrigada por me considera a segunda, vou lutar para ser a primeira(sem comentários por favor) ahahahah

E Vocês já sabem qualquer coisa culpem a Angiolleto(mais uma vez obrigada).


	32. Na ilha da vida

- Pelo jeito você se decidiu! – Quando Alona ouviu a voz de Misha, se assustou e caiu da cama, a sua reação de surpresa foi interpretada como culpa. – Por que ficar com o médico, se podia ficar com o capitão. O capitão do Colibri, o mais belo e cruel de todos os mares. - A voz do médico estava carregada de desprezo. – Vagabunda!

Jared encarava o capitão, simplesmente ele não acreditava que Jensen tivesse sido capaz de fazer o que fez, eles tinham praticamente acabado de se amar, seu corpo ainda sentia as carícias trocadas mais cedo.

Misha cuspiu no chão antes de sair, Jensen não conseguia falar nada pela surpresa e por estar ainda tonto.

- Foi só uma brincadeira. – Falou Alona.

- Brincadeira! – Explodiu Jared, assustando a capitã.

- Jared, eu...

- Eu o que? Sente muito? – Jared não deixou Jensen terminar a frase. O loiro não conseguia se levantar a dor de cabeça era forte e aumentava.

- Capitão Padalecki...

- Cala a boca! – O moreno também interrompeu a capitã, que se calou devido à raiva excessiva na voz de Jared. – E você se levanta, estou te esperando lá fora, tenho que respirar. O ar aqui está me fazendo mal! – Na saída lançou um olhar cheio de mágoa para Ackles que não pode sair correndo atrás dele como gostaria.

- Capitão Ackles me perdoa? – Pedia a capitã. - Não era para ser assim.

- Eu sei. – Responde Ackles com dificuldade. – Belo tiro, matou dois de uma vez. – Deu um sorriso sem graça. - Você e eu. – Completou fechando os olhos, antes de tentar se levantar novamente, mas sentiu sua cabeça rodar e ele caiu na cama, levando Alona junto que tinha tentado segurá-lo.

O instinto a fez rir, riso que morreu quando se sentiu ser arrancada de cima do loiro, por um enfurecido capitão Padalecki, que a jogou longe, fazendo-a bater na parede por causa da força utilizada.

- Você pensa que sou algum bobo da corte! – Gritava Jared balançando Jensen pelos ombros, fazendo com que o loiro desmaiasse novamente.

- Solta ele! – Gritou Alona, com uma arma apontada para Padalecki, que a olhou surpresa. – Não está vendo que ele está ferido?

Jared olhou com atenção para Jensen e viu que ele estava de olhos fechados e na pele uma palidez fora do comum.

- Agora saia do meu navio!

- Não sem o Jensen!

- Ele vai ficar!

- O que? – gritou Jared se levantando.

- Ele não tem como se defender de um brutamonte enraivecido.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui. – Dizendo isso pegou Jensen e o jogou em suas costas.

- Você não vai sair daqui com ele! – Disse Alona ainda com a arma em punho.

- Alona! Abaixe a arma. Não se meta em briga de casal. – Disse a imediata Ferris, que acabará de entrar na cabine. – O capitão Padalecki não irá machucar o capitão Ackles, principalmente quando este está indefeso. – O comentário serviu também para Jared.

Padalecki saiu, mas ainda ouviu Alona dizer para Ferris que não tinha acontecido nada, porém o ciúme não deixou as palavras o acalmarem, em sua mente só via Alona deitada nos braços de Jensen, o seu Jensen, e seu coração doía com a lembrança.

Para chegar ao Flor de Lótus, Jared usou um bote do Colibri, pois o mar continuava sem vento, no remo Cliff e John. Misha estava sentado no em um canto na polpa, com sua garrafa de rum e olhar perdido no horizonte. Padalecki se acomodou com Ackles entre as suas pernas o segurando.

No meio da viagem Jensen acordou, mas preferiu manter os olhos fechados, primeiro por causa da dor de cabeça e depois Jared o abraçava, apertando-o fortemente de encontro ao peito, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. O loiro se acomodou melhor naqueles braços e adormeceu novamente.

Quando Jensen acordou percebeu que estava em sua cabine olhou para o lado viu umas pernas longas e musculosas, e levantando a vista ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco avistou Jared que parecia dormir.

- Não me toque! – Disse Jared, assustando Jensen.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou.

- Agora você vai fingir que não se lembra? – Disse Jared se levantando.

Jensen piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando se situar.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais! – Falou mordendo os lábios.

- Você quase nu com a capitã Alona na cama e isso é nada de mais! – Jared anda de um lado para outro balançado a cabeça. – Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso comigo. Por que Jensen? Por quê?

- Por favor, me escuta! – Jensen sentou na cama.

- Qual a mentira que você vai me contar? – Jared parou e encarou o loiro que se manteve calado. – Não vai falar nada? – E voltou a andar pela cabine.

- Você vai ouvir?

- Fala! – Disse Jared, que se posicionou na sua frente com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério, cheio de magoas.

- Quero lhe dizer que não faço mais parte de sua tripulação. – Misha tinha invadido a cabine totalmente porre. – Vou para o Pérola Negra, seu... Traidor.

O médico tentou avançar sobre o capitão, porém Jared não deixou.

- Você ainda o defende, esse... Esse... – Misha sentou no chão chorando. – Você sabia que a amava, e assim mesmo... – Misha soluçava sem conseguir completar seu pensamento. – Você era meu amigo...

- Misha, você não está tão bêbado que não consiga entender o que eu vou falar agora, lembra da ultima vez que estivemos em Tortuga? – Começou Jensen a sua explicação, quando terminou o médico ria parecia que tinha aceitado a explicação, mas Jared continuava sério, o ciúme ainda habitava em seu coração. – Misha você pode sair?

- Claro capitão. – O médico saiu, - Eu acredito em você! Mas eu a chamei de vagabunda! Será que ela me perdoa? – Falou Misha repentinamente triste novamente.

- Obrigado Misha. E depois você conversa com a capitã. – Jensen olhava para o moreno, que não tinha a mesma credulidade do médico. – Jared. – começou. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, como você pode acreditar que eu pudesse pelo menos imaginar em ir para cama com outra pessoa? Eu te amo! Sempre te amei! E nunca vou deixar de te amar. – Jensen levantou a mão para tocar no rosto de Jared que fugiu.

- Você nunca se entregou para mim! – Jared falou de cabeça baixa.

- Como assim?

- Você nunca se entregou para mim. – Repetiu. – Nunca se deixou possuir. – O moreno agora olhava para Jensen.

- E naquele dia na mesa, antes da alucinação? – Perguntou Jensen confuso.

- Fez parte da alucinação! Aquilo não aconteceu!

- Nem de joelhos contra a parede?

- Nos seus sonhos você ficou de joelhos contra a parede?

- Não essa parte foi você. – O loiro não conseguiu esconder um sorriso apesar da situação. Eram prazerosas lembranças.

- Foi tudo parte de um sonho!

- Mas, eu quero ser todo seu! Apenas acontecem coisas fora do meu controle.

- Você não deixa, quando estamos nos amando, me domina e...

- Pensei que gostasse. – Jensen estava confuso, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu gosto, é maravilhoso te ter dentro de mim, mas eu preciso ter você! E sempre acontece algo que atrapalha!

- Mas não é minha culpa, ou você acha que o redemoinho fui eu que provoquei? Porém se isso é uma maneira de provar meu amor, pode me possuir agora, não me importo. Pode tomar posse do que é e sempre foi seu! – Jensen ficou de frente e próximo de Jared, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen, e lhe beijou levemente nos lábios, depois acariciou seus cabelos, fechou os olhos e virou de costas para o loiro.

- Você não acredita em mim? Ainda acha que te traí? – Perguntou Jensen desesperado.

- Eu preciso acreditar em você! – Disse Jared antes de jogar Jensen contra a parede e lhe beijar com todo amor, paixão, ciúme e dor, Jared era uma avalanche de sentimentos esmagando Ackles.

- Capitão! Capitão! Chegamos a Ilha da Vida. – Uma voz acompanhada de batidas insistentes na porta interrompia o momento.

- Não precisamos ir. Não tem nada que me interesse nessa ilha! – Jensen segurava o moreno que tentava se afastar dele.

- Você é o capitão! Tem suas responsabilidades! – Disse Jared retirando as mãos de Jensen que agarravam sua camisa.

- Tenho homens que podem liderar a expedição, enquanto esperamos aqui!

- Você sabe que isso não é possível, se algo der errado, se sentirá culpado e isso nos destruiria - Jensen calou, pois sabia que Jared estava certo. – Vou ajudar a organizar o desembarque.

- Jared! Você acredita em mim? – Perguntou Jensen angustiado. O moreno voltou e lhe deu outro beijo, mais calmo, porém o loiro sentiu que o veneno do ciúme ainda não tinha sido totalmente eliminado do coração de seu amante.

Jensen vestiu uma camisa preta, colocou suas armas, um lenço na cabeça, pintou os olhos de negro destacando o verde dos olhos e um chapéu, estava trajado como um perfeito capitão pirata.

Quando ele chegou ao convés, Jared lhe olhou e se arrependeu de não ter aceitado a proposta de ficarem no navio, os lábios do loiro ainda estavam vermelhos pelo beijo violento e a pintura nos olhos em seus olhos deixava-o com um ar misterioso, e o desejo de desvendar os mistérios que aquele corpo ainda guardava para ele, refletiu em seu olhar fazendo que arrepios percorressem o capitão Ackles por inteiro.

Dois botes salva vidas de cada navio desembarcaram na praia, a primeira vista não notaram nada de diferente em relação a tantas outras ilhas pelas quais passaram. Era um conjunto de três ilhas e pelo mapa, a ilha correta era a do meio, que parecia encravada entre as duas.

Os capitães se reuniram em volta de Alona, para olharem o mapa e ao verificar o caminho estranharam que não tinha nada de especial; nenhuma marca, aviso, ditado, nada que indicasse quaisquer riscos.

Entraram em fila indiana pelo caminho indicado, era estreito e dava passagem para no máximo duas pessoas, era um caminho aberto parecia que ele era sempre percorrido, e isso era surpreendente para uma ilha deserta.

Alona liderava a expedição com sua imediata, logo atrás capitão Barbosa com Jack Sparrow, Jensen vinha atrás sempre se mantendo longe da capitã, pois na hora em que se aproximou dela para olhar o mapa recebeu um olhar mortal de Jared.

À medida que iam se aprofundando na mata a sensação de estarem sendo observados aumentava. Chegaram a uma área meio descampada e nele existia um lago; um dos homens do Flor de Lótus resolveu beber água, ao colocar a mão para tomar o primeiro gole, um cobra se enrolou em seu braço o puxando para dentro do lago, correram para salvá-lo, mas desistiram, pois rapidamente ele foi despedaçado por várias serpentes.

Os homens ainda não estavam refeitos do acontecimento quando um grupo de crianças e adolescentes os atacaram. No primeiro momento apenas se defenderam afinal, eram apenas crianças, mas perceberam que lutavam como adultos que sabiam manejar as pequenas facas muito bem.

- Parem! – Uma voz forte se fez ouvir, os pequenos rapidamente se colocaram em fila como soldados, esperando as ordens de seu superior.

O dono da voz era um homem alto, branco, cabelos loiro aparentando uns 20 anos, apesar da aparência, seus olhos refletiam a sabedoria a sabedoria que apenas em muitos anos de vivência poderia ser adquirida.

Ao lado do jovem, duas belas mulheres uma loira e uma morena, com belos cabelos longos que cobriam a sua nudez.

- Apenas grandes capitães como vocês poderiam chegar aqui com seus navios inteiro e com grande maioria de sua tripulação. Capitão Sparrow, Capitão Barbossa, ainda brigando pelo Pérola Negra. – Jensen assim como os demais, não conseguia falar nada, pois estava confuso. Ele tinha certeza que conhecia aquele homem, aqueles olhos, seria possível, com certeza afinal estavam na Ilha da Vida.

- O navio desconhecido para mim, é apenas o menor. – Continuou o jovem. – Acredito que o capitão dele dever ser você. – E apontou para Jared.

- Não! Eu sou o capitão Jared Padalecki, pertencente à Marinha Real Inglesa. – Falou Jared com certo orgulho.

- Eu sou Alona Tal. A capitã do Flor de Lótus. – A loira se apresentou com o mesmo ar orgulhoso que usar quando se identificava.

- Que surpresa maravilhosa. – falou o homem olhando Alona da cabeça aos pés. Para ódio de Misha, a loira ruborizou. – Quando navegava pelo lado de lá, a maior beleza dos mares, era o jovem capitão do Colibri. – Disse encarando o Jensen com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Mas capitão Ackles, você sabe que não devemos dar armas ao nosso prisioneiro.

- Jared, não é meu prisioneiro. – Jensen respondeu de maneira automática, pois seu cérebro trabalhava a mil, tentando lembrar aqueles olhos.

- Ufa! Pensei que o capitão Padalecki tinha comido a sua língua garoto! – Disse o desconhecido abrindo ainda mais o seu sorriso.

- Capitão Black! – Jensen estava surpreso em encontrar o velho capitão do Colosso, agora não tão velho.

Black deu um abraço em Jensen, cheio de carinho e saudade, já que sempre gostou dele. Afastou-se um pouco e mediu Jensen por inteiro. – Se Roger te ver vai ficar mais orgulhoso do que era, apesar das companhias. – E encarou Jared que o encarou de volta.

- Se me ver! Ele está aqui? – Perguntou Jensen incrédulo e com um sorriso de esperança.

- Não! Mas acredito que logo estará. – Falou Black. – Porém não creio que ele irá querer vê-lo, não tão cedo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen confuso.

- Ele faz parte da tripulação do Holandês Voador. E se por acaso você embarca nesse navio, sabe o que isso significa? – Perguntou Black, em seu olhar não esperava resposta, pois todos sabiam a função do lendário navio.

- O que o Holandês vem fazer aqui? Will Tuner ainda é o capitão? – Perguntou Jack Sparrow.

- Sempre que uma expedição chega à ilha o Holandês aparece, e sim Will ainda é o capitão. Um conselho quando o navio surgir no horizonte abandonem a ilha imediatamente. Ou vocês acham que carreguei nas costas o meu navio até aquele morro. - Disse Black matando a curiosidade de muito que avistaram o Colosso em cima de uma montanha.

- Não! – Gritou Black para Jensen ia puxar a espada para cortar a cabeça de uma das serpentes que se aproximou e se colocava na vertical em frente à Jared. – Parece que você não é o único a gostar de uma farda. A rainha acaba de escolher seu reprodutor. – Aos olhos de todos, a cobra ia se transformando numa linda mulher, completamente nua.

- Acredito que encontrei o meu rei! Com um macho desse gerarei belos espécimes. – falou a mulher rodeando Jared.

- Creio que não, por que esse macho é amaldiçoado, toda mulher que deitar com ele morre, sendo ela venenosa ou não – Disse Jensen entre dentes segurando o cabo da espada.

- E você também é amaldiçoado? – Perguntou a mulher cobra se aproximando dele.

- Também. – Dessa vez foi Jared que respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- Que pena! – Disse a rainha. – Mas não tem problema, essa com certeza é a melhor expedição que já chegou nessa ilha, são tantas opções perfeitas. – Enquanto falava a mulher passeava entre os homens. – Sempre quis ver o azul do céu de perto. – Falou acariciando o rosto de Misha. – Que a olhou encantado por sua beleza. Mas o despertar foi rápido e doloroso devido o beliscão da capitã que tinha se aproximado do médico.

- Algum problema doutor? – Perguntou Alona pelo olhar surpreso de Collins.

- Mas será que todos têm donos. – Perguntou a rainha, quando Traci segurou o braço de Steven com cara de poucos amigos.

- Caso não arranque a cabeça de seu escolhido! Eu sou livre e desimpedido! – Disse Jack Sparrow. – A rainha se aproximou dele com um sorriso de perfeita aprovação.

- Antes de seguir com essa idéia, Jack. Saiba que o homem da rainha, fica na ilha para sempre, acorrentado e a sua disposição, na primeira falha é jogado no lago. – Explicou Black.

- Então estou retirando a minha proposta, não pelo medo de falhar e ser jogado no lago, mas a idéia de ficar acorrentado e de relacionamentos longos, não me atraem. – Disse Jack, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Barbossa em direção a rainha. – E esse daqui é perfeito! Garantia total de exemplares espetaculares, veja a amostra de um de seus filhos, e esse é o mais feio e fraco. – Completou puxando Jensen para reforça sua opinião.

- Seria uma honra, mas já estou velho e cansado. – Disse Barbossa saindo dos braços da rainha, que parecia já ter feito a sua escolha, pois seu maior interesse era gerar filhos fortes para serem seus sucessores no trono. Naquele momento o destino de Barbossa estava traçado, por enquanto ele ainda poderia ir embora, mas logo essa opção acabaria.

Outras serpentes saíram do lago e todas se transformando em belas mulheres, deixando os homens ali presentes, com exceção dos comprometidos, interessados em serem os reprodutores da espécie.

- Caso vocês queiram deixar suas sementes na ilha, não existe nenhum tipo de perigo com as outras, apenas não podem falhar. – Explicou Black.

- Então eu posso me divertir e ir embora numa boa? – perguntou Ruffus, já segurando duas pela cintura.

- Você não está muito velho para isso!

- Você conseguiu por que eu não conseguiria? Onde está a água milagrosa? Apesar de que... – O Ruffus parou de falar ao perceber que Black estava um pouco mais velho do que quando apareceu, ele e todas as outras crianças.

- É meu velho amigo, nem aqui a juventude é eterna! Tome um gole e aproveita, apenas não entre no lago com nenhuma delas, e esse aviso é para todos.

Muitos homens ali presentes se embrenharam na mata com as mulheres cobras, e outros seguiram Black até a fonte da juventude.

- Podem entrar! Não tem perigo! – Falou Black para todos, pois ficaram parados olhando o lago, encantados, pois era de uma beleza sem descrição, as águas cristalinas deixavam os presentes deslumbrados com a riqueza dos tesouros depositados no fundo da fonte.

- Estamos ricos! – Gritavam os homens quebrando a tranqüilidade das águas, quando mergulhavam em busca dos ouros, pratas e pedras preciosas ali existentes.

Jensen observou que nem todos voltavam a ser crianças, alguns rejuvenesciam apenas poucos anos, e outros continuavam do mesmo jeito, isso aconteceu com Steven, Traci e John. Jared e ele voltaram para as idades de 11 e 15 anos respectivamente, Ackles teve que colocar Alona no colo, pois ficou uma criança de 4 anos e quase se afogou, apesar do lago não ser fundo.

- Surpreso? – Perguntou Black. – Na primeira vez que entramos no lago voltamos para a nossa melhor idade! Pensei que vocês estivessem bem.

- Estamos! – Respondeu Jensen e Jared juntos.

- A lagoa nunca se engana, vê Steven com sua companheira? E aquele ali. - Disse apontado para o John. – É feliz, satisfeito como momento. Capitão Ackles você fica lindo de cachinhos dourados. – Comentou Black caindo na gargalhada.

Jensen percebeu que seus cabelos estavam longos como na época em que era uma menina, Misha também tinha voltado aos quinze anos, foi a idade que embarcou com o seu pai no Vênus, Jack Sparrow, aparentava a idade em que conseguiu o Perola Negra, e cada homem ali tinha a sua história.

Por ter ficado muito pequena Alona perdeu as roupas de baixo, ficando apenas com a camisa.

- O que tinha de bom nessa idade capitã? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Eu ainda vivia com meus pais verdadeiros. – Alona puxou um medalhão em forma de cara metade e segurou em suas pequeninas mãos. Jensen olhou com interesse a jóia.

- É de família? – Perguntou.

- Foi o ultimo presente que ganhei de meu pai, no outro dia sofreu um acidente e morreu. – Alona chorava ao lembrar, pois a partir desse dia tudo mudou em sua vida. – Minha mãe decidiu ir embora construir vida nova em outras terras, mas o nosso navio foi atacado por piratas e apenas eu escapei. A minha sorte se completou quando este pirata foi atacado pelo navio do marido da Ferris, que me criou como filha, mas nunca esqueci meus pais.

- Parece que ele tem outra peça que se encaixa nele. – Disse Jensen examinando com tanto interesse que Alona tomou de sua mão o medalhão.

- Existia a outra metade que era de minha mãe.

No lago havia uma pedra e Jensen se encaminhou até ela e sentou com Alona no colo, a capitã chorava com saudades de sua mãe, e Jensen a ficou ninando, tentando consolá-la.

Jared e Misha que brincavam, no lago correndo trás um do outro ou pregando peças nos mais velhos, pararam subitamente ao depararem com uma cena que fez o ciúme reascender com força total.

- Como você explica isso? – A voz infantil carregada de raiva, fez Jensen e Alona perceber que tinham voltado à idade normal, e se encontravam numa situação constrangedora.

- De novo não! – Disse Jensen, que estava com Alona no colo e sem as roupas de baixo. Quando tentou se levantar a capitã caiu na água e se escondeu atrás dele com vergonha e o segurava impedindo de ir atrás de Jared que resolveu sair correndo. – Misha! Por favor, pegue as roupas da capitã.

O médico que apesar de acreditar em Jensen sobre a vingança, morria de ciúmes do loiro, não pelo capitão, pois acreditava no amor dele por Jared, mas achava que Alona gostava de Jensen, e por isso pegou as roupas da capitã e saiu correndo.

- Collins! Quando eu te pegar vou te matar, seu moleque. – Gritava Alona sem soltar de Jensen que era seu escudo.

O capitão Black vendo aquela arrumação correu e pegou Misha e o obrigou a devolver as roupas para a capitã.

- Somos piratas, mas cavalheiros! – Disse Black, dando uma tapa na cabeça de Collins.

Jensen foi atrás de Jared, quando o encontrou estava quase para se afogar, pois tinha diminuindo mais ainda sua idade, e não conseguia nadar, pois estava segurando as calças, Ackles o segurou que esperneou como uma criança, o moreno voltara para uma idade onde não havia conhecido Jensen ainda.

- Jared! Para! – Gritou o loiro segurando o garoto com mais força.

De repente a ilha começou a tremer.

- Mande sue homens voltarem para o navio, imediatamente. – Gritou Black para Jensen que ainda lutava com Jared. – Depois vocês resolvem isso. Vá! – Gritou para Jensen.

- Atenção homens! Voltem para o navio, imediatamente! – ordenava Ackles, com Jared no colo. E Alona dava a mesma ordem para os seus homens.

- Deixem tudo o que pegaram dentro da água. – Gritou Black quando os primeiros a sair da água se transformaram em pó. – Vocês não podem levar nada da ilha, apenas o que trouxeram. – Explicou o velho capitão para os homens que olhavam horrorizados para os companheiros que foram desintegrados. Tristes largaram tudo para ficarem com a vida.

- Vai garoto! – Mandou Black, quando observou Jensen ficando por ultimo. – Os que eu encontrar pelo caminho mando-os para a praia.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Jared, ainda no colo.

- Tenho a minha própria saída criança! Agora convence essa cabeça dura a voltar para os botes. Antes que seja tarde. – Quando Black terminou de falar, um novo tremor aconteceu bem mais forte, como se confirmasse as palavras do velho capitão.

Jensen correu primeiramente carregando Jared e pouco tempo depois, o puxando pela mão, o efeito da fonte passava rapidamente, quando chegou à praia o entregou para Beaver que embarcou no primeiro bote, já aparentava uns 18 anos, de longe avistaram ao lado do Colibri o Holandês Voador, seus sangues gelaram, pois sabiam que isso significava muitos de seus companheiros fazendo a última viagem.

Ackles e Alona embarcaram no terceiro bote, mas o loiro saiu, pois outros homens de sua tripulação ainda estavam chegando, e ele como capitão sempre seria o último a abandonar o navio. O navio mais próximo era o Colibri, todos os botes se dirigiram para lá, pois ondas enormes se formaram trazendo perigo de naufrágio.

- Onde está Jensen? – Perguntou Jared totalmente curado dos encantos da fonte.

- Ele embarcou no bote atrás do nosso. – Informou Misha que veio com Alona.

- Que bote? – Os olhos do moreno percorreram o horizonte em busca do bote. – A ilha sumiu! – Gritou surpreso, mas sem deixar de procurar Jensen.

- Capitão Ackles! – Os homens do Colibri gritaram de alegria ao avistarem uma velha figura conhecida no convés do Holandês Voador. Roger Ackles, antigo capitão do Vênus do Mar, que os saudou com um aceno de mão. – Capitão Ackles! – Novas exclamações, mas essas agora tristes.

- Jensen! Não! – A voz de Beaver saiu desolada, e lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, a alegria de rever seu amigo foi substituída por uma imensa tristeza, de ver partir seu atual capitão, o garoto que era mais do que seu superior, era um filho para ele e outros que o viram crescer, como Cliff chorava como um bebê em um canto, olhando em direção do Holandês.

Misha e Alona se abraçavam, a loira consolava o médico pela perda do amigo e Traci se juntou à dupla, pois Steven e outros homens seguravam Jared que queria se jogar na água. O moreno lutava para se soltar e gritava desesperado o nome de Jensen.

No Holandês Voador.

Os marujos embarcavam para sua ultima viagem, essa era a função do Holandês desde que Will Tuner se tornará seu capitão, levá-los para o mundo dos mortos, alguns reconheciam Roger e cumprimentavam o antigo comandante.

- Acredito que alguém errou de navio. – Falou Roger para um loiro que parecia está procurando alguém.

- Pai! – Jensen correu e abraçou o capitão.

- O que você está fazendo nesse navio? – Perguntou Roger, sem soltar o filho e lhe examinando o belo rosto, coisa que ele sempre gostou de fazer.

- Black me disse que o senhor estava aqui, eu tinha de vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez. – Jensen ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. – O que aconteceu? O senhor morreu mesmo? Como? – Essas perguntas sempre povoaram a mente do loiro desde que seu pai desapareceu.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. – Roger falou antes começar a explicar o que tinha acontecido.

**Flash Back**

_O Colibri e o Vênus singravam pelos mares, estava tudo muito calmo, quando surgiu no horizonte dois navios e pelas bandeiras eram piratas, quando eles chegaram mais perto reconheceram El Matador I e II, também pai e filho, e pelo simples prazer da batalha começaram a se atacar, pai com pai e filho com filho._

_Os dois capitães Ackles estavam em plena vantagem, quando surgiu no meio da batalha o Holandês Voador, e como inimigos de meus inimigos são meus amigos, os quatros navios se uniram, pois todos sabiam que a união de forças era a única salvação._

_O Kraken surgiu e atacou o El Matador I. O Colibri e o El Matador II atacaram o animal, mas rapidamente ele engoliu o grande navio._

_No Vênus, Roger dava ordem de abandonar o navio, ele mesmo pulou na água, mas enquanto os homens nadaram em direção ao Colibri, ele nadou para o Holandês Voador, ao embarcar no navio foi recebido por Davy Jones, na época seu capitão._

_O capitão Ackles desafiou Jones para um jogo de dados, o demoníaco capitão gostava de desafios aceitou, mas infelizmente não com todas as condições impostas por Roger, ou seja, ganhando ou perdendo, ele teria de ficar no maldito navio, vendo que sua vida estava perdida incluiu também o El matador II, na aposta, pois viu o desespero do capitão do El Matador I, que tinha sido capturado, por seu filho. Relutante Jones aceitou, o capitão do Holandês perdeu. O Colibri e o El Matador II saíram livre para seguirem seus caminho e nunca mais seriam atacados por Jones, esse foi o trato._

Fim do flash back.

- Então quando Jones morreu pouco tempo depois e Turner se tornou capitão, e eu não pertencia há nenhum lugar, pois eu nunca morri e por isso não podia ir para o mundo dos mortos. E como eu amo navegar e agora o navio cumpre com honra a sua real missão, está quase tudo perfeito. Não se sinta culpado – Roger conhecia seu filho muito bem.

- Mas se não fosse por mim... – Jensen ainda lembrava-se das águas engolindo o Vênus do Mar e o seu desespero tentando encontrar o pai entre tantos corpos espalhados pela superfície, quis nadar em busca dos destroços do Vênus, mas sua tripulação não deixou. Ficou prostrado na cama até surgir um navio da marinha espanhola atacando o Colibri. Nessa hora Jensen percebeu sua responsabilidade e a necessidade de honrar o nome de seu pai.

Nessa batalha a lenda nasceu. Cantam pelo mundo que nesse dia o Colibri sozinho derrotou uma esquadra da marinha, e não apenas um navio.

- Independente de qualquer coisa, eu não estaria aqui. No meu acordo incluía a minha vida de volta também, Jones não aceitou, abriria mão apenas de você, era isso ou a minha vida, a tua e de todos ali naquele momento. E se eu perdesse seria escravo e você também, pois o Jones era vaidoso gostava de ter capitães como seus escravos, e por isso ele aceitou a aposta. Era a garantia de ter pelo menos mais um capitão sob o seu comando.

- Então o senhor está vivo? – perguntou Jensen para confirmar.

- Sim! - Respondeu rindo, pois o pensamento de Jensen estava transparente em seu rosto.

- Você pode vim comigo? Agora? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- Não! Tenho um acordo a cumprir. – Respondeu Roger.

- Mas o Jones não é mais o capitão. – Argumentou fazendo bico e o abraçando com mais força.

- Eu sei meu filho, mas tenho compromisso com a missão do navio, adoraria voltar para a sua vida, para Samantha; por sinal diga a ela que poderei ir a terra, daqui a cinco anos. Agora você tem que voltar para o seu navio, antes que eu tenha que levar certo capitão da marinha real inglesa. Bela escolha.

- Mas acredito que não dará certo, ele acha que sou capaz das piores coisas. – Disse Jensen olhando em direção a Jared, que ainda gritava e chorava. – Pai. Como faço para sair daqui?

- Siga reto em direção ao pôr-do-sol, e ao amanhecer estará onde seu coração acredita que seja o seu lar. – E beijando os olhos de Jensen, ao mesmo tempo enxugando a lágrima solitária que teimava em cair. – Temos que honrar nossos compromissos!

- Mas nós somos piratas, e honramos apenas compromissos que trazem alguma vantagem para nós. – Roger riu do argumento do filho, pois era verdade. Mas ele não sabia até que ponto estava ligado ao navio e se caso ele fossem embora poderia atingir Jensen, mas não falou isso para o loiro. Este se sentiria ainda mais culpado.

Com um último abraço Roger se despediu do filho, Jensen cumprimentou o capitão Tuner e pediu permissão para desembarcar que foi concedida imediatamente.

Quando Jared viu Jensen mergulhado se livrou dos braços que o prendiam e se jogou na água. Encontram-se pelo meio do caminho, e sem se importar o moreno agarrou o loiro beijando sua boca e juntos afundaram. Ao retornarem a superfície separam os lábios e assim voltaram respirar.

Ainda dentro da água, Jared abraçou Jensen fortemente quando numa luz verde o Holandês partiu, levando Roger Ackles.

Quando Jensen voltou para o Colibri, foi recebido com festas e comunicou para os capitães o caminho de volta.

- Onde está capitão Barbossa? – perguntou Jensen sentindo falta de seu pai sanguíneo. _ Ruffus? Ho? Smith? Chad? – O capitão começou a sentir falta também de seus principais homens.

- Acredito que eles tenham partido como Holandês. – Informou Beaver.

- Eles não embarcaram no Holandês, tenho certeza disso. – Jensen olhou em direção as outras ilhas que restaram. – Eles ainda estão lá! Black disse que tinha outras maneiras de escapar, acredito que estejam em uma das duas ilhas e pela posição que se encontrava a lagoa, deve ser a da esquerda.

- Vamos voltar lá capitão? – Perguntou um da sua tripulação.

- Eu vou! Vocês estão livres para não irem comigo, preciso de apenas mais seis para tripular o Colibri, os outros podem seguir no Pérola ou no Flor de Lótus, acredito que nem um dos capitães se recusará em levá-los de volta. E caso queiram voltar a fazerem parte da minha tripulação novamente, serão todos bem vindos. Então quero saber apenas quem são os seis que virão comigo! – Todos levantaram as mãos, mostrando o quanto eram leais com o seu capitão.

- O Flor de Lótus irá junto, afinal não quero perder nenhum momenta da festa. – Disse Alona.

- Já que todos querem voltar, irei com vocês também. – Falou Jack Sparrow, para a surpresa dos demais, pois era a grande oportunidade dele seguir com o Pérola Negra sozinho no comando. Porém Sparrow sempre foi surpreendente.

O plano era simples, Jensen iria até a praia com um grupo de homens, inclusive Jared, em busca dos sobreviventes, enquanto o Pérola e o Flor de Lótus ficariam no apoio, caso houvesse necessidade de proteção. Se acontecesse algo com o grupo de Ackles, era para todos irem embora, mesmo contra vontade Beaver ficou no Colibri. Ele assumiria na pior hipótese o comando.

O grupo era composto de seis pessoas, e dois botes, não sabiam ao certo quantos estavam vivos. Decidiram manter-se juntos e no primeiro momento rodearem a ilha sem entrarem pelo meio da mata. Caminharam por um bom tempo, quando chegaram a uma parte onde o mar engolia a praia, e o único jeito de continuar era mato adentro.

O mar invadia a ilha naquela parte criando lagoas que aparentemente não eram fundas, mas não encorajavam a ninguém de atravessá-las. Quando encontraram um lugar que pudessem atravessar, um homem negro jovem pulou na frente de Jensen o assustando.

- Calma! Garoto! – Era Ruffus. – Sabia que você não iria nos deixar para trás; como descobriu que poderia ter alguém aqui ainda com vida?

- Fui até o Holandês e perguntei pela lista de passageiros e como não vi seu nome, vim atrás, a sua sorte é que você cozinha muito bem. – Respondeu Jensen abraçando o amigo. – Vi meu pai, ele está vivo e faz parte da tripulação permanente do navio. – Disse Jensen emocionado, isso sempre acontecia quando se referia ao pai.

- Ele vai voltar para o Colibri? – Perguntou Ruffus.

- Não, ele tem compromisso com o navio. – Respondeu Jensen contrariado. – Onde estão os outros? Divertiu-se muito? – Perguntou se referindo as mulheres cobras.

- Estamos todos juntos, Black conseguiu nos reunir. E estou quase ficando por aqui! – Dizendo isso Ruffus caiu na gargalhada, junto com Jensen. – Você devia experimentar! – Dessa vez o cozinheiro quase cai morto devido o olhar de Jared.

- Então vamos embora!

Tripulantes dos três navios estavam juntos esperando ou que a ilha voltasse ou que alguém viesse buscá-los, isso nunca aconteceu, quem não perecia ficava para trás.

- Só podia ser um Ackles para vir atrás de sua tripulação. – Falou Black. – Mas você tem que ir embora logo, senão a ilha volta e você ficará preso aqui com os navios até a ilha desaparecer novamente.

- Não dá para navegar envolta dela? - Perguntou Jensen.

- Na posição em que se encontram os navios quando ela surgir novamente, você estarão bem nomeio dela, e como carregar-los de volta para água? – Explicou Black.

- Está na hora de ir embora, nem pensar ficar preso nessa ilha. – Disse Jensen.

- De quanto em quanto tempo essa ilha desaparece? – Perguntou Jared.

- Duas vezes ao ano. – Informou Black.

- Onde está Barbossa? – Perguntou Jensen, pois seu pai não estava entre os sobreviventes ali reunidos.

- Acho que é tarde para ele. – Disse Black.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen.

- A rainha o pegou.

- Mas isso não era escolha própria?

- Não quando a ilha afunda! Não dá tempo de ir atrás dele, logo ela voltará à superfície. – Disse Black percebendo a intenção de Jensen. – Vem ele não faria esse sacrifício por você.

Voltaram para o lugar onde tinham deixado os botes, e Jensen sempre olhando para trás, apenas caminhava para frente por que Jared o puxava pela mão, porém o pensamento do loiro estava fervilhando.

- Vocês vão, e esperem depois da ilha, bem à frente. – Disse Jensen quando chegaram à praia e estavam embarcando nos botes.

- Não! – Exclamou Ruffus. – E como vamos saber que já ultrapassamos a posição da ilha?

- O local onde a ilha está submersa é escuro e podemos perceber sua sombra sob as águas. Agora vão, é uma ordem!

- Ele nem pensaria duas vezes te abandonar!- Disse Misha. – Vem! Esquece isso! Ele nunca foi teu pai.

- A decisão está tomada. Vão antes que seja tarde!

- Quanto tempo o navio vai nos esperar? - Perguntou Ruffus.

- Um dia, amanhã antes do por do sol, o navio partirá. E eu não quero ninguém comigo, Black me ajudará. E isso não tem discussão! – Jensen falou firme e seus homens sabiam que não haveria argumentos. Todos embarcaram menos Jared que se mantivera calado. – Isso vale para você também. – Disse Jensen para o moreno, que sorriu.

- Você acha que eu vou te deixar sozinho aqui? Nunca. E isso não tem discussão. Agora vamos! – Disse Jared caminhando em direção oposta, fazendo com que Jensen o seguisse.

- A onde ele se encontra?- Perguntou Jensen para Black.

- No fundo do mar, elas o pegaram e o envolveram numa espécie de bolha e como pagamento por salvarem sua vida, ele é obrigado a ficar com a rainha. Enquanto esperamos a ilha retornar ao seu lugar de origem, tenho algo para você.

Jensen e Jared seguiram Black até o outro lado da ilha, entraram numa caverna e de um buraco embaixo de uma pedra retirou um baú, de dentro dele uns panos enrolados, desses usados para desenhar.

- Quero que fique com isso! – Disse Black entregando os panos para Jensen. – São os locais onde escondi os meus tesouros, nesses mapas estão o caminho das riquezas que acumulei durante a minha vida de roubo e saques. É para você fazer o que quiser.

- Não posso aceitar... – Jensen começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não me servem para nada, era para a minha velhice, mas não pretendo deixar a ilha. Aqui tem tudo o que eu gosto mulheres, bebidas e ouro. O mar é meu quintal.

- Tem certeza que você não pretende voltar?

- Se eu voltar serei apenas um velho capitão se embebedando e contando histórias, nem de mulher darei conta! – Esse comentário fez Jensen rir.

- Vou dividir com minha tripulação!

- É seu faça o que quiser. – Black não esperava outra coisa de Jensen.

Um tremor acompanhado de um grande barulho de águas corrente indicou que a ilha estava emergindo. Os três torceram que os navios tivessem conseguido sair dos limites da ilha.

Quando a ilha se estabilizou, partiram em direção a ela, seria a parte mais difícil resgatar Barbossa dos braços da rainha das cobras.

- Temos que agir rápido, a água salgada as deixam mole e com a pele sensível. Espero que sua tripulação seja fiel como você acha que ela é.

Eles seguiram até o local da lagoa das serpentes e avistaram uma grande bolha presa a uma arvore no meio da água, as serpentes quase não se moviam, mas ofereceriam perigo para quem entrasse na água, então atravessaram de uma margem para outra uma grande corda, que Black tinha levado, e Jensen pendurado foi até arvore que prendia a bolha, e cortou uma espécie de cipó que a mantinha presa, quando a grande bola caiu na água, as cobras tentaram reagir, mas estavam fracas. Ainda pendurado Jensen foi empurrando-a até a margem.

Puxaram a grande bolha rapidamente para fora da água e saíram correndo mata dentro a rolando até a praia, o capitão gritava dentro da bolha, pois era jogada de um lado para o outro dentro dela. Algumas serpentes tentaram segui-los, mas suas peles rasgaram em contato com o solo antes de se transformarem em mulheres.

Quando chegaram à praia, avistaram um bote, com Steven e Misha, que já estavam os esperando. Com a espada abriram a grande bolha e um homem jovem e belo saiu dela.

- Capitão Barbossa? – Perguntou Jared.

- Eu também já fui jovem! – Disse Barbossa por causa dos olhares incrédulos.

- Pensei que tua beleza fosse apenas por parte de mãe, vejo que me enganei. – Disse Misha.

- Agora entendo a minha mãe! Jared quando eu estiver velho você vai me amar, pois parece que não serei tão bonito. – Falou Jensen para indignação de Barbossa.

- Irei te amar sempre, mesmo que você fique igual ao seu pai, mas prefiro que ficasse igual a sua mãe.

- Já acabaram de me esculhambar? Pois parece que temos companhia. – Olharam em direção a mata e viram serpente e mulheres indo em direção a eles.

- Vão logo. – Disse Black.

- Mas e você? – Perguntou Jensen, preocupado com o amigo.

- Elas não farão nada comigo, podem ir em paz.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

De longe Jensen viu seu amigo ser envolvido pelas serpentes, mas que logo se transformaram em mulheres, e abraçados a elas penetrou na mata.

- Agora vamos partir imediatamente! – Disse Jensen assim que subiu a bordo do Colibri. – Rumo ao pôr-do-sol. Pela manhã estaremos em casa. - E sorriu para Jared que mantinha a mãos sobre o seu ombro.

- Iremos para a província?- Perguntou o moreno sem entender por que Jensen queria voltar para lá..

- A província deixou de ser a minha casa há muito tempo, agora a _**nossa**_ casa é na ilha escondida ou no Colibri. – Jensen fez questão de enfatizar a palavra nossa.

- Não sei com te agradecer meu filho! Obrigado por não me deixar para trás, como eu fiz com você. – Barbossa estava pedindo perdão.

- Nunca deixo ninguém para trás! – Com essas palavras um brilho triste surgiu nos olhos de Barbossa, pois ele não era especial, como gostaria de ser para Jensen. – Principalmente um velho capitão que eu gostaria de conhecer e conviver um pouco mais. – Completou com um sorriso que foi correspondido por seu pai. – O Pérola está muito afastado, o senhor quer que nós o interceptemos?

- Posso viajar aqui? – perguntou Barbossa humildemente.

- Claro, mas depois vai ser mais difícil encontrar o Pérola.

- Nunca será difícil para eu encontrar o Pérola.

- Então, bem vindo a bordo. – Jensen estendeu a mão para o seu pai. – Misha, preciso falar com você. Vou te pedir algo muito difícil, mas necessário.

- Pode falar capitão. – Respondeu o doutor, fazendo gesto de me espere para a capitã Alona que sorria de volta, concordando.

- Gostaria que você não embarcasse no Flor de Lótus agora. – Jensen riu diante da cara que Misha fez.

- Me dá um bom motivo!

- Preciso que ela vá para a ilha escondida!

- Por quê?

Jensen explicou o motivo pára Misha que o olhava sem acreditar, mas que resolveu atender o capitão, valia a pena arriscar mesmo que não fosse verdade.

- Alona, não embarcarei agora no seu precioso navio! – Começou o médico.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Quero ter certeza do seu amor.

- Mas... – Alona estava incrédula.

- Se você me ama, amanhã pela manhã estaremos na ilha escondida, juntos e esse corpo pertencerá a você, para sempre. – Disse Collins sério, mas em seus olhos um sorriso brincava devido à expressão abobalhada de Alona, que pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer. – Até amanhã. – E a abraçou roubando um beijo longo e apaixonado, que quase o fez mudar de idéia. Com sacrifício se afastou, esperava que o Jensen estivesse certo, e Alona os seguisse, caso contrário, o Colibri iria trocar de capitão.

- Jensen, acredito que esteja tudo certo, as coordenadas dadas, a festa programada para amanhã na ilha escondida, falta apenas uma ordem, já chamei Misha, Steven, Ho, Smith e Jim, agora é com você. – Jared olhava nos olhos do loiro esperando a resposta, Ackles baixou os olhos e sorriu timidamente perante a intensidade do olhar do moreno.

- Quero pedir, não, digo ordenar, que aconteça o que acontecer, tempestade, tufão, monstros marinhos, qualquer coisa de extraordinário ou ordinário, que não me chamem. Entrego o navio nas mãos de vocês e aceito qualquer decisão tomada durante essa ocasião. – Jensen ruborizava devidos os sorrisos cínicos de seus tripulantes.

- Certo! Capitão! – Falaram juntos.

Jared saiu puxando Jensen, o que ele mais queria era ter o corpo do loiro nu sob o seu.

- Vamos às apostas? – Falou Misha assim que os dois J's saíram.

- Mas vamos apostar o que? O capitão dessa vez não escapa! – Perguntou Smith.

- É verdade, mas eu estava pensando em outra aposta! – Disse Misha com seu sorriso nada angelical.

Antes de entrar na cabine Jensen já estava sem camisa, arrancada pelo caminho entre um beijo e outro. Quando entraram, Ackles se virou para fechar a porta quando sentiu seu corpo ser prensado por Jared, que beijava e mordia sua nuca enquanto percorria-lhe o corpo com as mãos. Parecia um viajante no deserto que tinha encontrado um Oásis.

Segurando o cós da calça do loiro, começou a retirar o resto das roupas de Jensen... **CONTINUA**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo.**

**- Capitão Ackles! – Chamou Jared. – Eu lhe desafio para uma luta com espadas, valendo o comando do Colibri.**

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo,foi leve, não terminou em mortes e nem brigas, por tanto com certeza não receberei reclamações ( concentração para continuar e retirar o sorriso cínico do rosto).

Desculpa à demora, o dia para mim parece que tem menos de 24 horas, mas o próximo que será o ultimo, sairá mais rápido, bastante feriado por aqui em Belem.

Quaisquer erros já sabem, reclamem com a minha beta.

Para os meus não cadastrados:

**Flor**: acredito que os dias difíceis estão acabando e a fic também! Já estou com saudades!

Espero não ter deixado passar nada!


	33. Season Finale

Antes de entrar na cabine Jensen já estava sem camisa, arrancada pelo caminho entre um beijo e outro. Quando entraram, Ackles se virou para fechar a porta quando sentiu seu corpo ser prensado por Jared, que beijava e mordia sua nuca enquanto percorria-lhe o corpo com as mãos. Parecia um viajante no deserto que tinha encontrado um Oásis.

Segurando o cós da calça do loiro, começou a retirar o resto das roupas de Jensen que continuava de costas para ele, e sem deixar de beijar cada pedaço de pele, que naquela posição tinha acesso, deixou o loiro completamente nu, sempre o segurando com firmeza, pois Jared sabia de sua tendência dominadora e apesar de amar sentir o loiro dentro dele, ele precisava possuí-lo.

Ainda pressionando Jensen contra a porta, o moreno começou a tirar suas próprias roupas, e quase vai à loucura com gemido de prazer mais alto que o loiro soltou ao sentir seu peito nu em suas costas, Ackles forçou seu corpo para trás a fim de sentir com mais intensidade a pele do outro. Arrepios de prazer percorreram seu corpo ao sentir a ereção do moreno contra suas nádegas.

Quando Jared conseguiu ficar também completamente nu virou o capitão de frente para ele, e o segurando pela nuca o beijou com loucura até perder o fôlego e a razão, seus corpos estavam tão próximos um do outro parecia que suas peles tinham se fundindo formando apenas um único ser.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que te amei desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. A partir do momento em que você entrou na minha vida, meu primeiro pensamento do dia era seu e o último antes de dormir também. – Jared respirou antes de continuar. – E mesmo quando eu não sabia que o capitão do Colibri e a minha Jenny eram a mesma pessoa, confundindo minha mente, meu coração não se enganou, e meu amor continuou sendo seu. – O moreno interrompeu seu discurso para beijar os olhos de Jensen que chorava. – E quando eu quis te odiar, por me sentir enganado, a única certeza era que eu te amava. E vou te amar para sempre minha doce Jenny, meu valoroso capitão, meu cruel e mentiroso pirata. Te amo de todas as formas e jeitos, nunca mais vou te abandonar.

Quando Jared se calou continuou sua declaração de amor de maneira silenciosa em um longo e apaixonado beijo.

O moreno sentiu Jensen lhe conduzindo para cama, e se deitando primeiro puxou Padalecki para cima de seu corpo, demonstrado que queria ser entregar totalmente e sem restrições. Deitados permaneceram se beijando, até sentirem necessidade de mais. O moreno começou a descer com os lábios o corpo do loiro, que liberava sons obscenos pelos lábios mais que perfeitos, a única palavra que Jared entendia era o seu nome.

Jared beijava cada parte do corpo de Jensen com tanta paixão e adoração, que o loiro sentia que poderia morrer de prazer a qualquer momento, pois lhe faltava o ar.

Sem controle sobre seu corpo devido às sensações que Jared despertava, Jensen começou a implorar por satisfação total, mas o moreno estava disposto a torturá-lo mesmo que isso o fizesse sofrer também.

E numa tentativa de conseguir o que queria, Jensen tentou ficar por cima de Jared.

- Calma, capitão! – Disse Jared segurando seus braços acima da cabeça, impedindo de tomar o controle.

- Eu preciso. – gemeu Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se movimentar sob o peso do corpo de Jared, provocando-o.

- Eu sei do você precisa. – A voz de Jared saiu em forma de um sussurro, mostrando o quanto ele estava se controlando e não possuir o loiro ali com toda força de sua vontade, mas isso com certeza machucaria Jensen.

Olhando no fundo do verde de seus olhos, Jared voltou a beijá-lo, mas agora distribuía junto com os beijos, mordidas que deixariam marcas. Jensen estava a ponto de explodir de tanto prazer, seus gemidos escapavam sem controle, sua respiração era ofegante, assim que o moreno liberou seus braços, abraçou o corpo de Jared, cravando os dedos em suas costas com tanta força que as pontas ficaram sem sangue.

Saindo do abraço apertado Jared continuou a explorar o corpo do loiro em busca de sua intimidade, o moreno percorreu seu sexo com a ponta da língua antes de colocá-lo totalmente dentro da boca, sugando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso, e em seguida começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem até o loiro se derramar em sua boca. Sorveu cada gota de sua essência, saboreando o gosto e os gemidos de êxtase do ser amado.

Totalmente entregue devido o recém gozo, Jensen era completamente manipulável para deliciar Jared.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntou o moreno virando-o de lado e se posicionando em suas costas.

- Não, apenas mais calmo. – Respondeu, suspirando, mordendo os lábios e esfregando seu corpo em Jared.

- Mas eu não estou nem um pouco calmo. – Disse Jared o abraçando com força, mergulhando o rosto em seu pescoço aspirando o perfume de sua pele, enquanto uma das mãos beliscava seu mamilo o deixando completamente duro, antes de começar a acariciar o abdômen perfeito até seu membro, que começava a desperta novamente.

Jared pegou o frasco de óleo e melou seus dedos, Jensen fechou os olhos diante da expectativa. Deitou o loiro de bruços e se colocando ao lado, com uma das pernas por cima de uma das pernas de Jensen a prendendo. O rosto do capitão estava voltado para ele, o moreno começou a procurar a sua abertura, porém Jensen ficou tenso diante da iminente invasão.

- Relaxa. – Disse Jared pegando o óleo novamente, mas agora ele jogou um pouco base de sua coluna e começou a espalhar numa massagem, onde seus dedos adentravam entre suas nádegas sempre tocando em sua abertura, até que o moreno conseguiu introduzir o primeiro dedo, Jensen respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, mas os dedos longos de Jared logo o tocaram num ponto que provocaram espasmo de prazer em seu corpo.

Após colocar o segundo dedo e sentir o Jensen se remexendo sob suas mãos procurando por sentir algo mais, Jared o virou de frente e se colocou entre as pernas do loiro. Ele queria ver nos olhos do capitão o momento exato em que a dor se transformaria em prazer.

Beijando o loiro, Jared pediu para ele tentar manter os olhos abertos, nos primeiro momentos da penetração Jensen mordeu os lábios, lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos pelo esforço em mantê-los abertos.

- Você ter que ir assim devagar? – Perguntou ofegante Jensen, pois parecia que o moreno queria torturá-lo.

- Se eu for mais depressa posso te machucar. – Disse Jared beijando seus olhos e com a ponta da língua provando o salgado de suas lagrimas, mas sem parar a invasão.

- Eu quero você todo dentro de mim agora.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou e como resposta o loiro o envolveu com as suas pernas. Jared, que estava se controlando com medo de machucar Jensen, colocou os braços por baixo do loiro o segurando com firmeza, enfiou com força o que faltava entrar. O grito do capitão foi abafado pela falta de ar que causou a invasão bruta.

Jared esperou Jensen voltar a respirar e começou a se mexer, não tirando e colocando, mas em círculos buscando a próstata. Jared olhava fascinado o brilho nos olhos e as expressões de prazer no belo rosto do loiro, que também o olhava como mesmo encantamento que era observado.

Logos os dois se movimentava no mesmo ritmo, e sem deixar de se olharem no fundo dos olhos um do outro, e juntos chegaram ao ápice do prazer, Jensen se derramou entre os seus abdomens e Jared explodiu dentro do seu amado capitão.

O moreno soltou o corpo sobre o loiro, mas não saiu de dentro de Jensen, pois as contrações pós-orgásticas ainda eram sentidas em seu membro. E assim adormeceram formando um só corpo e uma só alma.

Jensen acordou com Jared limpando o seu abdômen, e continuou com os olhos fechados fingindo dormir. Depois de limpá-lo o moreno começou a distribuir beijos começando pelo seu rosto, orelhas, pescoço, e sem resistir o loiro soltou uns gemidos de prazer, mas continuou com a farsa, apesar de seu membro está totalmente desperto.

Jared se colocou entre as pernas do capitão, e começou a penetrá-lo com o dedo, e ao mesmo tempo massageando seu pênis, e Jensen sem controle começou a fazer sons mais altos denunciando que não estava tão adormecido assim.

- Fingindo que estava dormindo. – Disse Jared colocando o segundo dedo, sorrindo quando Jensen prendeu a respiração devido à surpresa.

- Como castigo, pode ficar de joelhos de contra a parede. – Disse Jared depois de beijá-lo longamente saboreando cada quanto de sua boca.

- Você se aproveita de um inocente adormecido e eu que tenho de ser castigado. - Jensen sabia qual era intenção do moreno, e com calma ficou de joelhos na cama e se apoiou nas paredes, Jared o abraçou por trás, beijando a sua nuca percorrendo-lhe com as mãos seu peitoral, abdômen, testículos e membro.

Jared pegou o óleo e passou no seu sexo o deixando bem lambuzado e colocou entre as pernas de Jensen, num movimento de vai e vem, sem penetrá-lo e masturbando-o.

Quando Jensen começou a gemer, Jared o penetrou com força fazendo o loiro gritar mais de prazer do que propriamente de dor. E sem esperar que o capitão se acostumasse com a sua invasão continuou a possuí-lo em um ritmo forte, todo cuidado da primeira vez foi substituído pela força do desejo, provocando sensações alucinantes no loiro que implorava por mais. Novamente alcançaram o orgasmo juntos e Jared continuou aproveitando a delícia de estar dentro do loiro.

Juntos foram escorregando pela cama até ficarem totalmente deitados, Jensen se virou de frente para Jared, se aconchegado nos braços do moreno fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Dormiu? – perguntou Jared, observando os longos cílios cerrados.

- Não. – A voz de Jensen estava mais rouca e soava preguiçosa. – Se eu dormir você vai abusar de mim outra vez.

- Não parecia que estava ruim para você. – Disse Jared depositando beijos em cima da cabeça de Jensen, que riu.

- Foi maravilhoso. – Falou o loiro levantando a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Jared.

- Então, por que a reclamação? – Disse Jared puxando o loiro para deixá-lo na mesma altura de seu rosto, e assim poder beijá-lo com mais facilidade.

- É que eu não sei quando poderei andar de novo. – Respondeu o loiro fazendo um bico e fechando os olhos novamente. Jared ficou observando o rosto do loiro, admirando cada sarda e pensando em como os seus lábios ficavam mais tentadores, quando se encontravam inchados devido aos beijos trocados, e se dependesse dele nunca mais os lábios de Jensen voltariam ao normal.

Jared se levantou fazendo loiro reclamar por ficar sozinho na cama.

- Jared o que você esta fazendo, isso não e hora de arrumar mesa. – Disse o loiro quando viu o moreno limpando a mesa, buscando espaço.

- Lembrei da mesa. – Disse Jared com um sorriso maroto.

- Você decidiu que vai realizar todas as suas fantasias, numa única noite? – Perguntou Jensen se alongando para o deleite de Jared.

- Você consegue andar até aqui, ou quer que eu vá buscá-lo no colo. E essa fantasia não é minha é sua. – O olhar de Jared era pura luxuria.

- Eu vou ai! – Respondeu Jensen, se levantando prontamente. – Que bom que você arrumou a mesa. – Jensen ficou de frente para Jared e o abraçou. Segurando a cabeça do moreno entre as mãos, penetrou com a língua a boca de Jared, provocando-o, pressionando sua ereção contra o corpo do moreno que abandonado nos lábios de Jensen, não questionou quando o loiro o levantou e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Não era para você está nessa posição, de acordo com a tua fantasia? – Perguntou Jared deitado com as pernas levantadas já sentindo Jensen o preparar para ser penetrado.

- Eu preciso tanto de você, que vou deixar a minha vez na mesa para depois. – Nisso Jensen penetrava bem devagar o moreno, com olhos fechados de puro deleite que sentia ao colocar cada centímetro de seu sexo dentro de Jared.

- Se você continuar com essa delicadeza toda, vou te colocar aqui onde estou e mostrar como é que se faz. – Disse Jared diante do ritmo lento e torturante que Jensen estava o submetendo.

Jared não precisou falar duas vezes, Jensen retirou sem membro de dentro dele, para na mesma hora enfiar com força e rapidez, e segurando o moreno, pelos quadris manteve o ritmo. O capitão Padalecki gemia e gritava seu nome a cada estocada que recebia, e assim chegaram ao orgasmo chamando o nome um do outro.

Em pé com o tronco deitado sobre o moreno, Jensen aos poucos ia normalizando a respiração, quando ele levantou a cabeça, olhando pelas escotilhas percebeu que o céu começava ser pintado com a as cores do dia.

- Vamos tomar um banho, o dia está nascendo e de acordo com o meu pai, estaremos na Ilha Escondida ao amanhecer. – Disse Jensen se levantando e puxando o moreno.

Encheram a banheira com uns barris de água que ficavam a disposição do capitão para o seu banho.

- Vem! – Disse Jensen entrando na banheira.

O loiro logo ganhou a companhia de Jared, eles começaram inocentemente dando banho um no outro, mas o fogo da paixão começou a queimar suas peles mesmo sob as águas.

Jensen colocou Jared sentado na borda da banheira para poder sugar o membro rígido do moreno, que nos primeiros gemidos ouviu algo que detestou.

- Capitão Ackles!

- É o capitão Barbossa. – Disse Jensen retirando a boca do sexo de Jared. – Sim, capitão? – Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca. - O que aconteceu? Deixei ordens para não ser perturbado, sob hipótese nenhuma.

- Não faço parte da tua tripulação, e acho que a noite toda é o suficiente. Estamos esperando no convés, se você conseguir ir até lá. - Essa ultima frase provocou risos em Jared.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen assim que chegou ao convés.

- A frente é a entrada para a ilha Escondida. – Informou o imediato. Jensen continuou olhando para Jim esperando o motivo urgente de tê-lo chamado. Beaver olhou em direção a Barbossa.

- Gostaria que você interceptasse o Pérola. Pedi, mas eles não quiseram, por isso fui chamá-lo. Por favor, eu não o esperava aqui, mas já que ele apareceu, não custa nada.

- Atenção homens vamos ver quem é o mais rápido e poderoso, o Pérola ou o Colibri. A todo pano. – Ordenou Ackles.

Quando Jack viu que o Colibri avançava a toda velocidade sobre ele, pensou em fugir ou em enfrentar, mas não valeria à pena, resolveu esperar e aguardar aproximação.

- Algum problema capitão Ackles? – Perguntou Jack.

- Estou apenas o convidando para visitar a minha casa, e não aceito recusas, principalmente por há algo que preciso partilhar com todos os capitães, e faço questão de sua presença.

- Terá rum?

- Existe um alambique cheio do melhor rum ao lado do porto.

- Então realmente, é impossível recusar. – Disse Jack dando o novo rumo à tripulação.

- Capitão Barbossa, o senhor seguirá no Colibri ou pretende embarca no Pérola? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Se não se importa, pretendo seguir no Colibri e receber o que ganhei na aposta.

- Claro capitão! Apenas gostaria de saber que aposta foi essa. – Perguntou Jensen olhando em redor procurando o Misha. – Dr. Collins poderia me explicar?

- Capitão, precisamos do curso. – Perguntou o médico, disfarçando o assunto.

- Seguiremos o curso original, iremos para casa. Não sei se todos chegarão ao destino, pode acontecer que alguns caiam no canal.

- Ouviram o capitão homens! Vamos para casa e cuidado com a mureta de proteção para ninguém cair no canal.

- Misha! – Jensen falou sério o nome do moreno.

- Por que você acha que fui eu? – Perguntou o médico com a cara mais inocente, com ar de injustiçado.

- Misha! – Repetiu Jensen no mesmo tom.

- Quem gemia mais baixo! – O médico falou rápido.

- O que?

- Quem gemia mais baixo! – Repetiu Collins.

- Não acredito! Que droga de aposta foi essa?

- Capitão, sabíamos que não haveria escapatória para você, mas quem seria o mais escandaloso: o capitão Padalecki, geme e grita mais que uma prostituta de Tortuga ou o nosso corajoso capitão. – Jared deu um passo para cima de Misha, que enquanto falava se afastava de Jensen, que não parecia muito feliz em ter sua vida intima servindo de aposta. - Quer saber o resultado, ou pode ficar apenas entre nós?

- Misha, você não tem mais nada para se divertir?

- Até teria se não fosse impedido constantemente. Então eu me divirto com a diversão dos outros, no caso a sua, apesar dela ter atrapalhado o sono de toda a tripulação. – O médico sorria cinicamente, pois ele sabia até onde podia ir, ele e o capitão não eram apenas amigos e sim irmãos, ao ponto de dar a vida um pelo o outro.

- Há muito tempo desistir de te colocar nos eixos, vou deixar esse trabalho para a capitã Alona. Mas quem ganhou a aposta? Além do Smith que sempre aposta em mim. - Jensen sempre foi muito curioso.

- Traci e capitão Barbossa, os outros apostaram no Padalecki, pelo fato de você ter sido criando como uma menina. Nos enganamos.

- Eu apostei em você por que conheço o Jared desde criança e ele sempre foi barulhento. – Disse Traci.

- É verdade. - Concordou Ackles, rindo para o moreno. - E o senhor, capitão Barbossa. Por que apostou em mim? – Perguntou Jensen com expectativa.

- Por que você não foi criando como uma menina, contrariando a opinião de sua tripulação. Você foi criando como uma dama, e damas não gemem como uma prostituta de Tortuga, apesar de fazerem qualquer homem gemerem igual. – Terminou olhando para Jared, que sorriu em resposta, meio tímido.

- Devo lembrá-lo que o senhor está falando de minha mãe. – Disse Jensen, pois sabia que Barbossa estava se referindo a Donna.

Barbossa sorriu com ares de alguém que se lembra de algo distante e bom. Terminado assim a discussão.

Pérola foi o primeiro a entrar no canal de acesso a ilha Escondida, seguido do Flor de Lótus e por último o anfitriã Colibri.

Assim que os navios aportaram, e os capitães desembarcaram, Samantha correu e deu um longo abraço em Jensen. Ela o amava como a um filho e depois do desaparecimento do capitão Roger sua única alegria eram as visitas do loiro.

-Este é Jared! – Apresentou Jensen, com um sorriso encantado nos lábios.

- Jared? O seu amo... Digo amigo da província? – Perguntou Samantha, pois conhecia a história deles.

- Sim, Jared, o meu amor. – Respondeu o loiro. - Este é o capitão Jack Sparrow e Capitão Barbossa.

- O mar sempre me apresenta surpresas e nesse caso uma bela surpresa. – Disse Jack, beijando de forma galante a mão da Samantha. – Sinceramente que eu seja um motivo de espera para você, apesar de que esses momentos de saudades poucos, pois não teria coragem de ficar tanto tempo longe.

- Obrigada capitão, mas não inquiete seu coração com essa possibilidade. – Respondeu Samantha com um sorriso que Jack ficou se perguntando se teria uma chance ou estava sendo dispensado. – É uma surpresa vê-lo por aqui Capitão Barbossa, mas com sinceridade fico feliz em Jensen ter se reconciliado com o senhor. E essa bela moça quem é? - Perguntou curiosa olhando para Alona.

- Capitã Alona Tal, as suas ordens, senhora. – Disse Alona.

- A melhor capitã pirata que conheço e a...

- Única. – Completou Alona interrompendo Jensen, e fechando a cara para o loiro.

- Não sei se é a única, mas com certeza é a mais bela. – Disse Samantha para a felicidade da loira.

- E eu? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Você é o mais belo capitão. Isso depois que seu pai morreu. – Samantha baixou a cabeça, para disfarça a emoção, pois essa era a brincadeira entre os três.

- Então vou ter que me contentar com o segundo lugar. – E Jensen contou tudo o que aconteceu no seu encontro com o Holandês Voador. – E para esperá-lo daqui a cinco anos, ele lamenta não ser antes.

- Vou espera com muita alegria, durante esses cinco anos, esperei sem nenhuma esperança, agora que sei de sua vinda, será fácil. – Apesar do tempo de espera Samantha era pura felicidade.

Misha se aproximou da loira e antes que chegasse perto Jensen o puxou.

- Estou começando achar que você tem ciúme da capitã, agora estou em dúvida se é por minha causa ou por ela, pois sempre que quero chegar junto você atrapalha. – Reclamou o médico.

- Quero que faça algo. – E Jensen explicou para Collins o seu plano.

- Jared, me espere aqui. – Disse o loiro antes de sair correndo em direção a casa da praia. Nesse momento Misha envolveu Alona em um abraço.

- Provei que viria atrás de você. – falou a loira retribuindo o abraço do médico.

- É. Você merece o grande prêmio. – Disse Misha, olhando nos olhos a capitã. – Lá vem o capitão. Deixa eu me livrar dele primeiro. – E Misha foi o encontro de Jensen.

Todos estavam estranhando o comportamento dos dois, mas aguardaram para saber qual seria o problema.

Jensen pegou a corrente com o medalhão que Misha tinha roubado de Alona, na hora do abraço, e com a capitã de frente para Samantha, pendurou o medalhão da loira, agora com a metade que o completava.

- O que você esta fazendo com o meu medalhão? – Gritaram Alona e Samantha ao mesmo tempo.

As duas se olharam assustada, e encararam o loiro pedindo explicações. Ele não falou nada, deixou as duas tirarem suas próprias conclusões.

- Joana? – Samantha foi a primeira a falar.

Apesar de Alona ter apenas cinco anos quando se separou de sua mãe, quando Samantha falou aquele nome, lembranças, invadiram sua mente como uma avalanche, por sorte Misha a estava segurando.

- Mãe? Mizinha? – Alona chamou pelo nome que tratava a sua mãe, quando criança; ela não conseguia dizer mãezinha e saia mizinha.

Chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo as duas se abraçaram e era tanta emoção que atingiu o coração de todos Jensen foi abraçado por Jared. E até Jack Sparrow se emocionou enxugando uma furtiva lágrima que teimou em escapar, Barbossa também e sem querer colocou a mão no ombro de Jack, lhe sorrindo.

Assim que elas conseguiram deixar de se abraçar, correram e envolveram Jensen com beijos, abraços e agradecimentos.

- Capitão Ackles, o fato de Samantha ser minha mãe, isso nos faz meio como irmãos. Certo? – Disse Alona.

- Meu Deus, como não pensei nisso! O Misha será o meu cunhado! Estou perdido. -Brincou o capitão, dando outro abraço na loira a tirando do chão.

- Imediata Ferris, quero agradecer pelo que fez por minha filha. – Disse Samantha depois de saber que a outra Samantha, tinha cuidado de Alona, inclusive o nome que ela usava, tinha sido sua escolha. – Agora a nossa pequena terá duas mães. – Ferris sorriu e abraçou a loira, não vendo em Samantha como uma rival no amor da filha adotiva, mas uma futura amiga, para ajudá-la a cuidar de sua menina.

- Cara! Você tem duas sogras. – Disse Steven para Misha, fazendo todos rirem.

Depois das confraternizações, Jensen chamou todos os capitães e mostrou o mapa que Black tinha dado para ele.

- Os homens estão precisando de um estímulo, vamos organizar um grupo composto, onde haja homens dos três navios e vamos buscar esse tesouro.

- Mas acabamos de chegar já iremos partir - Questionou Alona, que não queria ficar longe da mãe tão cedo. – Eu sei que os homens estão insatisfeitos, mas...

- Maninha! – Disse Jensen, interrompendo a capitã que sorriu ao ser chamada de maninha. – Nós estamos na Ilha Perdida, que é o verdadeiro nome da ilha, e não Escondida como a chamamos. Não iremos para longe, apenas atravessaremos a ilha. Capitão Black mudou o nome da ilha, para confundir os inimigos, reparem que no mapa temos que ir pelo outro lado, onde tem grandes rochedos que podem afundar um navio. Mas não tem necessidade; iremos por dentro da ilha, que não oferece grandes perigos, talvez alguns animais, e ao anoitecer estaremos por aqui, carregados de ouro!

- Esse mapa, foi feito apenas para quem conhece esse local. Black sempre foi uma raposa velha. – Comentou Jack Sparrow. – Você podia ficar com tudo! Por que dividir?

- Estamos juntos nessa! E terminaremos juntos. Os tesouros de Black, são imensos, foram anos de saques, galeões espanhóis, navios portugueses vindos do Brasil cheios de ouro foram capturados pelo velho capitão. Mesmo dividindo todos ficarão muito mais do que satisfeitos!

- Então o que estamos esperando! Partiremos imediatamente! – Disse Barbossa.

Alona organizou seus homens, mas não foi. Quis ficar com a mãe.

- Meu irmão, tomará conta da parte que cabe a mim! – Disse Alona, sorrindo para Jensen. – Sem contar que meu noivo estará lá também, para cuidar do que é nosso.

Traci também resolveu ficar, não iria perder nenhuma grande aventura.

Voltaram pela madrugada com vários baús e barris cheios de ouro, prata, pedras preciosas, moedas, e jóias. Decidiram fazer a partilha pela manhã, todos foram dormir satisfeitos e cansados, pois apesar de levarem bastantes homens, a quantidade de riquezas superara qualquer expectativa, então carregaram mais peso que achavam que carregariam.

Jensen dormiu no quarto que lhe pertencia na casa junto com Jared, mas apenas dormiram abraçados, olhando a lua que invadia a casa pela janela do quarto.

- Capitão Padalecki, quer casar comigo? – Perguntou Jensen colocando um anel no dedo de Jared, que riu.

- Aceito! Capitão Ackles, mas quem irá realizar nosso casamento? – Perguntou dando um selo nos lábios de Jensen.

- Era para ser surpresa, mas vou contar logo, caso contrário não vou conseguir dormir. Capitão Barbossa. Ele vai realizar o casamento da Alona com o Misha, da Traci e do Steve, e perguntou se eu não queria me tornar um homem decente e casado. Concordei, mas apenas se você quiser!

- Sempre te imaginei de noiva, já vez o vestido? – Jared riu quando o loiro fechou a cara. – Estou brincando, minha Jenny. – Padalecki passou as pernas entre as de Jensen impedindo dele se levantar indignado. E capturando os lábios do capitão Ackles e o beijou até ele parar de lutar, e se aconchegar de vez nos braços do moreno.

- Cala boca e dorme! Isso é uma ordem! – Disse Jensen, que logo adormeceu e Jared ficou observando o belo rosto do amado, que tinha nos lábios um sorriso de felicidade.

- Não acredito! Jensen! – Os gritos de Samantha acordaram Jensen, ele ficou de joelhos e olhou pela janela, a tempo de ver a loira correr em direção ao porto, e quando olhou para o canal, seu coração parou de bater por um segundo. E pulando a janela correu pelo mesmo caminho de Samantha, sem esperar Jared que o chamou.

Os poucos homens que estavam acordados, olhavam abobalhados, para o grande navio que se aproximava. Os mais supersticiosos se abraçavam com medo.

- Vocês vão ficar com essas caras de bobos me olhando? Preciso atracar o navio e não posso fazer isso sozinho. - Era a voz de quem estava acostumado a mandar e ser prontamente obedecido. Então os homens mesmo com medo pularam na água para embarcarem no navio, inclusive Jared e Jensen, mas o loiro pulou na água não apenas pela ordem dada.

Jensen subiu no navio pelas escadas laterais de cordas, sem acreditar que estava escalando novamente as paredes do casco do Vênus do Mar, e que iria abraçar o pai.

- Pai! – Correu para abraçar Roger, assim que colocou os pés no convés. – Já se passaram cinco anos? – A pergunta fez Roger rir.

- Lógico que não!

- Mas...

- Tudo ao seu momento.

Samantha apenas não se jogou na água por que Alona a abraçava, porém assim que a ponte de desembarque ligou o Vênus ao Colibri, por que não tinha como atracar direto no porto, ela atravessou correndo e se jogou nos braços de Roger, que a segurou com firmeza a beijando até ficar sem fôlego.

- Você está mais linda do que eu lembrava. – Disse Roger afastando a loira apenas para olhá-la melhor. – Sei que vocês querem explicações, e vão ter, mas não agora. – Sorriu para Samantha e a pegou no colo levando-a para a cabine do capitão.

- Ei garoto! Você não consegue ficar longe do seu capitão por cinco minutos, imagine ficar longe por cinco anos. – Gritou Jim. – Vamos fazer a partilha.

Jared saiu puxando o Jensen que queria ficar esperando pelo pai. Os homens aos poucos acordavam e se assustavam com o Vênus, mas logo se distraiam com suas partes do tesouro. Apenas Jensen que apesar de sair do Vênus, volta e meia olhava em direção ao navio.

Algum tempo depois Samantha saiu, no rosto uma expressão de felicidade de causar inveja nos mais feliz mortal do mundo, logo atrás Roger, que vinha com a mesma expressão.

A loira correu para a praia, e mergulhou com roupa e tudo, parecia que beijava todas as ondas que passavam por ela, agradecendo a presença de Roger e de Alona, que foram devolvidos pelo mar, e colocados novamente em seus braços.

Roger sorria feliz olhando para seu grande amor, enquanto abraçava Jensen pelos ombros, pois assim que o pai surgiu no convés o loiro correu em sua direção.

O capitão Ackles, o pai, reuniu a tripulação e contou o que aconteceu.

**Flash Back.**

_Assim que o Holandês Voador partiu da ilha da Vida em direção a mundo dos mortos, o capitão Will chamou Roger para conversar._

_- Engraçado, eu sabia que você não tinha morrido, mas nunca imaginei que talvez quisesse voltar para sua antiga vida. Você gostaria disso?_

_- De ficar ao lado da minha mulher, do meu filho e de minha tripulação? Sinto saudade deles todas as horas do dia e da noite._

_- Mas nunca reclamou!_

_- Sei dos meus deveres, e depois que o senhor virou capitão, é uma honra servir nesse navio._

_- Quer voltar para os seus?_

_- Eu tenho um compromisso como navio!_

_- Não! Você tinha um trato injusto com Davy Jones. Para o navio e nem para mim, deve alguma coisa. Quer voltar para os seus? – Perguntou novamente Turner._

_- É o que mais quero no mundo._

_- Então está livre de qualquer encantamento e este é o seu pagamento pelos anos de serviços bem prestados ao Holandês Voador. – Com essas palavras Roger se viu transportado para o convés do Vênus, que foi resgatado do fundo do mar e ressurgiu com toda a sua glória. Quando o dia surgiu estava entrando no canal que dava acesso a ilha escondida._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

- O que esse homem está fazendo aqui? Ainda bem que voltei, para impedir que ande em más companhias! – Disse Roger apontando para Barbossa.

- Eu vim com o meu filho. – Enfrentou o capitão do Pérola.

- Ele deixou de ser teu filho quando o abandonou.

Jensen estava entre os dois, impedindo que eles se atracassem.

- Pai. – Pediu Jensen para Roger.

- Ainda bem que você sabe quem é o teu pai. Agora falta falar para ele isso e mandá-lo embora! – Roger estava com ciúmes, pois sabia que apesar de tudo Jensen nunca deixou de amar o pai verdadeiro, e ele tinha medo de perder o seu lugar no coração do loiro. – Vamos Jensen, fale para ele quem é o seu pai! – Ele sabia que estava agindo errado, mas não conseguia se controlar.

- O senhor é o meu pai, tudo o que sou hoje devo a você, agora posso dizer que minha felicidade está completa, por lhe ter de volta, não somos do mesmo sangue, mas nossos corações batem no mesmo ritmo. Eu te admiro, me orgulho de carregar seu nome e acima de tudo lhe amo muito. – Dizendo isso Jensen abraçou o capitão Ackles, que retribuiu o abraço emocionado.

O capitão Barbossa baixou a cabeça e ia embora, quando se viu segurado por Jensen pelos ombros.

- Capitão! Precisamos nos conhecer melhor, e assim valer o sangue que correr em nossas veias que é o mesmo. – Jensen deu um abraço em Barbossa, e baixinho completou. – Fiquei naquela ilha para salvá-lo, não apenas por que não deixo ninguém para trás, mas não poderia perder novamente a oportunidade de tê-lo ao meu lado.

Roger ficou enciumado, mas ele sabia que a atitude de Jensen era a correta, afinal ele educou o filho para ser assim, um pirata, ladrão, mas digno de ser chamado de homem.

- A que horas será o casamento? – Perguntou Barbossa enxugando disfarçadamente as lágrimas.

- Que casamento? – Perguntou Roger.

- O do Jensen, da Alona e do Steven. – Informou Barbossa.

- Sou eu que vou fazer esse casamento, afinal o Jensen é o meu filho, o Steven sempre esteve comigo e a Alona pelo que eu sei é minha filha, então o direito é meu de realizar esse casamento. – Quando Roger estava enciumado era difícil se controlar.

- Roger, meu amigo você veio muito ciumento e encrenqueiro. – Disse Jim.

- Mas eu tenho razão!

- Roger, não dá para você realizar o casamento e casar ao mesmo tempo. – Falou Samantha que acabara de chegar.

- Casar? – perguntou Roger meio surpreso.

- Sim! Casar! Ou você não quer me fazer uma mulher digna? – Perguntou a loira séria.

- Claro! Meu amor. O Senhor aceita realizar o meu casamento também? – Perguntou para Barbossa.

- Nunca negaria nada ao homem que cuido do meu filho como se fosse dele, e fazendo-o melhor do que eu faria. Realizar seu casamento é o mínimo que posso fazer pelo senhor capitão.

- Está tudo resolvido, mas tenho de partir! – Disse Jack, que ia aproveitar o compromisso de Barbossa, que nunca iria querer decepcionar o filho. – Capitão Ackles. – Jensen e Roger o olharam. – O pai, gostaria que o senhor afastasse um pouco o Vênus para o Pérola passar. Pode ser? Caso contrário, darei um jeito.

- Deixa comigo pai. – Disse Jensen. – Oito homens comigo, por favor. – Jensen falou agora para Alona que concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Jensen e Jared, juntos foram para os três navios, Flor de Lótus, Vênus e o Colibri. Eles manobraram de tal maneira os navios colocando-os em fila fechando a passagem do canal, que dava acesso ao alto mar.

- Faço questão que fique para o meu casamento, capitão Jack Sparrow. E não arriscaria sair pelo outro lado, existem algumas pequenas rochas que afundariam sem nenhuma dificuldade o Pérola e além do mais, teremos um casamento quádruplo, os melhores runs serão servidos!

- Os melhores runs? – Perguntou Jack com ares sonhadores.

- Com certeza!

-Então, nunca recusaria um convite assim tão convincente! De novo.

- Tinha certeza disso. Então, vamos aos preparos para o casamento!

- Capitão Ackles! – Chamou Jared. – Eu lhe desafio para uma luta com espadas, valendo o comando do Colibri.

- Jared, não sei se você se lembra, mas temos um casamento para ir agora. _O nosso_**.** – Disse Jensen. – E eu não vou lutar com você, a não ser na cama mais tarde. – Completou Ackles, fazendo os homens rirem.

- Então vai perder o Colibri, sem lutar capitão?

- Não! Apenas quero que você tire essa idéia de sua cabeça, e retire esse desafio idiota!

- Não vou retirar capitão. – Disse Jared se colocando na sua frente impedindo a sua passagem. Jensen sabia que teria de aceitar ou perderia o comando do Colibri, não que ele se importasse de ficar sob o comando do moreno; mas pelo respeito de seus homens se Jared não retirasse o desafio teria de lutar para o bem dos dois.

- Você tem certeza que quer levar isso em diante?

- Certeza absoluta!

- Acha que vai me vencer e transformar o Colibri em um navio de escolta?

- O que pretendo fazer com o navio depois de vencê-lo cabe somente a mim.

- Esta é tua última palavra?

- Vamos parar de conversa, afinal pretendo me casar ainda hoje, com um belo capitão ou será um ex-capitão. – Disse Jared oi provocando-o.

- Tudo bem! Aceito o desfio, capitão Padalecki!

- Tragam as armas. – Steven entregou uma espada para cada um, as pontas das duas estavam protegidas com um pedaço de madeira embebido numa espécie de tinta vermelha.

- Para que isso? – perguntou Jensen.

- Não quero lhe machucar, três toques em lugares que seriam mortais define o vencedor. Ou aquele que se render, lógico será o perdedor.

- Ok.

- Vamos às apostas! – Gritou Misha.

Os dois cruzaram as espadas e se cumprimentaram. Parecia uma luta para a vida toda, pois ambos se completavam. Era um perfeito balé, corpos suados, se movimentavam de forma sensual e algumas vezes se tocando por mais tempo que o necessário, quando no momento em que Jensen se viu contra a parede, e as espadas cruzadas em X no seu pescoço, ele olhou nos olhos de Jared quando sentiu o corpo de moreno junto ao seu, e passou a língua nos lábios para loucura do outro que quase baixou a guarda. Mas alguém riu e quebrou o encanto.

O combate estava tecnicamente empatado, quando Jared caiu, e no momento do golpe final, o moreno jogou um punhado de areia acertando em cheio o rosto de Jensen, e rapidamente Jared lhe deu uma rasteira fazendo o loiro cair.

- Isso é trapaça. – Gritou o loiro, enquanto cuspia e tentava limpar a areia dos olhos e rosto.

- Agora eu sou um pirata! O que esperava capitão Ackles? – Disse Jared, enquanto pegava a espada para marcar com tinta a pele de Jensen, pois o loiro já tinha perdido a camisa.

Quando Jared aproximou a espada de seu peito, Jensen retirou a proteção de madeira, fazendo Jared recuar para não o ferir.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou assustado. – Eu poderia ter te machucado!

- É a lei!

- Que lei?

- Se o capitão perder, o desafiante tem que matar o capitão!

- Mas eu não vou te matar! Como novo capitão eu te perdôo!

- Você não é capitão até me matar! Não pode me perdoar! Caso não faça, a tripulação fará!

- Você esta me dizendo que se eu vencer esta luta terei de te matar, senão fizer a tripulação irá fazer?

- É isso mesmo, mas a morte que a tripulação me infligirá será terrível, me esquartejarão e jogarão os pedaços no mar. – Nessas alturas Jared, não sabia o que fazer. – Então te peço que caso vença, você termine o que começou.

Aproveitando a confusão do moreno Jensen se levantou pegou a sua espada que estava no chão. E chamou Jared para o combate, que apenas levantou a espada, largando no chão.

- Eu me rendo! – Falou levantando os braços.

- Muito bem, que seja a última vez! – Dizendo isso, Jensen guardou a espada. – Misha quem ganhou a aposta

- Não teve aposta capitão!

- Por quê?

- Todos apostaram no senhor! Nenhum pirata apostaria a favor de um capitão da marinha numa luta contra o mais cruel e belo capitão pirata. Três viva para o capitão!

Jensen sorriu e deu a mão para Jared, que se juntou aos outros na aclamação.

- Viva o Capitão Ackles! Viva! Viva! Viva!

- Por que você não me falou dessa regra absurda de ter que matar o capitão, caso ele perdesse o comando! – Falou Jared indo para cima de Steven.

- Não falei por que essa regra não existe!

- Jensen! Eu exijo revanche! – Gritou para o loiro que caminhava rápido fugindo do moreno.

- Eu não sou obrigado a dar revanche para aquele que foi derrotado!

- É verdade! – Disse Steven quando Jared o olhou.

- Mas você mentiu!

- Eu sou um pirata!- Disse Jensen entre uma bela gargalhada, mostrando os dentes perfeitos! – O melhor pirata do mundo! – Jensen sorria quando o olhou para o pai, Roger Ackles. – O segundo melhor. - Dessa vez Barbossa, o interrogou com o olhar e antes que ele continuasse Jack o encarou. - Posso não ser o melhor, mas sou o mais bonito!– E saiu correndo em direção a mata, fazendo todos rirem. E Jared foi atrás dele.

Jensen correu até um pequeno lago, com águas doces e cristalinas, retirou as botas e de cima de uma pedra mergulhou.

- Pula! A água esta maravilhosa e eu quero um noivo limpo e cheiroso.

Jared sorriu e pulou na água, quando se aproximou do loiro, afundou a cabeça dele umas três vezes o deixando sem fôlego e depois segurou, pela cintura, ajudando-o a ficar flutuando.

- Tem lugar mais raso do que esse? – Perguntou para o loiro que ainda estava estabilizando a respiração.

Jensen nadou até uma parte em que podiam ficar em pé, entre algumas pedras.

- Tentou me matar por quê? – Perguntou o loiro se recostando em umas das pedras e puxando o moreno contra o seu corpo.

- Deixa de drama! Você mereceu. – Respondeu Jared, apoiando as mãos ao lado da cabeça de Jensen, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- Não sei por que você quer ser capitão do Colibri, se está no comando do meu coração! – A voz de Jensen estava mais rouca do que o normal.

Jared se aproximou sua boca dos lábios de Jensen, que fechou os olhos diante da expectativa de ser beijado. O beijo foi calmo e apaixonado, o beijo de amantes que não tem dúvida de serem amados.

- Hei! Eu não quero mais atraso no meu casamento. – Gritava Alona, interrompendo o beijo e arrancando sorriso dos dois.

- Esse é o meu local preferido, pois me lembra o nosso riacho lá na província, sempre vinha aqui para pensar em você. – Disse Jensen envolvendo com as pernas o corpo de Jared. E trocaram outro longo beijo, para o desespero de Alona que ficou esperando.

- Vamos, só faltam vocês, para organizar tudo!

- Existe alguma possibilidade dela ir embora? – Perguntou Jared pressionado com mais força Jensen contras pedras.

- Jensen! – Gritou Alona novamente.

- Não. – Respondeu o loiro. Eles riram e resolveram seguir a loira.

- Eu não vou entrar com as noivas! – Falava Jensen indignado e revoltado, pois decidiram que os noivos iriam espera as noivas no altar junto a Barbossa. – Então não caso! – Por que decidiram que entre os dois a noiva seria ele.

- Jensen deixa de frescura! – Disse Misha.

- Você, Misha, devia entrar comigo! Quer enganar quem? O homem da relação com certeza é a Alona. - O médico se levantou e encarou o loiro. – Não duvido nada que seja você a engravidar. – Continuou Jensen.

- Então quem sabe não ficamos grávidos juntos! – Disse Collins. – Com parto duplo e tudo!

- Assim não quero!

- Por quê? – Disse Misha irritado, com o atraso no seu casamento.

- Se eu tiver um filho quero que ele nasça por tuas mãos! – Disse o loiro rindo e desmontando o médico.

- O Misha e o Jensen entrarão comigo e a Traci. – Disse Samantha. E ninguém questionou – Agora vamos nos arrumar, os noivos para um lado e as noivas para o outro. Venham! Jensen, Misha. – Todos riram e obedeceram.

Samantha e Traci estavam com um vestido branco esvoaçante, que a brisa marinha colava em seus corpos. Jensen e Misha optaram por estarem de branco também, apenas calça e uma blusa de manga comprida, os olhos pintados de negro realçavam as cores dos olhos, os do Jensen mais verdes que o habitual, e Misha com seu belo azul celeste, e ambos com um brilho todo especial.

O capitão Roger Ackles se vestia como um perfeito capitão pirata, casaco, espada na cintura e um grande chapéu, assim como Alona que se recusou a usar um vestido. Steven estava elegantemente vestido com seus trajes piratas. Em um dos baús no Pérola havia um uniforme da marinha real inglesa que Jack ofereceu para Jared. Um uniforme de gala, azul, com botões dourados, quando Jensen o avistou ficou sem fôlego.

A cerimônia foi simples, onde Barbossa surpreendeu enaltecendo o amor, independente do sexo dos seres envolvidos, fez votos para todos serem felizes em especial Jensen e Jared, que mostraram que quando o amor é verdadeiro, nem o tempo e a distância é capaz de acabar.

A festa do casamento ocorreu alegre com momentos românticos, como por exemplo. Na hora em que Jensen cantou para Jared. Enquanto os outros dançavam.

Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión...

Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión...

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad...

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad...

Nunca te faltará  
Alguien en quien confiar  
Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión...

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad...

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar...

Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar a donde anida la pasión...

Huuumm...  
La pasión

Quando ele terminou, percebeu que era hora de se recolherem, e assim que os outros começaram a se entreter com outras coisas, sumiram. Não apenas eles, mas todos os casais. Alona e Misha foram para o Flor de Lótus, Capitão Ackles com Samantha para o Vênus, Steven e Traci ficaram na casa da praia do cantor.

Jensen e Jared foram para o Colibri, porém Jensen quis ir para a pequena baia no meio da ilha. Como o navio estava praticamente amarrado apenas com uma ancora, foi fácil para eles navegarem com o Colibri, o pequeno trecho até o local desejado.

- Enfim sós! – Disse Jared abraçando o loiro por trás junto ao timão. – Quais seus planos para essa noite?

- Te amar em todos os compartimentos desse navio até o sol nascer.

- Menos na minha cozinha!

- Ruffus! – Exclamaram os dois juntos.

- Estou levando a chave, e se você insistir com essa idéia, o Colibri terá um novo capitão!

- Mas Ruffus, a mesa que tem na cozinha é perfeita! – Disse Jensen, recebendo um olhar estilo "não brinca com fogo, está avisado". Depois desse aviso silencioso o cozinheiro mergulha em direção a terra, deixando-os sozinhos realmente.

- Agora é minha vez de falar. – Começou Jensen. - Hoje eu realizei o sonho da minha vida, casar com você. – Jensen riu. – Quando eu era uma menina sonhava me casando com você e ficava morta de vergonha.

- Por quê?

- Você era um fedelho, mais novo, porém nunca conseguia me imaginar com outra eu descobrir que era homem, minha maior tristeza era saber que não poderia ser tua esposa. E mesmo assim, não conseguia te esquecer. Nos momentos mais triste de minha vida, a única coisa que aquecia meu coração era a lembrança dos teus lábios sobre os meus, naquele nosso único beijo. – Jensen fechou os olhos para segurar a emoção das lembranças. - Quando te reconheci ao te salvar, minha alma se torturava por não entrar na cabine e se fazer revelar, e nas minhas fantasias você também não tinha me esquecido e mesmo sendo homem queria casar comigo. Quero apenas dizer que te amo, que você é o meu maior e único tesouro.

Sob o luar trocaram um longo beijo entre os muitos que trocariam nessa noite, e em cima da cabine de comando sob as estrelas se entregaram um ao outro, quando seus corpos se uniram suas almas festejaram por estarem unidas novamente formando a unidade.

Durante toda a noite podiam ser ouvidos suspiros, sussurros, gemidos e promessas de amor eterno.

O Colibri ao amanhecer voltou ao porto, o Pérola Negra já havia partido.

- Capitão Barbossa, deixou isso para você. – Era uma bela espada, leve e forte com pedras preciosas incrustadas no cabo. – Um presente de pai para filho. - Disse Roger sentindo a decepção de Jensen por que seu pai partiu sem se despedir.

Jensen sorriu e entendeu que Barbossa partiu, mas não o abandonou novamente. Eles iriam se encontrar.

Misha e Alona foram os últimos a aparecer. A capitã ficou vermelha quando os rostos se voltaram para ela.

- Acho que está hora de pagarem a aposta. – Disse Jensen.

Os presentes não entenderam, mas não questionaram e cada um deu a Jensen uma moeda de ouro.

- Que aposta foi essa? – Perguntou Misha curioso.

- Quem ia pegar quem primeiro.

- E você foi o único que apostou em mim? – Perguntou o doutor, meio que surpreso.

- Não, eu apostei na Alona. E ganhei. – Respondeu Jensen tranquilamente andando em direção ao pai.

- Ora, seu...

Jensen ria se escondendo atrás de Roger, lembrando os velhos tempos de adolescência que quando aprontava alguma corria para a proteção do capitão do Vênus do Mar.

- Com certeza, os barulhos que você fez quase atrapalhou a minha noite. – Jensen dizia para o moreno, fazendo todos rirem. – Olha que o meu navio estava ancorado bem longe do teu.

- Misha eu não ia falar nada, mas Jensen tem razão! – Falou Roger.

- Capitão! - Exclamou o médioco indignado. Mas foi contagiado pelos risos dos amigos e principalmente pela risada de sua amada capitã.

- Acredito que temos de partir para Tortuga. – Falou Roger. – Os homens estão precisando de uma diversão extra.

- Sim, meu pai. – Jensen ainda não acreditava que navegaria ao lado do Vênus novamente. – E também precisamos completar a nossa tripulação. Os homens que aceitarem a navegar sob o seu comando serão os mais corajosos de todos os mares.

- Por quê? – perguntou Roger.

- Estarão navegando em um navio fantasma, sob o comando de um capitão pirata que voltou do mundo dos mortos, é preciso muita coragem para isso. – Respondeu o loiro. Quem não conhecesse a vida de marujos diria que Jensen estava brincando, mas ele falava sério, os homens que vivem no mar são supersticiosos.

Samantha observava triste a preparação para a partida dos navios, agora seu coração ficava em três pedaços, um por cada capitão.

- Antes de seguir para alguma aventura, você voltara aqui? – perguntou a loira para Roger.

- Posso voltar se você quiser vir buscar algo que esqueceu. – Respondeu o capitão.

- Como assim. Não entendi.

- Todos aqui viajam com seus amores do lado, por que somente eu teria de ficar longo do meu amor? Nunca mais te deixarei esperando por mim. – Samantha se agarrou no pescoço de Roger lhe beijando de tal maneira que os homens começaram assoviar. – Mas você começara a treinar, com armas de fogo, facas e espadas.

Samantha pegou uma faca na cintura do seu capitão e jogou em direção ao Jared, acertando numa coluna de madeira ao lado do moreno para a indignação de Jensen.

- Você pensava que eu fazia o que durante as tuas viagens, costurava? Sempre me preparei para esse dia. – Revelou Samantha. – Desculpe Jensen, mas eu tinha certeza que eu não erraria. – O loiro sorriu docemente demonstrando que a perdoava, mas abraçou Jared mostrando que não aceitaria outra graça igual aquela.

- Capitão Ackles. – Jensen e Roger olharam para Alona. – Jensen, tenho um presente para você.

- O que é?

Alona apontou para um homem alto, vermelho pelo sol, com cara de poucos amigos, na mão uma peixeira e na cintura um machado.

- Obrigado, maninha, mas eu sou um homem casado. – Respondeu Jensen, com seu sorriso de lado, se aproximando de Jared.

- Engraçadinho, esse era o meu médico! Já que fiquei com o seu, nada mais justo do que lhe ceder o meu. – respondeu a loira abraçando Misha.

- Mas por que o Misha tem que deixar o meu navio, ele pode ir para o Flor de Lótus todas as noites, Collins você vai me abandonar?

- Desculpa capitão, mas tenho motivações maiores para ficar no Flor de Lótus.

- Vou considerar isso como deserção!

- Meu amor você não está na marinha, - disse Jared,

- Então não posso obrigá-lo a ficar? – Disse Jensen, já fazendo bico.

- Acredito que não!

- O maninho, não fica assim. Ele sabe até cozinhar.

- Sabe cozinhar? Então ele é meu! O Ruffus já disse que vai continuar no Colibri para ninguém macular sua cozinha. Coisa que eu não entendi!

Jensen e Jared se olharam e sorriram, fazendo Roger revirando os olhos, entendendo.

A tripulação dividida em três de maneira que os três navios navegaram sem nenhuma dificuldade. Jim voltou a imediato de Roger, mesmo contra vontade de Jensen.

- Meu filho essa será a função de Jared, ou você o quer apenas como marido?

- Era. – Concordou o loiro. – Mas o senhor tem razão.

- Jensen, você é realmente muito mimado.

- Isso é culpa de quem?

- Minha! Toda minha. – Respondeu Roger dando um longo abraço no filho.

- Atenção! Levantar ancoras! Baixar velas!. – Ordenou Jensen, para o seu novo imediato.

- Para onde capitão? – Perguntou Jared depois de repassar as ordens.

- Tortuga!

Os homens gritaram de felicidade, festas, mulheres e bebidas o aguardavam.

**Em Tortuga**

Jensen, Jared e o Capitão Roger Ackles estavam fazendo a seleção dos homens que para completar a tripulação.

- Uma vez o senhor me convidou para fazer para fazer parte de sua tripulação, esse convite ainda está valendo? – Perguntou um jovem rapaz para Jensen.

- Jake Abel? O que você faz aqui? – Jensen perguntou por perguntar, pois desconfiava que o jovens tivesse sido expulso da marinha por ser seu amigo.

-Chris Kane! Começou a perseguir a todos que ele desconfiasse que soubessem a verdade. – Jensen se sentiu culpado pelos amigos.

- Mas não se preocupe minha vontade sempre foi lhe seguir desde que estive no Colibri. Dom Garcia me ofereceu vaga para ser imediato em um de seus navios, mas disse que não lhe daria nenhuma resposta enquanto não falasse como senhor.

- Minha família? – Perguntou Jared preocupado.

- Seus pais e irmãos estão na Espanha, foram para o casamento de sua mãe Capitão Ackles, e resolveram ficar por lá. Estão bem e felizes, apenas com saudades sua e de Traci.

- E a sua família?

- Minha mãe infelizmente faleceu, perdeu o controle da charrete. E meu pai está aqui! Procurando um navio descente, pois ele decidiu que não quer ficar mais em terra. – Essa informação fez Jensen sorrir, o problema que Alona tinha deixado para ele estava preste de ser resolvido.

Jensen encontrou o Dr. Morgan namorando o Colibri com os olhos.

- Gostou do meu navio doutor? – Perguntou Jensen passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo.

- E de longe o melhor navio que eu já tive oportunidade de ver. – Ao ouvir isso Jensen seu coração encheu de orgulho. – Gostaria de fazer parte da tripulação, mas que eu saiba você tem um excelente médico abordo.

- Tinha!

- O que aconteceu? Ele morreu?

- Quase! Casou. – Essa resposta fez com que Jared lhe desse um soco no ombro. - Nada como a vida de casado para matar a solidão. – Completou olhando com carinho para o moreno.

- Então estou me candidatando para a vaga. Assim posso ficar perto de Jake. Quando saberei sua resposta capitão?

- Seja bem vindo a bordo, Dr. Morgan. – Disse Jensen estendendo a mão.

- Obrigado capitão. - Respondeu ignorando a mão estendida e abraçando Jensen. – Vou ter meus três filhos perto de mim. – Disse Jeffrey que sempre gostou e cuidou de Jensen e Jared, desde crianças.

- Mas um para querer mandar em mim. – Disse Jensen baixinho.

- O que você falou garoto?

- Não disse? - Disse Jensen olhando para Jake e Jared. - Não falei nada senhor. – Respondeu dirigindo-se ao Dr. Morgan.

O Pérola Negra também estava em Tortuga como mesmo objetivo dos outros três navios, assim que o tripulação ficou completa, Capitão Barbossa se despediu do filho rapidamente. Ele iria partir sem Jack, que tinha saído para se divertir com algumas garotas de Tortuga.

- Jake, encontre Jack Sparrow e avise que o capitão Barbossa esta partindo com o Pérola Negra. Vá rápido. – Mandou Jensen.

- Deixe meu navio, Barbossa, seu cachorro traiçoeiro. – Era Jack correndo para tentar embaraça no Pérola que estava saindo do porto, ele invadiu o Colibri e pegou uma longa corda que Jensen lhe ofereceu e num único salto embarcou em seu querido navio.

- Obrigado Capitão Jensen Ackles. – Gritou Jack.

- Seu moleque, quando te encontrar novamente te darei umas boas palmadas por isso. – Esbravejava Barbossa.

- Boa viagem pai! – Ao ouvir a palavra pai, a raiva de Barbossa desapareceu.

- A gente se encontra por esses mares, meu filho.

Quando os três navios partiram de Tortuga em busca de novas aventuras, nasceu uma lenda. A lenda da frota **Sobrenatural,** a mais terrível e temível ameaça dos mares do Caribe que fazia o mais bravo e corajoso marujo tremer e rezar para não encontrá-la.

Composta por um navio comandado por uma mulher que diziam ser uma fera, pior que os cruéis capitães piratas que a história conheceu. Um navio fantasma comandado pelo antigo imediato do Holandês Voador. E o Colibri, o mais rápido e bem armado navio de todas as épocas, comandado por dois capitães tão belos que deixavam os inimigos com vontade de se renderem apenas para olhar tanta beleza de perto.

E dependendo da sorte, ou melhor, do azar do navio que encontrasse essa frota pelo caminho, eles poderiam está acompanhado do famigerado e amaldiçoado Pérola Negra.

Dizem por ai que esses dias de glória estão contados, uma grande armada da marinha real inglesa está sendo preparada, sob o comando de Christian Kane, agora, Comodoro Kane, sua principal ordem.

- Tragam-me o capitão Ackles do Colibri vivo.

- Como faremos isso senhor? – Perguntou o almirante Murray.

Em resposta um sorriso tão maldoso, que fez o sangue gelar na veia de seus homens.

Mas isso é outra história...

N.A.: Piratas, chegou ao fim, é com saudades que me despeço de meus capitães (será?), porém não estou triste, pois com suas aventuras encontrei pessoas maravilhosas, que incentivaram a minha caminhada até aqui, que me deram forças no momento mais difícil de minha vida. Obrigado, não vou colocar nomes, para não ser injusta e esquecer alguém. Citarei apenas a minha beta, Angiolleto (Obrigada pelas opiniões, ajudas, emails de madrugada, ataques de loucuras e pelo carinho. TE AMO!) representado todos que entraram na minha vida por essa história, amigos virtuais que abraço somente com o coração.

Agradeço aos meus leitores que deixaram reviews permitindo que eu conhecesse a sua opinião e aqueles anônimos que não deixaram opiniões, mas marcaram no contador de visitas e para esses em especial peço um comentário final, se ainda posso escrever alguma história ou acabo com a minha carreira, se esperavam outras coisa, qualquer palavra me fará feliz, só não pode xingar a minha mãe!

Espero que todos tenham gostado e se divertido, como me divertir escrevendo. Uma história iniciada é um filho que nasce muito amado, criamos a nossa maneira, mas ele tem vida própria, ai apenas nos resta acompanhar e rezar que no final de tudo certo.

Musica: Sarah Brightman & Fernando Lima – La Pasion : HTTP : / letras . terra . com . BR / Sarah – Brightman / 1091557 /tradução . HTML (só juntar)


End file.
